


Till We Meet Again - part 2: Light that Calls

by jo_gill



Series: Till We Meet Again [2]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Super Junior
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Gen, Other, Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_gill/pseuds/jo_gill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dia tidak punya banyak teman. Profesinya yang unik itu membuatnya begitu.”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>“Aku ingin mencari cara untuk membantu Josh.” kata Siwon setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. “Tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>"Aku harus mengembalikan kristal ini pada Jo-hyung."<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>“Kau benar. Dia pasti kembali.” kata Justin. “Meski sepertinya dia butuh bantuan untuk itu.”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>The short epilog is here. The story will be continued in the last episode of the Trilogy which will be dedicated to all Wonkyu shippers. (Especially for you, Anita!) *dance Bonamana* Its just brotherhood relationship tough....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog - Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Another unbeta'd fanfic. Part 2.  
> Saya harus post prolog bagian 2 ini sebelum SuJu tiba di Jakarta sore ini.
> 
> And, as I said before. It's Super Junior time, everyone :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is far from over. Something wicked is coming and they've got no choice but to protect the most brilliant light in those boys hearts.
> 
> ================================  
> "The heart maybe weak, and sometimes it may even gave in…but deep down there’s a light that never goes out”  
> \- Sora, Kingdom Hearts -  
> ================================
> 
> Merupakan lanjutan dari part 1 yang sudah dipost sebelumnya. Written in Indonesian :)

“Pertemuan kali ini cukup sampai di sini.”

Para mahasiswa mulai membereskan barang-barang bawaan mereka dan meninggalkan ruang kelas. Josh buru-buru menambahkan sebelum ada yang meninggalkan kelas, “Jangan lupa minggu depan ada kuis sebagai persiapan ujian beberapa minggu lagi.” katanya mengingatkan.

Lelaki yang berdiri di depan kelas itu berbadan tinggi dan kekar. Rambutnya hitam legam dengan mata yang berwarna coklat gelap, nyaris hitam sempurna. Yang mengherankan adalah beberapa waktu sebelumnya wujudnya tidak seperti itu, lebih pendek setidaknya hampir dua puluh sentimeter dan agak gemuk. Tetapi karena terjadi sesuatu, inilah wujudnya yang sekarang. Wajahnya tetap sama namun dengan garis-garis wajah yang lebih mulus, tubuhnya lebih tinggi, dan juga lebih sehat dari sebelumnya, tampak bagaikan orang yang berbeda. Anehnya, tidak ada yang mengingat wujud lamanya selain teman-temannya dan semua orang yang saat itu berada bersama mereka sewaktu terjadi sesuatu hal yang menggemparkan seluruh dunia. Bahkan dia membutuhkan waktu setidaknya dua minggu untuk meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya kalau dialah anak pertama mereka. Yang membuat Josh bingung adalah perilaku semua orang seakan-akan tidak pernah ada.

Ruang kelas telah kosong ketika Josh selesai membereskan barang-barang bawaannya sendiri. Setelah merapikan semuanya, dia bersandar sejenak di bangkunya dan dengan mata tertutup. Dia memijat perlahan dahinya yang sedari tadi berkedut. Itu baru tahun kedua dia diangkat menjadi pengajar di perguruan tinggi itu, setidaknya menurut perhitungannya.

Sebenarnya dia sudah menjadi dosen di sana satu setengah tahun sebelum terlempar ke ‘dunia itu’ selama hampir tujuh tahun lamanya. Saat itu, hanya dengan mengandalkan kemampuan analisis dan mengumpulkan informasi yang dia miliki, dia berusaha mengeluarkan setidaknya lima puluh hingga enam puluh orang, termasuk dirinya sendiri, dari sebuah dunia imitasi yang diciptakan dengan sihir. Dia nyaris menyerah, namun dengan bantuan teman-temannya, mereka semua berhasil dikembalikan ke tujuh tahun sebelumnya untuk mengisi waktu yang hilang. Sedangkan Josh, yang waktu itu dengan sangat terpaksa berjuang sendirian, terlempar ke enam tahun sebelumnya karena Kunci Ruang dan Waktu yang dipegangnya tiba-tiba bereaksi sewaktu terkena gelombang kejut di dalam Lorong Waktu dan Dimensi.

 _Overlap_ antara ruang dan waktu yang terjadi menyebabkan kekacauan dan kepanikan yang luar biasa. Masa lalu, masa depan, dan masa kini seakan menjadi satu. Orang-orang yang seharusnya sudah meninggal bisa tiba-tiba muncul, sedangkan orang yang belum seharusnya lahir telah mendadak menjadi dewasa. Kondisi alam pun demikian, karena ada yang berupa campuran bangunan masa lalu dan bangunan futuristik, membuat pemandangan yang sangat aneh.

Sekarang, setelah hampir satu setengah tahun semua terjadi, semuanya telah berangsur kembali normal. Hampir seluruhnya kembali dalam situasi sebelum terjadinya gelombang kejut.

Josh sendiri telah kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Dia cukup menikmatinya, bahkan beberapa kali dia mondar-mandir berangkat ke Korea karena undangan teman-temannya yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan atau sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Dia merasa senang, tentu saja, karena dia selalu ditraktir oleh mereka. _Well_ , setidaknya karena dia bisa berangkat tanpa membutuhkan biaya apapun termasuk biaya tiket pesawat terbang. Dia bahkan tidak membutuhkan visa karena teknologi yang dia gunakan untuk transportasi jarak jauh itu sudah sangat maju meski masih belum diketahui oleh umum.

Teleportasi, teknologi yang telah lama ditemukan oleh para Penjaga hingga kini masih misteri di kalangan fisikawan di seluruh dunia. Karena tugas mereka yang berat, para Penjaga harus memiliki teknologi setidaknya seratus tahun lebih maju dibandingkan kalangan biasa. Dan untuk mencapai teknologi setinggi itu, mereka mendapat bantuan dari sumber yang tidak terduga.

Setelah merasa sakit di kepalanya agak mereda, Josh mengangkut barang-barangnya sendiri lalu meninggalkan ruang kelas itu, kembali ke ruangannya sendiri. Selain karena satu alasan lain, terlalu banyak berpikir membuatnya agak kesulitan tidur tadi malam. Setahun belakangan ini dia sering merasakan firasat yang aneh dan beberapa hari ini firasat itu semakin kuat. Tapi hingga sekarang dia tidak bisa menebak firasat apa itu. Setidaknya, dia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang melenceng.

Josh menghempaskan diri di bangku tempat duduknya lalu kembali memijit kepalanya dengan mata terpejam.

“Sakit kepala?” tanya salah satu rekan kerjanya.

Josh hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

“Kalau sudah tidak ada jadwal mengajar, pulang saja. Istirahat.” saran rekan yang lain, melihat betapa menderitanya dia menahan rasa sakit.

“Ya, kurasa aku harus pulang.” katanya. Dia mulai membereskan mejanya, memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas, lalu berangkat meninggalkan kampus.

Ketika sampai di luar kampus, dia segera melepas kacamatanya. Kacamata itu sepertinya sudah tidak cocok lagi untuk dia gunakan, karena matanya kini telah sembuh. _Well_ , setidaknya mendekati sembilan puluh lima persen. Angka yang sangat signifikan. Walau begitu, dia masih membutuhkan kacamata untuk membaca.

Josh memacu mobilnya sedikit dan bergegas kembali ke rumah. Dia akan bertemu dengan Changmin di Korea tiga jam lagi. Sebuah perjalanan yang mustahil dilakukan jika hanya menggunakan pesawat terbang. Tapi sebelumnya dia harus istirahat terlebih dahulu, setidaknya untuk meredakan sakit kepalanya.

Sesampainya Josh langsung menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya sama sekali. Dalam hitungan detik, dia pun tertidur pulas hingga akhirnya terbangun dua jam kemudian.

Dengan terburu-buru dilihatnya jam tangannya. Jam tiga sore. Masih ada waktu satu jam untuk memenuhi janjinya dengan Changmin. Rencananya sore hari itu Changmin akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan di Seoul bersama Yunho karena jadwal keduanya di sore itu kosong.

Changmin dan Yunho adalah member sebuah boyband terkenal asal Korea, TVXQ. Ada juga yang mengenal mereka dengan nama Dong Bang Shin Ki atau Tohoshinki. Awalnya TVXQ adalah sebuah boyband beranggotakan lima orang, namun karena masalah tertentu, akhirnya Jaejung, Yuchun, dan Junsu memilih untuk keluar dan meniti karir sendiri. Semenjak itu banyak fans mereka yang menginginkan kelimanya kembali. Itu pernah terwujud, namun hanya untuk sementara waktu.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Josh telah siap, mengenakan sweater krem muda dengan syal putih dengan celana hitam dan sepatu coklat. Meski di Indonesia pakaian seperti itu dapat membuat pemakainya menjadi sangat gerah, namun berbeda halnya di berada di Korea. Udara di malam hari bisa sangat menusuk, dan dia sudah belajar banyak mengenai itu dalam kunjungan pertamanya di Korea.

Setelah dia yakin semuanya sesuai, dia lalu memutar-putar benda yang seperti jam tangan yang melekat pada pergelangan tangan kirinya lalu menekan sebuah tombol di situ.

Detik berikutnya dia menghilang dari kamarnya, menuju lokasi berikutnya, dorm TVXQ di Korea.

* * *

“Halo? Ada orang di sini?” Josh memanggil-manggil. Dia teleport masuk tepat di bagian dalam pintu dorm dua puluh menit berikutnya. “Changmin? Yunho?”

Dormitory itu tetap sunyi. “Changmin? Yunho?” Josh melepas sepatunya di depan pintu lalu perlahan menuju ke dalam. "Di mana mereka?" gumamnya.

Dua orang laki-laki berbadan kekar dan tinggi berlarian keluar. Yunho tampaknya baru saja selesai mandi karena dia berlari sambil mengenakan baju kaos berwarna merah. Rambutnya tampak masih basah. Sedangkan Changmin? Dia tampak sangat rapi, seakan hendak ke pesta. Tapi saat itu dia berlari keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebungkus makanan ringan di tangannya.

“Jo- _Hyung_!” seru Changmin. “Kapan sampai?”

“Pertanyaan bodoh untuk orang cerdas sepertimu, Changmin.” kata Yunho nyengir.

“Ah, _Hyung_ benar.” Changmin lalu mempersilahkan Josh untuk duduk di sofa. “Aku sudah siap dari tadi, sementara Yunho _hyung_ …” Dia melempar tatapan jengkel ke arah _leader_ -nya itu.

“ _Hyung_ —“ Yunho memanggil Josh, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Changmin yang masih terus memasukkan makanan ringan ke dalam mulutnya. Josh berbalik. “—tunggu sebentar. Aku harus mengeringkan rambutku dulu.” Dia menunjuk rambutnya yang masih basah.

“Kau kesulitan mengeringkan rambutmu?” kata Josh sambil berdecak.

Yunho mengangkat bahu. Tapi ketika dia berbalik, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sudah tidak ada lagi air yang menetes dari rambutnya. Rambutnya telah kering dengan sempurna. Dia berbalik lagi menatap Josh, yang membalas tatapannya dengan mengangkat bahu.

Tersenyum lebar, dia menuju kamar untuk mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih pantas. Sebagai seorang figur publik yang terus-menerus mendapat sorotan dari masyarakat, tentunya dia tidak akan keluar dari dorm hanya dengan kaos oblong. Lagipula di luar sana udara sudah mulai mendingin.

“Aku tidak melihat Junsu, JJ, dan Yuchun.” kata Josh.

Changmin, yang menemaninya di ruang tengah, menghela napas. “ _Hyung_ , kau tahu tidak semudah itu kami bertemu dengan mereka.” katanya frustasi. “Kami masih dilarang untuk saling bertemu, jadi setiap saat kami harus sembunyi-sembunyi. Jangan sampai atasan ataupun media tahu.”

Josh menghela napas. “Jadi mereka masih memperlakukan kalian dengan buruk.”

“Untung fans masih sangat mendukung.” kata Changmin lagi, sekarang memindahkan posisi duduknya di sebelah Josh.

“Bagaimana dengan konser kejutan waktu itu? Apa mereka juga bertindak semaunya?” tanya Josh.

“Mereka hampir saja memberi kami sanksi kalau saja beritanya tidak bocor ke fans.” jawab Changmin. “ _Hyung_ seharusnya lihat bagaimana reaksi fans di sini. Mereka mengamuk.” Dia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih. Dia mendekatkan mulutnya hingga dekat sekali dengan telinga Josh. “Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku yang membocorkannya, termasuk Yunho _hyung_.” bisiknya dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Josh nyengir, lalu mengacak rambut Changmin dengan geli. “Cerdas.” pujinya sambil terkikik pelan.

“Ehem.”

Changmin sebenarnya hendak protes mengenai rambutnya Yang baru saja diacak-acak oleh Josh namun dia membatalkannya setelah mendengar suara itu di belakang mereka.

Keduanya berbalik dan mendapati Yunho yang sudah rapi berdiri di belakang mereka dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, memandang keduanya dengan datar.

“ _Hyung_ , kalau mau pacaran, jangan di sini.” katanya asal.

“ _Yah_! Jung Yunho!” pekik keduanya serempak. Keduanya segera mengambil bantal kursi terdekat lalu mulai melempari Yunho yang berusaha menghindar sambil tertawa puas karena berhasil menggoda mereka berdua. Mereka baru menghentikan aksi kejar-kejaran itu ketika mendengar suara _ringtone_ bernuansa remix.

_One look from you girl and it’s too hard to get by_

_But excuse me girl, I been watchin’ you_

_All night’ that’s right, I’d like to_

_Take this night over_

_What I’m tryin to say is you should be mine_

_She should be my_

_Baby, baby_

_Baby, baby_

Josh tersenyum geli mendengar suara ring tone itu. Itu lagu JYJ, tentu saja, dan itu menjadi _ringtone_ ponsel Yunho. Desas-desus itu benar, Yunho adalah fans JYJ nomor satu.

“ _Yeoboseo_ (Halo)?” Hanya kata itu yang bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Josh. Dia sudah tidak mengerti kata-kata selanjutnya. Selama ini Yunho dan Changmin berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Meski keduanya masih terkesan agak kaku dan terkadang salah pelafalan, Josh memakluminya.

“ _Mwo_ (Apa)?” Sekarang keduanya mendengarnya berseru kaget. Tampaknya dia berusaha berargumentasi mengenai sesuatu tapi hubungan telepon itu mendadak terputus.

Yunho mematikan ponselnya dengan kesal. “ _Aish, jinjja_ —“

“ _Waeyo_ (Kenapa)?” Sekarang Changmin yang berbicara.

Yunho menatapnya, mendadak saja dia tampak lelah. “Changmin, kurasa kau harus mengungsikan Jo- _Hyung_ untuk sementara waktu.”

“ _Mwo_? _Wae_?”

“Ada masalah?” tanya Josh bingung, bersamaan dengan seruan Changmin.

“Manajer kami dalam perjalanan kemari. Dia membawa tim dari stasiun TV untuk mewawancarai kami.” katanya. “Mungkin mereka akan memeriksa kamar kita juga. Memangnya kita anak kecil, kamarnya perlu diperiksa segala.”

“Tapi bukannya sore ini kita libur?” kata Changmin protes.

“Kau kira aku tidak tahu itu?” Yunho menghempaskan diri di sofa depan mereka dengan wajah ditekuk. Changmin yang paham betul sifat _leader_ -nya menatapnya heran. Belum pernah Jung Yunho bersikap seperti itu di depan orang lain. Sifatnya yang selalu tampil _cool_ telah kabur entah ke mana, dan dia tampak lebih mirip anak kecil yang keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

Changmin menghela napas. “ _Arrasso_. _Hyung, kajja_ (ayo).” katanya kepada Yunho lalu menarik Josh keluar. Josh, yang kebingungan, menurut saja.

“Akan kutahan mereka selama yang aku bisa. Kau harus segera kembali, kau dengar?” Mereka mendengar kata-kata Yunho sebelum pintu dorm tertutup.

* * *

“Sebenarnya kau hendak membawaku ke mana?” tanya Josh ketika akhirnya mereka berdua naik lift di sebuah apartemen lain. Changmin menekan angka dua belas.

“Ke dorm yang lain. Semoga saja mereka ada, dan sedang tidak ada acara.” Changmin merasa tidak yakin atas kata-katanya sendiri, tapi apa boleh buat. Dia tidak punya ide lain saat itu.

“Dorm yang lain?” tanya Josh masih tidak mengerti.

“Kau akan tahu begitu kita tiba di sana.”

Pintu lift membuka dan keduanya langsung keluar. Mereka melewati beberapa pintu apartemen dan berhenti di salah satu pintu yang terletak paling pojok. ChangMin menekan bel yang ada di situ sekali lalu menatap kamera yang ada di situ.

tak lama, mereka mendengar suara pintu terbuka, mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Mereka disambut oleh seorang lelaki yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna pink.

Menyadari yang datang bukan hanya Changmin, dia buru-buru berlari ke dalam dengan panik. Josh merasa pernah melihatlaki-laki itu, namun dia tidak dapat mengingatnya.

Mereka mendapati semua orang yang ada di sana berlarian kesana-kemari. Ada tumpukan pakaian di tangan mereka.

“ _Aish_ , kenapa kalian tidak pernah rapi? Menggantung pakaian di dalam rumah. Yang benar saja.” kata Changmin. “Leeteuk _Hyung_ —“ Dia menatap seorang laki-laki yang memiliki senyum seperti malaikat. “—bukannya ada _ahjumma_ (bibi) yang bertugas membersihkan tempat ini?”

“Hari ini dia sedang sakit dan karena di luar sana terlalu beresiko terpaksa kami menjemurnya di sini.” Dia membalas Changmin dengan senyuman, lalu menyerahkan pakaian yang ada di tangannya sendiri kepada laki-laki yang memiliki kaki paling panjang di antara mereka.

“Ah,” kata Changmin memperkenalkan Josh kepada mereka. Josh membungkukkan badannya sedikit. “kurasa kalian sudah mengenalnya.”

Josh tertegun. Dia memang merasa pernah melihat mereka, tapi dimana, dia benar-benar lupa. Laki-laki berpakaian pink itu, lalu si pipi montok bermata sipit itu, ada juga yang suaranya agak cempreng, dan laki-laki yang memiliki senyum yang membuatnya terlihat licik…

Mereka juga tampak menyadari sesuatu ketika melihatnya. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya mereka saling bertatapan.

“AH! “ seru mereka serempak.

“Ah, kalian—“ Josh berseru tepat pada saat yang sama. Dia ingat sekarang. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang dia temui sewaktu mereka terperangkap di dunia cermin, yang diberi nama _Corona_. Mereka juga sempat melihat bagaimana dia, Gilland, dan Justin—dua kembaran dirinya yang berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda—bertarung mati-matian menghadapi berbagai macam monster. Dan mereka juga menyaksikannya bertarung di layar tiga ratus inci di dalam markas Penjaga.

Pertarungan hidup dan mati itu dimenangkan olehnya, namun itu memicu ledakan besar yang menyebabkan gelombang kejut di dalam ruang dan waktu. Yang membuat mereka kaget adalah, dia selamat. Sementara menurut perhitungan, tidak ada yang bisa selamat dari ledakan sedahsyat itu.

“Tunggu, apakah itu kau?” kata laki-laki yang berpipi tembem.

“Dia yang kita lihat di—“

“Kau—masih hidup?” kata si pipi tembem lagi.

“ _Yah_ , Henry! Jangan kurang ajar.” sela Changmin. Semua mata memandangnya dengan heran. Tidak biasanya dia membela seseorang seperti itu. “Dia sembilan tahun lebih tua darimu, kau tahu?” Dia melanjutkan, “Dan ya, dia masih hidup.”

“Maafkan aku. Tapi ledakan itu? Bagaimana bisa?”

“Berhenti bertanya. Aku mau menitipkannya sebentar di sini.” sela Changmin.

“Menitipkanku?” kata Josh cepat. Dia menatap Changmin. “Memangnya aku anak hilang?”

“ _Hyung_ —“ Sekarang dia menatap Josh dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan kalau dia sedang tidak ingin bercanda.

“Aku mengerti. Cepat pergi sana—“ Dia berhenti. Changmin telah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Josh dan mengarah ke si _evil smirk_ yang sedang asyik main game.

“Game baru, Kyu?” tanyanya tertarik. “Ayo kita tanding.”

Sebelum Josh berkata apa-apa, si senyum malaikat mendekatinya lalu berkata, “ _Excuse me. Sit please_ …” katanya dengan bahasa Inggris sekenanya.

Josh sempat tertegun sebentar, tapi dia paham maksud Leeteuk.

“ _Oh, thanks_.” tanggapnya.

Josh mendekati sofa lalu duduk di sana dengan agak canggung. Matanya terus menghadap televisi dan memperhatikan si _evil smirk_ , yang kemudian dia kenal dengan nama Kyuhyun. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda berasal dari anak itu. _Eterna_. Dia samar-samar bisa merasakan _Eterna_ yang cukup kuat. Tapi bukan hanya dia, melainkan juga beberapa di antara semua orang yang ada disitu juga demikian, meski tidak sejelas anak itu.

Josh mendadak tersadar dari lamunannya setelah beberapa menit. Matanya beralih dari KyuHyun ke Changmin yang masih asyik bertanding.

“Changmin…” Dia memanggilnya sekali namun sepertinya dia tidak mendengar. “Oi, Changmin.” panggilnya lagi, dengan suara yang sedikit lebih besar. Changmin masih tetap saja asyik dengan pertarungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

“SHIM CHANGMIN!” pekiknya, membuat semua orang melonjak kaget. Semua mata beralih memandanginya, termasuk Changmin.

Dengan wajah agak memerah karena malu, dia berkata, “Bukannya kau ada interview bersama Yunho sekarang?”

Mata Changmin membulat dengan horor. Dan detik berikutnya, dia berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu bagaikan orang yang dikejar setan, nyaris terjatuh ketika berada di depan pintu, dan—lagi-lagi, nyaris lupa mengenakan sepatunya sebelum keluar.

“Leeteuk _Hyung_ , aku titip Jo- _hyung_ sebentar, ya!” katanya dan lari keluar dari dorm.

“ _Ne_ , a _rrasso_. (Aku mengerti)”

Josh menepuk dahinya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

* * *

Suasana berubah menjadi canggung setelah Changmin pergi.

“Maaf jika aku merepotkan kalian.” kata Josh memulai, berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan itu.

“Tidak apa-apa.” jawab Leeteuk yang diterjemahkan oleh Henry. “Kami juga sedang santai hari ini.”

“Kalian pasti sibuk sekali selama ini.” kata Josh.

“Ya, bisa dikatakan begitu.” jawab Leeteuk lagi. “Kami bahkan sudah jarang bertemu satu dengan yang lain karena kesibukan masing-masing.”

Suasana kembali sunyi. Terkecuali Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan gamenya dengan ditemani salah satu temannya bernama Hyukjae—teman akrab Junsu yang terkenal dengan nama Eunhyuk. Dia mengetahui namanya ketika dia dan Junsu mengajaknya jalan-jalan beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

Sementara keduanya bermain game, yang lain hanya duduk-duduk di sana sambil memandangi Josh. Sesekali mereka berbincang di antara mereka sendiri, entah mendiskusikan apa.

Lama-lama dia merasa risih juga. “Ah, kalian tidak perlu menemaniku seperti ini.” katanya kemudian. “Kalau ada yang ingin kalian kerjakan, silahkan saja. Aku akan menunggu Changmin di sini.” Tentu saja semua kalimatnya diterjemahkan kembali oleh Henry.

“Kau ada janji dengan Changmin?” tanya Kyuhyun, yang kini tertarik.

“Sebenarnya dia dan Yunho yang mengundangku.” jawab Josh.

“Berapa lama kau akan berada di Korea?” Sekarang Henry ikut bertanya.

“Aku baru saja sam—“ Dia berhenti. Mendadak dia menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya membatu.

Josh lalu menepuk dahinya dengan keras mengundang reaksi dari yang lain.

“Astaganaga, aku lupa kalau aku bisa teleport. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari tadi?” gumamnya dalam bahasa Indonesia sambil kembali menepuk-nepuk dahinya sendiri.

Yang lain termangu-mangu melihat tingkah lakunya. “Aku bisa pulang dulu tadi.” lanjutnya.

Dia berhenti, ketika kembali menyadari hal lain, dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sekelompok orang yang sedang menatapnya itu. Baru saja dia menyadari sesuatu.

“Tunggu dulu.” katanya. “Kalian satu grup? Sama seperti Changmin dan Yunho?”

Leeteuk mendengus geli, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

“Bukannya kau sudah tahu?” kata Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

“Tidak.” jawab Josh polos. “Kukira kalian cuma teman dekat saja.” Dan kata-katanya disambut dengan dengusan geli dari mereka. Tanpa bermaksud membuatnya tersinggung, tentu saja.

Josh memang sudah tahu kalau semua yang ada di ruangan itu adalah artis karena mereka semua terjebak di tempat yang sama dengannya. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau mereka berada di dalam satu grup karena mereka tidak pernah membicarakannya sama sekali.

“Berapa jumlah anggota kalian?” tanya Josh lagi.

“Lima belas.”

Dan Josh menatap mereka dengan mata terbelalak. Tapi dia tidak berniat menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang itu. “Yang lain sedang ada kegiatan?”

“Ya.” jawab LeeTeuk sopan. “Jadwal kami cukup padat sebenarnya.”

“Ah, begitu.” tanggap Josh. Josh sudah pernah tinggal bersama Yunho beserta keempat anggotanya dari TVXQ selama kurang lebih empat tahun. Tinggal bersama orang Korea membuatnya paham betul mengenai perfeksionisme dan profesionalitas mereka dalam segala hal. “Kalian ada jadwal besok?”

“Ya. Hampir seharian.”

“Apa?” Josh keheranan.

“Kami sudah terbiasa.” tanggap LeeTeuk sambil tertawa ringan.

/em


	2. It Begins with a Strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SS4INA Day 1. Have fun ELFs. Tell me the story later, ok?
> 
> A short chapter about SJ activities.
> 
> ====
> 
> Bah, DODOLNYA SAYA! Chapter-nya kebalik! Mesti yang baca pada bingung =_=;;;  
> Yang ini sudah saya perbaiki. Maaf banget, ya. m(-_-)m

Suasana di ruangan itu perlahan-lahan mencair ketika mereka mulai bercakap-cakap. Leeteuk adalah orang yang sangat mudah diajak berbicara meski dalam keterbatasan bahasa. Sedangkan yang lain cenderung memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemimpin mereka itu sebelum akhirnya ikut bergabung dalam perbincangan. Mereka sedang terlibat dalam perbincangan seru ketika sesuatu tiba-tiba seakan merayap masuk ke dalam hati Josh. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak dan mulai gelisah meski dia berusaha bersikap biasa di hadapan mereka.

Dia agak kaget ketika tahu kalau Henry dan Zhoumi tanpa sadar sedang menatapnya dalam-dalam. Sesekali mereka saling berbicara dalam bahasa Mandarin untuk bertukar pikiran namun kembali menatapnya. LeeTeuk yang kemudian menyadari itu menatap keduanya dengan mata yang agak dilebarkan. Butuh waktu agak lama bagi keduanya untuk paham arti tatapan itu dan sebelum buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke tempat lain.

Di tengah kecanggungan yang terjadi, tiba-tiba terdengar ponsel Leeteukberbunyi.

” _Waeyo, Siwonnie?_ ” Josh hanya paham dua kata itu ketika Leeteuk mengangkat teleponnya. Selain karena memang kosa kata bahasa Korea-nya yang masih sedikit, dia juga sedang terganggu oleh perasaan tidak enak yang masih terus mengganggunya.

“ _Mwo_?” seru Leeteuk, membuat seisi dorm kaget, termasuk Josh. Melihat reaksi yang lain membuat firasat buruk Josh semakin terasa mengganggu. Josh bisa menebak kalau sedang ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat itu sesuatu yang diluar pemahaman orang biasa. Dia menatap komunikatornya dengan was-was. Sesekali ujung jari tangan kanannya menyentuh alat itu dengan gugup.

“ _Siwon-ah, gwaenchanha_? (Baik-baik saja?)”

Lagi-lagi pikirannya teralih ke Leetuk. Sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi, setidaknya itu yang terlintas dalam benaknya. Tidak peduli lagi dengan semua mata yang seakan mengawasinya, Josh mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam sakunya. Benda itu berbentuk anak kunci berukuran sangat besar sekitar hampir tiga kali ukuran anak kunci biasa dan penuh dengan ukiran-ukiran yang memberi kesan antik. Dia melihat ke arah sesuatu yang tampak seperti permata yang terbuat dari kaca di bagian tengah kunci itu. Warna merah pada kunci itu perlahan-lahan berubah gelap sebelum menjadi hitam. Matanya terbelalak. Terlepas dari pembicaraan Leeteuk dengan seseorang yang bernama Siwon di telepon—karena dia saat itu tidak mendengar apalagi mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan—dia benar-benar gelisah sekarang.

“Ah,” Kyuhyun mendadak menunjuk komunikator Josh. “Bukannya alat itu yang dipakai oleh Gill?”

“ _Yah, Kui Xian-ge_.” kata Henry. “Jangan panggil Li Guang- _ge_ dengan panggilan seperti itu.”

Josh tidak menanggapi. Dia ingat sekarang. Dulu dia pernah meminjamkannya kepada Gilland ketika mereka terjebak di _Corona_.

Ini membuat segalanya menjadi lebih mudah. Dia menekan beberapa tombol di komunikator itu. Terdengar suara berisik ketika hubungan komunikasi telah tersambung. Semua, kecuali Leeteuk yang masih sibuk berkomunikasi dengan Siwon, beralih menatapnya.

“Profesor?” panggil Josh pelan. Dia tahu betul bunyi apa di belakang. Itu sirine tanda bahaya. Sesuatu memang sedang terjadi dan itu membuat perasaannya semakin tidak enak. “Profesor?” Suaranya yang terkenal besar segera saja membahana di ruangan itu.

“Tunggu sebentar, Josh.” Ada tanggapan dari seberang. Nada suaranya serius. “Cepat panggilkan Penjaga terdekat. Jangan sampai ada yang terluka. Cepat!”

“Ada apa ini?” Sekarang dia benar-benar kuatir. Firasat buruknya terbukti. Sang profesor tidak menanggapi. Dia sudah tidak sabar lagi. “Profesor, beberapa saat lalu aku mendapat firasat buruk. Coba katakan ada apa, mungkin aku bisa bantu.”

“Joshie, dengar baik-baik.” balas sang profesor. Suaranya yang keluar dari komunikator menggema di dorm itu. “Sekarang ini sedang ada serangan mendadak ke seluruh dunia.”

“ _WHAT_?” Sekarang giliran Josh yang berteriak. Pada saat itu bel pintu rumah berbunyi. Zhoumi berinisiatif membukakan pintu. “Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu? Pantas permata Kunci Gerbang Waktu dan Dimensi berubah hitam. Apa yang menyerang? Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain?”

“Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Semua teman-temanmu sedang berpencar dan bertarung. Josh, kurasa aku butuh bantuanmu untuk—Tunggu. Apa katamu tadi?”

“Apa? Yang mana?”

“Apa yang berubah?”

Josh termenung sejenak. Sejenak, dia melirik ke arah pintu masuk dan melihat Yunho dan Changmin berdiri di sana. “Kunci Gerbang Waktu dan Dimensi?” katanya. Dan mereka semua mendengar profesor berteriak. Kurang jelas apa yang dia katakan tapi mereka bisa menebak kalau profesor cantik itu frustasi.

“Josh, aku minta kau—“

Josh tidak mendengarkan. Dia menoleh kaget ke arah Leeteuk yang saat itu sedang menarik lengan bajunya. Raut wajahnya yang penuh kekuatiran dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca membuatnya agak kaget. Dia berkata sesuatu dalam bahasa Korea sambil menunduk. Dari gelagatnya, sepertinya dia memohon sesuatu padanya. Kyuhyun dan Henry berusaha menenangkannya.

“Apa yang dia katakan?” kata Josh, melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, berharap ada yang mau menerjemahkannya kepadanya.

Henry tampaknya terlalu sibuk dengan Leeteuk untuk dapat menerjemahkan kata-katanya kali ini.

“Dia memintamu menolong Siwon dan Donghae.” kata Changmin yang baru datang dengan Yunho dengan mata terbelalak karena shock. “Mereka ada di bandara Incheon sekarang.”

“Katanya sedang terjadi sesuatu di sana tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa itu.” lanjut Yunho.

Mata Josh bergerak liar. Dia yakin sekali Leeteuk tahu kalau dia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Tapi reaksinya setelah mendapat telepon dari seseorang yang bernama Siwon itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Kalau keadaan mereka baik-baik saja tidak mungkin reaksinya seperti itu.

“Josh—“ Kali ini profesor yang berbicara. Ternyata dia mendengar semua percakapan itu melalui komunikator. Josh tidak menanggapi karena pikirannya masih berkelana.

“Josh, kau masih di situ? Tolong dengarkan aku.” katanya lagi, membuat Josh tersadar dari transnya. “Beberapa Penjaga dari Korea sudah berada di sana. Mereka sedang menangani masalah ini meski dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Pergilah dan lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar tapi jangan sampai ketahuan. Kau mengerti?”

Josh memutus hubungan komunikasi dengan profesor. Dia menatap Leeteuk yang tampak sudah mulai tenang tapi masih menunduk. “Akan kulakukan sebisaku.” katanya lalu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

Dia memandang sekeliling ruangan dan berhenti di Changmin. Dia langsung melangkah lebar-lebar mendekatinya.

“Changmin, kau ikut denganku.” katanya tegas.

“Kenapa?”

“Karena kau yang paling tinggi. Kau bisa dengan mudah mengenali mereka.” kata Josh cepat. “Yunho, coba kau hubungi Jaejung dan yang lain. Pastikan mereka baik-baik saja. Sedangkan kalian—“ Dia menoleh ke yang lain. “—cepat hubungi teman-teman kalian, paksa mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka kalau bisa dan kembali kemari secepatnya. Aku serius.”

Setelah keduanya kembali mengenakan sepatu, Josh menyambar lengan Changmin dan keduanya lenyap dari pandangan.

* * *

“Donghae- _ah, gwaenchanha_?” tanya Siwon yang duduk di samping Donghae.

“ _Gwaenchanha, Hyung_.” kata Donghae dengan napas berat. Siwon tahu kalau dia sebenarnya tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik.

“Ambulans tidak bisa sampai kemari. Katanya ada yang memblokir jalan. Polisi dan tentara ada di mana-mana tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.” kata manager mereka dalam kepanikannya. “Petugas keamanan juga tidak bisa membantu. Semuanya terblokir.”

“Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Makhluk apa itu tadi?” tanya Donghae, berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

Mata Siwon sesekali melirik ke Donghae, memeriksa keadaan Donghae dengan ekor matanya. Dia lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan _dongsaeng_ -nya itu dibandingkan apapun sekarang. Dia lalu melayangkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Semua kursi di sana terisi penuh. “Bersandarlah di bahuku kalau kau lelah.” katanya.

 “ _Andwae_ (tidak).”

Siwon menghela napas lalu menurunkan topinya hingga alisnya sejajar dengan bagian depan topinya. Dia melirik sebentar ke arah manager-nya yang berlari ke arah yang lain untuk segera mencari pertolongan.

* * *

Suasana di bandara benar-benar kacau. Semua orang panik dan berlarian. Banyak sekali polisi di sana-sini, dan mereka tampak sedang berfokus terhadap sesuatu. Josh dan Changmin teleport masuk di daerah yang sunyi, di luar bangunan. Setelah memasang perlengkapan menyamar, Changmin lalu mengikuti Josh masuk ke dalam bandara.

“Di mana terminal kedatangannya?” tanya Josh. Changmin memimpin jalan, menaiki eskalator secepat yang mereka bisa dan langsung menuju terminal kedatangan. Semua orang yang mereka lewati tampak panik, sehingga mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikan Changmin yang melintas.

“Kau melihat mereka?” tanya Josh. Karena meski sekarang tubuhnya lebih tinggi dibandingkan wujud _Vessel_ -nya yang terdahulu tapi tetap saja dia tidak setinggi Changmin.

Changmin tidak menjawab, dia hanya melihat sekeliling di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang panik. Tampaknya semua orang di kumpulkan di sana, karena mereka harus berdesak-desakan.

“Apa mereka berada di ruang VIP?” tanya Josh ingin tahu. “Sayang sekali aku tidak mengenali wajah mereka.”

“Kurasa _hyung_ kenal.” tanggap ChangMin sambil terus berusaha mencari. “Mereka ada bersama-sama kita ‘di tempat itu’.”

“Benarkah?” Josh ikut mencari.

Changmin mengeluarkan teleponnya lalu menelepon seseorang. “ _Arrasseo_.” katanya lalu menutup telepon. “ _Hyung_ , mereka mengenakan topi coklat dan topi hitam dengan kaca mata hitam.” Dia kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Sesaat kemudian dia menjawil tangan Josh lalu menunjuk ke salah satu arah dengan kepalanya.

Mereka menerobos kerumunan orang yang seakan sedang menanti kedatangan kereta bawah tanah hingga mencapai lokasi yang ditunjuk oleh Changmin sebelumnya. Kedua lelaki yang menjadi tujuan mereka tampak sedang berbincang. Mereka berdiri agak jauh dari semua orang dan berada di pojok ruangan VIP itu. Yang mengenakan topi hitam tampak mengelus dadanya sedikit sedangkan temannya yang berbadan lebih besar tampak berusaha melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

Si lelaki bertopi hitam mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya senang. “Changmin!” panggilnya dengan suara setengah berbisik. Dia menyembunyikan mata dan rambutnya yang dicat pirang dibalik kacamata dan topinya. Lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya mengenakan topi hitam dan kacamata. Changmin benar, Josh mengenali keduanya.

“ _Hyungdeul, gwaenchanha_?” tanya Changmin.

“ _Ne_.” jawab Donghae singkat. Tapi Josh merasa kalau dia sama sekali tidak dalam keadaan yang baik.

Lelaki yang mengenakan topi coklat memandang Josh dengan penuh arti. “Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi.” gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum. Dia menarik kacamatanya sedikit sehingga Josh bisa melihat matanya yang berwarna coklat.

 _Ah, si cowok mata elang_ , batin Josh. Dia langsung mengenalnya karena dapat merasakan _Eterna_ yang kuat. Kekuatannya bahkan melebihi yang dimiliki Kyuhyun. Sulit baginya untuk melupakan _Eterna_ sekuat itu, karena selama ini _Eterna_ yang pernah dijumpainya tidak pernah seunik ini.

Melihat tingkah keduanya, Josh merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi tapi dia memilih untuk diam, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

* * *

Semua orang melonjak kaget ketika mereka teleport masuk ke dorm. Kali itu mereka muncul tepat di tengah ruangan. Yunho masih ada di sana, raut wajahnya bercampur antara rasa lega dan kuatir. Sementara yang lain tampak tidak bersemangat.

“Donghae, Siwon.” LeeTeuk langsung berlari dan memeluk mereka. Dia kelihatan lega melihat duanya selamat.

Donghae tampaknya menangis di bahu Leeteuk sedangkan Siwon tetap tenang.

Leeteuk lalu melepas pelukannya dan beralih ke Josh. “ _Thank you. Thank you_.” katanya sambil membungkuk beberapa kali.

Josh kikuk. “ _No problem_.” tanggapnya malu. Lagipula yang dilakukannya hanya membawa mereka kembali ke dorm itu secepat mungkin.

Tapi detik berikutnya dia tertegun. Leeteuk seperti seorang ibu yang sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya. _Tunggu dulu. Seperti seorang ibu?_ batin Josh.

“Apakah terjadi sesuatu di bandara?” tanyanya akhirnya, dipenuhi rasa penasaran.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Dia melihat Donghae agak membungkuk ketika Kyuhyun membantunya duduk. Dugaannya benar. Memang telah terjadi sesuatu. Beberapa kali dia mendengar kata, “ _Gwaenchanha_.” dari mulutnya. Josh beralih menatap Siwon dalam-dalam, memintanya memberikan penjelasan. “ _Tell me_.”

“Ketika kami hendak keluar dari bandara, kami mendengar suara orang menjerit. Karena tidak terdengar seperti jeritan fans, pihak keamanan mencoba mengarahkan kami ke tempat yang lebih aman. Mendadak kami dihadang oleh laba-laba besi berukuran sangat besar. Kami mencoba lari ke van tapi tiba-tiba Donghae terkena pukulan dari salah satu makhluk itu.” jelasnya dalam bahasa Inggris.

 _Ah, jadi begitu ceritanya. Untung sekali Siwon bisa berbahasa Inggris_ , batin Josh sambil mengangguk paham.

Detik berikutnya dia tersadar.

“APA?” jeritnya dan bergegas menghampiri Donghae. “Dia terkena pukulan di sebelah mana?”

“Di dadanya.” kata Siwon.

“Coba buka bajumu.” kata Josh dalam bahasa Inggris yang sesederhana mungkin. Donghae menurut setelah kalimatnya diterjemahkan oleh Siwon. Dia menarik kaosnya sehingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang.

Namun apa yang tampak di sana membuat mereka semua menahan napas. Ada bentangan garis berwarna ungu panjang melintas di sana.

Josh mendekatkan wajahnya lalu memeriksanya dengan teliti.

“Memar, sepertinya pukulan tadi cukup keras.” kata Josh. “Apa kau agak kesulitan bernapas?”

Donghae mengangguk, tidak sanggup berbicara.

Josh memegang tangan kiri Donghae lalu menempelkan tiga jarinya di urat nadinya, merasakan aliran darahnya.

Karena kemampuannya, Josh bisa mengetahui pergerakan air—dalam hal ini darah—walaupun tidak pernah belajar ilmu kedokteran sebelumnya. Lagipula cara itu diajarkan oleh ilmu kedokteran adalah untuk membaca denyut jantung, bukan untuk membaca aliran darah. Tapi dari nadi itu, dia bisa tahu kalau aliran darah Donghae tidak lancar.

Josh berdiri lalu menghela napas. Dia mulai mondar-mandir di ruang itu sambil berpikir. Aliran darah tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Dia bisa membantu memperlancar aliran itu tapi takut salah bertindak karena dia sama sekali tidak memahami mengenai tubuh manusia. Pengetahuannya semasa masih di SMP dan di SMA tidak cukup untuk situasi semacam ini. Disaat seperti itu hanya satu nama yang muncul di kepalanya.

Dia berdiri di sana dengan mata tertutup, berusaha membuka saluran khusus di dalam dirinya. Lalu di dalam pikirannya dia memanggil seseorang. _Gilland, aku butuh bantuanmu._ batinnya.

Dia membuka matanya, lalu kembali ke Donghae yang tampak agak sesak napas. “Ayo, kau harus istirahat.” kata Josh, berniat membantunya berdiri.

“Aku saja.” Siwon yang berbadan besar dan kekar dengan mudah menggendong Donghae dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

“Baringkan dia, Siwon.” kata Josh. Dia berbalik ke yang lain.

Ketika semua berkerumun di depan pintu kamar, seseorang muncul di belakang mereka. Mereka kaget ketika dia menyapa.

“Li Guang- _ge_.” kata Zhoumi. “Kok bisa ada di sini?”

Gilland tersenyum padanya. “Halo, Zhoumi, kalian semua. Penjelasannya nanti saja, ya?” Dia berusaha melihat ke dalam kamar. “Josh? Kau ada di sini?” katanya. “Ada apa memanggilku?”

Josh, yang saat itu berada di tepi tempat tidur tempat Donghae dibaringkan, langsung menyahut dalam bahasa Indonesia. “Cepat kemari. Dia kena pukulan keras. Kau harus memeriksanya.”

Gilland bergerak cepat mendekati tempat tidur lalu memegang tangan kiri Donghae, merasakan denyut nadinya. Dia memeriksa dada Donghae dengan menekan-nekannya sedikit. Dia melempar pandang ke arah Josh dengan mata terbelalak.

“Aliran darahnya agak tersumbat.” kata Josh, tidak peduli dengan tatapannya itu. “Aku bisa melancarkannya tapi sepertinya dia membutuhkan pertolonganmu dulu.”

Gilland mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kamar. “Jangan berisik. Kami harus konsentrasi.” katanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Donghae yang meringis menahan sakit lalu berkata, “Tahan sebentar.” Dengan cepat dia menotok beberapa titik darah di dada Donghae dan beberapa kali di bagian perutnya. “Sekarang, Josh.”

Josh mendekatkan tangannya dengan jari telujuk dan jari tengah menghadap tubuh Donghae sedekat mungkin, tapi tidak sampai menyentuhnya. Ketika sampai di titik tertentu dia berhenti sebentar, membuat gerakan memutar dengan tangannya, lalu kembali bergerak ke arah yang lain. Sesekali Gilland menotok beberapa titik tertentu ketika tangan Josh berada di satu tempat. Beberapa kali mereka mendengar Donghae mengerang menahan sakit ketika Josh ataupun Gilland menotoknya.

Josh memulai ‘ritual’ itu dari dada kanan Donghae hingga ke dada kirinya, secara zig-zag melewati memar yang ada di tubuhnya hingga ke jantungnya. Ketika akhirnya mencapai tepi dada kiri, Josh menarik tangannya lalu mengepalkan tangan itu dengan erat. Dia membuka tangannya dan seberkas cahaya putih yang keluar dari situ, melayang masuk ke dada Donghae. Merasa nyaman, Donghae menutup matanya dan tertidur. Dalam hitungan detik, mereka bisa mendengar suara dengkurannya.

Josh dan Gilland menghela napas lega sambil menyeka keringat mereka yang bercucuran, seakan baru saja menyelesaikan operasi yang sulit.

Keduanya lalu memberi tanda agar mereka semua keluar dari kamar. Josh menyalakan sesuatu di komunikatornya sesuatu seperti sinar laser yang digunakan untuk memindai tubuh Donghae. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, dia mengikuti yang lain keluar dari ruangan.

“Untung saja kau cepat memanggilku, Josh. Kenapa dia bisa terkena pukulan seperti itu?” kata Gilland kemudian. “Syukurlah tidak ada yang patah atau bergeser. Meski ada luka dalam sedikit tapi kemampuanmu bisa membantu menyembuhkannya.” Dia melayangkan pandangannya ke Josh lalu ke seisi ruangan.

Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar urutan kejadiannya, Gilland memandang Josh dengan tatapan horor. Josh balas menatapnya dengan tanpa ekspresi.

“Bagaimana bisa dimensi ini…?” kata Gilland. “Bukannya kalian sudah memasang pelindung agar tidak bisa dimasuki makhluk semacam itu?”

Josh menggeleng. Dia tidak berbohong karena memang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai semua kejadian ini.

Sebuah pesan tiba-tiba masuk ke komunikatornya. Setelah berbincang sejenak dengan entah siapa melalui alat itu, dia lalu memutuskan hubungan komunikasinya.

“Aku memindai tubuh Donghae tadi dan aku mengirimkannya kepada profesor.” jelasnya kemudian. “Selain memar itu, dia tidak apa-apa sekarang.”

Terdengar tarikan napas lega di seisi ruangan.

* * *

Kyuhyun bolak-balik saluran TV untuk mencari berita mengenai penyerangan itu. Hampir semua stasiun TV menyiarkannya sekarang dan juga menyiarkan mengenai Donghae. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada rekaman video atau apapun. Selain itu, banyak juga berita-berita kebakaran yang terjadi di mana-mana karena serangan mendadak tersebut.

“Kurasa kalian harus tahu,” kata Josh kepada mereka semua. Tampangnya benar-benar serius. “Semenjak aku kembali setahun lalu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa.”

“Merasakan apa?” tanya Yunho.

“Gelisah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang janggal.” Josh berhenti sejenak. Dia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk lalu melangkah ke sudut ruangan. “Dan parahnya, aku tidak bisa menemukan bukti atau petunjuk apapun. Hanya sebuah firasat.”

Gilland menatapnya. “Josh, meski aku tahu pemikiranmu sangat logis dan kau tidak mau memberitahu siapa pun kalau kau masih belum yakin, tapi apa kau sudah melaporkan ini kepada profesor?”

“Tentu saja.” tukas Josh cepat. “Dia sendiri yang memintanya.”

Gilland menghela napas. “Komplikasi. Komplikasi. Lalu, sedang apa kau di sini?” tanya Gilland lagi. “Bukannya biasanya kau selalu berada di markas jika terjadi situasi darurat?”

“Tanyakan itu pada profesor aneh itu.” tanggap Josh sebal, menekuk wajahnya. “Aku dilarang masuk ke markas selama satu setengah tahun tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dia malah menyuruhku sering bermain ke Korea.”

Gilland berdecak. “Aku setuju. Profesor itu memang aneh. Dan terkadang terlalu narsis.”

“Apa hubungan narsis dengan kejadian ini?” gumam Josh sambil menggeleng.

“Ah, lihat!” seru Kyuhyun. Semua mata beralih ke TV. “Ada yang berhasil menangkap gambarnya.”

“ _What the_ —“ seru beberapa di antara mereka, termasuk Josh dan Gilland.

Layar televisi menunjukkan beberapa makhluk berbentuk laba-laba berukuran besar, kira-kira setinggi empat kali orang dewasa, dengan badan mengkilap seperti terbuat dari metal, dan memiliki bagian perut berwarna hijau dengan semacam cairan di dalamnya.

“Makhluk apa ini?” Bahkan Josh tidak tahu itu. Matanya kini bahkan tinggal lima belas senti lagi dari permukaan layar TV.

Mendadak dia teringat. “Bagaimana dengan teman kalian yang lain? Di mana mereka sekarang?” tanyanya.

“Mereka semua dalam perjalanan kembali ke dorm.” kata Sungmin, si lelaki penggemar warna pink.

“ _Hyung_ , dalam situasi seperti ini apa kita tetap show?” tanya Ryeowook pelan. Dia menatap was-was ke layar TV yang kini penuh dengan pemberitaan mengenai berbagai penyerangan di seluruh dunia dan juga berita tentang salah satu personel Super Junior, Lee Donghae.

“Biar kutanyakan pada manager kita.” tanggap Leeteuk sambil mengambil teleponnya.

“Pasti internet sedang heboh.” kata Zhoumi.

Siwon dan Sungmin bergegas untuk mencari berita tentang itu di internet.

Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa laptopnya. “ _Hyung_ , semua E.L.F…” Dia tidak melanjutkan katanya.

“Kenapa dengan E.L.F?” tanya Leeteuk. Ternyata dia telah selesai menelepon.

“Mereka heboh soal berita tentang Donghae.” katanya. Dia memperlihatkan beberapa site yang menuliskan perihal kejadian itu. Ada pula yang disertai foto.

“Cepat, update status kalian.” kata Leeteuk memberi perintah. “Katakan Donghae baik-baik saja. Donghae juga…Aish, bagaimana ini? Dia masih tidur.”

“Sudah kuduga.” kata Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi bersamaan. “ _Hyung_ , bagaimana ini?”

“Apa kita harus mengadakan konferensi pers?” tambah Zhoumi agak panik. Dia berhenti sejenak. “Ah, maksudnya kalian.” Dia buru-buru meralatnya setelah melihat tatapan Henry.

“Biar kutanyakan lagi.” kata Leeteuk lalu kembali menelepon.

Suasana dorm yang tenang mendadak berubah heboh.

“Ada apa ini?”

Semua mata beralih ke depan pintu. Di sana sudah ada beberapa orang lain.

“Ah, Yesung.” kata Leeteuk, dengan ponsel yang masih melekat di telinganya. “Tolong konfirmasi ulang mengenai jadwal besok. Heechul, kau…Ah, _yeoboseo_.”

“Aku dengar Donghae kena masalah?” kata seorang lelaki berwajah agak bulat.

“Kibum _hyung_ , tumben kau kemari?” tanya Kyuhyun.

“Aku mengungsi kemari sebentar. Boleh, kan?” katanya. “Apartemenku kebakaran.”

“ _Mwo_?”

“Aish, kalian berisik sekali.”

Semua mata beralih ke sumber suara. Donghae berdiri di depan pintu sambil menggeliat. Dia telah mengenakan T-shirt berwarna biru.

“Ah, nyenyak sekali tidurku.” katanya sambil menggeliat.

Menyadari semua mata mengarah padanya, Donghae merasa kikuk. “ _Wae_?”

“Dia sudah sembuh!” Henry yang berteriak duluan.

Mereka semua, kecuali Josh, Gilland, Yunho, dan Changmin, berlari mendapatinya dan memeluknya. Yunho dan Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihatnya. Sementara Josh malah sedang menghitung jumlah mereka.

“…sepuluh…sebelas…dua belas orang, tidak termasuk Yunho dan Changmin.” gumamnya. “Masih tiga orang lagi. Siapa lagi yang belum ada?”

“Sepertinya Kangin, Hankyung, dan Shindong.” kata Yunho. “Kangin sedang wajib militer, sedangkan Hankyung di China. Sepertinya agak sulit.”

Josh bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju toilet. Tapi baru saja dia sampai di daerah dapur, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir di tengah-tengah lantai. Semua yang melihatnya melonjak kaget dan melompat mundur ke belakang. Josh, di sisi lain, hanya mendengus.

Dari dalam lingkaran itu tiba-tiba muncul tujuh orang dan bisa langsung mereka kenali ketika lingkaran itu menghilang. Itu Kangin, Hankyung, Shindong, Jaejung, Yuchun, dan Junsu. Sedangkan yang berada di tengah mereka adalah Justin.

“Kau di sini juga?” kata Josh sambil melipat tangannya.

“Aku di sini lebih lama dari yang kau kira.” tanggap Justin santai.

“Berpindah-pindah dengan ini asyik juga.” komentar Shindong senang tanpa peduli keadaan di sekitarnya.

Yang lain tampak gembira sekali dengan kehadiran ketujuh orang itu. tapi sekarang ruang itu jadi penuh sesak.

“Kurasa tugasku sudah selesai sekarang.” kata Justin. Dia berbalik ke Super Junior. “Sebaiknya untuk beberapa hari ke depan kalian tinggal bersama. Kalian punya dua dorm, kan? Kurasa itu cukup.” Sekarang dia berbalik ke arah Jaejung, Yuchun, dan Junsu. “Meski kalian punya flat sendiri-sendiri, aku minta kalian untuk sementara menginap di tempat Yunho dan Changmin.”

Josh tidak komentar apa-apa soal pengaturan yang dilakukan oleh Justin. Dia hanya bersandar di dinding, benar-benar lupa kalau dia harus ke toilet.

“Kenapa kau menyuruh mereka tinggal dalam dorm? Kangin sedang wajib militer, dia tidak boleh keluar dari sana sebelum waktunya. Dan Hankyung sekarang punya jadwal sendiri.” kata Gilland protes.

Justin menatap Gilland dan Josh dalam-dalam. “Kurasa kalian sudah tahu kalau kejadian hari ini cuma perkenalan saja.” katanya. “Aku dan para Penjaga mencurigai sesuatu meski kami belum yakin sepenuhnya. Jadi lebih baik untuk saat ini mereka semua berada di dalam satu tempat.”

“Tunggu dulu.” sela Josh, raut wajahnya berubah sekarang. “Kau dan teman-temanku mencurigai sesuatu dan kalian tidak bilang apa-apa padaku?” Dia mendengus. “Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kalian bekerja sama?”

“Sekitar setahun.” kata Justin tenang.

Josh mendengus lagi. Dari sinar matanya dia terlihat jengkel. Dia mengalungkan syal yang tadi sempat dilepasnya, menuju pintu keluar, mengenakan sepatunya, lalu teleport keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa bicara apa-apa. Yang lain hanya memandangi tingkah lakunya itu dengan bengong.

“Sepertinya kau membuatnya marah, _Ahjussi_.” kata Junsu. Changmin, Yunho, Jaejung, maupun Yuchun hanya menatap Justin lalu bersama-sama menghela napas sambil berdecak.

“Sebaiknya kami juga kembali ke dorm. _Annyeong_.” kata Yunho, diikuti yang lain. Mereka berlima meninggalkan dorm itu setelah mengucapkan salam.

Justin memandangi mereka dengan heran, sementara yang lain masi tetap melongo. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Bahkan Gilland pun tampak jengkel.

Dia melangkah menuju Donghae. “Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanyanya.

“Ya, yang lain sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. _Gomawo, hyung_.” kata Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Josh mendapat sebagian kreditnya.” kata Gilland tenang. “Bagaimana napasmu?”

“Sudah tidak apa-apa.” jawabnya. Gilland memegang tangan kiri Donghae sekali lagi untuk memastikan detak jantungnya.

“Sudah normal.” katanya lega. “Aku juga harus pergi. Sekarang lebih baik kalian juga istirahat. Hari sudah cukup malam. Fokuskan energi kalian untuk besok. Pasti jadwal kalian gila-gilaan lagi.” Dia berdecak sambil memutar-mutar komunikator yang ada di tangan kirinya.

“Profesor Ico memberikan itu padamu?” tanya Justin.

“Siapa lagi?” Dia menanggapi pertanyaan Justin dengan ketus dan tanpa menatap. Detik berikutnya, dia ikut menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Justin melongo. “Kenapa dengan mereka?” katanya bingung.

“Mungkin sesuatu yang kau katakan.” tanggap Henry.

“Ah, lupakan. Aku juga harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Sampai jumpa lagi.” katanya kemudian. Dan dia pun lenyap dari tengah-tengah mereka.

“Orang-orang aneh.” gumam semua orang yang ada di situ bersamaan.


	3. An Exhausting Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korean Idols' schedules are nastily exhausting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini ketukar sama chapter sebelumnya. Jadi yang baca pasti bingung. Eniwei, untuk menebus kesalahan, hari ini double update.

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian yang menggemparkan itu terjadi. Situasi di seluruh dunia kini sudah mulai tenang dan tampak baik-baik saja, setidaknya itu menurut pemantauan Josh dari kota tempat tinggalnya. Karena kekurangan informasi—yang notabene sama sekali tidak didapatkannya dari markas, terpaksa beberapa kali dia harus menghubungi Jaejung, Changmin, dan juga Siwon untuk menanyakan kondisi di Korea. Selain jadwal mereka yang sibuk, dia tidak menemukan sesuatu apapun yang di luar kewajaran. Bahkan semua stasiun TV sudah mulai berhenti menayangkan kejadian seminggu sebelumnya.

Hari itu Josh melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai dosen seperti biasanya. Dia baru saja menguliahi mahasiswanya mengenai nilai mereka yang begitu jelek dan berpikir untuk mengakhiri kuliah hari itu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Hingga saat itu dia masih jengkel dengan Justin—yang semenjak saat itu tidak pernah lagi menghubunginya, jengkel karena dia tidak dilibatkan dalam masalah para Penjaga, dan juga jengkel dengan profesor Ico yang melarangnya datang ke markas untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan dan sembunyikan, dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Tanpa pasokan informasi dari markas besar, dia sama sekali tidak berdaya. Belum lagi beberapa hari ini perasaannya kembali tidak tenang. Ada sesuatu yang kembali mengganggu pikirannya tapi dia tidak bisa menentukan dengan tepat apa itu. pada akhirnya dia harus bergantung pada kemampuannya mengumpulkan dan menganalisa informasi.

Lagi, di minggu itu, di hari yang sama seperti minggu lalu, dia berdiri merenung semua kejadian yang terjadi sambil menatap semburat merah di angkasa dari balkon rumahnya yang berlantai dua.

Josh mencoba mengorek ingatannya dalam-dalam, mencari serpihan-serpihan kecil ingatannya tentang kejadian dua tahun sebelumnya. Dia sudah menuliskan semua yang diingatnya dalam sebuah buku catatan kecil. Tidak beraturan memang, karena semua serpihan ingatannya bisa datang tiba-tiba tanpa bisa dikomando.

Josh merebahkan dirinya di kursi santai dekat pintu balkon lalu membolak-balik halaman buku itu perlahan sambil sesekali menambah catatan-catatan kecil di antaranya.

Menghela napas, dia meletakkan buku itu ke samping kursi itu lalu bangkit. Ponselnya berbunyi ketika dia hendak menuju kamar mandi.

“Halo?”

“Josh?” Dia mendengar suara Gilland di seberang. Dia menatap ponselnya. Itu nomor ponsel Jaejung.

“Ya? Kenapa, Gill?” balasnya.

“Kau bisa kemari?” tanyanya. “Ada yang harus dibicarakan. Ini penting.”

“Oke, di mana?” tanya Josh.

“Dorm Super Junior yang kau datangi seminggu yang lalu.”

“Oke, aku mandi dulu setelah itu langsung ke sana.” Dia menutup teleponnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

Josh teleport masuk ke dorm Super Junior dan mendapati semua orang ada di sana. Semua anggota Super Junior, semua anggota TVXQ, Gilland, dan juga Justin. Dan yang membuatnya terperangah adalah sosok lain yang tidak dia sangka akan berada di tempat itu.

Lelaki itu berambut pirang dan bermata biru, sama seperti Josh ketika dalam wujud _Eterna_ -nya dulu. Dia mengenakan jas biasa tanpa dasi, menatap intens secarik kertas yang berada tangannya.

“Adam?” tanyanya. “Sedang apa kau di sini?”

Adam berbalik. “ _Ah, there you are_.” tanggapnya santai.

“Kau ingin bertemu denganku? Untuk apa?”

Adam melambaikan kertas yang dibawanya. “Pembagian tugas.”

“Tugas apa?”

Adam tidak langsung menjawab. “Aku sudah membacakan bagian yang lain, jadi sekarang tinggal kalian bertiga.” katanya sambil menatap Josh dan Gilland. “Josh, tugasmu untuk menjaga Yuchun, Donghae, Junsu, Siwon, Henry, dan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Gilland bertugas untuk Zhoumi, Hankyung, dan Kibum. Sedangkan yang lain akan mendapat beberapa Penjaga terbaik dari Korea dan negara-negara lain.”

“Tugas apa ini? Dan kenapa aku mendapat sebanyak itu? Gilland hanya dapat separuhnya.” kata Josh protes, tentu saja dalam bahasa Indonesia agar tidak dimengerti oleh yang lain. “Adam, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa ada pembagian seperti ini?”

“Dan aku mendapat jatah yang mustahil.” tambah Gilland. “Mereka bertiga punya jadwal yang berbeda. Bagaimana aku bisa menjaga mereka pada tiga tempat yang berbeda? Aku bukan amuba sehingga bisa membelah diri.”

“Josh,kau adalah _guardian of protection_. Kurasaini bukan masalah bagimu.” jawab Adam.

“Bahkan _guardian of protection_ punya keterbatasan, kau tahu?” kata Josh mencoba membela diri. “Dan untuk apa merek memerlukanku _?_ ”

Adam menatap Josh sejenak lalu menghela napas. “Kurasa kau harus tahu ini.” katanya serius.

“Ya, katakan padaku karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa.” tanggap Josh agak sinis.

“Kami curiga kemunculan monster aneh kali ini bukan tanpa sebab.”

“Maksudnya?”

“Pembatas antar dimensi yang berfungsi untuk mencegah masuknya makhluk-makhluk itu ke dunia kita entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja tidak ada pada tempatnya. Kami sendiri tidak tahu kapan mereka menyeberang masuk ke dimensi ini sehingga terjadi serangan tiba-tiba minggu lalu. Apa menurutmu hal itu tidak aneh?” jelasnya panjang lebar.

“Kalian tidak tahu kalau pembatas antar dimensi hilang?”

“Kami tidak menyadarinya sampai setahun yang lalu.” kata Adam. “Dan pembatas antar dimensi itu tidak mudah dibuat. Dan leluhur kitalah yang dulu yang membuatnya.

“Satu lagi. Serangan minggu lalu kelihatannya terjadi secara acak tapi ternyata tidak di beberapa tempat.”

Josh terdiam, otaknya berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Adam. “Apa maksudnya tidak acak? Apa mereka mengikuti pola tertentu?”

“Benar.” Adam menatapnya dalam-dalam. “Tempat yang diserang semuanya adalah lokasi dimana mereka berada.” Dia mengangguk ke yang lain. “Waktu itu ada banyak Penjaga yang berhasil menghalau secara diam-diam sehingga mereka tidak terluka dan berhasil keluar dari sana dengan selamat.” katanya. “Serangan yang paling parah terjadi di bandara.”

Josh menatapnya dengan horor. “Ta—tapi bagaimana dengan tempat ini? Mereka tidak menyerang kemari.” katanya lagi.

“Itu karena aku sudah memerintahkan beberapa Penjaga untuk memantau tempat ini lama sebelum mereka muncul.”

“Jadi kau sudah tahu mereka akan menyerang dan apa saja target mereka? Sejak kapan?”

“Setahun sebelum kau kembali, profesor Ico sudah tahu ada aktifitas yang tidak biasa terjadi di seluruh dunia.” Justin akhirnya angkat suara. “Dia sudah berhasil memantau semua lokasinya tapi tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena lokasinya yang sangat sulit dijangkau meski dengan semua kecanggihan teknologi yang dimiliki Penjaga. Kalian tetap belum bisa bepergian hingga ke Pluto, kan?”

“Apa? Sejauh itu?” seru Josh kaget. “Lalu apa hubungannya dengan mereka?”

“Mereka adalah target utamanya.” kata Justin akhirnya.

“Apa?!” Sekarang Gilland ikut kaget. “Apa maksudnya? Bagaimana mungkin mereka menjadi target utamanya?”

“Itu kemungkinan terburuk.” kata Adam. “Apa motifnya, bahkan profesor sendiri belum tahu.”

Sunyi lama. Semua memandangi keempatnya tanpa ekspresi karena tidak sama sekali mengerti apa yang mereka perbincangkan.

“Kalau kami harus melakukan ini, bagaimana dengan jadwal mereka?” kata Gilland lagi, mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi.

“Itu sebabnya kita butuh improvisasi di lapangan.” kata Adam. “Akan ada Penjaga pengganti sementara mereka melakukan kegiatan yang terpisah.” Dia menatap yang lain. “Bagaimana? Kalian sudah menyusun jadwal kalian seperti yang kuminta?”

Yesung, Henry, dan Leeteuk masing-masing menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Adam.

Penasaran, Josh menghampiri Adam lalu ikut melihatnya dari balik bahunya. Matanya terbelalak begitu besarnya sehingga kelihatan nyaris lepas dari rongganya. Beberapa kali dia mengucek matanya untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya itu tidak salah. Dia menatap mereka semua yang membalas tatapannya dengan cengiran karena geli melihat reaksinya.

“Jadwal macam apa ini?” kata Josh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing. “Mereka nyaris tidak punya waktu untuk istirahat!”

Meskipun sebenarnya sangat kaget, Adam tetap masih bisa tenang. “Aku akan meminta seseorang untuk mengatur jadwal penjagaan.” katanya. “Kalau mereka berkumpul, tugas kalian untuk menjaga mereka dalam kelompok.”

Adam menatap jadwal itu lagi. Gilland ikut melihatnya dari samping.

“Ini konyol.” katanya memberi komentar. “Ini seperti kerja rodi!”

“Adam, entah kau setuju atau tidak tapi kurasa jadwal mereka perlu dikurangi.” kata Josh. “Selain untuk kesehatan mereka, kita juga akan lebih mudah melakukan pemantauan. _And for the sake of all_.”

“Aku setuju.” kata Justin. “Tapi dengan kondisi mereka yang sedang berada di puncak saat ini…”

“Mungkin kita bisa mengurangi TV show atau semacamnya. Sebisa mungkin bisa kita akan mengurangi spekulasi yang akan terjadi di luar sana.” kata Adam, masih terus memperhatikan jadwal itu dengan teliti. “Aku setuju. Ini perlu pengaturan ulang. Akan kulakukan nanti.” Dia berhenti melihat kertas itu lalu menatap Josh.

“Kau mulai besok pagi.” katanya.

“Apa? Tapi besok pagi aku harus mengajar karena dua minggu lagi akan ada ujian akhir.” seru Josh protes.

“Kosongkan saja.” sela Justin cepat dan berkesan seenaknya. Josh langsung menoleh, menatapnya dengan sengit.

“Kau juga harus minta ijin untuk cuti selama setahun.” tambah Adam.

“Apa?” seru Josh, kali ini suaranya lebih besar dari yang tadi, sehingga Adam harus menutup sebelah telinganya. “Apa kau sudah gila? Cuti satu semester saja sulit, apalagi satu tahun?”

“Tapi mereka tidak bisa menolak kalau ada rekomendasi dari dewan keamanan PBB.” kata Adam sambil nyengir.

Josh melongo. “PBB?” Dia berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir. “Jangan bilang kalau…”

“Itu salah satu ide gila profesor.” sela Gilland. “Dia langsung meminta dukungan dari dewan keamanan PBB untuk masalah ini. Kau tahu sendiri resikonya. Dia harus membuka sebagian cerita tentang Penjaga.”

Josh tertegun. “Selama ini kita hanya bekerja sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa ada yang tahu, termasuk PBB.” katanya. “Seberat itukah masalah kali ini sampai-sampai dia berani bertindak sejauh itu?”

“Kita tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Itu urusan para _elder_.” kata Adam. “Baiklah, kurasa cukup untuk saat ini. Aku harus pergi karena selain urusan pertempuran masih banyak urusan administrasi yang harus kukerjakan.”

“Tunggu.” kata Josh cepat. “Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku.”

Adam menatapnya. “Tenang saja, kau akan dapat bantuan.” katanya sambil tersenyum. Detik berikutnya dia teleport keluar dari dorm itu.

Josh mendengus. Dia paham betul bantuan macam apa yang akan dia dapatkan. “Kukira aku sudah tahu siapa.” gumamnya.

“Aku juga harus pergi.” kata Justin. “Terlalu banyak emosi negatif yang harus dibersihkan.” Hampir seisi ruangan memandanginya dengan bingung, termasuk Josh dan Gilland.

“Apa maksudmu?” tukas Gilland, sementara Josh kembali memandanginya dengan sangar.

Justin mendadak tersadar kalau kata-katanya membuat yang lain salah kaprah. “Oh, bukan itu maksudku.” katanya cepat. “Di dunia ini setidaknya ada tujuh kota yang memiliki energi negatif terbesar di dunia dan itu harus dibersihkan.”

Ekspresi Josh melunak. “Untuk apa kau melakukannya?” tanyanya.

“Karena ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin.” jawabnya.

“Kau memurnikannya dengan menggunakan sihir.” kata Gilland. “Kau tahu itu tidak bertahan lama.”

“Dan harganya sangat mahal.” tambah Josh.

“Aku tahu.”

* * *

Alhasil, Josh dan Gilland harus menghabiskan malam mereka di dorm SuJu sambil berbincang-bincang dengan mereka dan anggota TVXQ seluruhnya. Hal itu mereka lakukan demi menjalin hubungan persahabatan yang lebih baik, bukan hanya sebagai _bodyguard_ dengan orang yang dijaga.

Dalam pandangan Josh, dan juga Gilland yang sebenarnya sudah lebih lama berkumpul dengan mereka, anak-anak itu berperangai baik meski terkadang nakal seperti halnya anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Namun yang jadi masalah adalah, mereka bukan lagi anak-anak, melainkan pria dewasa yang berperangai seperti anak-anak. _Well_ , setidaknya sebagian dari mereka.

Sifat mereka berbeda-beda namun memiliki satu tujuan membuat mereka bisa kompak. Di sisi lain, kelima anggota TVXQ, yang bagi Josh sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga, memiliki keunikan sendiri. Sama seperti yang lain, kegilaan mereka bisa muncul kapan saja, bahkan ditengah-tengah situasi yang bisa dibilang kurang cocok untuk itu.

“ _Yah_ , Su-ie…” Yuchun mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Junsu.

“ _Ne_? _Waeyo_?” tanya Junsu bingung. Dia terlalu asyik berkutat dengan ponselnya hingga tidak mendengar apapun dari tadi.

Josh menepuk dahinya sambil menggeleng sementara Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Henry yang kini ikut duduk bersama mereka tersenyum geli.

“Jo- _hyung_ sedang menanyakan jadwalmu.” kata Yuchun, tertawa kecil. “Masih ada berapa drama musikal lagi?”

“Sekitar tiga, aku tidak begitu ingat.” kata Junsu sekenanya. Dia kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Josh duduk bersila di lantai. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menopang dagunya. Dia memberikan tatapan kau-sudah-dewasa-tapi-tingkahmu-seperti-anak-kecil pada Junsu. Yang ditatap malah masih asyik sendiri dengan ponselnya tanpa mempedulikan kondisi sekitarnya.

Yuchun merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Junsu lalu berbisik di telinganya. “ _Yah_ , kau tahu sendiri Jo- _hyung_ tidak suka menunggu jawaban terlalu lama.” Kali ini Josh benar-benar tidak paham apa yang mereka katakan. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia menyesal tidak pernah ikut kursus bahasa Korea.

“Kembalikan.” kata Junsu, berusaha merebut kembali ponselnya. “Jadwalnya ada di situ.” Setelah Yuchun mengembalikannya, dia menekan beberapa menu lalu kemudian menyerahkan ponsel itu kepada Josh.

Josh cuma menatap ponsel itu sejenak sebelum mengembalikannya kepada Junsu dalam diam. Yuchun lalu mengambilnya dari tangan Josh. Tentu saja Josh akan mengembalikan ponsel itu padanya. Seluruh tulisan di ponsel itu menggunakan aksara Korea.

“ _Pabbo-yah_. (Bodoh)” kata Yuchun geli. “ _Hangeul_?”

Kyuhyun meledak tertawa. Siwon senyum-senyum saja di situ sembari sesekali menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berhenti tertawa. Yang lain terkikik seru memandang tingkah laku Junsu.

Akhirnya Yuchun yang menerjemahkan jadwal itu sementara Josh menuliskannya pada selembar kertas.

“Ini jadwal tergila yang pernah aku lihat.” katanya kemudian, menatap horor lembaran kertas yang tersebar di hadapannya. “Jangan tersinggung, tapi kurasa kalian semua terlalu gila kerja.”

Mereka hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa.

“Kalau melihat jadwal ini, kalian berempat ada show besok.” kata Josh kemudian.

“Dan kami harus berangkat ke Jepang untuk _fan meeting_.” tambah Junsu, pada akhirnya.

Semua mata memandangnya. Sifat kekanak-kanakannya tiba-tiba telah diganti dengan kharisma yang sulit dilukiskan.

“Aku akan meminta Adam untuk mencari penggantiku untuk menjaga kalian.” kata Josh sambil menatap Yuchun dan Junsu. “Aku benar-benar minta maaf.” Meski berkata begitu, tatapan matanya tegas.

Yuchun mengangguk. “Tidak masalah.” katanya. “Tapi _hyung_ , kenapa mukamu pucat?”

“Eh?” tanya Josh kaget.

Yang lain ikut menatapnya. Memang benar. Wajahnya saat itu seperti tidak dialiri darah sama sekali.

“Ah, mungkin aku sedikit capek.” kata Josh, tertawa gugup. “Besok kalian berangkat jam sepuluh, jadi kurasa aku punya sedikit waktu untuk ke kampus sebentar.”

“Kau benar-benar seorang dosen?” tanya Henry.

“Ya.” jawab Josh singkat sambil tersenyum. Dia merasa agak pusing tapi berusaha ditahannya. Kini di dalam perutnya mulai terasa sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan.

“ _Hyung_ , kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Junsu, mulai kuatir.

“Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah kuatir. Aku memang kurang tidur beberapa hari ini.” kata Josh, lalu mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk bangkit dari duduknya. “Karena aku sudah mendapat jadwalnya, kurasa aku pulang dulu, besok pagi aku kemari. _See you_.”

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, dia bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Setelah mengenakan sepatunya dia bergegas teleport keluar dari dorm diikuti pandangan mata semua orang. Mereka semua bertanya-tanya, termasuk Gilland.

“Dia benar-benar sedang sakit.” kata Henry.

“Aku setuju. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sepucat dan tampak begitu lelah seperti itu sebelumnya.” kata Yuchun. “Setidaknya selama dia tinggal bersama kami.”

“Kuharap dia segera sembuh.” kata Siwon, matanya menyiratkan sedikit rasa kuatir.

* * *

Josh langsung terhempas ke lantai ketika tiba di rumahnya. Sambil meringis dia meringkuk memegangi perutnya. Seluruh organ tubuhnya serasa diaduk-aduk. Sakitnya luar biasa. Sesekali dia menggeliat dan berguling di lantai bagaikan seekor cacing yang terkena kapur. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat. Jika sudah seperti ini biasanya rasa sakit itu akan berlanjut hingga subuh.

Sudah beberapa kali dia memeriksa kondisinya ke dokter dan melakukan pengecekan lengkap namun hasil pemeriksaan menyatakan bahwa tidak ada masalah apa pun pada tubuhnya. Akhirnya dia mempunyai satu kesimpulan meski masih harus dibuktikan kebenarannya: _Light and dark, two pieces of a kind. They look equal but extremely different as the light is always stronger_.

* * *

Sebagai leader yang bertanggung jawab, sudah menjadi tugas Leeteuk untuk membangunkan semua member yang masih berguling di kasur mereka dengan nyaman. Show akan dimulai dua jam lagi dan mereka harus segera bersiap-siap. Untung saja dia dibantu oleh Siwon yang biasanya bangun paling pagi.

Karena mereka berlima belas diminta untuk tinggal di dorm lantai sebelas dan lantai dua belas yang sebenarnya hanya mampu menampung hingga enam orang, maka sebagian terpaksa harus tidur di ruang tengah. Untung saja mereka masing-masing diberi jatah satu set _futon_ , disediakan langsung oleh Penjaga yang membelinya langsung dari Jepang. Di dorm lantai dua belas, selain Leeteuk, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Hankyung dan Heechul yang menempati kamarnya masing-masing.

“Zhoumi- _ge_ , Henry, bangun.” kata Siwon sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh mereka dengan mata separo terpejam.

Henry menggeliat sebentar lalu kembali menarik selimutnya. Zhoumi yang sudah duduk membantu Siwon menarik selimutnya sehingga membuatnya terbangun karena kedinginan.

“Zhoumi- _ge_ , masih terlalu pagi.” katanya malas. “Kita kan tidak ikut. Kenapa harus bangun pagi-pagi?”

“Bangun dan pindahlah ke kamar.” kata Zhoumi.

Di sisi lain nyaris tidak ada yang berbeda. Donghae sedang asyik berguling di balik selimutnya ketika Leeteuk menarik paksa selimut itu hingga jatuh ke lantai. Shindong menyeret kakinya lambat-lambat menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya dia kaget mendengar suara wekernya dan sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi. Hankyung yang tidak melihat kehadiran Heechul lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk membangunkannya.

“Astaga, kalian belum siap?” kata Gilland yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Dia sudah rapi dengan setelan jas dan kaos di dalamnya, kontras sekali dengan keadaan semua orang di dalam dorm itu.

Dia memperhatikan mereka satu per satu. Hampir semuanya masih mengenakan piyama dengan rambut yang juga masih berantakan.

“Kalian bisa terlambat nanti.” kata Gilland.

“Kan ada teleport, _hyung_.” jawab Donghae dengan gaya seperti orang mabuk.

“Kau kira aku ini kurir? Selain itu, teleport hanya bisa untuk beberapa orang sekali jalan.” kata Gilland. “Dan lagi, fans kalian akan curiga kalau kalian datang tidak dengan mobil. Kalian tahu sendiri berapa banyak pasang mata yang mengawasi kalian secara langsung maupun dari Internet, kan?”

“Sudah, ayo cepat mandi sana Donghae- _yah_. Waktu kita tidak banyak.” lerai Leeteuk yang baru saja selesai memasak ramen.

Donghae menatap ramen itu dengan pasrah. “Mungkin sekali-sekali kita harus mengundang Jaejung _hyung_ datang memasak untuk kita.” katanya.

“ _Yah_ , Donghae. Apa salahnya makan ramen, hah?” Heechul menatapnya marah.

“Sudah, cukup.” lerai Leeteuk lagi. “Kita tidak punya waktu untuk ini.”

“Maksudku, di bawah ada Wookie, sedangkan di sini cuma ada Leeteuk _hyung_. Yang lain tidak bisa masak sama sekali.” kata Donghae lagi, mencoba membela diri.

“ _Hyungdeul_ sedang apa sih? Meributkan makanan?” kata Siwon yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia lalu menuju kamar Hankyung untuk ganti baju.

“Heechul, kau duluan saja.” kata Leeteuk memberi instruksi. “Donghae, kau di kamar mandi satunya. Shindong sudah selesai dari tadi.”

Heechul dan Donghae bergegas menuju kamar mandi seperti diperintahkan Leeteuk. Mereka sungguh-sungguh seperti sebuah keluarga besar dengan satu orang ayah. Gilland hanya bisa menggeleng sambil berdecak kagum dengan keuletan Leeteuk mengawasi mereka.

“Lima menit!” Leeteuk berteriak sebelum keduanya masuk ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka mendengar suara pintu dorm terbuka. Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung, Kangin, dan Kibum masuk. Semuanya mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, kecuali Kibum, Kangin yang memang tidak ikut dengan mereka. Hankyung, Zhoumi, dan Henry juga tidak ikut jadi mereka bisa lebih santai hari itu. Kedatangan mereka membuat dorm itu sontak menjadi ramai.

“Li Guang- _ge_ , bolehkah aku dan Henry jalan-jalan hari ini?” kata Zhoumi.

“Pasti kau ingin belanja lagi.” sindir Gilland sambil nyengir. Zhoumi ikut nyengir.

“ _Hao ba_. (Baiklah).” kata Gilland sambil tersenyum. “Tapi aku akan meminta bantuan Penjaga untuk menemani. Dan jangan lupa beritahu manager kalian.” Dia memandang sekeliling. “Di mana Josh? Sudah hampir waktunya dan dia belum muncul.” katanya.

“Kau mencariku?”

Gilland melonjak di tempatnya karena tiba-tiba saja Josh sudah berada di belakangnya. “Astaga, Josh! Jangan mengagetkan seperti itu.” katanya.

“Kalian akan ikut sama-sama?” tanya Eunhyuk.

“Tidak.” jawab Josh tegas. “Kami akan mengawasi dari jauh. Tugas kami cuma melindungi kalian dari monster, bukan dari E.L.F.” Dia menambahkan itu sambil nyengir lebar.

Suara pintu yang mendadak terbuka membuat Josh bergegas teleport keluar dari dorm. Tidak ada orang lain yang tahu kombinasi angka dorm itu selain SuJu dan para manager. Dan untuk saat ini, bukanlah ide yang baik bagi mereka untuk saling bertemu.

* * *

Jadwal yang padat membuat bukan hanya SuJu dan TVXQ yang kelelahan, tapi juga Josh, Gilland, dan semua penjaga yang bertugas. Josh bisa membantu yang lain untuk mengembalikan stamina mereka dengan kekuatannya tapi tidak ada satu pun yang dapat membantunya menyembuhkan rasa sakit yang dia derita karena sesuatu yang dia dan dokter sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Selain itu, hingga saat itu tidak ada satu pun yang tahu kalau sakitnya sering kambuh tanpa kenal waktu dan tempat. Yang mereka ketahui hanyalah wajahnya yang tiba-tiba bisa berubah menjadi sangat pucat dengan kantung mata yang tebal karena kelelahan.

“Kalian bekerja seperti ini selama bertahun-tahun, aku kagum.” kata Josh ketika mereka semua berkumpul.

Hari itu adalah jadwal mingguan pertemuan mereka yang telah disepakati bersama. Mereka diminta untuk mengosongkan hari Sabtu malam khusus untuk pertemuan. Sebenarnya pertemuan itu sifatnya hanya sebagai ajang untuk berkumpul bersama, karena menurut Josh dan juga Gilland, dua orang yang paling sering bersama dengan mereka, mereka butuh waktu untuk rileks. Jadi meskipun saat itu mereka sedang berada jauh di luar negeri, keduanya akan menjemput yang lain dengan teleport hanya untuk pertemuan itu. Dan pertemuan tersebut hanya untuk mereka: Super Junior, TVXQ, dan orang-orang penting yang bertugas untuk melindungi mereka. Meski demikian, yang hadir sejauh ini hanya Josh dan Gilland. Justin tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang entah apa sementara Adam tidak terdengar kabarnya sama sekali. Beberapa kali Josh mencoba menghubungi markas tapi mereka semua sedang sibuk; atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, panik karena sesuatu.

“ _Hyung_ , sabtu minggu depan kami tidak bisa ikut.” kata Yunho. “Ada jadwal mendadak dari manager tadi pagi.”

Changmin menyodorkan selembar kertas berisi jadwal kegiatan mereka seminggu ke depan. Josh yang saat itu sedang minum langsung tersedak.

“ _Buset. Hanya orang gila yang menyusun jadwal seperti ini_.” makinya dalam bahasa Indonesia.

“Kami sudah meminta agar jadwal kami dikurangi sedikit tapi sepertinya tidak ada pengaruhnya.” kata Changmin, paham dengan reaksi Josh.

Josh diam. Dia menatap Gilland yang menatapnya balik. “ _Dasar bandot tua mata duitan_.” maki keduanya bersamaan. Tentu saja mereka mengatakannya dalam bahasa Indonesia agar yang lain tidak tahu artinya.

“ _Bandot tua itu tidak bisa membedakan antara duit dengan daun. Dua-duanya sama-sama hijau._ ” tambahnya.

“ _Namanya juga bandot. Kertas saja diembat_.” lanjut Gilland, mengangkat bahu.

Keduanya lalu tertawa geli. Yang lain hanya bengong memandangi keduanya.

“Aku akan menghubungi Adam lagi.” kata Josh kepada mereka lalu mulai mencoba menghubungi markas dengan komunikatornya.

“Leeteuk _hyung_ , boleh aku pinjam dapurnya?” kata Jaejung.

“Silahkan saja. Kau ingin memasak sesuatu?” tanya Leeteuk.

Jaejung mengangguk.

Semua mata langsung memandang Donghae yang melonjak kegirangan. Dalam hatinya dia bersyukur karena keinginannya selama berminggu-minggu akhirnya terkabulkan. Yang lain lalu mulai mengerjakan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang kembali ke kamarnya, ada yang membaca, ada juga yang melihat-lihat acara di TV.

Tiga minggu telah berlalu semenjak mereka mulai melakukan tugas untuk melindungi SuJu, TVXQ, dan JYJ tapi selama itu pula tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ada penyerangan atau semacamnya. Ini membuat baik Josh maupun Gilland menjadi gelisah dan depresi karena biar bagaimana pun lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk berhadapan langsung dengan musuh daripada situasi tampak tenang seperti itu. Situasi yang tenang dapat berarti badai akan segera datang.

“Kapan terakhir kali kau ke markas?” tanya Josh kepada Gilland yang duduk agak jauh darinya.

“Hanya sewaktu aku baru tiba.” jawabnya. “Profesor hanya meminjamkanku ini.” Dia menunjuk ke komunikator yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. “Setelah itu dia melarangku untuk kembali ke markas dengan alasan apapun.”

“Kenapa kau masih menurutinya? Padahal sifatmu kan agak pembangkang.”

“Yah, Joshua Waterby. Itu dulu! Dulu!” katanya agak tersinggung. “Lagipula dia mengancamku akan langsung mengirimku pulang dan menutup jalur antar dimensi kalau aku berani membantah.”

“Profesor mengancammu?” Josh berusaha memutar otaknya. “Ini tidak biasa. Dia jarang sekali mengancam seseorang. Ada yang aneh.” Dia diam sejenak.

“Lalu kenapa kau justru masih ingin membantu di sini?”

“Pertama, karena kalian butuh bantuan. Kedua, entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang menungguku di sini.”

“Apa?” Seharusnya Josh mengatakan ‘siapa’ namun justru kata itu yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

“Jo kakak…” Josh berbalik. Ternyata Sungmin yang memanggilnya dengan bahasa Indonesia. Semenjak mereka mendengar Changmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan Jo- _hyung_ , seisi dorm itu bagai ketularan dan ikut memanggilnya dengan sebutan Jo- _hyung_ ; terkecuali Hankyung, Zhoumi, dan Henry yang lebih suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan ‘ _gege_ (kakak)’ atau ‘Xiong- _ge_ ’.

“Yang benar adalah kakak Jo, Sungmin. Ada apa?” kata Josh.

Sungmin menunjuk TV yang ada di depannya. “Kurasa _hyung_ mengenalnya.”

TV menunjukkan sesosok laki-laki dengan wajah yang sangat Josh kenal. Dari latar belakangnya, sepertinya dia berada di bandara. Dia tampak baru akan keluar dari sana ketika dicegat oleh puluhan wartawan.

“Daniel. Jadi dia sudah datang.” gumamnya. “Tolong besarkan volumenya.”

Meski siaran itu menggunakan bahasa Korea, tapi wawancara dengan Daniel tetap menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Saat itu dia sedang menjawab pertanyaan wartawan.

“ _…saya ingin liburan sekaligus untuk membantu teman. Jadi mungkin saya akan berada di negara ini untuk beberapa waktu._ ”

“ _Menurut isu, Anda akan mengadakan acara amal?_ ”

“ _Saya akan mengadakan acara amal tapi belum saat ini. Sekarang ini saya hanya ingin berkunjung saja. Saya belum tahu berapa lama saya akan ada di sini karena tujuan awal saya hanya untuk membantu seorang teman._ ” Tiba-tiba dia menatap ke kamera. Kilatan matanya berubah nakal. Josh bergidik. “ _Halo, Josh_.”

Josh tersedak liurnya sendiri. “ _Jasik_ ( _punk_ )…” katanya sambil terbatuk-batuk sementara semua orang yang ada di situ meledak tertawa.

“Akan kumarahi dia kalau dia datang ke sini nanti malam.” kata Josh lagi, dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

* * *

Sekitar dua jam kemudian bel rumah itu berbunyi. Semuanya heran karena ada yang datang bertamu malam-malam tapi karena kecanggihan dorm itu, mereka tidak perlu repot-repot mencari tahu siapa yang datang bertamu. Semua mata melempar pandang ke interkom. Dari jauh mereka bisa tahu siapa yang datang.

Benar dugaan Josh tadi, Daniel datang ke sana. Dia pasti mendapatkan alamat itu dari profesor Ico. Kyuhyun yang membukakan pintu setelah diberi sinyal oleh Heechul.

“ _Permisi, apa Josh ada di sini_?” tanya Daniel kepada Kyuhyun, tentu saja dalam bahasa Inggris.

Josh mendongak dari dalam dan memberi kode padanya untuk masuk. Tapi dia tidak mengharapkan tatapan sangar yang kemudian didapatnya dari Josh ketika berada di ruang tengah yang begitu sesak dan berantakan dengan berbagai barang.

Daniel melangkah pelan melewati semua yang duduk di sana. Semuanya memandanginya dengan penuh antusias, meski mereka telah mengenalnya sebelumnya di _Corona_.

“ _Explain yourself._ ” Cuma itu kata-kata Josh padanya. Dia duduk bersila dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada memandang Daniel dengan tajam.

“ _Explain what_?” Daniel duduk menghadapnya, bingung.

“ _The interview_?”

“ _Oh, that? Ahahaha_ …” Daniel tertawa gugup.

“Kau seorang _public figure_ , Daniel. Tidak seperti aku.” kata Josh. “Apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Meskipun kau mengatakan dua kata tapi efeknya bisa sangat besar.”

“Maaf, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.” kata Daniel sama sekali tidak tampak serius.

Josh menghela napas. “Kita semua di sini tahu efek baik dan buruk dari media.” katanya. “ _Don’t do anything reckless anymore. Do you understand_?”

“ _Yes, mom_.” kata Daniel. Dia buru-buru menambahkan. “Kau tahu? Kau terdengar seperti Hermione.”

“ _Oh_ , _shut up_.”

Semua orang memandangi keduanya dengan takjub. Daniel Radcliffe, seorang aktor cilik yang kini telah dewasa, sedang dimarahi oleh Josh di hadapan mereka semua.

“Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?” tanya Josh lagi, sementara yang lain sudah mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

“Sori tapi aku harus mengurus visa.” jawabnya. “Sulit mendapatkan visa berkunjung selama setahun.”

“Kau dapat visa berkunjung selama setahun?” kata Yuchun yang duduk di sebelah Josh.

“Ya. Keren bukan?” Daniel menjawab itu sambil nyengir. “Adam yang memintaku membuatnya. Karena aku _public figure_ , akan terlihat aneh jika aku terlihat jalan-jalan di Korea sementara catatan imigrasinya tidak ada.”

“Cukup beralasan.” kata Josh. “Kurasa cuma aku yang tidak memiliki visa. Bisa repot nanti kalau ketahuan.”

Semua yang memahami kata-katanya langsung tertawa renyah.

Josh bangkit dari duduknya. “Oke, kurasa aku pulang dulu sekarang. Sudah terlalu malam.” katanya.

“Eh? Tapi aku baru datang.” kata Daniel memprotes.

“Salahmu sendiri datang malam-malam.” kata Josh. Dia beralih ke Jaejung yang kini tampak sudah mulai mengantuk. “JJ, masakanmu enak. Seperti biasanya.” Dia mengangkat jempolnya, membuat Jaejung tersenyum.

“ _Gomawo, hyung_.” kata Jaejung agak malu.

“Aku pulang dulu.” kata Josh. “Sampai besok pagi.” Mereka semua melambai kepadanya, sesaat sebelum dia teleport keluar dorm itu.

Senyum Yuchun dan Junsu langsung memudar ketika dia lenyap. Yuchun memberi kode kepada Daniel untuk mendekat. Sontak, beberapa orang di dekatnya, termasuk Siwon, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, dan juga Jaejung ikut mendekat.

“Kau tahu, beberapa hari ini kakak angkatmu itu kelihatan sakit.” kata Yuchun.

“Apa?” kata Daniel agak keras karena kaget. Yang lain menyuruhnya untuk memelankan suaranya.

“Dia meminta kami untuk tidak memberitahu siapa pun soal ini.” kata Junsu. “Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya? Termasuk Jo- _hyung_.”

“Ada kalanya wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat pucat.” kata Jaejung. “Kami tidak tahu apa sebabnya tapi kalau itu terjadi dia pasti menghilang entah ke mana.”

Daniel tertegun mendengar penjelasan mereka tapi dia akhirnya berjanji untuk tidak memberi tahu siapa pun.

“Meski sekarang ini jarang terjadi, tapi tiga minggu yang lalu Jo- _hyung_ sering menghilang.” kata Siwon.

“Meski dia bilang dia baik-baik saja tapi terus terang aku kuatir.” tambah Jaejung lagi.

“Aku ingin tanya,” kata Kyuhyun. Nada suaranya terdengar agak tajam. “seberapa dekat kalian mengenal Jo- _ssi_?” Sebenarnya dia menyebut Josh dengan kata-kata yang sopan namun terdengar seakan dia menyebut nama Josh dengan nama panggilan profesor Ico padanya yaitu Joshie.

“Kyuhyun _hyung_ , tolong jangan panggil Jo- _hyung_ dengan sebutan seperti itu.” sela Changmin. Tidak biasanya Changmin berbicara begitu tegas padanya.

Donghae dan Siwon yang mengapitnya langsung menyikutnya pelan, membuatnya bingung apa kesalahannya.

“Cukup lama untuk mengenal sifatnya.” kata Junsu, menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. “Dia sudah seperti kakak kami berlima.”

Sekarang Kyuhyun baru paham atas perubahan sikap mereka tapi dia tetap diam.

“Berhentilah bergosip tentang dia. Kalau dia tahu kalian membicarakannya, dia bisa marah. Dan kita tidak mau sampai itu terjadi.” potong Gilland tenang.

“Mengenal sifatnya, kalau itu sampai terjadi dia bisa tidak bicara dengan kalian selama berminggu-minggu.” tambah Daniel lagi. “Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tiba-tiba aku sesak napas?” Dia mendongak. “Gah! Apa yang kalian semua lakukan di sini?”

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata seisi ruangan telah mengelilingi mereka untuk mendengar gosip itu. Hanya Heechul yang masih berkutat dengan buku bacaannya di sofa. Setelah mendengar pekikan Daniel, semuanya bubar dengan tertib dan kembali ke tempat masing-masing dengan tampang kecewa.

* * *

Setelah Gilland dan Daniel pulang malam itu, mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan di antara mereka sendiri.

“Apa menurut kalian dia apa dia tidak terlalu sempurna?” kata Kyuhyun.

“Siapa?” tanya Yunho.

“Josh.” Sekarang dia sudah tidak lagi menggunakan _-ssi_ di belakang namanya.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya mereka serempak.

“Ah, maksudku menurut _hyungdeul_ dia baik. Tapi untuk ukuran orang asing apa tidak terlalu berlebihan? Lagipula dari semua cerita kalian selama berada di dunia—entah apa itu, apa tidak terlalu kebetulan kalian langsung bertemu dengannya ketika sampai di sana?”

“Maksudmu, dia sudah mengatur rencana untuk bertemu mereka di sana?” tanya Yesung.

“ _Yah_ , _magnae_ , apa kau lupa kata-katanya sewaktu kita melihatnya bertempur dari monitor raksasa itu?” tukas Heechul.

“Bisa jadi itu sudah dia pikirkan juga.” jawab Kyuhyun realisitis. “Kita lihat sendiri kalau dia tahu di sana ada kamera padahal ukuran kamera itu sangat kecil.”

Tanpa dia sadari, Yuchun, Jaejung, dan Changmin sudah memberinya tatapan sangar sekarang. Junsu nyaris saja mendamprat Kyuhyun seandainya Yunho tidak mencegahnya.

“Tahan emosimu. Jangan di sini.” bisik Yunho menenangkannya. Namun dia sudah terlanjur panas. Tapi sebelum dia berkata apa-apa, Changmin sudah mendahuluinya.

“ _Yah_ , Cho Kyuhyun.” kata Changmin. Nada suaranya benar-benar dingin, membuat nyaris semua orang yang ada di situ bergidik serasa diterpa angin yang membekukan tulang. “Kau kira Jo- _hyung_ orang seperti itu? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tapi berani memberi komentar semacam itu. KAU KIRA SIAPA DIRIMU, HAH?”

Sekarang Yunho juga harus menenangkan Changmin.

“Kau tidak tahu berapa kali dia hampir mati karena kami?” tambah Jaejung. Dia terlihat bergetar menahan marah.

"Aku—“

“Kau juga tidak pernah tahu berapa banyak darah yang dia muntahkan karena kami, kan?” kata Junsu tajam. Dia berusaha meredam amarahnya yang serasa meledak-ledak. Seandainya saja Yunho tidak menahannya, mungkin dia sudah meninju Kyuhyun sekarang.

“Cukup. Berdebat adalah hal yang biasa tapi jangan sampai melukai satu dengan yang lain.”

Sebagai yang paling tua diantara mereka semua, Leeteuk berusaha melerai untuk menghindari terjadinya keributan. Dia tahu betul sifat Kyuhyun yang blak-blakan tapi kali itu dia merasa Kyuhyun memang agak melewati batas. Leeteuk juga tahu Kyuhyun yang cerdas juga tahu betul tindakannya itu bisa memancing kemarahan orang lain yang dekat dengan Josh. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu sehingga dia nekat berbuat demikian.

“Kyuhyun- _ah_ , mungkin dia orang asing bagi kalian tapi tidak untuk kami. Kami sudah tinggal serumah dengannya selama enam tahun.” kata Yunho dengan nada menenangkan.

Ekspresi Kyuhyun agak melunak namun masih memperlihatkan wajah datarnya kepada yang lain.

“Maaf jika aku menyela, tapi…” tanya Siwon dengan suara yang menenangkan. “…kurasa lebih baik kita hentikan saja ini sebelum terjadi hal-hal diluar kontrol.”

“Ya.” kata Yuchun setuju. “Jo- _hyung_ orangnya sangat peka. Dia bisa mendeteksi kejanggalan, serapi apapun kita menyembunyikannya.”

“Kyu,” Leeteuk menyela. “Aku juga merasa Jo- _hyung_ bukan tipe orang semacam itu. Sepandai dan sehebat apapun seseorang, dia pasti memiliki keterbatasan. Kurasa kau diantara kami semua sangat paham akan hal itu.”

Kyu merengut. Leeteuk yang paham sifat keras kepalanya hanya bisa menghela napas. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain hanya bisa memandangnya tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Heechul hanya memandanginya dengan jengkel sementara Siwon menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.


	4. Let the World Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is finally revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SS4INA is finally OVER. I love you E.L.Fs because you treat our guests like kings. That showed the world that that was truly is our custom to treat them like that. You don't know how proud I am for all of you.
> 
> (Even tough I cannot watch the show TT____TT)

Minggu siang, ketika sebagian besar anggota Super Junior dan TVXQ menjalani kegiatan mereka seperti biasa, beberapa di antara mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di dorm. Karena hari itu hari minggu, sulit bagi mereka untuk keluar tanpa ketahuan. Saat itu yang ada bersama mereka hanyalah Siwon, Sungmin, Kangin, Zhoumi, dan Henry.

Meski yang lain tampak asyik bercanda satu dengan yang lain, Josh, Daniel, dan Gilland duduk berhadap-hadapan mendiskusikan tugas mereka sebagai pengawal.

“Menurut jadwal, Siwon, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Henry harus berangkat sore ini.” kata Josh. “Itu artinya aku harus mencari pengganti lain karena Yuchun dan Junsu masih di sini.”

“Aku akan mengawal Yuchun.” kata Daniel. “Tapi kita masih harus mencari pengawal pengganti untuk Junsu.”

Gilland berpikir sejenak. “Kurasa lebih baik kau menemani mereka ke Taiwan, Josh.” sarannya kemudian. “Yuchun harus syuting sedangkan Junsu harus menghadiri pertemuan untuk drama musikalnya. Mereka terpisah terlalu jauh.”

Josh diam sejenak. “Kurasa lebih baik begitu.” katanya setuju. “Bagaimana denganmu?”

“Zhoumi harus ikut mereka kembali ke Taiwan, Kibum harus kembali syuting, dan Hankyung harus kembali ke China besoknya.” Dia menatap Josh dan Daniel dengan pandangan putus asa. “Bisa-bisanya Adam memberikan tugas ini padaku padahal aku bukan Penjaga seperti kalian.”

“ _Hyungdeul_ sedang membicarakan apa?” tanya Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja muncul sambil tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya. Dia merangkul Josh sejenak sebagai sapaannya.

“Jadwal kegiatan kalian.” kata Josh ketika Siwon melepas rangkulannya. Dia berbalik kepada Gilland. “Biar Zhoumi aku yang tangani. Kau pilih saja Kibum atau Hankyung.”

“Kurasa aku dengan Kibum saja, kalau untuk Hankyung aku akan meminta bantuan Matt. Dia cukup familiar dengan China.”

“Bukannya kau juga sama? Dan setahuku kau juga belum terlalu familiar dengan Korea. Pasti kau cari jarak yang dekat.”

Gilland tertawa gugup.

“Semoga saja Matt mau diganggu di hari Minggu.” kata Josh sambil menghela napas.

“Kalian tidak ingin jalan-jalan?” tanya Gilland kepada Siwon kemudian.

“Ini _weekend_.” kata Siwon. “Cukup sulit. Lagipula, kami harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.”

“Itu artinya kalian terkurung di sini. Ada kalanya fans bisa sangat menakutkan.” tanggap Josh. “Kalian memang selalu jadi sorotan. Waktu privasi jadi kurang.” Dia berbalik menatap Daniel. “Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau bawa benda itu?”

Daniel nyengir lebar. “Tentu saja!” Dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang mirip seperti tablet PC yang semenjak tadi dia sembunyikan.

Josh tampak gembira sekali. “Aku pinjam dulu, ya?” katanya.

“Josh, benda ini punyamu. Kenapa kau malah—“ Dia berhenti.

“Bukannya sudah kuberikan padamu sesuai janjiku?”

Dan Daniel tidak bicara apa-apa lagi.

“Ah, benda itu.” kata Siwon tertarik. “Yang mengeluarkan hologram itu, kan?”

Josh nyengir. “Ya. Namanya _Analyzer_. Aku bisa mencari tahu banyak hal lewat benda ini.” Dia menghidupkan _Analyzer_.

Mata Siwon membulat ketika melihat wallpaper yang terpampang di desktop _Analyzer_. Josh tampak pasrah karena terlambat menutupnya.

“ _Aish_ , profesor itu. Apa yang dia lakukan dengan _Analyzer_ ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengganti foto ini?” keluh Josh kesal. Dia merasa agak risih melihat gambar hati yang bertebaran di foto itu.

“Itu foto profesor yang ada di markas kalian, kan?” Siwon melempar pandang ke arah Daniel.

“Ya, itu dia.” kata Daniel.

“Maaf kau harus melihat foto ini. Bukan aku yang memasang wallpapernya.”

“Oh, tidak apa-apa.” Siwon menatap desktop itu sambil tersenyum. “Dia cantik.”

Mendengar kata cantik, seisi ruangan langsung mengerubuti mereka. Semuanya terkagum-kagum ketika tahu apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka tampaknya masih belum melupakan profesor Ico ketika terakhir kali mereka datang ke markas Penjaga.

“Ya, terlampau cantik untuk orang yang telah berusia enam puluh tahun.” tukas Josh, Daniel, dan Gilland serempak.

“ _Mwo_?!”

Hanya dengan satu kalimat, Josh berhasil menghancurkan impian setiap lelaki yang ada di situ.

Josh berusaha mengingat-ingat. “Tahun ini seharusnya…berapa ya? Enam puluh lima tahun, mungkin?”

“ _Mwo_? Kalian bohong!” tanggap Eunhyuk.

“Silahkan langsung tanya ke orangnya.” kata Daniel. “Tapi siap-siap kepala kalian dipukul. Seperti aku.”

Josh tertawa. “Karena waktu itu kau langsung tanya begitu saja.” katanya. “Kau benar-benar mengabaikan tata krama di negaramu sendiri.”

“Aku sudah mencoba basa-basi terlebih dahulu!” kata Daniel, mencoba membela diri.

Mendadak pintu dorm terbuka. Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Ryeowook baru saja kembali.

“Kami pulang.” kata Kyuhyun. Dia melangkah malas melewati mereka menuju dapur. Matanya sempat melirik ke arah Josh sebentar. Yesung dan Ryeowook sempat menunduk sebentar kepada Josh, Gilland, dan Daniel.

“Kenapa kalian di sini?” tanya Gilland ketika keduanya hendak mengikuti Kyuhyun ke dapur. “Bukannya dorm kalian di bawah?”

“Di lantai dasar ada banyak sekali E.L.F.” jawab Yesung. “Dan entah bagaimana ada yang berhasil menyusup ke lantai sebelas.”

“Apa? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?” seru Daniel. “Lalu, bagaimana kalian bisa masuk?”

“Kami dibantu petugas keamanan.” kata Ryeowook.

“Sepertinya mereka tahu jadwal kalian.” kata Josh. “Susah menyembunyikan jadwal kalau jadwal siaran di- _broadcast_ ke seluruh negeri.”

“Biasanya tidak masalah kalau kau melempar senyum kepada mereka ketika keluar. Tapi privasi jadi terganggu.” kata Daniel.

“Mungkin kita harus mengguna—“

BUK! Mendadak lantai seakan dipukul keras dengan menggunakan sebuah bola besi raksasa.

Josh, Gilland, dan Daniel langsung melompat berdiri. “Apa itu barusan?”

Namun anehnya, tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan lantai dorm. Apa itu cuma halusinasi?

Yang lain memandangi ketiganya dengan bingung. Hanya ekspresi Siwon yang kelihatan kaget meski dia tetap duduk diam di tempatnya. Di saat yang sama mereka mendengar suara sesuatu jatuh dari arah dapur.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk langsung berlari ke dapur untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

“ _Hyung_ , ada apa?” yang lain bertanya kepada Gilland.

Gilland ikut bingung. “Kalian tidak merasakannya?” katanya.

“Merasakan apa?”

Gilland, Josh, dan Daniel berlarian menuju jendela yang berbeda dan memeriksa semua sisi gedung dengan teliti. Ketiganya tidak menemukan sesuatu apapun yang mencurigakan. Lalu apa itu tadi?

BUK! Pukulan kedua terasa lebih kuat dari yang pertama, membuat Josh, Gilland, dan Daniel limbung di tempat mereka berdiri. Anehnya, yang lain tetap tidak merasa apa pun dan tetap di posisi mereka berdiri, menatap mereka dengan bingung.

Melihat itu ketiganya saling bertukar pandang.

Wajah Siwon pucat pasi. Henry, yang pertama kali memperhatikan ekspresi Siwon langsung mendekatinya. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat ekpresinya waktu itu karena dia duduk membelakangi mereka.

“ _Shǐ Yuán-ge, ni mei se ma_ (kau baik-baik saja)?” tanya Henry pelan di telinga Siwon sambil merangkulnya.

“ _Wo mei se_.” Siwon tersenyum dengan wajah pucat. Dia berdiri dari lantai lalu menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

“Daniel, hubungi markas.” perintah Josh segera lalu mulai mengakses sesuatu dari _Analyzer_. Dia menekan salah satu tombol di sana hingga memunculkan peta kota dalam bentuk hologram. Seisi dorm yang tertarik melihat hologram itu lagi langsung mengerubutinya, terkecuali Kyuhyun yang hanya memandangi mereka dari dapur dengan tatapan kosong dengan botol minuman di tangannya. Dia tidak kalah pucatnya dengan Siwon namun karena wajahnya yang memang sangat putih, tidak ada yang begitu memperhatikannya.

Josh berusaha mencari informasi apapun mengenai gempa, aktivitas gunung api, jalur aliran lava, bahkan hingga aktivitas lain yang menurutnya tidak biasa. Dengan kemampuan _Analyzer_ , dalam waktu sekejap semua informasi itu bisa dia peroleh tapi hasil pencarian menunjukkan tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi di negara itu.

Sementara itu Daniel sedang berusaha menghubungi markas dengan menggunakan komunikator namun tampaknya tidak ada respon sehingga dia beralih menggunakan ponselnya.

Gilland, di sisi lain, segera menghitung berapa jumlah orang yang ada di sana lalu mulai menghubungi sisanya satu per satu.

“Apa? Tapi bukannya itu—“ kata-kata Daniel terputus. Semua orang menoleh padanya sementara dia tampak khusyuk mendengarkan. Matanya bergerak liar lalu berhenti ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan Josh. Ekspresinya saat itu seperti campuran antara rasa takut dan shock yang luar biasa. “Apa kalian butuh bantuan?” tanyanya dengan suara tercekat.

Sekarang seisi ruangan itu menjadi kuatir.

“Ok, aku mengerti.” kata Daniel lagi, sebelum menutup telepon.

“Ruang antar Waktu dan Dimensi, kan?” tanya Josh tanpa basa-basi.

Daniel mengangguk lemah. “Bagaimana kau tahu?” tanyanya, masih dengan suara tercekat.

“Hanya dugaan.” kata Josh. “Aku tidak menemukan informasi apapun mengenai aktivitas seismik. Tentu saja, karena hanya kita bertiga yang bisa merasakannya.” Dia mengatakan itu dengan sambil melempar pandang ke arah Siwon yang masih agak pucat. Kaget, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun langsung membuang muka dan duduk di sofa. Josh menghela napas pelan.

“Bagaimana keadaan di markas?” tanya Gilland.

“Mereka tidak apa-apa meskipun jaraknya sangat dekat.” jawabnya. “Cuma hubungan komunikasi yang rusak tapi tidak ada korban jiwa.”

“Lalu kenapa kau lemas begitu?” tanya Josh.

“Kau tahu kalau dentuman tadi berasal dari ruang dan waktu.” kata Daniel, sekarang bersandar ke jendela. “Dentuman itu membuka banyak portal dari Pluto hingga ke bumi.”

Seisi ruangan tersentak. Siwon, yang masih berada di dekat dapur terbelalak.

“A—apa maksudnya itu?” tanya Zhoumi.

“Jangan-jangan…teleport masaal?” seru Josh. “Monster akan membanjiri seluruh bumi!”

“Oh, astaga. Ini bukan kabar yang baik.” kata Gilland. “Biar aku cek kondisi dulu.” Dia segera berlari menuju pintu keluar.

“Daniel, hubungi para Penjaga yang bertugas melindungi _member_ yang lain. Perintahkan mereka untuk segera membawa mereka kembali.” kata Josh.

“Tapi ada beberapa yang sedang siaran langsung.” kata Sungmin cepat.

Josh berpikir sejenak. “Yang sedang siaran langsung biarkan tapi mereka harus segera kembali kalau terjadi sesuatu.” katanya kemudian. “Tapi kau harus hubungi mereka, Dan.”

Daniel segera berupaya menghubungi semua Penjaga sesuai instruksi Josh.

Zhoumi menuju jendela lalu melihat ke bawah. Beberapa di antara anak-anak itu juga mengikutinya.

“Bagaimana?” tanya Josh.

“Sepertinya aman-aman saja.” Kangin yang berbicara. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, melihat ke bawah.

“Hati-hati jangan sampai jatuh. Apapun bisa terjadi di saat seperti ini.” kata Josh agak kuatir.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya hendak kembali ke dapur. Tanpa dia disadari Josh mengawasi gerak-geriknya sedari tadi, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Josh mengambil ponselnya sendiri dan berupaya menghubungi Yunho atau Changmin, dan juga Jaejung, Yuchun, atau Junsu. Siwon mendekati Josh hendak menanyakan keanehan yang dirasakannya.

BUK! Pukulan ketiga terjadi. Josh dan Daniel berhasil menjaga keseimbangan mereka sementara Kyuhyun kini sudah jatuh terduduk di lantai dan mendarat tepat di pantatnya. Josh yang melihat Siwon yang limbung langsung menangkap lengannya.

“Sudah kuduga.” kata Josh setengah berbisik padanya. “Kau bisa merasakannya, kan? Kurasa Kyuhyun juga.”

Siwon menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. “Eh?”

“Tidak apa-apa. Ada kami di sini. Kami tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada kalian.” kata Josh lagi. Entah kenapa kata-kata itu berhasil sedikit menenangkannya.

“Aaah!”

Mereka mendengar jeritan yang melengking. Jelas-jelas itu suara Ryeowook. Dia sedang menunjuk ke luar jendela. Semua berlari ke jendela.

“Apa itu?” kata Ryeowook sambil menunjuk kejauhan. Separuh pemandangan di hadapan mereka berganti, seakan ada yang menggunakan proyektor yang sangat besar di udara kosong. Semua orang bisa melihat sebuah pemandangan asing di hadapan mereka. Yang tampak dari pemandangan adalah sebuah permukaan planet yang penuh dengan kristal-kristal es yang menjulang, sangat kontras dengan warna biru langit di hari yang cerah itu.

“Itu—itu seperti sebuah gerbang!” seru Josh. Dia benar-benar panik sekarang.

Sementara mereka terpana memandangi kejadian yang sangat aneh itu, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dentuman yang sangat keras dan berulang-ulang. Hampir sekuat dengan tiga dentuman pertama. Bedanya, kali ini semua bisa merasakannya.

Daniel berusaha memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat kejauhan. Sesaat kemudian ekspresi mereka semua berubah horor. Ratusan makhluk aneh keluar dari gerbang itu.

“Menurutmu itu gerbangnya?” tanya Daniel sambil memandang keluar.

“Yup.” jawab Josh singkat, masih terlihat panik. Dia melihat ke bawah. “Ya, ampun.”

“ _What the_ —“

Sekarang mereka melihat banyak sekali orang dengan kostum warna putih keperakan, muncul dan menghadang makhluk-makhluk itu.

“Mereka benar-benar keluar?” kata Daniel, tepat ketika mereka mulai merasakan angin kencang bertiup.

Mereka semua merasa aneh karena tiupan angin itu semakin lama semakin kencang.

“Celaka, gerbangnya!” kata Josh.

Semua melihat ke arah gerbang itu dan mereka menjadi ketakutan. “Gerbangnya menyedot udara?”

“Udara di Pluto sangat tipis jadi wajar kalau dia menyedot udara dari sini.” kata Daniel.

“Mundur! Aku akan menutupnya.” pekik Josh ketika kecepatan angin sudah mulai tidak terkendali.

Semua orang mulai berpegangan pada benda apa pun yang menurut mereka cukup kuat bagi mereka untuk bertahan di sana.

“Bagaimana kau mau menutupnya?”

Josh tidak menjawab. Dia mengeluarkan Kunci Gerbang Waktu dan Dimensi yang selama ini selalu dibawanya ke mana pun dia pergi. Dia membuka tangannya, dan kunci itu langsung berdiri tegak di atas telapak tangannya. Josh mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka itu ke depan. Kunci yang mirip seperti kunci itu seakan melekat di tangannya. Seberkas cahaya keluar dari permata merah—yang kini telah berubah menjadi hitam—melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju gerbang raksasa di hadapan mereka.

Ketika cahaya itu mengenainya gerbang yang terbuka itu memudar seperti sehelai kain yang terkena api. Angin yang bertiup kencang mendadak berhenti dan menjatuhkan semua barang yang sempat dibawa terbang.

“Se—sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?” tanya Eunhyuk. Tangannya masih memeluk tiang, dan dia terduduk di sana dengan lemas. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat.

“Ini—benar-benar tidak biasa.” kata Henry. Dia tampak kagum dan bingung di saat yang sama.

Terkecuali barang-barang yang masih berantakan, situasi di dorm perlahan kembali tenang. Namun di luar sana keadaan justru semakin kacau. Pertempuran itu sungguh di luar dugaan dan mereka yakin masih banyak tempat lain yang mengalami hal yang serupa.

“Aku harus pergi membantu yang lain.” kata Josh. “Daniel, kau tetap di sini saja. Mereka prioritas utama.”

“Bagaimana dengan yang di bawah?” tanyanya.

“Aku yakin mereka pasti bisa menanganinya. Hubungi Gilland. Suruh dia membawa yang lain kembali ke mari. Kita sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi.” Dia lalu lenyap dari dorm itu dengan menggunakan teleport.

* * *

Beberapa jam setelah kejadian itu, situasi di seluruh dunia perlahan mulai tenang. Semua monster telah berhasil ditangani oleh pihak keamanan dan juga para Penjaga. Dari semua hal itu, yang paling menghebohkan adalah berita kemunculan ratusan orang berpakaian seragam berwarna putih keperakan yang melawan para monster. Berbagai isu mulai beredar dan hampir semua forum dan situs jejaring sosial ramai membicarakan itu. Dalam waktu singkat, Penjaga menjadi topik pencarian paling diincar di seluruh penjuru dunia bahkan semua stasiun TV pun menayangkannya.

Sekitar dua puluh orang laki-laki dewasa menjejalkan diri mereka di ruang tengah yang sempit untuk memantau siaran TV. Ada beberapa di antara mereka yang lebih memilih berada di kamar masing-masing lalu memantau kejadian itu melalui Internet.

“Ah, rahasia berpuluh-puluh tahun akhirnya terbongkar juga.” kata Daniel setengah mengeluh. “Sekarang Penjaga akan lebih banyak diincar dibandingkan semua artis di seluruh dunia digabung menjadi satu. Dan aku salah satunya.”

“Kau tidak bertempur secara langsung tadi jadi tidak ada yang tahu selain kita.” kata Gilland.

Sungmin mengganti channel TV. “Kenapa semua saluran isinya sama?” katanya.

Yang mereka lihat di layar TV hanyalah sebuah podium dengan banyak mikrofon di atasnya. Mereka mengenali lambang pada bendera di belakang podium itu.

“Konferensi pers langsung dari gedung parlemen PBB?” kata Siwon kaget.

Semua menahan napas ketika melihat Sekretaris Jenderal PBB masuk dan menuju podium. Sekretaris Jenderal PBB mengumumkan kepada seluruh dunia mengenai keadaan darurat ke seluruh dunia mengenai kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

“Apa mereka tidak terlalu terburu-buru mengumumkan keadaan darurat?” kata Sungmin.

“Kurasa sekarang memang waktunya.” kata Gilland.

“Ada apa?”

Sebagian menoleh ke pintu depan. Josh ada di sana, sedang melepas sepatu boot-nya. Dia tampak lelah sekali.

“Sedang ada konferensi pers langsung dari gedung PBB.” jawab Gilland. Dia berhenti, memandangi Josh dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kakinya. “Bajumu? Seingatku tadi kau tidak berpakaian seperti itu.”

Josh mengenakan mantel selutut berwarna krem dengan celana hitam yang agak ketat. Sebilah pedang tampak di balik pinggangnya, terlilit dengan sabuk yang terbuat dari kulit.

“Profesor yang memberikannya.” jawab Josh sambil melepas pengikat pedangnya. “Seragamku sedang diimprovisasi.” Dia meletakkan pedang itu di dekat televisi lalu duduk bersama mereka, menyaksikan siaran itu.

“… _ancaman ini tidak seperti ancaman yang lain. Dan persenjataan kita belum cukup memadai untuk menangani mereka. Untuk itu saya selaku Sekretaris Jenderal PBB hendak memperkenalkan satu divisi baru di bawah PBB yang bertugas untuk memerangi ancaman semacam ini. Mereka adalah ahli dalam pertempuran dan telat dilatih secara khusus. Saat ini saya salah satu di antaranya: Tuan Adam Spark_.”

Josh yang kelelahan sudah nyaris tertidur langsung tersentak kaget, tangan Gilland terpeleset hingga membuatnya keseleo, sedangkan Daniel secara tidak sadar menggigit lidahnya sendiri; ketiganya terjadi pada saat yang bersamaan.

“Apa?” seru mereka kaget, membuat seisi ruangan melonjak.

Mereka melihat Adam melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan konferensi itu, diikuti dengan kilau cahaya blitz dari kamera para wartawan. Dia mengenakan setelan jas yang kelihatannya sangat pas di tubuhnya. Warna rambutnya pirang, jelas menunjukkan kalau dia datang dengan wujud _Eterna_ -nya.

“A—apa yang dia pikirkan?” kata Gilland terbata-bata.

“Berlindung di bawah PBB. Ide yang cerdik.” gumam Josh sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

Daniel mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada yang mengerti kata-katanya. Lidahnya yang masih sakit karena tergigit tadi membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar.

“Jadi ini tujuan utama profesor Ico membuka diri terhadap PBB.” tambah Gilland setelah agak tenang.

Adam lalu memulai pidatonya tapi Josh sudah terlalu lelah untuk mendengarkan.

“Kurasa aku pulang sebentar untuk istirahat.” katanya.  Dia melangkah gontai menuju pintu keluar, melupakan pedangnya yang masih diletakkan di depan TV. “ _Annyeonggeseo_. (Selamat tinggal)”

“ _Annyeonggaseo_. (Selamat jalan)”

Beberapa diantara mereka memandanginya hingga dia menghilang di tikungan.

* * *

“ _Nice move_.” puji Gilland setelah selesai mendengarkan Adam berpidato.

Daniel tampak tertegun. “Apa aku yang salah dengar atau dia memang baru saja meminta kerja sama dari semua aparat keamanan di seluruh dunia?”

“Sepertinya begitu.” kata Yunho.

“Kalau mendapat persetujuan dari pemerintah lokal, seharusnya Penjaga tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi seandainya ada masalah seperti tadi.” kata Kibum.

Daniel tersenyum lebar. “Adam ternyata pandai memilih waktu untuk mengungkit masalah seperti itu.” katanya. “Semoga setelah ini kami bisa menggunakan senjata seandainya harus bertempur.”

“Kau belum tahu, ya?” kata Gilland. “Adam menjadi pemimpin bukan hanya karena kemampuan, sifat kepemimpinan, dan kharismanya saja tapi juga karena dia ahli dalam hal strategi.

“Meski dia tetap berada di bawah profesor Ico namun semua penjaga di seluruh dunia mendengarkannya. Tidak mudah mengatur orang sebanyak itu kalau bukan orang berkemampuan seperti dia.”

Siwon menuju kulkas untuk air minum. Tapi baru saja dia meminum seteguk, matanya menangkap sesuatu di ujung dekat pintu masuk. Dia meletakkan botol minumnya lalu perlahan menuju pintu keluar.

“Siwonnie, kau mau ke mana?” tanya Leeteuk.

Siwon tidak menjawab. Dia terus melangkah dan berhenti tepat di depan tempat mereka biasanya meletakkan sepatu.

“Teuki hyung, boleh aku pinjam kamarnya?” kata Siwon kemudian.

“Untuk apa?” tanya Leeteuk lagi.

“Untuk Jo- _hyung_.” Dia menatap Leeteuk lurus. “Sepertinya dia pingsan.”

* * *

“Aneh.” kata Gilland setelah memeriksa nadi Josh. “Seharusnya kondisinya baik-baik saja.”

“Apa dia kelelahan?” tanya Daniel. Dia menatap semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

“Yah, untuk sementara anggaplah itu benar.” Meski begitu, Gilland masih curiga karena kalau cuma kelelahan tidak akan membuat Josh pucat pasi dan berkeringat begitu banyak. Dia tampak lebih seperti orang yang sedang sakit.

Josh menggeliat di tempat tidur sejenak sebelum membuka matanya perlahan dan memandang sekeliling.

“Di mana ini?” tanyanya. “Kenapa kalian berkumpul di sini?”

“Kau pingsan di depan pintu, ingat?” tukas Daniel sebelum ada yang bicara.

“Pingsan?” tanya Josh, berusaha mengingat-ingat. “Ah, aku merasa lelah sekali.”

“Kau bisa lelah seperti itu?” tanya Gilland agak skeptis mendengar jawabannya.

Josh merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan Kunci Gerbang Waktu dan Dimensi.

“Jadi kau yang— _YAH_!” Gilland membentak Josh, membuat seisi ruangan melonjak kaget. Dia berdiri sambil bercakak pinggang. “Sudah terlalu banyak _trainee_ yang bisa melakukan itu, kenapa harus kau?”

“Kau kira aku hanya akan duduk diam membiarkan udara di planet ini habis disedot ke Pluto?” balas Josh santai.

Sunyi sesaat. Daniel kemudian paham apa maksud kata-katanya.

“ _Goodness’ sake Josh, that’s not your job! You are the Guardian of Protection not the Guardian of Time and Space_. _You’re pushing yourself too hard!_ ” Daniel ikut merasa jengkel.

Josh hanya tersenyum. “ _If that’s what I can do to help, I’ll do it._ ” jawabnya.

“ _Hyung_ , meski aku kurang paham masalah apa ini tapi tolong dengarkan Gill _hyung_.” kata Jaejung.

“ _I’ll be fine_.”

Gilland mendengus. “ _Stubborn as always._ ” katanya. “Ayo kita keluar.”

Josh baru saja menyibakkan selimut yang menutupinya tapi langsung dicegah oleh Gilland. “ _You_ ,” dia menunjuk Josh, “ _stay on the bed_.”

Josh menghela napas. “Baik, tabib.” katanya mengalah. Tapi sebelum semuanya keluar, Josh memanggil Yunho dan seluruh anggota TVXQ untuk tetap tinggal.

Suasana berubah hening ketika hanya ada mereka berenam di sana.

“Kalian marah ya?” tanya Josh kemudian.

Yang ditanyai saling bertukar pandang dengan bingung.

“Kami tidak marah pada _hyung_.” jawab Yuchun.

Josh tertawa. “Oh, maaf. Aku kurang jelas.” katanya kemudian. “Maksudku, kalian marah pada Kyuhyun?”

Lagi-lagi mereka saling bertukar pandang tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

“Aku tahu apa yang terjadi semalam.” kata Josh pelan namun sangat jelas. Mereka tampak terkejut. “Aku tahu kalian berdebat mengenai aku semalam. Kalian marah padanya?”

“Tentu saja.” kata Junsu, mulai berapi-api. Tapi Josh memintanya untuk memelankan suaranya. “Dia mencurigaimu.”

“Tapi bagaimana _hyung_ bisa tahu?” tanya Changmin penasaran.

“Oh, sebenarnya aku meletakkan semacam penyadap di ruang tengah.” katanya pelan. “Karena aku tidak selalu berada di sini, aku bisa terus memantau keadaan. Kita tidak tahu kapan musuh akan datang  menyerang.” Dia diam sebentar. “Aku yakin kalian tidak main fisik, kan?”

Mereka menggeleng.

“Semenjak saat itu, kami berusaha menahan diri.” kata Jaejung. “Tapi Junsu hampir saja—“

“Tapi kenapa dia harus berkata seperti itu?” sela Yuchun sebelum Jaejung sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya. “Aku marah sekali tadi malam.”

Josh tertawa. “Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya aku, dia, dan kalian sangat mirip?”

Mereka menatapnya. Sedangkan Changmin tampak tertegun memikirkan perkataannya. “Maksudnya?”

Josh tidak langsung menjawab. “Aku, demi teman-temanku, bersedia untuk bertempur di baris depan untuk melindungi mereka. Aku bersedia bekerja keras agar mereka tetap aman. Itulah aku. Dan aku rasa kalian sudah tahu itu.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Kyuhyun, di sisi lain, tidak bisa bertempur sepertiku. Tapi demi _hyungdeul_ -nya dia bersedia menjadi ‘jahat’ untuk melindungi mereka dari bahaya. Dan kalian, demi melindungi aku, bersedia mati-matian membelaku.” Penjelasannya membuat mereka terbelalak. Josh tertawa lagi. “Apa menurut kalian kita tidak mirip?”

“Maafkan kami, _hyung_.” kata Yunho mewakili mereka.

“Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Yunho. Kalian tidak salah dan aku justru senang kalian melakukan itu padaku. Sungguh.” sela Josh cepat. “Aku hanya mau meminta kalian untuk tidak marah dengan Kyuhyun lagi. Kembalilah bersahabat dengannya seperti biasa. Dia cuma berusaha melindungi _hyungdeul_ -nya dengan caranya sendiri.”

Josh tersenyum cerah membuat mereka merasa lega. Mereka semua memberinya pelukan.

“Nah, sekarang tolong panggilkan Kyuhyun. Aku ingin bicara dengannya.” kata Josh.

“Kau sudah paham bahasa Korea?” tanya Changmin.

“Belum, jadi minta Siwon atau Henry menemaninya.” kata Josh.

Kelimanya melangkah menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Josh yang masih di tempat tidur sambil menatap mereka dengan senyuman lebar.

“Kenapa Jo- _hyung_ kedengarannya mulai seperti Leeteuk _hyung_?” bisik Junsu ketika mereka keluar.

“ _I heard that_!” sahut Josh sambil tertawa kecil.

* * *

Dia sedang memandang keluar jendela ketika Siwon dan Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar.

“Pemandangannya bagus.” kata Josh tanpa menoleh.

“Ya.” Siwon yang menanggapi.

Sunyi lama. Masing-masing tidak ada yang berbicara. Siwon dan Kyuhyun tampak tegang sementara Josh justru terlihat sangat santai.

“Ada yang ingin _hyung_ bicarakan?” tanya Siwon, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Josh berbalik. “Ya. Tapi aku bingung harus mulai dari mana.” katanya. Dia menatap Kyuhyun yang membalas tatapannya dengan memberikan tatapan dingin walaupun Josh bisa membaca kalau Kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat tegang di hadapannya saat itu.

Suasana kembali hening. Josh menghela napas.

“Kalian masih ingat sewaktu pertama kali kita bertemu di stadion sewaktu terjebak di dunia ‘itu’?” Dia menatap keduanya namun karena tidak ada tanggapan dia lalu melanjutkan. “Kalian tidak tahu betapa senangnya diriku melihat kalian.”

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya.

“Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh.” sergah Josh cepat. “Maksudku, aku begitu senang melihat begitu banyak cahaya berkilauan di depan mataku seperti bintang di langit. Tempat yang aneh untuk menemukan hal seperti itu.”

Keduanya bingung mendengar penjelasannya.

“Umumnya, di dalam diri manusia hanya ada kegelapan. Tapi ketika orang itu menemukan sesuatu yang paling berarti baginya akan ada cahaya yang muncul di dalam dirinya. Tergantung dari apa yang ada di dalam hatinya, keberlangsungan dan intensitas cahaya itu bisa berbeda.”

“Kami sebagai Penjaga bisa merasakan cahaya dari dalam diri seseorang.” Dia berhenti sejenak. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Siwon tidak paham ke mana arah tujuan pembicaraan ini.

“Kalian dan semua orang yang ada di luar sekarang memiliki cahaya itu. Tapi di antara cahaya semuanya setidaknya ada tiga yang paling menarik perhatianku karena sinarnya yang paling terang. Dua di antara cahaya itu...” lanjutnya. Dia menatap keduanya. “...ada pada kalian berdua.”

Mata Siwon membulat dan kedua alisnya terangkat. Kyuhyun sama terkejutnya tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terkejut.

“Cahaya itu bisa memudar bahkan hilang kalau kita tidak menjaganya dengan baik dan membiarkan kegelapan menguasainya.”

“ _Hyung_ , aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu.” kata Siwon akhirnya.

“Coba renungkan baik-baik, Choi Siwon. Apa yang menjadi sumber cahaya di dalam dirimu? Kurasa kau paling tahu soal itu karena kau sudah menemukannya. Ah, maaf, seharusnya aku mengatakan kalau cahaya itulah yang menemukanmu.” jawab Josh.

Josh melangkah pelan mendekati Kyuhyun. Dia menatap matanya tepat di irisnya.

“Kyuhyun- _ssi_ , jika perbuatan Dong Bang Shin Ki membuatmu marah, aku minta maaf untuk mereka. Dan, apabila aku telah berbuat sesuatu yang membuatmu menjadi tidak suka padaku, aku juga minta maaf. Aku tidak mau cahaya yang ada di dalam dirimu memudar karena rasa tidak sukamu padaku.”

Kyuhyun kaget. Dalam sekejap saja ekspresinya yang dingin berubah drastis. Kini dia paham ke mana arah pembicaraan itu yang tadinya seakan tidak berujung dan tidak berpangkal. Dia memutus kontak matanya dengan Josh dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

“Baik...“ jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Josh tersenyum senang karena Kyuhyun mau merespon kata-katanya. “...meskipun kau tidak salah apa-apa.” Dia mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

“Aku tahu pembicaraan kalian tadi malam.” Baik Kyuhyun maupun Siwon benar-benar terkejut sekarang. Mereka saling bertukar pandang dengan mata terbelalak.

“Bagaimana kau—“

Josh terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi mereka. “Tidak usah panik seperti itu.” katanya. “Sebenarnya aku memasang alat penyadap di dekat televisi untuk jaga-jaga seandainya kalian butuh bantuan. Kebetulan saja kalian bertengkar di sana.”

Dia menatap Kyuhyun. “Dengar, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak melakukan itu untuk mendapatkan apapun. Dan aku tidak pernah meminta apapun sebagai balasannya.” katanya serius namun lembut. “Aku tahu kau berusaha melindungi _hyungdeul_ -mu dengan mempertanyakan motif kami menolong kalian. Itu tidak salah, dan aku juga tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, hal itu memang sangat pantas dipertanyakan.”

“Dan dalam proses itu, secara tidak sadar kau juga sedang melindungi Yunho dan yang lain meski mereka tidak tahu itu.”

“Aku sudah tinggal bersama mereka cukup lama makanya aku tahu sifat mereka masing-masing. Yunho bisa memahami tindakanmu tapi tidak dengan yang lain. Bahkan teman baikmu, Channgmin, ikut memarahimu. Itu karena dia tahu betul sifatku.”

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam mendengar semua itu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Josh bisa begitu paham dengan maksud dan keinginannya walaupun mereka berkenalan belum lama. Hatinya yang begitu keras tiba-tiba luluh begitu saja. Dia hanya berdiri di situ sambil menatap lantai. Pandangannya perlahan-lahan mulai buram. Siwon yang cukup memahami Kyuhyun langsung merangkulnya.

“ _Kyu, gwaenchanha_?” tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, lalu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mencegah air matanya tidak tumpah. Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur Leeteuk.

Josh lalu membiarkan mereka tetap seperti itu hingga Kyuhyun tenang. Dalam hati dia merasa lega karena kesalahpahaman diantara mereka telah berakhir.

“Aku ingin memiliki hubungan persahabatan tanpa ada rasa curiga. Bisakah aku meminta itu darimu, Kyuhyun?” kata Josh lagi setelah dia melihat Kyuhyun sudah agak tenang.

Tanpa menatapnya, Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Josh tersenyum lebar. “ _Gomawo_.” ucapnya tulus.

“Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?” kata Kyuhyun mendadak. Dia mengatakan itu dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk.  “Bagaimana _hyung_ bisa bertemu dengan Yunho _hyung_ dan yang lain begitu saja?”

Tidak ada tanggapan. Merasa heran dengan kesunyian yang tiba-tiba melanda, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung melonjak kaget melihat Josh dan Siwon yang sedang menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar walaupun untuk alasan yang berbeda.

Bagi Siwon, itu pertama kalinya dia mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil Josh dengan sebutan _hyung_. Sedangkan bagi Josh, dia justru menemukan sesuatu di dalam pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

“Kenapa kalian?” tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

“ _A-aniyo_. Hanya sedikit kaget.” jawab Siwon lalu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

“Kyu, pantas kau dibilang salah satu yang paling jenius di sini.” kata Josh berbinar-binar. Kyuhyun—dan juga Siwon—melempar pandangan bingung. “Kau tahu? _There's no such thing as coincidence_.”

Josh bergegas melangkah mendekati pintu. Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang masih bingung mengekorinya dari belakang. Tapi sebelum tangannya mencapai gagang pintu, tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan memeluk perut dan dadanya.

Dia nyaris ambruk ke lantai seandainya Kyuhyun dan Siwon tidak menangkapnya.

“ _Hyung_ , kau tidak apa-apa?” Dengan bantuan Kyuhyun, Siwon mengangkatnya ke tempat tidur.

Josh meringkuk di kasur sambil menahan sakit. Wajahnya kembali pucat dan keringatnya mulai bercucuran.

“Akan kuberitahu yang lain.” Kyuhyun berbalik tapi sebuah tangan menarik tangannya.

“Jangan...aku tidak apa-apa.” kata Josh terbata-bata. “Sebentar lagi akan sembuh sendiri.”

Kyuhyun dan Siwon hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang dalam diam.

* * *

Kira-kira sepuluh menit kemudian Josh sudah kembali tenang. Bahkan wajahnya sudah tidak pucat lagi sekarang.

“Apa yang terjadi, _hyung_?” tanya Siwon.

“Gill _hyung_ bilang _hyung_ tidak sakit apa-apa tapi kenapa bisa seperti itu?” tambah Kyuhyun.

“Aku sudah cek up ke rumah sakit dan memang tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam tubuhku. Aku punya sedikit teori.” kata Josh mulai menjelaskan. “Tubuh kita terdapat sisi _light_ dan _darkness_. _Eterna_ adalah sisi _light_ sedangkan _Vessel_ adalah sisi _dark_. Biasanya keduanya terpisah karena biar bagaimana pun cahaya dan kegelapan tidak dapat bersatu. Untuk kasusku, kedua sisi ini bersatu. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan pertarungan antara keduanya dan setiap kali keduanya bertarung badanku pasti terasa sakit. Untungnya _Light_ sudah bisa dipastikan akan menang mengingat frekuensinya semakin jarang, durasinya semakin pendek, dan juga tidak ada efek sama sekali pada tubuhku selain rasa sakit itu. Apa kalian mendengarkan?”

“Oh, maaf.” Siwon tersadar dari trans-nya. Dia maupun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak paham apa yang Josh bicarakan.

Josh menghela napas. “Sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan dari awal. Kalian perlu tahu juga sih, siapa tahu nanti berguna.”

“Mengenai apa?”

“Mengenai _Vessel_ dan _Eterna_.”

* * *

“Bagaimana keadaan Josh?” tanya Daniel ketika Kyuhyun dan Siwon keluar dari kamar Leeteuk.

“Dia baik-baik saja, sekarang sedang istirahat.” Kyuhyun yang menjawab. Dia melangkah cepat-cepat menuju televisi dan mulai memeriksa sekelilingnya.

“Apa yang kau cari?” tanya Donghae bingung.

“Jo- _hyung_ bilang dia meletakkannya di sekitar sini...” gumam Kyuhyun.

“Ah!” seru Changmin, mendadak teringat mengenai percakapan mereka dengan Josh. Dia lalu membantu Kyuhyun mencari. Yunho, Junsu, Jaejung, Yuchun, dan Siwon ikut membantunya.

“ _Yah_! Jangan menghalangi televisi! _Yah_!” seru Eunhyuk protes. Tapi mereka tidak mendengarkan.

“Sebenarnya apa yang kalian cari?” tanya Leeteuk.

“Jo- _hyung_ tadi mengatakan kalau dia meletakkan sebuah penyadap di dekat televisi. Ow!”

Kepala Kyuhyun dan Junsu saling beradu. Keduanya jatuh terduduk sambil mengusap kepala masing-masing dan meringis menahan sakit. Keduanya tatap sebelum akhirnya meledak tertawa melihat ekspresi masing-masing.

“ _Eu kyang kyang_.”

Gaya tertawa Junsu yang unik membuat semua ikut tertawa.

* * *

Setelah berusaha mencari selama hampir satu jam, mereka akhirnya menyerah. Ketika itu, semua _member_ TVXQ menatap Yunho. Yunho menanggapinya dengan mengangguk.

“Kalian ingin tahu kenapa kami memanggilnya Jo- _hyung_?” tanya Jaejung memulai. Yang lain menggeleng. “Sejak awal dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Joshua Waterby.” Dia terkekeh sebentar, mengenang saat-saat itu. “Dan dia meminta kami memanggilnya dengan Josh.”

“Awalnya kami memang memanggilnya begitu. Selain karena dia yang meminta, juga karena dia tidak paham tradisi kita.” kata Yunho.

“Panggilan itu kami berikan padanya ketika kami sadar akan kebodohan kami.” kata Yuchun, pandangannya mengarah ke tempat lain. Dia menghela napas lagi lalu mulai bercerita. “Suatu waktu pernah kami berselisih pendapat, aku dan Yunho berpendapat kami harus tetap mendengarkan Josh dan tetap tinggal di satu tempat. Sementara Jaejung _hyung_ , Junsu, dan Changmin berpendapat lain.”

“Kami berpendapat kalau tinggal di rumah tidak akan bisa membuat kami keluar dari sana.” lanjut Junsu.

“Itu memang ada benarnya tapi ide untuk keluar dari rumah ternyata juga bukan merupakan ide yang baik.” kata Changmin. Mereka semua tahu kalau sewaktu mereka terlempar di dunia tak berpenghuni tersebut yang mereka dapatkan hanyalah monster di mana-mana. Tanpa orang yang paham seluk-beluk dunia itu, mustahil pergi ke mana pun tanpa resiko terluka.

“Setelah Jo- _hyung_ keluar dari rumah seperti biasanya, kami berdebat. Akhirnya Junsu, Jaejung _hyung_ , dan Changmin meninggalkan rumah.” kata Yuchun mengenang. “Entah kenapa, hari itu Jo- _hyung_ pulang jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perasaannya sangat tajam. Dia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.”

“Dia bisa langsung tahu ada yang tidak beres ketika melihat ekspresi kami.”

“Ketika dia menanyakan kemana Jaejung, Junsu, dan Changmin. Kami hanya bisa menjawab kalau mereka sudah meninggalkan rumah.” kata Yunho. “Dia langsung berlari tanpa bertanya apa-apa, seakan dia sudah tahu kemana mereka pergi.”

“Dia tidak bertanya apapun?” tanya Jaejung penasaran. Ternyata bagian ini tidak dia ketahui. Yunho dan Yuchun menatapnya lalu mengangguk. Jawaban keduanya membuat Jaejung tertegun.

“Melihatnya pergi begitu saja, kami langsung mengikutinya.” kata Yuchun.

Junsu melanjutkan, “Waktu itu, aku, Jaejung _hyung_ , dan Changmin sudah cukup jauh, meski kami jalan kaki.”

“Kami menemukan kalian tidak lama kemudian.” lanjut Yunho. “Dan kami langsung berdebat lagi. Jo- _hyung_ meminta kami pulang dulu lalu menyelesaikannya di rumah tapi kami semua sama-sama saling marah. Pertengkaran dimulai hingga nyaris menjurus ke bentrokan fisik.”

Semua orang menahan napas. Tidak ada yang menyangka sebuah kelompok boyband yang begitu terkenal karena keakrabannya bisa sampai berkelahi karena satu masalah seperti itu.

“Jo- _hyung_ berusaha melerai kami dengan berbagai cara, tapi kami tidak mendengarkan.” Yuchun yang melanjutkan, “Karena emosi yang meledak-ledak dan karena ketidaktahuan kami berlima, kami tidak menyadari kalau saat itu kami berada di zona berbahaya karena banyak sekali monster berkeliaran. Monster-monster yang kelaparan mendadak menyerang kami.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Dan tidak ada yang menyadarinya selain Jo- _hyung_.” Dia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, nyaris menangis. Namun dia tetap tidak sanggup melanjutkan. “ _Mian_.”

“Dia melindungi aku dan Changmin yang sedang bersitegang dari serangan mematikan itu dengan menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri.” lanjut Yunho. “Hanya satu serangan dan tapi itu berhasil membuatnya terluka parah.”

“Dari luka dan bunyi yang ditimbulkannya, aku yakin banyak sekali tulangnya yang patah.” kata Changmin. “Kalau saja dia tidak memiliki kristal yang dapat membantu penyembuhan, dia pasti tidak akan sembuh.”

“Aku belum pernah melihat begitu banyak darah sebelumnya.” kata Junsu, agak ngeri mengingatnya.

“Tentu saja.” tambah Changmin. “Punggungnya remuk terkena cakar monster.”

Semua yang mendengarnya terdiam termasuk Kyuhyun.

“Kyuhyun,” kata Yunho pelan. “kau pernah bilang kalau Josh sejak awal sudah berencana tidak baik terhadap kami. Tentu saja kami tidak setuju karena kami tahu betul ketulusannya.

“Kami pernah mengikutinya diam-diam untuk mencari tahu alasannya kenapa dia selalu berangkat pagi-pagi dan pulang ketika hari sudah gelap. Setelah melihat kegigihannya untuk mencari jalan keluar, kami jadi ingin membantunya dengan cara kami sendiri.”

“Mungkin kau merasa kalau dia memanfaatkan kami.” tambah Jaejung. “Tapi aku berani mengatakan bahwa pada awalnya kamilah yang memanfaatkannya.”

Seisi ruangan, terkecuali Yunho, Junsu, dan Yuchun, menatap mereka dengan mata terbelalak. Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

“Kami tahu kalau dia satu-satunya tiket kami untuk pulang. Jadi kami berusaha dekat dengannya.” kata Yunho mengaku. “Tapi ketika aku tahu dirinya yang sebenarnya, aku berubah pikiran.”

“Apa dia tidak pernah tahu mengenai ini?” tanya Donghae.

“Jo- _hyung_ sangat cerdas. Jadi kurasa dia pasti tahu.” kata Changmin. “Tapi tetap saja dia melakukan apa yang dia bisa tanpa meminta balasan.”

Semua diam. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, mereka lalu mulai kembali bercanda satu sama lain. Parahnya,  kenakalan dan keisengan Kyuhyun yang sempat hilang selama beberapa hari kembali muncul, membuat suasana menjadi hiruk-pikuk karena tingkahnya. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya tertawa senang berhasil mengerjai semua _hyundeul_ -nya.


	5. Broken Hearted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, chapter ini mungkin agak ofensif buat beberapa orang dan semua karakter disini sengaja dibuat memang tidak menyukainya. But once again, ini hanya terjadi di 'alternate universe'. :)

Beberapa hari berikutnya kondisi di dorm Super Junior sudah kembali seperti biasa. Kyuhyun kini sudah dapat menerima Josh dan tampak mulai memperlakukannya sama seperti yang lain. Dia bahkan sudah mulai berani mengerjainya. Josh sendiri hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat ulah Kyuhyun, nyaris tidak mempercayai matanya sendiri kalau semuanya itu dilakukan oleh seorang pria dewasa. Selain itu, tingkah laku beberapa member Super Junior yang bisa dikatakan ‘gila’ membuat suasana di antara mereka menjadi lebih santai.

Josh sendiri cukup stres dengan jadwal SuJu, TVXQ, dan JYJ. Selain itu, dia belum sempat memberitahu teman-temannya yang lain perihal temuannya selama ini meski menurutnya kemungkinan besar mereka semua sudah tahu karena kecanggihan teknologi yang ada di markas besar Penjaga.

Di sisi lain, Penjaga juga semakin stres. Hal ini selain karena akibat dari konferensi pers yang dilakukan oleh Adam dan ditambah dengan masalah monster yang kelihatannya tidak kunjung usai telah menambah pekerjaan mereka secara tidak langsung. Semenjak Adam mendeklarasikan kehadiran Penjaga, foto-foto mereka mulai beredar di Internet dengan cepat. Adam, yang paling banyak mendapatkan sorotan, langsung populer di internet. Bahkan kini sudah ada yang membentuk _Adam fansclub_ berskala internasional. Wajah Adam yang tampan dan kharismatik langsung mengundang banyak minat dari kalangan wanita muda.

“Wah, lihat ini.” kata Kibum sambil membuka-buka situs di Internet. “Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Adam bisa begitu populer hanya dalam sekali tampil.”

Donghae, Zhoumi, dan Leeteuk yang berada di sampingnya ikut mengintip dari balik bahunya.

“Wah, ada _fansclub_ -nya.” kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kibum melihat daftar anggotanya sekilas. “Sepertinya anggotanya wanita semua.” Dia berhenti. “Ah, ada juga _fanboy_.”

Mereka berempat terkikik seru.

“Mereka pasti patah hati kalau tahu Adam sudah menikah sejak lama.” kata Josh dari seberang ruangan.

“ _Mwo_?” Seisi ruangan berseru kaget.

“Yah, padahal aku berencana untuk mendaftarkan diri.” canda Henry disambut gelak tawa seisi dorm, termasuk Josh.

Dalam kehebohan mereka mengenai berita itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bip dari komunikator. Spontan saja suara itu membuat mereka semua terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Josh.

“Ah, panjang umur.” kata Josh setelah melirik komunikatornya. Dia menekan tombol hijau di sana. “Adam, ada apa?”

“Josh, siapa saja yang ada di sana?” Mereka bisa mendengar suara Adam membahana dari speaker komunikator.

Meski bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Adam, Josh menjawab juga. “Leeteuk, Siwon, Henry, Zhoumi, Donghae, dan Kibum. Kenapa?”

“Bagaimana dengan Yunho atau Changmin?”

“Kurasa masih di dorm mereka.”

“Hubungi salah satu dari mereka dan minta mereka untuk berkumpul di situ secepatnya. Bilang Leeteuk, Yunho, Siwon, dan Henry untuk mengenakan pakaian rapi. Ada hal penting yang harus segera kita kerjakan.”

Josh memberi isyarat bagi Leeteuk untuk menelepon Yunho yang segera dilakukannya. “ _Yeoboseo, Yunho-ssi_...”

“Ada apa, ya?” tanya Zhoumi penasaran.

Josh mengangkat bahu. Dia sendiri tampak bertanya-tanya karena jarang-jarang intonasi suara Adam seperti tadi. Dia menebak itu pastilah sesuatu yang sangat serius.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Adam datang dengan mengenakan pakaian rapi. Dia memegang membawa satu set jas beserta sebuah mantel panjang di tangannya. Ekspresinya benar-benar serius—dan kalau mereka tidak salah menebaknya—marah?

Dia menyodorkan jas itu kepada Josh. “Cepat ganti. Ada seseorang yang harus kita temui.” katanya.

Josh memandangi Leeteuk, Siwon, Henry, dan Yunho yang sudah rapi di belakangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

“Sudah. Lakukan saja.” kata Adam.

* * *

Kemunculan enam lelaki tampan di lobi apartemen SuJu benar-benar menghebohkan semua khalayak yang melihatnya. Terlebih lagi yang muncul adalah beberapa anggota Super Junior, Yunho dari TVXQ, dan juga Adam yang beberapa hari belakangan ini menjadi perbincangan hangat di seluruh dunia. Selain itu, kemunculan Josh juga membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya mengenai siapa dirinya. Semuanya—kecuali Josh yang sengaja memasang tampang datar—sempat melempar senyum di antara para fans yang histeris.

Mereka berenam masuk ke mobil limousine panjang yang telah menunggu mereka di depan lobi.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” tanya Josh setelah mobil itu mulai melaju.

“Menarik perhatian media dan fans.” Adam tersenyum riang sambil memangku kakinya. Dia merapikan sedikit rambut pirangnya yang tadi sempat tertiup angin.

“Aku tahu itu. Tapi untuk apa kau melakukannya?”

“ _Just fooling around a bit. I just need to teach the old coot some manners_.” jawabnya sambil nyengir.

Yang lain saling bertukar pandang. “ _Old coot_?”

* * *

Semua, mungkin terkecuali Josh yang tidak tahu apa-apa, langsung melongo ketika mobil itu berhenti di depan lobi sebuah gedung.

“Ini kan...”

“Ayo keluar.” kata Adam sambil membuka pintu.

Berenam, mereka memasuki gedung itu. Josh baru paham ketika dia melihat tulisan yang terpampang yang tertera di kaca pintu masuk: S.M. Entertainment. Josh memandang Adam yang sudah menghampiri resepsionis dengan tatapan horor lalu melihat ke arah yang lain yang telah berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutan mereka.

“ _What are we going to do here_?” tanya Henry sambil berbisik.

“ _Beats me._ ” tanggap Josh.

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka berenam telah berada di dalam kantor sang pemilik S.M. Entertainment.

Mereka semua seakan telah saling bertukar ekspresi. Yang lain tampak tegang tapi baik Josh maupun Adam kini justru tampak santai. Mereka semua berdiri berjejer di ruangan itu di belakang tempat duduk Adam.

“Anda telah menantangku untuk datang kemari dalam waktu satu jam dan aku sudah melaksanakannya.” kata Adam datar setelah beberapa menit awal yang penuh dengan keheningan. “Apakah sekarang Anda bersedia menandatangani kontrak kita?”

Lee Soo Man balik menatap Adam dengan datar, sengaja mengeraskan ekspresinya. Kharisma yang dipancarkan Adam benar-benar membuat lelaki itu merasa terintimidasi.

“Aku tidak melihat keuntungan apa-apa untukku.” katanya.

“Bukankah perlindungan bagi semua anggota Super Junior dan Dong Bang Shin Ki sudah lebih dari cukup?” balas Adam santai. “SME tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari pengawal bagi mereka.”

“Lalu apa yang kalian inginkan? Kami tidak bisa membayar untuk hal semacam itu.” kata Lee Soo Man.

Angin tiba-tiba bertiup kencang di luar, begitu kencangnya sehingga mulai menggetarkan semua kaca jendela di ruangan itu. Dalam hitungan detik, langit kota Seoul yang cerah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kelam. Josh tahu dengan jelas kalau Adam sudah mulai naik darah dan kemarahannya itu telah mempengaruhi cuaca di luar. Beberapa di antara mereka menjadi bingung kenapa tiba-tiba saja cuaca di kota itu bisa mendadak berubah.

“Kalau kami menginginkan keuntungan, kami tidak akan berada di bawah naungan PBB.” kata Adam dingin, berusaha menekan nada suaranya agar tidak meninggi. “Keselamatan mereka jauh lebih penting sekarang. Oleh karena itu kami akan mengambil tindakan apapun yang menurut kami pantas dilakukan seandainya nyawa mereka dalam bahaya termasuk membatalkan semua acara mereka.”

“Tapi penaltinya...”

“Bukankah itu sepenuhnya menjadi tanggung jawab Anda?” kata Adam cepat, membuat sang pemilik perusahaan menatapnya dengan horor. “Bukankah Anda akan lebih rugi jika mereka tidak selamat?”

Melihat ekspresi Adam, yang seakan-akan seperti seekor singa yang sedang berhadapan dengan seekor kucing, nyali Lee Soo Man langsung menciut meski dia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya.

“ _Pfft_.”

Semua mencari asal suara tapi tidak ada yang berhasil menemukannya. Hanya Adam yang masih duduk menatap Lee Soo Man dengan lurus dan tajam. Tatapan matanya saat itu benar-benar telah mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya.

“Bagaimana?” tanyanya sekali lagi.

“Baiklah.” jawabnya enggan.

Adam sedikit melunakkan tatapannya. “Di sini ada perwakilan dari Super Junior, Dong Bang Shin Ki, dan juga Penjaga. Ah, tunggu sebentar.” Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menelepon seseorang. “Masuklah.” katanya.

Tak lama, dua orang berpakaian rapi masuk ke ruangan itu.

“Mereka notaris yang akan turut menjadi saksi.” kata Adam. Dia memandangi salah satu diantara keduanya yang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas yang mereka bawa lalu menyerahkannya kepada Adam.

Adam melihat tulisan itu sejenak lalu menyerahkannya kepada Lee Soo Man.

“Ini surat perjanjiannya. Silahkan dibaca dulu.”

Dia memberi kode kepada Josh untuk maju.

“Dan dia adalah salah satu perwakilan dari kami yang akan mengawal mereka kemana pun mereka pergi.”

Josh menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sekedar hanya untuk tidak mengabaikan norma kesopanan namun dia tidak bicara apa-apa.

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka berenam keluar dari kantor itu dengan wajah puas, setidaknya untuk Josh dan Adam. Selain keduanya, yang lain justru terlihat lega setelah keluar dari situasi yang menurut mereka sangat menegangkan.

“BWAHAHAHA...” Josh langsung meledak tertawa ketika semuanya setelah pintu mobil _limousine_ ditutup. Perutnya sudah mulai sakit karena menahan tawa dari tadi. Adam yang duduk di sebelahnya ikut tersenyum geli.

“ _What is it_?” tanya Henry bingung.

“ _Did you look at his face?_ ” kata Josh sambil memegangi perutnya. “ _He looked like...what's the correct word? Constipated_?”

Semua tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulut mereka dengan punggung tangan masing-masing. Leeteuk yang tidak paham langsung cekikikan setelah Siwon menerjemahkan kata-kata Josh kepadanya.

Henry langsung paham. “Jadi suara tadi itu. _Gege_ yang...”

Josh mengangguk. Sesaat kemudian dia kembali tertawa meski tidak sebesar tadi.

“Nah, karena urusan dengan SME telah selesai, sekarang aku meminta kalian untuk mengurangi pekerjaan kalian. Jangan dulu menerima pekerjaan apapun yang tidak berhubungan dengan show. Acara radio dan latihan masih boleh kalian lakukan.”

“ _Why_?” tanya Siwon bingung.

Adam kelihatan berpikir sejenak. “Karena kurasa kalian tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa untuk itu.” jawab Adam.

Ekspresi Josh spontan berubah, tawanya langsung lenyap. Dia menatap Adam dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

* * *

“BWAHAHAHHA...” Sekarang giliran tawa Kyuhyun yang membahana di dorm itu. Saking gelinya sampai dia berguling di lantai. “Konstipasi? WAHAHAHAHA...”

Leeteuk, Siwon, dan Henry tertawa juga meski tidak sebesar Kyuhyun. Ketiganya bergantian menceritakan kejadian tadi siang kepada yang lain.

“Kalau Soo Man- _ssi_ sampai tahu kita menertawakannya, kita bisa dibunuh.” kata Heechul sambil terkikik seru.

“Sebenarnya perjanjian apa yang dibuat oleh Adam sampai dia bisa seperti itu?” tanya Gilland penasaran. Dia baru saja tiba ketika Josh dan yang lain sampai di dorm.

“Ini _copy_ -nya. Lihat saja sendiri.” kata Josh sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Gilland. Wajahnya berubah cemberut sekarang, jauh berbeda dengan ekspresinya sewaktu di mobil tadi. Semuanya bahkan bisa memperhatikan perubahan ekspresinya yang begitu drastis.

Seisi ruangan langsung mengerubuti Gilland. Tapi semua yang minimal tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris pasif dengan baik langsung mengundurkan diri dengan tertib.

Semua yang membaca _copy_ surat berbahasa Inggris itu langsung ternganga.

“Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dia tadi mengatakan hendak mengajarinya sopan santun.” kata Josh dengan wajah ditekuk.

“... _Penjaga berkewajiban untuk mengambil tindakan yang pantas dilakukan untuk melindungi subyek tanpa persetujuan dari perusahaan agensi dimaksud termasuk membatalkan show atau kegiatan apapun secara sepihak. Ada pun semua penalti yang harus dibayarkan akan menjadi tanggung jawab talent company yang bersangkutan._

“ _Penjaga dapat memindahkan lokasi subyek ke tempat yang lebih aman untuk melindungi subyek tanpa memerlukan persetujuan dari manager yang bersangkutan dan agensi dimana subyek bernaung._

“ _Setiap manajer dari subyek yang bersangkutan harus berkonsultasi terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan apakah subyek dapat mengambil pekerjaan yang dimaksud._

“ _Surat perjanjian yang ditandatangani oleh pimpinan agensi ini sebagai wakil dari manager subyek baik secara kolektif maupun kelompok._

“ _Penjaga bersedia untuk membayar biaya apapun yang dibutuhkan oleh subyek secara utuh termasuk upah kerja, namun tidak kepada talent company yang bersangkutan._

“ _Penjaga tidak tunduk pada agensi apapun selama kontrak ini berlaku._

“ _Demi alasan keamanan, untuk sementara waktu subyek dianggap keluar dari perusahaan dimaksud dan akan berada di bawah lindungan Penjaga._

“ _Subyek diwajibkan membayar 50% kepada talent company untuk setiap kegiatan yang dilaksanakannya selama kontrak ini berlaku..._ Apa-apaan ini?” kata Gilland kaget sementara Daniel menatap Josh dengan horor. “Bagaimana mereka bisa bekerja kalau seperti ini?”

“ _This is quite serious_.” kata Daniel.

“Dia bilang tadinya surat ini tidak seperti itu tapi setelah setelah melalui berbagai pemikiran dan pertimbangan yang panjang, akhirnya surat perjanjian itu diubah. Oleh karena harus menguntungkan kedua belah pihak begitulah jadinya.” kata Josh. Dia berbalik kepada yang lain yang duduk dengan lemas. Bahkan Kyuhyun kini sudah berhenti tertawa. “Maafkan dia.” katanya sambil memohon. “Kurasa dugaanku mengenai kejanggalan itu benar.”

Seisi dorm heboh. Semua tampak memprotesnya. Melihat semuanya itu, Josh akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari tahu kondisi yang sebenarnya. Dia meminta yang lain berdiri agak menepi. Dia melepaskan komunikator dan meletakkannya di tengah ruangan lalu berdiri dengan bersandar di dinding.

Yang lain menatapnya dengan penasaran, ingin tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Dengan suara lantang dia berseru, “ _Invoke Guardian Code 303_.” membuat Daniel menahan napas dengan mata terbelalak.

“Apa itu _Guardian Code 303_?” tanya Siwon yang berada di sampingnya.

“Kondisi genting dan seorang Penjaga minta penjelasan. Kode ini tidak boleh digunakan dengan sembarangan karena _councelor_ juga mendengarkan dan juga dapat memberi jawaban. Yang ditanyai tidak boleh berbohong ataupun menghindar.”

“Bagaimana kalau dilanggar?”

“Begitu ketahuan kau akan dihukum dengan sangat berat. Kau boleh menyebutnya dengan penyiksaan.”

Alis Siwon terangkat. Dia cukup kaget mendengar penjelasan singkat itu.

Seberkas sinar hijau seperti laser keluar dari komunikator dan menembak ke arah langit-langit. ketika mengenai langit-langit berkas sinar itu memecah dan menutupi ruangan itu dengan cahaya hijau. Detik berikutnya muncul enam belas hologram di ruangan itu. Lima belas di antaranya adalah lima belas Penjaga yang selevel dengan Josh, yakni semua Penjaga dengan level _Prince_ dan _Princess_ , sedang seorang lagi adalah sesosok yang mereka kenal.

“Profesor Ico? Di mana _councelor_ yang lain?”

“Mereka sedang sibuk maka aku yang mewakili.” Sang profesor menghela napas. “Kenapa kau menggunakan kode 303?”

“Karena ada yang ingin kukonfirmasi. Adam, kenapa kau membuat surat perjanjian seperti itu?”

“Sudah kuduga kau akan menanyakan itu.” Namun dia tampak ragu untuk menjawabnya.

“Bukankah itu pekerjaan mereka? Kenapa kau membuatnya sampai seberat itu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan fans mereka juga?”

“Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, keselamatan mereka yang paling utama. Kita tidak tahu kapan serangan akan datang. Selain itu, kau tahu sendiri semua fans mereka juga menginginkan idola mereka beristirahat.” kata Adam.

“Aku tahu itu tapi surat perjanjiannya…”

“Kau harus tahu sesuatu, Josh. Perusahaan itu membayar mereka jauh lebih kecil dari yang mereka harusnya dapatkan.”

Josh terdiam. Dia merasa kalau surat perjanjian itu dapat menimbulkan masalah di kemudian hari.

“Kalau mereka bekerja tanpa bantuan manager itu artinya mereka harus bekerja sendiri. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, apakah bisa?”

“Lakukan saja semua yang sudah terlanjur disetujui hingga sekarang dan jangan menambah kegiatan baru. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku menggunakannya hanya untuk memberi pelajaran pada si tua bangka itu dan sekaligus membuat tugas kita menjadi lebih resmi. Mereka juga tetap dapat menggunakan jasa manager jadi kau tidak usah kuatir.”

Josh sedikit merasa lega. “Jadi begitu…”

“Tapi aku merasa ada hal lain yang membuatmu melakukan ini.” Kata-katanya membuat yang lain hening. “Kenapa harus mereka? Kenapa bukan artis lain dari manajemen yang sama?”

“Selama setahun sebelum kau kembali, kami sudah menemukan kejanggalan-kejanggalan, termasuk di antaranya kehadiran monster-monster. Semua monster itu ada di sana, tidak bertindak apa-apa seakan sedang berhibernasi.” kata profesor Ico menjelaskan. “Tapi, kau harus tahu, kalau pada hari kau kembali di waktu yang hampir bersamaan, monster-monster itu mulai bergerak.”

“Apa?” Sekarang bahkan Gilland ikut kaget.

Josh menyentuh dagunya. “Kalau waktunya sama denganku…” Dia menatap profesor Ico. “…tidak mungkin itu sebuah kebetulan.”

“Persis.” kata Adam. “Karena kau pernah berada di ‘dunia itu’, profesor beranggapan kalau ini ada hubungannya denganmu dan kemungkinan besar berhubungan juga dengan semua orang yang pernah ke sana. Itu sebabnya kita harus melindungi mereka sebagai prioritas utama.”

“Dan seperti yang kau bilang, ICO berhasil mendeteksi anomali di seluruh dunia. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Dan kami akhirnya menemukan bahwa…” Dia berhenti.

“…dunia ini bukan dunia kita yang sebenarnya?” lanjut Josh.

Semua yang hadir di ruangan itu melonjak kaget. “ _Mwo_?”

“Josh, kau...kau tahu? Sejak kapan?” seru Profesor Ico.

“Belum lama.” jawab Josh. “Dunia ini seperti ‘ _mirror-server_ ’ dari dunia kita, kan?”

“Bisa kau jelaskan lebih lanjut bagaimana kau bisa sampai pada kesimpulan ini?” tanya seorang lelaki berbadan tegap bernama Samuel.

“Semenjak aku ‘kembali’ aku sudah merasakan sesuatu yang janggal.” kata Josh memulai. Dia menunjukkan buku catatan kecilnya. “Aku mencatat secara detail semua yang bisa kuingat yang terjadi di dunia ‘itu’. Tapi sampai beberapa hari yang lalu aku tidak berhasil menemukan satu potongan kecil yang penting. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat penting tapi tidak terlintas dalam pikiranku dan itu cukup membuatku frustasi.”

Tidak ada yang menanggapi. Tiga puluh enam pasang mata, dua puluh dari Super Junior dan TVXQ; enam belas dari Penjaga, menatapnya. Mereka semua ingin tahu kelanjutan kisahnya.

“Beberapa hari lalu Kyuhyun menanyakan sesuatu kepadaku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan JYJ dan Yunho beserta Changmin dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan, dan pertanyaan itu membuatku berpikir. Setelah aku merunut kembali beberapa peristiwa yang terjadi, aku bisa memastikan bahwa kalau sebenarnya terlalu banyak kebetulan yang terjadi di sana. Padahal kita semua tahu…” Matanya melihat ke arah enam belas hologram yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

“… _There’s no such thing as coincidence_.” kata Josh bersamaan dengan keenam belas hologram itu.

“Berarti semua sudah direncanakan sejak awal. Tapi oleh siapa?” tanya Rachel.

“Tunggu.” sela profesor Ico. “Josh, sewaktu kau bertempur melawan Griever dulu, kau menyebut ‘dia’. Siapa ‘dia’ yang kau maksud?”

Josh kembali menatap mereka. “Kurasa hanya Justin yang bisa menjelaskan itu pada kita.”

Semua kembali terkejut. Suasana kembali heboh. “Apa? Justin? Tapi…”

“Bagaimana kau bisa yakin itu ‘she’, dan bukan ‘he’?”

“ _Because the hints are everywhere. Someone intentionally put those hints for me. I still haven’t figure out the reason, tough._ ” Josh menatap lantai. “Sepertinya Justin sudah tahu sejak awal tapi tidak bisa bilang apa-apa.” lanjutnya. “Aku rasa itu sebabnya dia masuk ke dunia itu dan berencana menggantikan diriku untuk tinggal.”

Meski semua heboh, semua Penjaga tampak sedang berpikir keras.

“Tunggu.” kata Josh kemudian. “Kalau semuanya sudah di atur, berarti…” Dia menatap salah satu hologram Penjaga wanita yang ada di sana. “…Liz, bagaimana ayahmu bisa terlibat masalah itu?”

Yang ditanya mematung sejenak, berusaha mencari informasi di otaknya.

“Aku tidak tahu.” tanggap Liz kemudian. “Aku tidak pernah menanyakannya hingga ayah meninggal.”

“Bagaimana dengan ibumu?” tanya Josh lagi.

“Ibu juga sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.” kata Liz lagi. “Tapi kurasa aku pernah mendengar kalau ayah bicara kepada ibu kalau orang yang menjadi penghubung itu mendadak menghilang entah ke mana.”

Josh tampak sangat terpukul. Tanpa sadar air matanya meluncur di pipinya.

“Josh?”

Yang lain tampak shock melihatnya, termasuk Liz.

Josh kini sudah melorot hingga ke lantai. “Semuanya sudah diatur oleh ‘dia’.” katanya lirih. “Bermula dari ayah Liz, lalu aku, kemudian yang lain.” Dia menatap lantai. “Sejak awal kita semua sudah masuk perangkapnya.”

* * *

Butuh waktu satu jam bagi Josh untuk menenangkan diri di dalam kamar Leeteuk dan Donghae. Si pemimpin Super Junior yang terkenal dengan julukan _Angel without wings_ itu dengan sukarela mengijinkan kamarnya dijadikan tempat Josh untuk menyendiri. Josh bahkan sebelum sempat mengakhiri _Invoke Guardian Code 303_ -nya.

Meskipun secara teknis tidak bersalah, namun Josh mweasa ikut bertanggung jawab atas semua kejadian yang menimpa mereka semua. Untuk itu, dia berencana untuk berbuat sesuatu untuk memperbaikinya. Namun sebelum melakukan itu, ada hal penting yang harus dia lakukan.

Josh berdiri di belakang pintu, menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu meraih gagang pintu untuk membukanya. Dia harus mengatakan ini kepada mereka semua.

Dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu kamar itu dan sempat terkejut ketika melihat Donghae, Henry, dan Siwon sudah berada di depan pintu. Mereka membawa senampan kue dan sebotol jus.

“ _Hyung, gwaenchanha_?” kata Donghae secara tidak sadar menggunakan bahasa Korea.

“Aku tidak apa-apa.” tanngap Josh sambil tersenyum. Dia melihat kue-kue cantik di nampan itu. “Dari siapa itu?”

“Ah, ini buatan Ryeowook dan Jaejung _hyung_.” kata Siwon. “ _Hyung_ mau?”

Josh mengangguk. “Tapi sebelumnya ada yang harus kukatakan pada kalian.”

Semenit kemudian, semua orang sudah kembali berkumpul di ruang tengah.

“Kalian semua, aku mau minta maaf.” katanya kemudian sambil sedikit menunduk.

“ _Hyung_ , ada apa?” tanya mereka bingung.

“Semua ini terjadi karena aku.” katanya lagi. “Jadi kurasa aku harus meminta maaf untuk kalian…Tidak. Untuk semua orang di dunia ini.”

“Kalau yang _hyung_ maksud kami berpindah ke dunia ini karena gelombang kejut, itu tidak perlu.” kata Kibum.

“Eh? Dari mana kalian tahu maksudku?”

“Biar begini-begini di Super Junior ada dua orang jenius, lho.” kata Yesung nyengir.

“Apa hubungannya dengan orang jenius?” celetuk Eunhyuk.

“Aku tadi sempat bertanya kepada profesor Ico mengenainya dan dia menjawab kalau itu benar.” kata Kibum. “Memang benar gelombang itulah yang membuat semua orang masuk ke dunia ini. Tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.”

Josh diam mendengarkan.

“Menurut profesor, gelombang itu terjadi karena _hyung_ menghancurkan Griever. Tapi seandainya Griever tidak dihancurkan lambat laun semua orang akan terhisap ke _Corona_.” kata Kyuhyun. Rasanya baru kali itu Josh melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan wajah polos seperti anak-anak.

“Ya, memang itu alasan aku menghancurkan Griever.”

“Lalu kenapa _hyung_ minta maaf?” kata Leeteuk kemudian. “ _Hyung_ bersusah payah menyelamatkan kami dengan tidak mempedulikan nyawa sendiri. Kami sampai saat ini belum sempat berterima kasih padamu.”

Mereka semua berdiri lalu berkata serempak “ _Gomapsumnida, Jo-hyung_.” sambil membungkuk.

Refleks, Josh menanggapi ucapan mereka dengan gugup. “ _Cheonmaneyo_.” Sekilas ada semburat warna merah di pipinya.


	6. the Evil Magnaes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil Magnae Double Attack!  
> Even the most powerful guardian wont stand a chance. Well, sort of.

Selama beberapa minggu berikutnya semua _member_ mulai mengurangi jadwal mereka sedikit demi sedikit. Situasi di luar tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan karena banyak sekali Penjaga yang dapat menangani. Beberapa kali juga Josh menemani mereka ketika melakukan show atau ikut dalam _variety show_ yang dilakukan secara berkelompok hingga keliling dunia. Dan kehadirannya di dekat SuJu dan TVXQ sering mengundang tanda tanya dari fans mereka dan juga dari kalangan media.

Meski siaran televisi masih menyiarkan perihal segala macam pertempuran kecil yang terjadi di seluruh dunia, dialog yang meminta pendapat para ahli mengenai itu, dan lain sebagainya, situasi di dorm SuJu dan TVXQ bisa dibilang sangat tentram. Josh bahkan sudah membebaskan kedua puluh orang itu untuk melakukan apa yang mereka suka selama ada minimal seorang Penjaga yang menemani. Kelima anggota TVXQ juga cuma datang sesekali ke dorm lantai dua belas itu. Mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dorm Yunho dan Changmin supaya dapat menikmati masakan Jaejung yang lezat. Kalau dorm TVXQ bisa dibilang cukup tenang, beda halnya dengan dorm Super Junior lantai dua belas. Terlalu banyak member membuat tempat itu bagaikan taman bermain.

Hari itu, karena sedang tidak ada kegiatan, Kibum dan Siwon duduk-duduk di ruang tengah sambil membaca buku.

Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Henry berlatih _dance_ di depan keduanya dengan volume suara tape sedang sementara Daniel yang sedang menganggur hanya melihat latihan mereka bertiga sambil menyimak dentuman musiknya.

Ryeowook sedang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang sambil sesekali berdendang riang.

Kangin, yang kesal karena tidak bisa nonton televisi, akhirnya membantu membersihkan kamar Leeteuk sementara Leeteuk sendiri malah membantu Ryeowook untuk memasak.

 Hankyung sedang asyik di kamarnya sendiri sambil mendengarkan musik dari ipod-nya sambil membolak-balik sebuah majalah berbahasa China yang ada di tangannya.

Heechul juga ada di kamarnya sendiri, asyik berlatih bernyanyi untuk lagu barunya. Siapa pun yang berani mengganggunya langsung dimarahi dan diusir.

Di sisi lain, Sungmin, dengan kaki yang di angkat di sofa asyik bermain dengan HP-nya. Sesekali dia tertawa geli membaca pesan yang masuk.

Beberapa member lain yang tidak ada di sana sedang melakukan kegiatan lain. Zhoumi sedang asyik berbelanja dengan ditemani Matt, saudara sepupu Josh, Yesung sedang kembali ke dorm lantai sebelas untuk mengganti pakaian, Shindong sedang mengunjungi butik pacarnya, sedangkan yang satu lagi…

“CHO KYUHYUN!!” Suara Josh menggelegar di dorm bagaikan petir di siang bolong membuat hampir setiap orang di sana berhenti melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing dan menoleh ke arahnya terkecuali Hankyung yang masih asyik mendengar musik sehingga dia tidak mendengarkan.

Kyuhyun berlari masuk dari teras sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Josh yang tadinya ketiduran di teras dengan kepala yang diletakkan di sebelah dalam pintu geser harus menahan rasa malu yang luar biasa. Wajahnya dicorat-coret oleh Kyuhyun dengan peralatan _make up_ setelah sebelumnya dia menjepit kepalanya dengan pintu agar tidak bergerak ketika dia melakukan aksinya.

Semua orang yang dilewati Josh langsung meledak tertawa melihat wajahnya yang dibuat sangat aneh, seperti seorang wanita yang belum pernah belajar berdandan, atau lebih parah, seperti anak kecil yang sedang mencoba menggambar di wajah orang.

“Hei, ada yang lihat peralatan _make up_ -ku?” tanya Heechul yang tiba-tiba muncul.

“BWAHAHAHA.” Dia langsung tertawa melihat wajah Josh.

Daniel, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Henry sudah berguling di lantai sambil memegangi perut mereka. Siwon dan Kibum berusaha berfokus pada buku mereka tapi gagal dengan sempurna setelah mengintip dari bagian atas buku. Keduanya ikut tertawa geli. Leeteuk dan Ryeowook juga tampak tidak bisa menahan diri. Josh mendelik kesal melihat mereka meski mereka tidak bisa disalahkan.

Dengan wajah merah karena malu, dia bergegas menuju wastafel untuk membersihkan mukanya. “Lebih baik kau lari keluar dari dorm sebelum aku selesai membersihkan ini atau kau akan kuberi pelajaran!” seru Josh lantang sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi tanpa peduli dimana Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kyuhyun bergegas lari menuju pintu tapi Heechul menghalangi jalannya. “Mau kemana kau?” tanyanya.

“Ah, _hyung_ , tolong minggir. Aku mau keluar.” kata Kyuhyun.

“Kau menggunakan peralatan _make up_ -ku untuk mencorat-coret muka Jo- _hyung._ Kau tahu berapa harganya, hah?” katanya dengan suara datar.

“Ayolah, _hyungnim_.” Dia mencoba lewat dari celah yang terbuka tapi terus dihalangi oleh Heechul. “Aish...” katanya frustasi. Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di dalam dorm saja. Dia berbalik.

Alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika tahu di belakangnya sudah ada Leeteuk dan Kangin yang menghadangnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

“Apa yang kau perbuat lagi Cho Kyuhyun?” Tampaknya sampai saat itu Kangin masih belum tahu apa yang terjadi.

“Aish, _hyung_ minggir...”

Dia berhasil lewat tapi langsung melonjak kaget begitu tahu di belakang keduanya sekarang telah ada Josh yang menantinya dengan kedua tangannya berada di pinggangnya. Wajahnya kini sudah bersih dari sisa-sisa kejahilan Kyuhyun.

Josh tersenyum manis tapi di mata Kyuhyun itu justru tampak sangat mengerikan.

“Ah, ini dia.” kata Daniel. Dia, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Henry, Siwon, dan Kibum hanya memantau dari jauh.

“Aku dulu melakukan ini untuk Yuchun dan Junsu yang waktu itu sulit bangun. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi tapi kurasa saat ini kau sedang butuh penyegaran baru.”

BYUUURRR...

Semua orang terbengong-bengong melihat tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun tersiram air dalam jumlah besar, seperti sedang berada di bawah air terjun. Dalam sekejap tubuhnya basah kuyub dari ujung rambutnya hingga ke telapak kakinya. Tapi limpahan air yang tumpah ke lantai tidak membanjiri apapun di dorm itu. Semua air yang telah mengenai lantai melayang naik dan berkumpul di udara—di atas telapak tangan Josh yang terbuka seakan sedang memegang sesuatu. Kumpulan air itu membentuk sebuah bola air yang melayang-layang.

Josh menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi dan bola itu langsung melayang masuk ke sana dan jatuh begitu saja ke dalam _bathtub_ yang sudah menanti. Dia sendiri langsung kembali ke tempat di mana dia tadi tidur tanpa peduli.

Semua orang terlalu terpana melihat kejadian itu untuk memberi komentar apapun termasuk Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya bisa menatap Josh dengan perasaan takjub bercampur ngeri dan saling bertukar pandang dalam diam dengan tatapan _kalau-bercanda-dengan-Penjaga-jangan-sampai-keterlaluan_.

Butuh waktu sekitar setengah menit bagi mereka semua untuk menyadari apa saja yang baru terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

“Ganti bajumu kalau kau tidak mau masuk angin.” kata Kangin kemudian.

Setelah tersadar apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, Kyuhyun melangkah lebar-lebar menuju kamar Hankyung, membuat tetesan air di sepanjang jalan. Leeteuk hanya bisa berdecak melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

“Hangeng- _ge_ , aku pinjam bajumu.” katanya.

Hankyung yang masih asyik di kamarnya tentu saja kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang basah kuyub seperti baru terjatuh ke kolam.

“Kyu, _waeyo_? Kenapa kau basah kuyub begitu?” tanyanya bingung.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Jo- _hyung_ tidak mau diajak bermain.” katanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

* * *

Meski begitu, dalam hitungan jam sifat usil Kyuhyun sudah kembali seperti semula. Dia terus-menerus menggoda semua orang yang ada di sana termasuk Josh. Tapi tindakannya itu masih belum seberapa sebelum Changmin, Junsu, dan Jaejung bergabung.

Ditambah Changmin, Kyuhyun benar-benar diluar kendali. Bahkan Leeteuk dan Jaejung yang mencoba mengendalikan keduanya dibuat tidak berdaya. Member lain yang mencoba membantu karena kasihan dengan Jaejung dan Leeteuk pun menyerah. _Duo Evil Magnae_ _Combo_ membuat dua ‘tetua’ di masing-masing boyband itu benar-benar sakit kepala.

Josh saat itu sedang berusaha dengan konsentrasi penuh untuk mencari tahu informasi yang lebih dalam mengenai apa yang sedang mereka hadapi ketika Changmin, yang notabene sedang berlarian di dalam dorm dengan Kyuhyun untuk menghindari amukan member lain, tanpa sengaja tersandung dan kakinya mengenai _Analyzer_ yang sedang dipegang Josh. Benda canggih itu langsung mati setelah beberapa kali terbentur permukaan lantai yang keras dan terinjak oleh Kyuhyun.

Dorm langsung sepi. Semua menahan napas.

“Gaaaaahhhh, _Analyzer_ -kuuuu.” jerit Josh panik. Semua mata memandangnya.

Josh menoleh dan menatap Changmin dan Kyuhyun tajam. Tampangnya saat itu seakan berubah menjadi dewa maut. Semua pekerjaannya yang telah dia kerjakan dengan susah payah hilang begitu saja dalam hitungan detik.

Seisi dorm menahan napas melihat ekspresi Josh yang begitu menyeramkan. Bahkan Jaejung, Junsu, dan Changmin yang pernah tinggal cukup lama dengannya belum pernah melihatnya menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu.

“Shim Changmin…Cho Kyuhyun…” Getaran suaranya saat itu seakan membuat dorm itu membeku.

Bulu roma Changmin dan Kyuhyun langsung berdiri.

“ _H-h-hyung_ … _miahae_.” kata Changmin memohon.

“Yang lain jangan ikut campur.” kata Josh lagi, masih dengan suara yang serasa membekukan tulang. “Ini urusanku dengan mereka.” Mendengar itu, baik Jaejung maupun Leeteuk sebagai yang paling tua di kedua kelompok _boyband_ itu langsung pasrah.

“ _H-hyung_?” kata Kyuhyun ketika melihat ekspresi Leeteuk.

“Mungkin dengan ini kau bisa sedikit dikendalikan.” tanggap Leeteuk sambil mengelus dadanya.

Jaejung hanya menatap Changmin dengan iba. Jaejung sendiri pernah dimarahi Josh tapi tidak pernah sampai seperti ini.

“Maaf, kami benar-benar mohon maaf.” kata Changmin tulus. Dia dan Kyuhyun hendak berlutut di hadapan Josh tapi Josh menahan lengan keduanya, sehingga mereka tidak dapat melakukannya.

“Aku tidak pantas menerima sujud kalian. Hentikan itu atau aku akan memberi hukuman.” kata Josh, masih dengan ekspresi datar. Tiba-tiba saja, entah apa sebabnya, amarahnya langsung surut. Bahkan yang lain, termasuk juga Daniel yang tadi sempat menutup matanya tidak mau menyaksikan apa yang terjadi, saling bertukar pandang dalam bingung. Meski demikian, dalam hati mereka merasa lega karena suasana yang tadi terasa begitu menyeramkan seakan berubah kembali cerah.

Setelah melepaskan lengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun, ia pun kembali ke sofa dan meratapi nasib malang yang menimpa _Analyzer_ -nya.

Daniel beringsut mendekati Jaejung dan Junsu. “Sekarang kalian tahu kan, bagaimana kalau Josh marah?” bisiknya pelan. Keduanya mengangguk paham.

“Kami tidak pernah melihatnya semarah itu.” kata Jaejung.

“Koreksi,” sela Junsu. “kami belum pernah melihatnya benar-benar marah seperti tadi.”

“ _Hyung_ , akan kami ganti.” kata Kyuhyun.

Josh menatap mereka lagi kali ini dengan tatapan sendu. “Benda ini sudah menemaniku selama hampir dua puluh tahun! Meski telah diupgrade beberapa kali tapi secara keseluruhan masih sama dengan ketika bentuknya tidak seperti ini.” katanya. “Lagipula apa maksudmu kalian akan menggantinya? Teknologi saat ini tidak bisa memperbaikinya.”

Yang lain kembali saling bertukar pandang.

“Prosesor kecepatan 100 Zeta Byte, RAM 50 Peta Byte, kalian pikir siapa yang bisa memperbaikinya?” lanjutnya.

Semua melongo. Kibum, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dorm, malah kelihatan terpana. “Se-se-seratus Z-Z-Zeta Byte?” katanya gagap. Dia menatap Josh ngeri. “Sebenarnya berapa harga barang ini?”

Josh menatap _Analyzer_ -nya dengan perasaan yang terluka. “Aku tidak tahu, tapi seingatku profesor Ico pernah bilang biaya penelitiannya sekitar seratus juta dolar Amerika. Bisa jadi lebih.” jawabnya.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun langsung lemas. Yang lain benar-benar shock sekarang.

Daniel mangap tidak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. “A-aku tidak tahu kau mewariskan barang semahal itu untukku.” katanya. “Kau tidak bohong, kan?”

“Sejak kapan aku bohong?” tukas Josh. “Salah bicara pernah.”

* * *

Josh duduk di sana bagaikan patung. Matanya memandang kosong ke televisi sama sekali tidak bereaksi terhadap _variety show_ yang mengundang tawa semua orang yang duduk di dekatnya. Dia sudah tidak lagi memikirkan _Analyzer_ -nya yang rusak semenjak setengah jam yang lalu tapi tampaknya semua orang di sana tidak tahu. Rasa sakit di bagian perut dan dadanyalah penyebab kenapa bisa melupakan kesedihannya terhadap _Analyzer_ tercintanya itu. Dia mencoba menahannya karena rasanya sudah tidak sesakit sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya dia masih duduk diam di situ karena sedang menunggu Gilland datang. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan mereka semua bersama Daniel sendirian. Resikonya terlalu besar. Masalahnya, hingga sekarang Gilland tidak bisa dihubungi baik lewat telepon maupun lewat komunikator.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun tampak menyesal sekali. Beberapa kali Siwon mendekat untuk menanyakan keadaan mereka berdua, terutama Kyuhyun. Jaejung, yang merasa ikut bertanggung jawab terhadap Changmin, sudah melaporkan perihal kejadian itu kepada Yunho. Awalnya Yunho dan Yuchun ingin memarahi _magnae_ TVXQ itu namun Jaejung melarang mereka karena Josh masih di sana. Bahkan dia menyuruh Junsu untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Dia sendiri masih ingin berada di sana menemani Changmin yang tidak berani pulang begitu saja setelah merusak barang berharga milik orang lain. Demikian halnya dengan Leeteuk. Dia tetap duduk di dekat mereka untuk mengawasi Kyuhyun, yang juga tidak berani beranjak dari tempat duduknya sedari tadi, meskipun dalam keadaan mengantuk berat.

“Josh, biar kutanyakan kepada profesor apakah masih bisa diperbaiki ataukah tidak.” kata Daniel menawarkan diri. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan darinya, dia mengambil _Analyzer_ dan segera lenyap dari pandangan dengan teleportasi.

Setelah diam mematung begitu lama, akhirnya Josh merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi. Meski sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, seluruh organ tubuhnya masih serasa diaduk-aduk. Dia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, tidak peduli dengan semua mata yang memandanginya. Dia melirik sebentar ke arah Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang menunduk sedari tadi. Dia berbalik merasa iba terhadap keduanya. Dia menghela napas.

Dia melangkah menuju dapur hendak mengambil air minum.

Tenaganya tiba-tiba hilang. Rasa sakit yang sudah ditahannya semenjak tadi mendadak kambuh dengan kekuatan beberapa kali lipat dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Dia jatuh berlutut sekarang, menimbulkan bunyi ‘BUK’ yang besar. Semua mata melihatnya dengan kaget lalu berlarian menghampirinya. Kini mereka semua bisa melihat ekpresinya yang sedang berusaha keras menahan sakit.

“ _Hyung_ , _gwaenchanha_?” Josh tidak sempat menjawab dan langsung jatuh pingsan.

Dorm geger. Perlu teriakan beberapa oktaf dari Jaejung dan Leeteuk untuk menenangkan mereka.

“Donghae, Sungmin, tolong bereskan tempat tidurku. Cepat.” kata Leeteuk.

Sungmin dan Donghae bergegas menuju kamar Leeteuk.

“Ryeowook, kurasa kau harus membantuku memasak sesuatu untuk kita semua lebih awal. Changmin, hubungi Yunho.” Dan Jaejung menyeret Ryeowook ke dapur dalam kepanikannya.

“Loh, kok kita malah masak?” kata Ryeowook bingung.

Yang lain hendak mengangkat Josh ke sofa hingga Sungmin dan Donghae keluar dari kamar Leeteuk dan mengatakan bahwa semua telah siap.

“ _Hyung_ , kurasa kita perlu membawanya ke dokter.” kata Kibum setelah mereka membaringkan Josh di kasur Leeteuk.

“Percuma saja. Kita sudah mendengarkan penjelasan Li Guang- _ge_ sebelumnya.” kata Kyuhyun. “Aku tahu penyebabnya.”

Semua menatapnya.

“Yah, _magnae_. Apa maksudmu?” kata Heechul dan Hankyung hampir bersamaan.

“Akan kujelaskan nanti.” Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling, mencari sesuatu. “Tapi di mana Li Guang- _ge_?”

Semua orang baru sadar kalau sedari tadi hanya Josh dan Daniel yang menemani mereka. Gilland tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

“Sedang apa berkumpul di sini?” Siwon baru saja kembali. Tubuhnya yang tinggi membuatnya bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam.

“Jo- _hyung_?!” Siwon nyaris menjerit seandainya Yesung yang ada di dekatnya tidak memperingatkannya. “Apa yang terjadi padanya?”

“ _Molla_.” kata Yesung. Henry ikut mengangkat bahu.

“Siwon _hyung_ lihat Li Quang- _ge_ tidak?” tanya Kyuhyun.

“Tadi dia bersamaku.” kata Kibum. “Kukira dia tetap di sini setelah mengantarku kembali.”

“Sudahlah. Kita jangan bicara di sini. Ayo semuanya keluar. Siwon, kau tolong jaga Jo- _hyung_ sebentar.”

“ _Nee_...”

* * *

“Pertarungan antara _Light_ dan _Dark_? Apa menurutmu itu tidak terlalu klise?” kata Eunhyuk setelah Kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya kepada mereka.

Saat itu mereka semua berkumpul di dapur yang merangkap ruang makan. Namun yang hadir hanyalah anggota Suju yang tidak lengkap beserta Jaejung dan Changmin.

“Setidaknya itu yang dia katakan padaku dan Siwon _hyung_.”

“Jadi Siwon sudah tahu?” kata Heechul. “Kenapa dia tidak bilang?”

“Jo- _hyung_ melarang kami memberitahu siapapun. Katanya dia akan baik-baik saja.” jawab Kyuhyun lagi. Dia menghela napas sambil memijat pelipisnya. “Kurasa setelah ini aku harus minta maaf kepadanya sekali lagi karena sudah membocorkan rahasia ini.”

“Menurut Leeteuk _hyung_ bagaimana?” tanya Henry. “Apa Jo- _hyung_ sengaja mengarang cerita? It s _ounds a bit **fishy** to me_.”

“Yah, mochi. Jangan bawa-bawa aku.” kata Donghae protes.

Jaejung hendak bicara tapi dipotong oleh Kyuhyun.

“Jo- _hyung_ bukan tipe pembohong.” katanya. Semua mata menatapnya dengan mata bulat. Tidak ada yang menyangka Kyuhyun akan membela Josh. “Jika dia berkata begitu, pasti itu benar.”

Mereka tertegun melihat ekspresinya saat itu. Bukan hal yang biasa bagi mereka melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu jahil dalam waktu singkat bisa berubah seakan menjadi orang lain. Bahkan Changmin dan Sungmin yang  begitu dekat dengannya pun nyaris tidak bisa mempercayai mata mereka.

Leeteuk yang pengertian merangkul pundaknya. “Kami yang memintamu menjelaskannya jadi kita minta maaf sama-sama. Oke?”

Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam diam.

Siwon tiba-tiba datang. “Jo- _hyung_ sudah sadar.” katanya. Dia agak kaget melihat mereka sedang berkumpul di sana. “Ada apa ini?”

“Kami sudah tahu semuanya.” jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum ketika Jaejung bergegas menuju ke panci yang masih panas lalu membukanya.

Alis Siwon terangkat, berpikir. Sesaat kemudian dia baru paham.

“ _Mian_ , aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian atas permintaan Jo- _hyung_. _Mianhae_.” katanya sambil membungkuk sedikit.

“Tidak apa-apa.” kata Leeteuk. “Untuk sementara jangan ceritakan ini ke siapa pun dan usahakan hanya ada di antara kita. Oke?”

“ _Ne_.” jawab mereka serempak.

Sunyi sesaat.

“Jujur saja, _Hyung_.” kata Kyuhyun. Semua mata memandangnya. “Yang paling kuatirkan adalah kau. Karena kau terkenal suka buka rahasia.”

Leeteuk langsung menjitak kepalanya. Semua tertawa puas, termasuk dirinya. Tapi entah kenapa mereka merasa lega.

Dia mengambil nampan berisi bubur dari tangan Jaejung dan langsung menuju kamar Josh, diikuti Siwon dan Donghae. Yang lain ingin mengikutinya juga tapi Changmin mencegah mereka.

Ketiganya mendengar suara Josh sedang berbicara di kamar Leeteuk. Dia pasti sedang menelepon seseorang. Perlahan, Siwon membuka pintu.

“Apa? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa—“ Josh berhenti tepat ketika melihat Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae masuk ke kamar. Ponsel terlihat menempel di telinga kanannya. Dia tampak sehat tidak seperti seseorang yang baru saja jatuh pingsan. “Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku nanti.” Dan dia menutup teleponnya.

“Ada masalah, _Hyung_?” tanya Siwon.

“Kalian tidak melihat Gilland seharian?” tanya Josh. Mereka menggeleng.

Josh tampak sebal sekali. “Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya karena komunikatornya mati. Aku lalu meminta teman-temanku untuk mencari tahu di mana dia. Dan kalian tahu?” Dia menatap mereka satu per satu. “Rupanya dia sedang kencan dengan seorang gadis.”

“Apa?!” sahut ketiganya bersamaan. Donghae memandang Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

“Dia melupakan tugasnya dan pergi berkeliling kota Seoul dengan seorang gadis!” ulangnya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.


	7. The Horse, the Wolf, the Fish, and the Steamed Bun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extremely long chapter. Jangan bosan, ya? *ngacir*

“ _Ya, Hyung_! Kau menghalangi pandangan.” seru Heechul tanpa peduli bahwa dia menggunakan bahasa Korea dengan logatnya yang kental. Dia bahkan tidak peduli kalau yang menghalangi pandangannya adalah Josh. “ _Hyung_ —!“

Leeteuk menjawil lengan Heechul untuk memperingatkannya meski dia sendiri merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Siaran televisi saat itu sedang menampilkan sebuah _variety show_ dan mereka sudah menunggu acara ini selama seminggu sebelum ditayangkan tapi kini pandangan mereka terganggu karena aksi Josh yang mondar-mandir di depan televisi. Daniel, yang telah kembali satu jam sebelumnya, ikut pusing melihat tingkahnya.

Malam itu Josh mengumpulkan kedua puluh member _boyband_ di dorm SuJu lantai dua belas. Namun hingga saat itu dia masih belum mengatakan apa-apa.

“ _Hyung_ , ada apa sebenarnya sehingga kami dikumpulkan seperti ini?” tanya Yuchun.

Daniel menghela napas. “Oke, Josh. Aku tahu sedang ada sesuatu tapi bisa kau jelaskan pada kami? Kami tidak akan paham apa pun kalau kau cuma mondar-mandir seperti itu.”

Josh lagi-lagi tidak menanggapi. Dia terus-menerus meninju tangan kirinya sambil bolak-balik di depan televisi. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu dan itu yang mendorongnya untuk mengenakan outfit pemberian profesor Ico lengkap dengan senjatanya.

“ _Yah_ , _Hyung_. Kami pusing.” protes Donghae pada akhirnya.

“Arrghhh….” Josh mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. “Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?”

Hanya Daniel dan kelima anggota TVXQ yang menanggapinya karena mereka sudah sangat mengenalnya. Dia tidak pernah berbohong, terutama untuk hal semacam ini.

“Perasaan apa?” tanya Changmin ragu-ragu.

Josh berjalan beberapa langkah ke sebelah kiri televisi. “ _Something looks very unlikely_ …”

Henry memicingkan matanya yang sipit, bingung dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya. “ _Do you mean, something doesn’t feel right?_ ”

Josh tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Henry. “ _Ah, no._ _I mean, something…feels…EXTREMELY…wrong._ ” ralatnya.

“Sejak kapan kau merasakannya?” tanya Daniel, menepis kesalahan tata bahasa yang mungkin disengaja.

“Sejak aku tahu Gilland pergi dengan seorang gadis.” jawab Josh polos.

Mendengar itu semua mendadak mematung hingga suasana berubah hening sejenak.

Tiba-tiba mereka meledak tertawa. Cara Kyuhyun tertawa saat itu begitu lucu di mata mereka sehingga otomatis membuat yang lain semakin geli.

“Kau ingin punya pacar juga?” tawa Siwon sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Jelas-jelas dia sedang tertawa lepas.

“Argh, tutup mulut kalian semua.” bentak Josh, mencoba membuat ekpresinya menjadi galak namun gagal total karena firasat buruknya. “Perasaan ini…” Dia melempar pandang ke arah Daniel yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. “…Sepertinya Gilland dalam bahaya.”

Menyadari adanya keseriusan dalam suaranya, suasana kembali hening.

“Bahaya? Tapi bagaimana?” kata Zhoumi.

“Apa karena wanita itu?” kata Leeteuk.

“Bukannya kau cuma iri padanya?” Kyuhyun ikut menambahkan.

“Dia adalah diriku yang lain meski dari dimensi yang berbeda. Tentu saja aku tahu.” kata Josh tegas. “Meskipun kami individu yang berbeda tapi kami adalah orang sama.”

“Kenapa kau tidak memanggilnya pulang dengan pikiranmu itu?” tanya Daniel.

“Pikirannya tertutup.” tanggap Josh cepat. “Biasanya aku yang secara tidak sadar selalu menutup pikiran. Tapi kenapa kali ini bisa…”

Dia mendadak teringat sesuatu. Tapi belum sempat dia mengutarakan atau bahkan memahami apa itu, tiba-tiba ada hal lain yang membuatnya seakan terkejut. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah lagi.

Dan di saat yang sama Daniel melompat berdiri, mengagetkan yang lain. “Tunggu.” katanya.

Melihat Josh dan Daniel yang tiba-tiba waspada membuat mereka semua bertanya-tanya.

“ _Hyung_?” tanya Junsu dengan suara setengah berbisik, tidak berani memecah kesunyian itu dengan suaranya yang seperti jerit lumba-lumba.

Wajah Daniel yang putih perlahan kian memucat, mengundang pertanyaan baru di benak mereka. “Se-sejak kapan kita dikepung?” katanya gugup.

“ _Mwo_?” Semua melonjak.

“Jauhi jendela!” kata Josh.

Dia mengebaskan tangannya perlahan, menciptakan perisai berwarna biru transparan yang mengelilingi apartemen itu tepat pada waktunya. Beberapa buah benda dari besi dan sangat tajam tiba-tiba menghujam lantai tempat mereka berpijak pada sisi yang berbeda. Benda itu bergerak ke atas, menampakkan wujudnya.

Hampir semua menjerit kaget. Itu laba-laba besi yang selama ini mereka lihat di televisi. Semuanya, terkecuali Siwon dan Donghae yang pernah berhadapan langsung sewaktu di bandara beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

Mereka secara refleks merapatkan diri ke tengah ruangan, mengelilingi Josh dan Daniel yang semenjak tadi sudah saling memunggungi. Donghae, yang pernah terkena pukulan makhluk itu langsung lemas melihatnya. Siwon yang ada di sebelahnya bergegas menariknya agak ke tengah mengikuti yang lain.

Josh berpikir cepat. Dia mengaktifkan komunikatornya.

“ICO, _requesting emergency massive transfer. Destination: Guardians’ Headquarter._ ”

“ _Request accepted. Preparing massive transfer_ …” Mereka mendengar jawaban dari komunikator Josh.

Seakan ada yang menghantam langit-langit dorm, menjatuhkan debu dari atas. Semua lampu berkedip lalu padam. Dan entah suara siapa lagi yang menjerit kali itu.

Josh melempar pandang ke wajah-wajah pucat di sekelilingnya. “Bersabarlah sebentar.” serunya, sementara mereka semua berusaha sedekat mungkin dengannya.

“ _Commencing massive transfer_ …”

Dan detik berikutnya mereka semua lenyap dari dorm, meninggalkan laba-laba besi yang akhirnya berhasil menerobos masuk dengan merobek dinding apartemen.

* * *

Kedua puluh dua orang itu teleport masuk ke sebuah ruangan berwarna putih bersih sebesar stadion sepak bola berskala internasional. Mereka jatuh tepat pada bokong masing-masing di lantai yang keras dan agak licin. Beberapa penjaga yang tampaknya sedang latihan di ruangan itu tampak kaget melihat kemunculan mereka yang tiba-tiba.

“Di mana ini?” tanya Hankyung.

“ _Guardian’s Training Room_.” kata Josh. Dia mengusap bokongnya yang sakitnya dua kali dibandingkan yang lain karena sarung pedang yang melingkar di belakang pinggangnya menghantamnya ketika jatuh sewaktu teleport masuk.

“ICO, kenapa kau mengirim kami ke ruangan ini?” sahut Daniel lantang.

“Karena ada yang lain ikut dengan kalian.” Mereka bisa mendengar jawaban dari speaker.

Kedua puluh tamu itu bisa langsung tahu kalau yang menjawab pertanyaan Daniel adalah suara suara mesin dengan intonasi sebagaimana layaknya seorang laki-laki.

“Ada yang lain?” Josh dan Daniel saling bertukar pandang.

“ARRGGGGHHHH…..”

Jeritan itu sontak membuat mereka kaget. Di kejauhan tampak beberapa Penjaga yang tampaknya sedang latihan kini berhadapan dengan sebuah laba-laba berukuran sedang. Laba-laba berukuran sedang disini berarti ukurannya sama seperti dua buah truk biasa yang ditumpuk jadi satu. Jika laba-laba itu berukuran besar, maka besarnya sebanding dengan empat atau lima tumpukan truk tronton yang membawa satu kontainer berukuran besar.

“Semuanya mundur!” sahut Josh, sembari mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya. “ICO, _set_ _gravity rate to 5.6_.”

“ _Setting room gravity rate from 9.8 to 5.6_ …”

Beberapa menit berikutnya semua orang merasakan tubuh mereka menjadi lebih ringan dari biasanya, tepat ketika beberapa orang menyerbu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Profesor Ico dan beberapa Penjaga lain berdiri mematung di depan pintu ketika melihat Josh yang mulai bertarung.

“Daniel, mau ke mana kau?” sahut sang profesor ketika Daniel bergerak maju.

“Membantunya, tentu saja.” balas Daniel. Aura cahaya keemasan keluar dari tubuhnya dan pakaiannya berganti dengan seragam tempur penjaga. Di tangannya kini ada sebuah tongkat panjang setinggi tubuhnya.

Josh dengan dibantu Daniel bertarung dengan saling menutupi kelemahan masing-masing. Pertarungan itu cukup sengit, namun tampaknya tidak ada Penjaga lain yang berniat membantu keduanya.

Mereka harus melompat, menghindar, menyerang balik dengan gerakan-gerakan manuver yang tampaknya tidak mungkin dilakukan tapi nyatanya dapat dilakukan oleh Penjaga.

Daniel mencoba menahan serangan dari kaki-kaki besi laba-laba sementara Josh menggunakan pundaknya untuk melompat lebih tinggi dan menghantam kepala laba-laba itu dengan pedangnya.

Bukan laba-laba namanya jika tidak mengeluarkan benangnya. Dengan membabi buta, laba-laba itu menyemprotkan benangnya ke arah Josh dan Daniel tapi berkat kelincahan mereka, baik Josh maupun Daniel berhasil menghindarinya.

“Hati-hati benangnya!” Mereka mendengar salah seorang yang berteriak.

Josh menyentil jarinya, melontarkan sesuatu ke kepala monster itu, tepat sebelum makhluk besi itu menyemburkan jaringnya lagi. Sebuah perisai kecil menutupi kepala si monster tepat pada waktunya, membuat kepalanya terbungkus oleh benangnya sendiri.

“Josh, serang perutnya dan ambil cairannya! Kita butuh itu.” seru profesor Ico.

Josh mengayunkan pedangnya sekali dan perut laba-laba besi langsung pecah. Dengan menggunakan kemampuannya untuk membuat perisai, Josh berhasil membungkus cairan yang tumpah dari perut kaca laba-laba itu.

Si monster besi mengeluarkan jeritan terakhirnya sebelum jatuh membentur lantai dengan keras, membuat retakan pada lantai itu. Pertarungan itu berakhir dalam waktu hampir lima belas menit.

Profesor Ico tidak bicara apa-apa dan langsung keluar dari ruangan diikuti beberapa Penjaga yang lain. Josh pun mengikuti sang profesor setelah memberi isyarat bagi semua yang datang bersamanya untuk mengikutinya. Kedua puluh member _boyband_ mengikuti mereka dari belakang, menaiki lift secara bergiliran, menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang, hingga masuk ke sebuah ruangan besar berisi berbagai cairan kimia yang tampaknya sebuah laboratorium.

Profesor Ico mengambil sebuah wadah kaca berukuran besar dan meminta Josh menuang semua cairan yang berasal dari perut laba-laba itu ke dalamnya.

“Cairan ini dapat membantu kita untuk mengalahkan mereka.” katanya. “Tapi kita harus tahu komposisi kimianya.”

* * *

“Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisadiserang tiba-tiba? Bagaimana makhluk itu bisa ikut terbawa?” tanya profesor Ico kemudian.

Josh menatapnya bingung. “Aku justru berharap kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku. Apa sama sekali tidak ada sirine tanda bahaya atau semacamnya?”

“Tidak.” jawab profesor Ico, diikuti tatapan horor semua orang. “Sirine sama sekali tidak berbunyi hingga beberapa detik sebelum _massive transfer_.”

Josh tampak kaget setengah mati. Matanya membulat. “Kalau begitu, dari mana makhluk-makhluk itu muncul?”

Sang profesor tertegun. “Biar bagaimana pun juga kau tampaknya masih bisa bertempur dengan cara seperti itu meskipun kau telah kehilangan semua kemampuan yang kau dapatkan setelah hibernasi.”

Sunyi sesaat.

“Apa?” Tampaknya bukan hanya Daniel yang terkejut.

Profesor Ico menoleh heran. “Kalian tidak tahu?”

“Kalau mereka tahu pun apa gunanya?” kata Josh. Dia lalu mengganti topik pembicaraan. “Kita masih punya banyak ruangan kosong, kan? Mereka butuh banyak pakaian dan barang-barang lain.”

“Kau benar.” kata profesor memandangi anak-anak itu satu per satu. Parasnya yang cantik berhasil membuat sebagian besar dari mereka menunduk dengan wajah merah. “Lagipula dorm mereka benar-benar hancur.”

Ponsel Leeteuk berbunyi. Sebagian perhatian mengarah ke Leeteuk, sebagian lagi ke profesor.

“Pasti ada barang kalian yang rusak karena serangan tadi. Saat ini sedang kami inventarisasi. Semoga saja tidak banyak.”

Semua yang hanya bisa pasrah mendengarkannya, sementara mulut Kyuhyun hanya komat-kamit, berharap PSP kesayangannya baik-baik saja. Namun detik berikutnya dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena baru sadar kalau dorm-nya berada di lantai sebelas bukan lantai dua belas.

“Bagaimana dengan lantai sebelas?” tanya Josh, seakan pikirannya bisa menerima sinyal dari pikiran Kyuhyun.

“Cuma lantai dua belas yang rusak. Lantai sebelas sama sekali tidak tersentuh.” jawab sang Profesor. “Kurasa memang benar mereka adalah targetnya.”

“Setidaknya kami tidak ada yang terluka.” kata Siwon lembut, dengan senyumannya yang memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya.

“Seandainya rusak pun kurasa kalian akan segera mendapatkan barang-barang baru...Ow!” Josh menjerit ketika ada yang memukul pundaknya hingga berbunyi sangat keras. “Siapa sih yang memukul...ku? Oh, halo, Liz.”

“Jangan bilang ‘halo’ padaku. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi tidak sensitif, Joshua?” kata Liz yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakangnya. Dia menarik telinga kiri Josh hingga pemiliknya berteriak kesakitan.

“ _A-aih_ , bukan begitu maksudku...Aaa…aaa…kupingku.”

Semua menatap Josh dengan Liz dengan bingung. Kelima anggota TVXQ tahu betul bahwa Liz adalah pacar Josh selama hampir dua puluh tahun namun karena suatu kejadian keduanya kini berpisah. Liz sendiri telah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak. Meskipun kini keduanya sudah tidak lagi berjodoh, mereka heran karena ternyata keduanya masih dekat seperti biasa.

Profesor Ico menatap keduanya sambil berdecak. “Kalian berdua ini seperti sedang bermain drama.” gumamnya. Dia berbalik ke yang lain. “Ayo kalian semua, ikut aku dan ganti pakaian kalian.”

“Ganti pakaian?” tanya mereka bingung.

“Untuk konferensi pers.” jawab profesor Ico enteng. “Ah, maksudku rekaman untuk disebarkan di semua stasiun TV nanti.”

“Ah, iya. Mereka harus memberitahu dunia kalau mereka baik-baik saja.” kata Josh setelah Liz melepaskan telinganya.

* * *

“Aku tidak menyangka kalau tempat ini punya tempat konferensi pers.” kata Eunhyuk kagum sambil mengancing pakaiannya. Beberapa member tampak sedang berkutat dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing sambil mengupdate status mereka untuk mencegah hiruk-pikuk karena kehancuran dorm mereka. Mereka semua masih shock, namun berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang.

“Biasanya hanya untuk siaran langsung jadi tidak akan ada pers di sini.” kata Josh. Dia menatap mereka satu per satu yang kini telah berganti kostum serba putih. “Karena ini mendadak, kami tidak punya pakaian lain selain seragam ini.”

“Ah, tidak apa-apa.” kata Donghae. “Seragam ini bagus. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan perancangnya.”

“Bahannya juga bagus.” tambah Siwon kagum. Sesaat kemudian dia berhenti. “Tapi dari mana mereka mendapat ukuran badan kita?” Dia mengatakan kalimat terakhir dalam bahasa Korea yang cepat. Semua orang di situ, selain Josh dan Daniel, memandangnya. Dalam pikiran mereka juga bertanya-tanya hal yang sama.

“Memang bahannya bagus. Ini anti senjata tajam dan anti peluru.” kata Josh sembari merapikan seragamnya sendiri.

“Bahan seringan ini?” tanya Henry, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian yang lain.

“Pakaian ini juga tidak panas, meskipun kelihatan tebal.” kata Yuchun. “Apa karena udara di sini cukup dingin?”

“Teknologi kami lebih maju seratus tahun jadi bahan kain semacam ini tentu saja ada. Dan tidak, semua ruangan di sini tidak sedingin yang kau kira.” kata Josh. Dia jeda sejenak lalu menghela napas.

“Kenapa kalian menggunakan _outfit_ seperti ini?” tanya Siwon.

“Peraturan.” jawab Josh singkat.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung melempar pandangan ke arahnya.

“Bahkan semua markas cabang juga ada seragamnya sendiri.” tambahnya sebelum ada yang bertanya. “Karena selain berfungsi sebagai seragam pakaian ini juga berfungsi sebagai pelindung. Di tempat ini ada banyak sekali penelitian yang bisa cukup berbahaya kalau tidak hati-hati.” Dia berhenti sejenak sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu. “Jadi kuharap kalian tidak keluyuran sembarangan.”

Josh mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya dan menyerahkan pin emas kepada mereka masing-masing. “Ini sebagai tanda kalau kalian adalah tamu di sini. Sematkan di dada kiri kalian ke mana pun kalian pergi.”

Pintu ruang ganti tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan Profesor Ico langsung melenggang masuk. Semua orang kaget. Josh menatapnya dengan mata melotot.

“Profesor, ini ruang ganti laki-laki. Kenapa kau masuk ke mari?” kata Josh sebal.

Sang profesor mengacuhkannya. “Kalian semua tampak seperti pangeran.” katanya sambil nyengir lebar. “Aku sudah mempersiapkan baju itu semenjak kalian kembali dari Corona, dan jangan tanya soal darimana aku mendapatkan ukuran badan kalian.”

Sementara yang lain saling berukar pandang dengan ekor mata mereka, Josh mendengus. “Profesor, sekali lagi kau masuk ke ruang ganti laki-laki, aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan nenek.” ancamnya dengan raut wajah serius. Meski ancaman itu kedengaran kekanak-kanakan tapi ternyata sangat ampuh untuk menghadapi profesor cantik itu. “Apa kata petinggi seandainya mereka tahu kau masuk ke kamar ganti laki-laki?” tambahnya.

“Hei, aku cuma mengkuatirkan keadaan kalian…”

“Tapi tidak perlu sampai ke kamar ganti laki-laki! Untung saja kami sudah berganti pakaian.”

Dia dan profesor mulai debat kusir di dalam ruang ganti dengan mendapat tatapan dari semua orang.

“Ayo.” ajak Junsu kepada yang lain. “Atau Jo- _hyung_ nanti tidak akan berhenti mengomeli kita selama berjam-jam.” Yuchun mengikutinya dari belakang sambil tersenyum geli. Yang lain juga mengikutinya, sempat melirik sebentar ke arah Josh dan profesor yang seakan tidak akan berhenti berdebat hingga hari kiamat tiba.

* * *

“Kyu, semenjak tadi kau diam saja.” kata Donghae satu jam kemudian, setelah mereka menyelesaikan rekaman sebagai bentuk pernyataan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja.

Atas arahan profesor, dia, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Henry, Yuchun, dan Junsu diwajibkan agar selalu dekat dengan Josh ke mana pun dia pergi. Daniel yang bertugas mengawasi separo dari mereka ditugaskan untuk melakukan hal lain sehingga mereka berenam harus ikut dengan Josh. Josh sendiri sebenarnya membebaskan mereka untuk pergi ke mana saja semau mereka selama mereka tidak berkeliaran ke tempat-tempat berbahaya. Karena selain merupakan tempat yang aman dari serangan, markas itu juga menjadi lokasi penelitian berbagai macam hal yang cukup berbahaya.

Saat itu Josh sedang berkutat dengan monitor yang ada di depannya, berusaha mencari tahu sesuatu sementara mereka sedang asyik berbincang di sekelilingnya.

“Kyuhyun-a, _gwaenchanha_?” tanya Siwon.

“ _Gwaenchanhayo_.” jawab Kyu singkat.

“Lalu kenapa Kui Xian- _ge_ tidak bersemangat seperti itu?” tanya Henry.

“ _Ani_.” Kyuhyun tampak ragu-ragu. “Aku…” Semua berusaha menyimak perkataannya. “…Aku hanya rindu PSP-ku.” katanya dengan tampang polos.

Semuanya nyaris jatuh dari tempat mereka duduk.

“Kyu, di saat seperti ini kau masih sempat memikirkan PSP?” kata Siwon sambil tertawa geli.

“Tapi sudah lama sekali aku tidak main.” kata Kyuhyun mencoba membela diri. Dia sengaja memanyunkan bibirnya dengan maksud membuat dirinya kelihatan imut.

“ _Aigo_ , Kyu bagaimana kita bisa mendapat PSP?” kata Donghae. “Bahkan dompet saja kita tidak bawa.”

“Masalah dompet, aku sudah meminta beberapa Penjaga untuk mencari dompet kalian di TKP.” kata Adam yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang mereka. Dia tampak tertarik dengan apa yang dikerjakan oleh Josh maka dia mendekatinya.

“Kalau soal PSP, kau bisa pinjam punyaku.” Kini giliran Josh yang bicara meski dengan mata yang tetap terpaku pada layar. “Ah, ini beritanya.”

Semua mata memandang ke layar monitor yang kini menampilkan berita tentang hancurnya dorm SuJu di Korea lengkap dengan semua kerusakannya.

Dorm itu kini nyaris tidak berbentuk. Ada beberapa lubang besar di dinding dorm dan keadaan di dalam seperti baru saja terkena gempa hebat. Tampak beberapa petugas kepolisian sedang memeriksa keadaan di dorm itu.

Donghae, yang terkenal mudah menangis meletakkan puncak kepalanya di bahu Siwon dengan tampang sedih. Sedangkan yang lain tampak sangat sedih melihat kondisi dorm yang begitu mengenaskan. Yuchun dan Junsu tampak turut prihatin.

“Donghae-ah, jangan begini...” kata Siwon pelan meski dia sendiri merasa sedih.

Beberapa menit setelah berita itu muncul perwakilan dari SME yang memberikan pernyataan pers bahwa semua anggota Super Junior baik-baik saja. Berita itu dilanjutkan dengan video pernyataan yang mereka rekam satu jam yang lalu.

Ketika berita itu selesai, Josh baru bicara. “Kalian pasti lelah. Kembalilah ke kamar kalian masing-masing dan istirahatlah.” katanya. “Kurasa kalian tahu tempatnya kan?”

“Ya.” Siwon yang menjawab. “Dua tahun lalu kami sempat tinggal di sini cukup lama.”

Josh tersenyum senang. “Kalau begitu pergilah. Kalian butuh istirahat. Hari ini sangat berat untuk kalian.”

Mereka mulai meninggalkan Josh di ruangan itu. Donghae yang masih sangat sedih dirangkul dan dituntun oleh Henry keluar dari sana.

“ _Hyung_ tidak istirahat?” tanya Siwon ketika menyadari Josh tidak ikut dengan mereka.

“Aku masih kuatir dengan Gilland. Sebentar lagi.” jawab Josh.

Siwon mengangguk tanda mengerti meski dia yakin Josh tidak dapat melihatnya.

“ _Hyung_...”

“Hmm?”

“ _Thanks...for a lot of things_.”

Josh memandangi Siwon lalu tersenyum. “Kalau aku bisa melindungi kalian hingga semua ini berakhir, menurutku aku tidak akan merasa lebih senang dari itu.”

Siwon tersenyum lebar lalu berbalik meninggalkan Josh sendirian. Sebagai seorang aktor, dia tahu apa itu pura-pura dan apa itu akting. Itu sebabnya ketika dia meninggalkan ruangan itu senyum tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. Senyum yang memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya.

* * *

Tapi malam itu nyaris tidak ada di antara mereka yang bisa tidur. Semua kejadian hari itu, meski terasa mulai mereda, meninggalkan bekas yang mendalam bagi kedua puluh member boyband dan juga Josh.

“ICO, tolong terus cari keberadaan Gilland.” kata Josh sambil memijat kepalanya yang mulai pening. “Aku kuatir terjadi sesuatu padanya.”

“Profesor juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku sedang memindai semua lokasi untuk mencarinya.”

“Kuserahkan padamu.” kata Josh lalu meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

* * *

“ _Hyung_ , boleh aku tidur denganmu?” tanya Donghae kepada Leeteuk. Dia mendatangi kamar Leeteuk sambil membawa serta bantalnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum geli. “ _Aigo_ , kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidur sendiri. _Insomnia_?”

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Ekspresinya saat itu mungkin hanya diketahui member Super Junior yang lain. Ekspresi yang bagaikan seorang anak kecil.

“Untungnya ruangan kita cuma sebelahan.” kata Leeteuk ketika Donghae duduk di tepi tempat tidur. “Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau membawa bantal dari lantai atas.”

Tempat tidur king size dengan kamar berukuran luar biasa besar memang membuat ruangan tampak agak sepi.

“ _Hyung_ , menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi pada kita nanti?” tanya Donghae.

“ _Molla_.” jawab Leeteuk sambil tertawa. Donghae heran pemimpin Super Junior itu bisa tenang di situasi seperti itu. “Sejak kapan aku bisa tahu masa depan?” Dia melihat ke arah Donghae yang menatapnya dengan polos. “ _Dongsaeng_ -ah, aku yakin Penjaga ada untuk itu.” Dia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi lain tempat tidur.

Donghae tersenyum lebar. “Mereka seperti pahlawan pembela kebenaran yang sering kita tonton di televisi sewaktu kita masih kecil. Betul, kan?” Tapi detik berikutnya dia baru tahu kalau Leeteuk telah mendengkur di sampingnya. “Dasar.”

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sadar kenapa Leeteuk begitu cepat pergi ke alam mimpi. “Ah, semuanya berwarna putih.”

* * *

Siwon baru saja mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian tidur yang disediakan di lemari ketika mendadak dia merasa haus yang tidak tertahankan. Dia mengenakan selop dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju kafetaria yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh.

Karena hari sudah malam, hampir semua lampu di tempat itu dimatikan dan jalanan sangat sepi. Siwon tahu betul kondisi ini setelah sempat tinggal cukup lama sehingga dia keluar dari kamar hanya dengan mengenakan pakaian tidur. Kafetaria pun sebenarnya telah tutup namun minuman dingin yang tersedia di sana tersedia secara cuma-cuma jadi siapa saja boleh mengambilnya.

Ketika hendak kembali ke kamar, dia melihat Josh yang masih berseragam berjalan santai menuju lift. Menurut ingatannya dua tahun lalu, kamar Josh berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang itu sebabnya tindakan Josh justru membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Karena mendadak diliputi rasa penasaran yang tidak biasa, Siwon mengikutinya ke lantai bawah setelah terlebih dahulu memastikan di lantai berapa dia berhenti. Untungnya karena hari sudah sangat larut, suasana di markas relatif sepi.

Hanya dengan berbekalkan pakaian tidur dan selop, Siwon perlahan mengikuti Josh melewati lorong-lorong sepi ke sebuah pintu yang kelihatan cukup tua. Pintu itu terletak agak tersembunyi dari pandangan. Itu sebabnya dulu ketika dia dan yang lain tinggal di sini selama hampir satu bulan mereka tidak pernah melihatnya. Siwon memperhatikan bahwa jika dibandingkan semua kecanggihan yang ada di seluruh markas, pintu itu hanyalah pintu biasa.

Dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu itu menaiki sebuah tangga bertegel menuju ke atas. Dia mengikuti tangga itu hingga mencapai sebuah tempat yang dia kenal sebagai dapur rumah.

Kondisi dapur itu sangat bagus dan terawat. Semua peralatannya bersih dan tertata rapi, tidak ada debu sama sekali. Itu artinya rumah ini pasti ada penghuninya dan Siwon merasa baru saja menjadi seorang pencuri yang masuk ke rumah orang tanpa ijin. Dia melempar pandang keluar jendela dan sekilas dapat melihat bayang pepohonan itu meski dalam kegelapan malam.

Sebagian besar markas Penjaga berada di bawah tanah dan dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ternyata markas besar itu terhubung dengan sebuah villa di sebuah kota kecil yang dikelilingi gunung dan lautan.

Bagian dari markas Penjaga yang tampak di permukaan berada sekitar satu kilometer jauhnya dari villa itu—berarsitektur seperti gedung perkantoran berbentuk bulat dilapisi kaca berwarna biru gelap—semuanya terhubung lewat jalan di bawah tanah.

Selain dapur, nyaris semua ruangan lain gelap namun dia bisa melihat ada beberapa cahaya lampu di lantai atas yang menyala. Menduga Josh ada di sana, dia pun menaiki tangga sambil berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan bunyi apa pun. Begitu mencapai anak tangga terakhir matanya langsung menangkap daun pintu yang terbuka, tak jauh di depannya.

Josh berdiri menatap bintang di langit sambil bersenandung pelan.

“… _Itsuka aeru made kimi no ibasho wa mamotteruyo (Until we can meet again, we will keep your place here)_

 _Kimi to mou ichido waraeru to shinjite iru kara (We believe that we can smile with you again)_ …”

Siwon memandanginya dari belakang sambil tersenyum. Dia tahu lagu apa itu. Awalnya dia sempat bimbang namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

“ _Insomnia_?” tanyanya pelan.

Seakan sudah tahu keberadaan Siwon semenjak tadi, Josh hanya menoleh lalu tersenyum. “Banyak yang terjadi hari ini.” katanya. “Mulai dari semua ulah Kyu dan Voldamin hingga kejadian di dorm kalian.”

Alis Siwon terangkat. “Voldamin? Ah, Changmin, maksudmu.” Dia menenggak minuman yang ada di tangannya. “Ya.” katanya lalu ikut memandang langit.

Keduanya hening memandang bintang yang berkelip jenaka, seakan sedang bergembira karena ditemani dua orang manusia malam itu.

“Jo- _hyung_ , _thank you_.” kata Siwon.

Josh memandangnya bingung. “ _For what_?”

“Meski dengan kesehatanmu yang tidak jelas, kau masih mau menjaga kami.”

Josh tertawa. “Apa kau lupa kalau Adam yang menugasiku untuk menjaga kalian?” katanya mencoba mengelak.

“Kalau begitu aku harus berterima kasih untuk Adam juga.” tambah Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

Josh tertawa geli. Kini dia paham maksud Siwon. “Kau terlalu memuji.” katanya. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. “Aku hanya tidak ingin siapa pun lagi terluka. Aku sudah terlalu sering melihat nyawa yang melayang karena ketidakmampuanku.”

Siwon berhenti sejenak. “Jadi itu alasan _Hyung_ menjadi Penjaga?”

Josh menggeleng. “Aku dipilih menjadi Penjaga, tapi seorang tidak bisa memilih menjadi Penjaga apa. Semuanya berlangsung sesuai bakat yang ada padanya semenjak lahir.” jelasnya.

“Dia tidak bisa memilih apa pun?”

“Maksudku, dia bisa memilih menjadi Penjaga atau tidak tapi untuk menjadi Penjaga yang seperti apa dia tidak bisa menentukannya. Ah, kurasa jawabanku melenceng dari pertanyaanmu.

“Tapi, yang jelas seseorang tidak dapat menjadi seorang Penjaga sesuai dengan keinginannya, begitu juga kemampuan apa yang dia miliki. Itu terjadi secara alami.”

Dia menatap Siwon. “Yang bisa menentukan adalah… **kata-kata** yang dekat di mulut...” Dia menaruh jarinya di bibirnya. Dia sengaja memberi penekanan pada ‘kata-kata’. “…Dan di hati.” Dia menaruh tangannya di dada kirinya lalu menatap Siwon dalam-dalam seakan hendak memberi tahu sesuatu kepadanya lewat pikirannya.

Siwon terkesiap, menyadari sesuatu. “Jadi maksudmu…?”

Josh mengangguk. “Ya, kau benar.” katanya bersemangat, seakan sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Siwon. “Itu juga esensi dari Holy.”

Siwon seakan mendadak mendapat pencerahan yang luar biasa. Matanya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya terbuka karena senyuman, campuran antara rasa kagum dan kaget. Dia menatap Josh sebelum tertawa riang.

“Aku tahu kalian spesial tapi tidak pernah menyangka kalau—“ Dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

“Kau adalah orang pertama di luar Penjaga yang tahu rahasia ini.” kata Josh, ikut tersenyum. “Tapi jangan terlalu senang. Nanti kau tidak bisa tidur.”

“Tidak. Kurasa aku akan tidur dengan sangat nyenyak malam ini. _Thanks, bro_.” tanggap Siwon sembari melangkah ringan meninggalkan Josh. “ _Good night._ ”

“ _G’nite_.” balas Josh. Dia memandang kepergian Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar hingga dia menghilang dari balik pintu.

“Dengan segitu banyaknya cahaya di dalammu, kau bisa jadi Penjaga yang hebat kalau kau mau.” gumamnya. “…Kau, Kyuhyun, dan Kibum.” Dan dia kembali menatap bintang di langit kali ini dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

* * *

“Jo- _hyung_ pasti penggemar RPG. Dia hanya punya game RPG di sini.” Kyuhyun membetulkan posisi duduknya di tepi kasur sambil terus menatap PSP yang diambilnya langsung dari kamar Josh tanpa ijin.

“Kenapa kau mengambil benda itu tanpa bilang apa-apa ke Jo- _Hyung_?” tanya Sungmin sambil duduk di tempat tidur. “Sebaiknya kau memberitahunya sebelum mengambilnya.” Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi dan masih tetap berkutat dengan PSP itu. “ _Yah, Cho Kyuhyun_!”

Kyuhyun tetap tidak menjawab. Sungmin ikut diam. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tindakan _dongsaeng_ -nya itu. Pikirannya bekerja keras mencoba menerjemahkan tingkah lakunya beberapa hari ini yang menurutnya sangat tidak biasa.

“Kau tidak pernah melakukan ini kalau bukan di antara kita saja.” katanya kemudian setelah sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Matanya membelalak sempurna.

“Itu kan karena kita jarang bergaul dengan yang lain. Rata-rata hanya dengan sesama artis atau teman lama.” tanggap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih tetap pada benda hitam itu.

“Itu alasanmu saja.” kata Sungmin. “Kau lupa berapa lama aku mengenalmu? Aku sudah tahu sifatmu, Kyu. Kau tidak akan jahil terhadap orang yang tidak dekat denganmu.”

Kyuhyun bergeming. Mata dan tangannya masih tetap berkonsentrasi penuh pada game yang sedang dimainkannya tapi Sungmin tahu betul Kyuhyun sedang mendengarkan.

“Dari caramu membuat Jo- _hyung_ marah. Itu juga tidak biasa. Kau bahkan tidak melakukan sesuatu seekstrim itu pada orang lain selain pada kami.” lanjutnya, lalu menghela napas. “Kau tahu, Leeteuk _hyung_ hampir kena serangan jantung karena kau tadi. Dia merasa sangat malu.”

Kyuhyun menekan tombol _pause_ lalu berpaling menatap Sungmin. Akhirnya dia berhasil mengundang perhatiannya. Sungmin melanjutkan, “Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat Leeteuk _hyung_.” Sungmin berhenti disitu dan menatap mata Kyuhyun sejenak. Pada akhirnya dia tersenyum geli.

“Menurutmu, seperti apa Jo- _hyung_ itu?” katanya kemudian, mencoba mengganti topik membicaraan.

“ _Molla_. Kita belum mengenalnya terlalu lama.” kata Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan PSP yang sedang dipegangnya di kasur. Tiba-tiba saja dia kehilangan semangat untuk bermain. “Tapi aku ingat sewaktu dia bertarung dulu ketika di stadion, dan melawan makhluk…Apa itu namanya?“ Sungmin mengangkat bahu. “Menurutku dia cukup keren.” Dia berhenti sejenak, lalu buru-buru melanjutkan, “Seperti di game.”

Sungmin terhenyak. Dia menatap mata hazel Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang melebar. “Kau mengaguminya…” katanya kaget.

“Tentu saja aku mengaguminya. Siapa yang tidak? Aku harap diriku juga bisa seperti itu.” Kyuhyun mencoba meraih lengan Sungmin.

“Kau mengaguminya!” goda Sungmin sambil loncat dari tempat tidur untuk menghindari kejaran Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun yang mencoba menghentikan Sungmin agar tidak berbicara terlalu keras supaya tidak menimbulkan salah kaprah, sukses menghantam kasur tepat pada hidungnya yang mancung.

“Kyu, _gwaenchanha_?” tanya Sungmin agak kuatir.

Kyuhyun berbalik, mengusap hidungnya yang memerah dengan kesal. Sungmin tertawa lepas.

“Kau seperti Rudolph si rusa kutub berhidung merah.” kata Sungmin lalu kembali duduk di samping Kyu.

“Besok minta maaf ke Teukie _hyung_ , _arraso_? Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur.” kata Sungmin lalu berbaring dan menarik selimutnya.

“ _Ne_.” kata Kyuhyun menanggapi dengan masih mengusap hidungnya. Dia menyambar PSP lalu berjalan keluar. Ketika Kyuhyun keluar, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya sebentar. Dia yakin malam ini Cho Kyuhyun pasti begadang lagi.

* * *

“Zhoumi- _ge_ , di sini ternyata ada ruang khusus untuk latihan vokal. Aku baru tahu barusan setelah berbincang dengan salah satu Penjaga wanita di sini.” kata Henry semangat sambil membetulkan posisi topi coklat yang dikenakannya. Dia sengaja mengunjungi kamar Zhoumi untuk memberitahu berita itu.

“Liu Xian Hua, kau ini belum apa-apa sudah…Ah, sudahlah.” kata Zhoumi mengalah dengan sifat Henry yang periang.

“Besok aku mau lihat.” kata Henry. “Zhoumi- _ge_ mau ikut?”

Zhoumi mendengus geli. “Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku seperti itu.” katanya. “Lagipula ini cuma di dalam markas, bukannya di pulau terpencil atau apa.”

“Rasanya kurang asyik saja kalau jalan-jalan sendirian. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa membangun tempat sebesar ini di bawah tanah.”

Zhoumi diam sejenak. “Oke, aku ikut. Nanti kita ajak yang lain juga.”

“Oke.” Henry diam sejenak lalu melonjak kaget. “Ah, biolaku!” pekiknya.

Ekspresi Zhoumi berubah kuatir. “Biolamu ada di dorm?” katanya.

“Tidak.” kata Henry. “Aku lupa membawanya kemarin. Benda itu masih ada di Taiwan.”

Zhoumi menghela napas lega, namun nyaris juga menjitak kepala Henry karena berhasil membuat dirinya ikut panik. “Untunglah. Biola putih itu kan biola kesayanganmu.” katanya. “Kita bisa meminta bantuan Penjaga kalau kau mau mengambilnya.”

“Apa tidak terlalu merepotkan? Mereka kan juga sibuk.” kata Henry sambil memajukan bibirnya.

“Eh, tadi aku dengar kalau barang-barang kita yang ada di dorm sebagian besar bisa diselamatkan. Kelihatannya besok mereka akan membawa semua barang-barang itu kemari.” kata Zhoumi lagi.

“ _Zhen de ma_? (Sungguh?)”

Zhoumi mengangguk.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Henry hanya duduk di kursi dengan kedua kakinya dinaikkan di tempat duduknya sementara Zhoumi memeriksa lemari yang ternyata telah ada isinya.

“Li Guang- _ge_ , Xiong- _ge_ , dan Zheng Yi- _ge_ …” gumam Henry.

 Zhoumi menatap Henry sejenak. “Kenapa dengan Li Guang- _ge_ , Xiong- _ge_ , dan Zheng Yi- _ge_?”

“…Mereka orang yang sama, kan? Tapi dari dunia yang berbeda.” kata Henry.

Zhoumi hanya diam, masih sibuk memeriksa isi lemari.

“Aku ingin tahu apakah di dunia lain ada kita juga.”

“Kalau mereka bertiga ada, kenapa kita tidak?” kata Zhoumi agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Henry.

“Li Guang- _ge_ , Xiong- _ge_ , dan Zheng Yi- _ge_ adalah orang yang sama tapi berasal dari dunia yang sama sekali berbeda.” kata Henry agak ragu mengungkapkan isi hatinya. “Aku…ingin tahu apakah di dunia lain semua kita juga tergabung dalam Super Junior? Dan apakah kita tetap seperti ini?”

Zhoumi membeku di tempatnya. Dia menoleh ke Henry yang sekarang asyik mengayun di kursinya sambil memeluk kedua kakinya.

“Rasanya aku ingin melihat mereka, maksudku diri kita yang lain.” lanjutnya. Dia berbalik menatap Zhoumi sambil tersenyum lebar. “Apa Penjaga akan mengijinkannya?”

Zhoumi menutup lemari, mendekati Henry lalu menampar ujung topinya hingga topi itu benar-benar menutupi mukanya. “Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Sana, kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur.”

Henry meninggalkan Zhoumi sambil tersenyum lebar, meninggalkan pikiran baru di kepala si jangkung yang sering disebut koala itu. Seandainya bisa, dia ingin melihat mereka juga.

* * *

“Barang-barang kita datangggg....” Henry berlari riang ke setiap kamar para member untuk membangunkan mereka dari tidur lelap mereka. Kali itu giliran kamar Ryeowook.

“Apa katamu?” kata Ryeowook dengan mata mengantuk. Mendadak dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan kaget. “Ah, aku belum membuat sarapan. Jam berapa ini?” Dia menatap Henry yang telah berseragam serba putih dengan heran. “Kau sudah rapi?”

“Yah, _Gege_. Kita ada di tempatnya Penjaga. Kalau lapar, ambil saja makanan di kafetaria. Gratis.”

“Ah, iya.” Ryeowook kembali menghempaskan kepalanya di bantal.

“Cepat bangun, _Ge_. Aku akan membangunkan yang lain.” Dan dia meninggalkan Ryeowook di sana dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Ryeowook tertegun. “Dia bilang apa tadi? Barang-barang kita sudah datang?”

Henry berlari ke kamar Siwon dan mendapati yang bersangkutan baru saja menarik resleting baju seragam serba putih yang sama seperti yang sedang dia kenakan.

“Ah, Henry.” Dia berbalik menatap Henry dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kakinya. “Kau kelihatan sempurna dengan seragam itu.”

“Siapa yang tidak? Ayo kita paksa profesor Ico memberitahu kita siapa desainernya.” usul Henry.

Siwon tersenyum lebar sambil menggeleng melihat tingkah Henry yang menurutnya lebih ceria dari biasanya.

“Ah, _Gege_. Ayo bangunkan yang lain. Beritahu barang-barang kita sudah datang. _Gege_ ke arah sana, aku ke arah sana. _Okay_?” Dia menunjuk dua arah yang berbeda, dan langsung bergegas keluar.

“Barang kita sudah datang?” kata Siwon heran. “Yah, mochi. Barangnya ada dimana?” Tapi Henry sudah lenyap dari pandangan.

Akhirnya Siwon membantu Henry untuk membangunkan semua member satu persatu meski dia bingung juga kenapa semua _member_ harus dibangunkan.

* * *

“Dasar mochi!” kata Kyuhyun. Separo dari semua member kini berjalan beriringan mengikuti Siwon. “Dia membangunkan kita pagi-pagi untuk hanya untuk barang? Aku masih ingin tidur lagi.”

“Yah, Kyuhyun. Tidak sopan berada di tempat orang lain dan kita bangun kesiangan.” kata Leeteuk meski dia sendiri beberapa kali masih menguap lebar.

“Sebenarnya di mana barang-barang kita?” Siwon mengambil ponselnya hendak menelepon Henry ketika tiba-tiba dipotong oleh seseorang.

“Sedang apa kalian di sini?”

Josh tiba-tiba saja muncul di samping mereka. Dan bukan hanya Siwon yang melonjak kaget.

“Jo- _hyung_ , jangan mengagetkan seperti itu.” kata Siwon.

“Ah, sori.” kata Josh. “Tapi sedang apa kalian di sini?”

“Henry bilang barang-barang kami sudah sampai. Tapi dia tidak bilang di mana.”

“Barang-barang kalian?” tanya Josh bingung. “Ah, yang dari dorm? Katanya profesor mengutus cukup banyak orang untuk mengambil yang masih bisa diselamatkan. Biar bagaimana pun itu barang-barang pemberian dari fans.”

“Aish, di mana sih mochi?” kata Kyuhyun sambil ikut mencoba menghubunginya.

“Tidak perlu repot-repot mencari dia.” potong Josh cepat.

“ _Hyung_ tahu di mana dia?”

Josh mengangkat bahu. “Tanyakan saja pada ICO.”

Mereka saling bertukar pandang.

“ICO itu siapa, _hyung_?” tanya Changmin yang juga berada di situ.

“Dia adalah mata dan telinga tempat ini.” kata Josh bangga. “Kalian menyebutnya _super computer_ , tapi dia jauh melebihi _super computer_ mana pun.”

“Kau serius?” tanya Shindong.

“Jadi selama ini—“

“Ya, itulah dia.” kata Josh. “ICO, di mana letak barang-barang Super Junior?”

“Semuanya ada di ruang latihan. Dan profesor baru saja menghubungi dan meminta semua barang itu segera dipindahkan agar Penjaga bisa latihan.” jawab ICO dari speaker terdekat. “Anak-anak jaman sekarang banyak sekali barangnya. Biar pun itu pemberian orang tapi apa tidak berdebu dibiarkan—“

“Hentikan itu.” potong Josh. “Jangan ngomel di sini. Astaga, seumur-umur baru pernah ada komputer yang bisa mengomel seperti nenek-nenek.” Yang lain tergelak. Dia melangkah lebar-lebar mendahului mereka ke ruang latihan.

* * *

“ _What the_ —“ Josh, SuJu, maupun TVXQ—yang ternyata ikut bangun—benar-benar shock melihat begitu banyak barang bertebaran di ruang latihan. “Apa-apaan ini?”

Barang-barang itu jika disusun setinggi tiga kotak ke atas di sepanjang dinding, bisa mencapai kira-kira separuh dari ruang latihan itu.

“Sebagian besar barang-barang ini baru dikirim dan bukan barang-barang dari dorm. Setelah kejadian kemarin E.L.F berbondong-bondong mengirimkannya.”

“Di mana kita meletakkan barang-barang sebanyak ini?” kata Yesung agak kuatir.

“ICO, tolong sambungkan dengan profesor.” kata Josh.

“Ya, ada apa, Joshie sayang?” tanggap profesor lewat pengeras suara dengan suara yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

Semua yang mendengarkan pun tertawa tanpa suara, sementara Josh sendiri tampak merinding dan malu. Wajahnya merah karena suara dari speaker menggema ke seluruh bagian ruangan membuat beberapa penjaga yang lebih junior yang sedang latihan terkikik seru.

“Joshie?”

Josh berdeham. “Boleh pinjam villa di atas?” katanya dengan suara yang berusaha dibuat senormal mungkin.

“Untuk apa?”

“Menaruh barang-barang kiriman ini.” jawab Josh cepat. “Kita tidak mungkin meletakkan barang-barang ini di tempat lain.”

Sunyi lama. Mereka semua menanti jawaban dari profesor.

“Profesor?”

Tidak ada jawaban.

“Profesor, kau masih di sana?”

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

“ _Tian ah_! _LAO DAI PO_! (Ya ampun! Nenek tua!)”

Sontak saja semua yang paham bahasa Mandarin meledak tertawa.

Sebuah hologram tiba-tiba mendadak muncul tepat di samping Josh hingga membuat semua melompat mundur karena kaget.

“ _GOODNESS SAKE, ICO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP THAT_?!” raungnya, mengagetkan seisi ruangan. “Kau dengan profesor sama saja.”

Untuk pertama kalinya para tamu melihat sosok ICO berupa hologram seorang laki-laki.

“ _Sorry about that_.” tanggap ICO. “Dia semalaman tidak tidur meneliti cairan yang kau ambil dari _arachne_ jadi biarkan dia istirahat. Oke?”

“ _Arachne_?” kata Josh. “Jadi itu namanya? _Simple enough_.” Dia beralih ke yang lain. “Ambil barang yang benar-benar kalian butuhkan. Sisanya kita titipkan di villa.”

“Ada villa di sini?”

“Ada sebuah villa di atas.” kata Siwon sambil menunjuk ke atas.

Teman-temannya menatapnya dengan penuh selidik. “Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?” tanya mereka.

“Aku baru tahu tadi malam.” kata Siwon jujur. Matanya mengarah ke Josh yang sedang memberikan pengarahan kepada ICO mengenai tumpukan kardus yang menggunung.

* * *

“Ah, kita masih kekurangan pakaian. Padahal masih ada _variety show_ SJ-M. Biasanya sudah disediakan tapi kali ini pakaiannya bebas.” keluh Sungmin sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. “Bagaimana ini _hyung_?”

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saat itu sedang membantu Leeteuk membereskan barang-barangnya di kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya, Sungmin-lah yang membantu Leeteuk karena Kyuhyun justru hanya duduk di sana sambil bermain PSP.

“Kita minta tolong Penjaga saja. Tampaknya kalian memang harus belanja sendiri.” kata Leeteuk.

“Aku akan minta tolong Jo- _hyung_.” kata Kyuhyun. Dengan ragu, dia mencoba berbicara dengan suara agak besar. “ICO?”

“Aku bisa mendengarmu.” jawab ICO lewat speaker. Jawaban dari ICO membuat mereka bertiga tersenyum sumringah bagaikan anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan baru.

“Itu....” Leeteuk kesulitan memilih kata-kata dalam bahasa Inggris.

“Kalian bisa menggunakan bahasa Korea.” tanggap ICO. “Aku bisa lima puluh bahasa di dunia.”

Mereka kelihatan lega. “Boleh kami minta dihubungkan dengan Jo- _hyung_?” kata Leeteuk.

“Error. Permintaan tidak diketahui. Tidak ada orang bernama Jo- _hyung_ di sini.” tanggap ICO.

“Ah, maksudnya...Joshua. Joshua...Wa..” Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat.

“Joshua Waterby?”

“Ah, benar! Itu dia!” seru mereka serempak.

“Tunggu sebentar...”

Suasana menjadi hening ketika mereka menunggu.

“Ya? Kalian ada perlu apa denganku?” jawab Josh dari speaker.

“ _Hyung_ , kami butuh kostum untuk variety show. _Hyung_ bisa menemani kami belanja?” Kyuhyun bicara mewakili.

Suasana kembali hening sesaat.

“Baiklah.” tanggap Josh kemudian. Mereka mendengarnya menghela napas. “Aku masih belum menemukan Gilland di mana pun. Justin juga sama. Jadi untuk sementara waktu kita bisa jalan-jalan. Kalian ingin belanja di mana?”

Mereka saling bertukar pandang. Senyum yang perlahan mengembang di wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk jadi curiga.

* * *

“ _Hyung_ , tolong ini juga.” Kyuhyun meletakkan satu lagi barang belanjaan di tangan Josh lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

Entah sudah berapa banyak barang yang mereka beli. Karena Josh tidak tertarik untuk belanja, mereka lalu menitipkan barang-barang itu padanya. Saking banyaknya barang-barang itu sampai-sampai Josh nyaris tenggelam di bawah tumpukan barang-barang.

“Astaga, mereka ini…Sejak kapan— _Yah_! Aku hanya setuju untuk mengantar, bukannya mengangkat bawang bawaan kalian! _Yah_!”

Tapi Zhoumi, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Henry, dan Donghae sudah berpencar di toko itu. Siwon dan Ryeowook yang kasihan melihat Josh membawa begitu banyak barang akhirnya membantunya.

“Sebenarnya apa saja yang mereka beli? Mereka sudah belanja setidaknya tiga jam!” gumam Josh pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berbalik ke Siwon dan Ryeowook. “Kalian sudah mendapatkan yang kalian inginkan?”

Siwon dan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang. Ada ekspresi kuatir di dalam pandangan mata mereka.

“Leeteuk _hyung_ akan murka kalau tahu ini.” bisik Ryeowook pada Siwon.

Siwon hanya menanggapinya dengan “Uh-huh.”

“Astaga, aku harus meminta seseorang mengambil barang-barang ini.” Josh meletakkan semua barang belanjaannya ke lantai lalu menghubungi markas. “ICO, _can you send someone to help me? These guys are shopping like mad_!”

“Aku akan segera meminta Daniel ke sana. Tunggu saja.” kata ICO.

Sungmin melangkah mendekat. “Oke, _hyung_. Aku sudah selesai.” katanya. Dia mengambil beberapa barang belanjaan dari lantai. “Dari antara mereka kelihatannya Zhoumi yang…”

Josh mendadak merasakan datangnya bahaya tepat pada saat terdengar suara jeritan dari luar.

“ _Now what_?” kata Josh sambil menghela napas.

Seluruh pengunjung toko langsung berhamburan keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi termasuk hampir semua member Super Junior yang datang bersamanya.

“Hei, jangan keluar. Kita harus kembali.” kata Josh. Dia mencoba mencegah mereka tapi terlambat karena kaki mereka ternyata cepat sekali.

Suara ribut-ribut di bawah semakin menjadi-jadi. Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae melihat ke lantai bawah, mencari asal suara dan keduanya langsung terbelalak.

“ _Hyung_ , laba-laba.“ kata Eunhyuk.

“Yah, aku bisa melihat itu.” kata Josh sambil melihat ke sekeliling dinding mall yang sebagian besar tertutup kaca. Di luar ternyata banyak sekali _arachne_ yang merayap. Mereka bahkan mampu merayap di kaca setelah terlebih dahulu menancapkan kaki-kaki besi mereka ke kaca hingga berlubang. “Kalian bertiga, cepat kemari.”

Josh berniat membawa semua anak-anak itu dengan teleport ketika tiba-tiba saja kaca bagian atas mall pecah dan jatuh berhamburan di hadapan mereka. Mereka bersembilan terlonjak ketika salah satu arachne berukuran kecil melompat masuk ke mall dan jatuh tepat di hadapan mereka.

Adalah tindakan bodoh jika Josh langsung menyerang laba-laba berukuran besar itu, karena biar bagaimana pun keselamatan lebih utama.

Mereka bisa mendengar suara besi beradu dari bawah. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa ada Penjaga yang bertempur sekarang.

“ICO, ada masalah di sini. Dimana Daniel?” kata Josh lewat komunikatornya.

“Dia sedang dalam perjalanan.” balas ICO.

 _Arachne_ yang di hadapan mereka melompat untuk menyerang. Josh mengebaskan tangannya dan perisai yang dibuatnya berhasil melempar laba-laba besi itu ke tepi dan menjatuhkannya.

Orang-orang di lantai itu pun mulai berlarian dengan panik.

Ketegangan meningkat ketika puluhan _arachne_ kecil lain mulai berjatuhan dan mengepung mereka dari berbagai arah. Tapi karena jumlah orang jauh lebih banyak jika dibandingkan Penjaga yang datang bertempur, Josh terpaksa hanya diam di situ sambil beberapa kali menyentil sesuatu ke arah _arachne_ yang menyerang warga lain; membuat makhluk besi itu terlempar dari tempatnya.

* * *

“Bagaimana ini?” kata Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar.

Member yang lain berusaha saling menenangkan satu dengan yang lain.

Beberapa arachne kembali menerjang mereka. Josh bergegas menarik Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang ada di depannya lalu membuat perisai biru andalannya untuk menahan serangan arachne-arachne kecil itu, dan menyebabkan makhluk berkaki banyak itu terpelanting ke belakang. Seakan telah ada yang memberi komando, mereka mengepung perisai biru yang berisi sembilan lelaki di dalamnya.

“Dasar pengganggu.” gumam Josh geram. Begitu banyaknya arachne kecil menyebabkannya tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Sebab jika dia mulai bertarung, kedelapan orang yang berada di dalam pengawasannya saat itu akan terancam bahaya. Itu sebabnya dia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan meninggalkan mereka sendirian.

“Apa boleh buat.” katanya.

Josh menggerakkan tangannya lalu membukanya. Sebuah kristal muncul di tangannya. Kristal itu memancarkan cahaya lembut keemasan dengan kilau seperti pelangi.

Sesaat setelah kristal itu menampakkan diri, Josh mendadak merasa sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di dalam tubuhnya. Dia sempat limbung namun berhasil menahan beban tubuhnya dengan cara membuat jarak antara kedua kakinya menjadi sedikit lebih lebar.

“Tutup mata kalian.” perintahnya. Sekali lagi dia menggerakkan tangannya dan cahaya menyilaukan muncul dari kristal itu membuat silau seluruh bagian mall.

Beberapa detik berikutnya cahaya itu memudar dan menghilang. Semua orang heran melihat  semua arachne seperti lenyap tanpa bekas.

“Woah.” seru Henry takjub. Namun bukan hanya dia saja, namun juga semua teman-temannya.

Perisai Josh menghilang. Dan itu dimanfaatkan oleh semua yang berlindung di dalamnya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Semuanya, kecuali Josh yang justru berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

“Wow, tadi itu hebat sekali.” kata Siwon kagum.

“Kalau tidak ada pecahan kaca di lantai, semua orang pasti mengira tadi itu cuma mimpi buruk.” tambah Zhoumi.

“Kenapa _Hyung_ tidak menggunakannya dari tadi?” tambah Kyuhyun. “ _Hyung_?” Dia menoleh.

Apa yang dilihatnya kemudian membuat wajahnya yang putih pucat itu berubah semakin pucat.

Darah mulai menetes dari mulut Josh. Dan dia tampak kepayahan menahannya agar tidak lebih banyak lagi yang keluar.

“ _HYUNG_!” pekiknya ketika Josh limbung, mengagetkan semua yang mendengarnya.

Siwon berlari secepat kilat dan menangkap Josh sebelum dia membentur lantai.

Mereka semua langsung mengerubutinya.

“Kenapa ini?” kata Henry panik. “Apa yang terjadi?”

“Kita harus membawanya kembali tapi bagaimana?” kata Siwon, masih merangkul Josh yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Mereka semua panik, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Sungmin baru saja hendak menelepon rumah sakit ketika tiba-tiba ada yang menghampiri mereka.

“Kenapa kalian berkerumun?”

Mereka mengenal suara itu.

“Daniel, cepat Jo- _hyung_...”

Mata Daniel membulat. Dia kelihatan shock.

“Kita kembali sekarang.” Dia memutar-mutar komunikatornya. Semua yang sudah paham apa yang sedang dilakukannya langsung saling berpegangan. Detik berikutnya mereka semua menghilang dari mall diikuti tatapan heran semua yang menyaksikan itu.

* * *

Josh langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit Penjaga. Di sana, mereka semua ditambah beberapa Penjaga lain, mereka menunggu hasil pemeriksaan.

Rumah sakit yang dimiliki Penjaga sangat memadai meskipun tidak sebesar rumah sakit yang ada pada umumnya. Peralatannya pun canggih. Profesor Ico menganggap keberadaan rumah sakit di tempat itu sangat penting karena mengingat satu-satunya Penjaga yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan hanyalah Josh dan mereka tidak bisa terus-terusan mengharapkan kemampuannya itu.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, Marcel seorang Penjaga wanita yang juga berprofesi sebagai dokter keluar dari ruangan dan mendatangi mereka.

“Dia tidak apa-apa.” katanya lalu mereka menghela napas lega. “Dan melihat kemampuannya, sebentar lagi dia akan segera sadar.”

Lalu dia menanyai mereka mengenai kronologis kejadiannya. Setelah mereka menjawab Marcel lalu melanjutkan, “Bahkan dengan teknologi yang kami miliki tidak bisa mengetahui sebabnya.” jawab Marcel sambil menghela napas. “Yang kami tahu, tiba-tiba saja terjadi pendarahan di dalam tubuhnya tanpa sebab.” Dia berhenti dan berpikir sejenak. “Tunggu. Bukankah wujudnya saat ini bukan _Vessel_ tapi juga bukan _Eterna_? Apakah...”

Ke delapan member SuJu, ditambah Leeteuk yang kini juga hadir bersama mereka saling bertukar pandang.

“Ceritakan saja.” kata Leeteuk. “Kalau Jo- _hyung_ marah biar aku saja yang bicara padanya.”

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Siwon, dengan dibantu Kyuhyun, menceritakan perihal sakit yang selama ini diderita oleh Josh.

Di luar dugaan mereka, Marcel tampak shock berat. “Kenapa dia tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini? Apakah kalian tahu sejak kapan dia mengalaminya?”

Mereka menggeleng.

“Kita harus bertanya langsung padanya. Ayo.”

Akhirnya mereka beramai-ramai masuk ke ruang di mana Josh dirawat.

Dia baru saja hendak duduk ketika mereka masuk. Entah sudah berapa kali dia membuat mereka terheran-heran dengan kemampuannya regenerasinya yang begitu cepat, tidak terkecuali kali itu. Marcel tanpa bicara apa-apa langsung mendorong tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Profesor Ico yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa menghela napas.

“Meski dengan kemampuanmu, kau tetap harus istirahat.” katanya. “Sekarang katakan, sejak kapan kau mengalami sakit seperti ini?”

“Semenjak aku kembali.” jawab Josh polos.

“Apa? Berarti sudah lebih dari setahun?” Marcel menghela napas. “Bagaimana dengan saat ini? Sudah lebih baik?”

“Frekuensinya semakin sedikit, kurasa sudah pertempurannya hampir selesai.”

“Jangan menggunakan kristalmu lagi kalau benar-benar sembuh, kau paham? Kristal adalah cahaya di dalam dirimu, jadi jika dikeluarkan...kurasa kau sudah tahu sendiri.” kata Marcel panjang lebar. “Itu akan berefek kurang baik pada tubuhmu seperti tadi.”

Selain Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang telah mendapatkan penjelasan panjang lebar dari Josh, dari semua yang hadir di situ, tidak ada yang paham dengan pembicaraan keduanya. Bahkan profesor Ico yang tahu paling banyak mengenai seluk beluk Penjaga pun tampak bingung.

“Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?” tanyanya.

Baik Josh maupun Marcel menatap sang profesor.

“Kita harus bicara empat mata.” kata Marcel lalu menyeret profesor keluar dari ruangan.

Setelah keduanya keluar, yang lain lalu mengerubuti Josh.

“Aku sudah tidak apa-apa.” kata Josh sebelum ada yang bertanya. “Kristalku memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan jadi aku bisa lebih cepat sembuh dari orang lain.”

“Ah, jadi cahaya yang muncul waktu Donghae dulu itu…” kata Yesung.

“Ya, itu dari kristalku.” jawab Josh sambil nyengir. “Tapi sayangnya itu tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit hanya luka biasa.”

Semua orang yang berkata “Ah” dengan kompak, paham dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

“Hebat sekali. Aku ingin punya kemampuan itu.” kata Henry.

“Di antara Penjaga saja hanya satu orang yang memiliki kemampuan ini.” kata Daniel yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka. “Kemampuan yang sangat unik dan dicari banyak orang.”

“Akan ada Penjaga lain juga memiliki kemampuan ini. Hanya saja sekarang belum waktunya.” kata Josh.

Pintu ruangan itu mendadak terbuka dengan kasar, mengagetkan semua orang di dalamnya. Mereka semua menoleh ke depan pintu, dan mendapati Yunho, Jaejung, Yuchun, Junsu, dan Changmin di depan pintu, saling berebut untuk masuk.

“Jo- _hyung_? _Hyung_ tidak apa-apa?” kata Junsu, mencoba menerobos tapi didorong oleh Changmin dan Yuchun. Yunho dan Jaejung tampak marah sekali.

Josh tertawa. “Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin keluar dari sini, karena aku sendiri kurang suka rumah sakit.” Kyuhyun secara tidak sadar melempar pandang kepadanya. “ _It reeks with death._ Meski di sini belum pernah ada yang meninggal sih.”

Donghae menelan ludah dengan gugup. “Hyung, jangan bicara seperti itu.” katanya mencicit.

“Ah, aku lupa. Sori.” kata Josh. Meski belum lama bergaul dengan mereka, dia tahu kalau Donghae takut hantu.

“ _Stay where you are_!” Rupanya Marcel sudah kembali, dan dia langsung menyuruh Josh kembali tidur.

“Aku sudah tidak apa-apa.” kata Josh mencoba membela diri.

Dia berusaha bangkit tapi tatapan maut Marcel membuatnya kembali berbaring.

“ICO, tolong _scan_ tubuhnya.” Seberkas cahaya laser menari-nari di atas tubuh Josh.

“Pendarahan sudah berhenti dan tekanan darah normal. Tidak ada masalah.” kata ICO.

“Kau dengar sendiri?” kata Josh, menopang bagian atas tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya.

Hening sesaat.

“Enyahlah dari sini.” kata Marcel, mengaku kalah. Josh langsung melompat dari tempat tidur sambil nyengir lebar. “Tapi jangan coba-coba menggunakan kristalmu lagi, kau paham? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi seandainya kau melakukan itu lagi.”

“ _Yes, mom_.”

Marcel mengambil bantal lalu melempar Josh tepat pada punggungnya.

Josh lari dari situ sambil terkikik geli. Yang lain hanya dapat memandanginya sifat uniknya itu sambil menghela napas.

“Kurasa sifat Jo- _hyung_ bisa selepas seperti itu kalau berada dekat dengan teman-temannya.” kata Junsu.

Yuchun setuju. “Entah kenapa semenjak kita berada di sini, dia selalu tampak sedih kalau berada di dekat kita.”

Entah kenapa kata-kata Jaejung membuat perasaan Kyuhyun serasa mengambang, tidak senang dan juga tidak sedih. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, beberapa di antara mereka pun merasakan hal yang sama, meski tidak pernah menunjukkannya.

“Mungkin saja karena dia sudah mengenal teman-temannya lebih lama dari pada mengenal kita.” kata Leeteuk, berusaha menghilangkan atmosfir kurang enak yang melingkupi mereka.


	8. All That Remains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been weeks since the last update. I was sick and need to proofread this chapter. It's 34 pages in Word! *facepalm*
> 
> So, it's another long chapter.

Karena hanya dorm Super Junior yang mengalami kerusakan, jadwal TVXQ dan JYJ sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan masih tetap padat seperti biasa. Hal itu pula yang menjadi sebab kenapa mereka lebih sering berada di luar dibandingkan yang lain.

Pada awalnya Super Junior hendak dicarikan disatukan di dorm yang lain namun  Leeteuk memberikan argumentasi dengan mengatakan kalau itu akan mempersulit jadwal mereka. Perusahaan juga mencoba memberikan solusi dengan mencarikan tempat tinggal baru namun karena setelah kejadian itu dan juga karena posisi Penjaga lebih kuat, perusahaan lebih memilih untuk lebih mempercayai mereka dan menyerahkan soal keamanan grup itu kepada Penjaga seutuhnya. Itu sebabnya kenapa hingga saat itu semua anggotaSuper Junior tinggal di markas besar.

Jadwal mereka sebenarnya masih padat dan semakin banyak yang dikurangi oleh karena alasan keamanan. Pada akhirnya, sebagian besar waktu mereka dihabiskan dengan bersantai di markas. Untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, mereka pun membuat jadwal sendiri seperti latihan menyanyi maupun menari atau pun kegiatan lain; tentu saja mereka harus menyesuaikan dengan jadwal penggunaan ruang yang secara elektronik telah ditempel di dinding tiap ruangan.

Jadwal penggunaan ruangan yang juga padat memaksa semua _member_ SuJu menggunakan ruang latihan vokal secara bersamaan. Kali itu Yesung, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook berdiri di pojok ruangan sambil latihan lagu-lagu K-R-Y; Eunhyuk bersama Siwon, Donghae, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Shindong tampak sedang latihan koreografi; Heechul berada di pojok lain sambil latihan lagu solo-nya, yang setelah bosan lalu melantunkan Good Day sambil meniru koregrafinya sehingga Henry dan Zhoumi yang berada tak jauh darinya terkikik melihatnya di sela-sela latihan mereka sendiri. Di sudut lain Hankyung tampak menyendiri, sedang serius latihan lagu solonya. Hanya Kibum yang tidak ada di ruangan itu.

“Lega rasanya bisa main biola lagi.” kata Henry sambil menurunkan biola dari lehernya. “Rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun.” Dia lalu duduk selonjor di ruangan itu ditemani Zhoumi. Tampak yang lain juga baru selesai latihan dan sedang istirahat.

“Hentikan itu. Kau barusan terdengar seperti seorang kakek-kakek.” kata Zhoumi sambil tertawa. “Kegiatanmu kelihatannya biasa-biasa saja tapi kenyataannya jadwalmu begitu padat. Tentu saja kau tidak akan sempat.”

Siwon yang mendengarkan percakapan itu ikut duduk di samping mereka. “Ada yang melihat Kibum? Hari ini aku belum melihatnya sama sekali.”

“Tadi aku sempat bertemu sebelum kemari. Sepertinya saat ini dia sedang berada ruang kendali.” kata Zhoumi.

Siwon melempar pandang melihat jadwal yang terpampang di dinding yang sedang dipunggunginya. “Waktu kita sudah habis.” katanya kemudian. Matanya kemudian menangkap Heechul yang masih asyik berdendang sambil menari. Dia tertawa tertahan. “Heenim, waktu kita sudah habis.”

Tidak ada reaksi. Akhirnya Siwon berdiri lalu mendekati Heechul untuk memberitahunya.

Saat itu serombongan orang masuk ke ruangan. Karena ruangan itu masih belum kosong, mereka kelihatan bingung.

“Kalian belum selesai?” tanya seorang wanita anggun kepada Henry. Warna kulitnya agak gelap tapi itu justru membuatnya kelihatan cantik. Mereka mengenalnya sebagai Sarah.

Mereka semua membungkukkan badan kepadanya.

“Kami mohon maaf.” kata Henry. “Tapi yang lain sepertinya juga sudah selesai. ”

“Tidak masalah kalau kalian ingin istirahat dulu.” Sarah memberi isyarat kepada yang lain untuk menempati posisi masing-masing.

“Sarah?” panggil seseorang dari depan pintu.

Semua mata beralih ke pintu. Josh ada di sana dengan Kibum di sampingnya. Kibum terlihat memegang sesuatu seperti tablet. Dia tampak seperti seorang asisten sekarang dan entah kenapa itu membuat beberapa dari antara mereka tersenyum.

“Bummie, apa yang kau lakukan?” tanya Leeteuk. Semua teman-temannya berkumpul mengerumuninya.

“Aku membantu profesor.” jawab Kibum sambil mengeluarkan senyumnya yang terkenal sebagai senyum mematikan. “Cukup asyik sebenarnya. Sekali-sekali aku butuh selingan.”

“Ada apa ya?” kata Eunhyuk sambil melihat ke arah Josh yang sedang berbicara secara intens.

“Jo- _hyung_ sedang mencoba salah satu hipotesisnya.” Kibum melempar pandang ke arah kelompok paduan suara yang kini tampak membuka-buka buku berisi partitur berbagai macam lagu.

“Hipotesis? Apa itu?”

“Jo- _hyung_ mencurigai sesuatu, ya?” Entah sejak kapan Changmin dan Junsu sudah ada di depan pintu. “Mengenai apa?”

“Dunia tempat kita berada sekarang.” jawab Kibum singkat. Dia tidak bicara apa-apa lagi karena saat itu Josh mendekati mereka.

Mereka mengira Josh akan berbicara kepada mereka tapi ternyata tidak. Dia segera berbalik lagi ke arah Sarah dan paduan suaranya.

“Kita coba dengan Song of Mana, ya?” katanya dengan suara keras. Dia berhenti. “Ah, Sarah. Bisa kau gunakan kristalmu?”

“HAH?” Sarah yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk bernyanyi langsung melotot ke arah Josh. “Kenapa aku harus menggunakan kristal di saat seperti ini?”

Josh memasang tampang memelas kepadanya. “ _Pleaaseeee_ ….” katanya sambil mencoba kelihatan imut namun gagal. Yang lain menahan tawa geli.

Sarah menghela napas, tampak ragu-ragu. “Oke. Kali ini saja.” katanya lalu membuang muka. “Kau dan hipotesis gilamu itu…”

“Kalau ini berhasil, mungkin kita butuh lebih dari sekali.” gumam Josh sambil nyengir. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan intens langsung bergidik ngeri. “ICO, tolong pantau kondisi cuaca selama Sarah bernyanyi.”

“ _Affirmative._ _Start recording_ …”

“Sarah, _if you please_ …”

Sarah mengeluarkan kristalnya dengan cara yang sama seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh Josh. Sebuah kristal dengan cahaya berkilauan muncul di atas telapak tangannya. Junsu dan Changmin yang pernah melihat langsung kristal Josh dari dekat langsung tahu kalau bentuknya berbeda dengan yang ada pada Sarah saat itu.

“ _Jag horde                                             [I heard]_

_En nostalgisk                                      [A nostalgic song]_

_Sång någonstans långt borta             [somewhere far away]_

_Den rörde djupt I mitt hjärta             [It stirred deep within my heart,]_

_En ung styrka                                     [A young strength]_

_Talade om livets sang…                     [Spoke of the song of life]_ …”

Semua orang yang melonjak kaget ketika sebuah _glyph_ tiba-tiba muncul di bawah kaki Sarah. Semua, terkecuali Josh yang sudah mengantisipasi hal ini. Sarah yang sedang menghayati lagunya dengan menutup matanya juga tidak memperhatikan ini. Tapi begitu dia membuka mata, dia sendiri sempat mundur selangkah karena kaget. Josh memberi isyarat kepadanya untuk terus melanjutkan. Dia sendiri ikut menyanyikan sebagian dari lagu itu.

“… _Min längtan ej nån diamant  (Bara en linten kristall)     [My longing is no diamond (Just a small crystal)]_

 _Ett sandkorn i öknen, en droppe i havet                            [A grain of sand in the desert,_ _one drop in the ocean]_

_Men med högmod, kommer jag                                         [But with pride, I come]_

_Åstider kommer och går;  Och jag följer i samma spar    [Seasons come and go and I follow the same tracks]_

_Allt jag vill är att sova,  Omfamnad i din sang                 [All I want is to sleep,_ _embraced in your song]_

 _Allt jag vill är att vänta,  Kura ihop i en dröm                 [All I want is to wait,_ _curl up in a dream]_

 _Jag följer min längtan till dig                                            [I am following my longing for you]_ …”

Ketika lagu itu selesai, _glyph_ yang ada di kaki Sarah pun memudar kemudian menghilang. Melihat itu, Josh tersenyum puas.

“ _Thanks_ , Sarah. _My hypothesis just have been proved._ ” katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dia melangkah riang meninggalkan ruangan diikuti tatapan bingung dari semua orang.

Tapi Sarah justru mendatanginya dengan buru-buru. “Tunggu!” katanya sebelum mereka meninggalkan ruangan. “Bagaimana bisa…”

“Kalau kau mau tanya bagaimana _glyph_ _Guardian of Voice_ bisa muncul, kurasa kau lebih tahu daripada aku.” potong Josh. “Kau tahu _glyph_ jenis ini tidak akan muncul begitu saja. Bahkan ketika di ‘Corona’ _glyph_ itu tidak ada. Jadi ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kejadian **sebelumnya**.” Dia memberi penekanan pada kata ‘sebelumnya’ sambil menatap mata Sarah.

“ICO, tolong tunjukkan hasil pemantauan di luar tadi. Sinkronisasi dengan waktu kami bernyanyi.” kata Josh, sementara Sarah tampak mulai berpikir dengan raut wajah serius.

Penasaran, mereka semua melihat layar monitor yang ada di dekat situ. Tayangan yang muncul memperlihatkan gambar sebuah kota dari ketinggian. Keadaan kota kelihatan baik-baik saja sampai ketika Sarah mulai bernyanyi.

Awan perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak perlahan dalam membentuk lingkaran kecil membentuk pola lingkaran tipis di angkasa. Namun, ketika suara Josh mulai terdengar, lingkaran itu tiba-tiba saja semakin menebal. Mereka bisa mendengar suara guruh yang keras, dan dari balik awan mereka bisa melihat kilatan-kilatan petir.

Semua orang kaget menyaksikan itu tapi senyuman justru mengembang di wajah Josh.

“ _Yappari_ (sudah kuduga).” katanya.

“ _Hyung_ , kau sudah tahu?” tanya Changmin.

“Ya, ternyata yang terjadi di dunia ini tidak berbeda jauh dengan sebelumnya.” Dia menatap Changmin dan Junsu dengan tatapan penuh makna. Kekhawatiran justru tampak di wajah semua orang yang berkumpul di situ.

“Tenang.” kata Josh. “Mungkin tindakan kita tidak perlu seekstrim waktu itu.” Dia meninggalkan ruangan dan kembali ke ruang kontrol. “Mungkin.” Kibum bergegas mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

“ _Hyung_ , aku ingin membantumu. Boleh?”

Josh yang sedang sibuk bekerja di salah satu terminal langsung melempar tatapan curiga kepada Kyuhyun. Siwon yang berdiri di sebelahnya langsung menghela napas pelan. Markas Penjaga memang memerlukan tenaga tambahan karena hampir semua Penjaga dikerahkan sebagai petugas lapangan. Akan tetapi, jika Kyuhyun yang mengajukan diri dengan cara seperti itu justru menimbulkan tanda tanya kepada semua orang yang mendengarnya.

“Tidak.” jawab Josh tegas, lalu kembali menatap monitornya.

“ _Hyuung_.” Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap imut dan itu justru membuat Josh semakin curiga.

Siwon menghela napas lagi. Dia paham betul tingkah laku Kyuhyun kalau dia sudah menginginkan sesuatu tapi di satu sisi dia tidak bisa memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan niatnya itu.

“Ada apa ini? Biasanya kau hanya ingin berkutat dengan PSP dan tidak peduli dengan yang lain. Lagipula, aku yakin kau lebih suka tidur daripada berada di depan monitor.” Semua kata-kata Josh langsung tepat sasaran.

“Yah, memangnya kenapa kalau aku suka tidur dan main PSP?” kata Kyuhyun ketus. Siwon memegang bahunya mencoba memberinya peringatan tapi dia menepisnya.

“Tidak salah.” kata Josh tenang meski dia merasa agak kurang suka dengan nada bicara Kyuhyun. “Setahuku kau tidak pernah peduli dengan hal seperti ini. Kalau begitu coba katakan padaku kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin membantuku?”

“Baik. Jangan pernah minta bantuanku kalau begitu.”

Sambil merengut Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil menghentakkan kakinya, melupakan semua _image_ -nya sebagai seorang idola. Kibum yang memperhatikan itu dari jauh cuma bisa tersenyum geli sedangkan Daniel yang juga ada di sudut lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Beberapa Penjaga yang lain terkikik seru.

“ _Aigo_ , benar-benar seperti anak kecil.” kata Josh.

“Dia dan Donghae sama saja meski sifat kekanakan mereka muncul di situasi yang berbeda.”

Lagi-lagi Siwon menghela napas, tapi kali ini bersamaan dengan Josh.

“ _I’m really sorry_.” kata Siwon.

“ _You don’t have to_.” kata Josh. Matanya mengarah ke arah pintu dimana Kyuhyun baru saja pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Monitor di depan Kibum tiba-tiba berbunyi. “Kita menemukannya.” kata Kibum.

“Siapa?” tanya Siwon.

“Gill _hyung_.“ Kibum yang menjawab. “Dia ada di—” Dia mematung sejenak melihat tulisan di layarnya lalu melempar pandang ke Josh. “—di dalam markas?”

“ _Mwo_?!”

Pintu ruangan langsung terbuka dan Gilland melenggang masuk. Dia tampak tidak bersemangat.

“Gill—apa-apaan—? Dari mana saja kau?” kata Josh.

“Kau mencariku?” kata Gilland.

“Apa maksudmu aku mencarimu?” Josh bangkit dari duduknya, marah. “Kau sudah menghilang selama berminggu-minggu.”

“Aku tidak bisa menghubungi kalian. Dan teleponku juga mati.” kata Gilland santai.

“Lalu bagaimana dengan tugasmu untuk melindungi mereka? Kau sudah lupa?” kata Josh. Nada suaranya sudah meninggi sekarang.

Gilland hanya diam. Ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah.

“Aku tahu kau membawa mereka kemari.” katanya. “Bukannya masalahnya sudah selesai?”

Josh diam. Dari amarah yang meledak-ledak tiba-tiba sesuatu membuatnya tersadar. Sikap Gilland seakan berubah dengan mendadak dan itu mengundang tanda tanya besar di dalam dirinya.

“Sejak aku tahu kau pergi bersama seorang wanita, kau seperti menghilang begitu saja. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?” tambahnya lagi. “Dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba kembali?”

Sekarang semua mata di ruangan itu sudah menatap mereka berdua. Untuk sesaat lamanya ekspresi Gilland berubah namun dalam sekejap dia telah kembali seperti sebelumnya. Tampaknya perubahan ekspresi itu hanya disadari oleh Siwon yang posisinya paling dekat dengan Gilland.

“Aku hanya sedang berusaha memenuhi janjiku yang sempat tertunda.” kata Gilland, masih dengan ekspresinya yang datar.

Josh tahu akan terlalu pribadi jika menanyakan hal itu di hadapan banyak orang, jadi dia lebih memilih untuk diam. “Sedang apa kau di sini sekarang?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Aku cuma singgah setelah pulang sebentar. Aku harus menemui Hua Yin.” Dia berbalik lalu melangkah meninggalkan mereka dengan sejuta tanda tanya.

“Apa-apaan? Dia singgah hanya untuk itu?” kata Josh. “Hei, kau mau ke mana sekarang?” Tapi pintu ruangan itu sudah tertutup sedari tadi.

* * *

“Kyu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin membantu Jo- _hyung_?” Kejadian tadi siang ternyata telah sampai ke telinga Leeteuk.

“Apakah aku butuh alasan untuk membantu seseorang, _Hyung_?” jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata yang tetap berfokus dengan PSP-nya.

“Melihat sifatmu yang seperti itu tentu saja Jo- _hyung_ akan menolak.” kata Leeteuk. Dia memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh selidik. “Dan terus terang, aku juga.”

Kyuhyun tetap diam. Matanya masih berfokus pada PSP-nya. “Aku melihat tidak begitu banyak Penjaga yang ada di sini sekarang karena mereka semua sedang turun lapangan. Aku makan dan tinggal gratis di sini setidaknya ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mereka.” katanya. “Tapi dia justru curiga padaku.”

Leeteuk memandangi Kyuhyun lagi dan meski dia melihatnya dari samping, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu dari _dongsaeng_ -nya itu. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu. Dia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

Ketika Leeteuk sudah menghilang di balik pintu, Kyuhyun meletakkan PSP di pangkuannya lalu memandang ke pintu dengan tatapan sendu. “ _Mianhae, Leeteuk hyung_. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang.” gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia meremas tangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

* * *

Kira-kira dua jam kemudian Josh masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang masih asyik bermain malah tidak peduli. Josh memandangi Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah yang saat itu cuma mengenakan celana putih selutut dengan T-shirt biru.

Josh meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya lalu menghela napas. Dia berjalan ke lemari pakaian lalu mulai melihat-lihat pakaian yang ada di sana.

Melihat barangnya diusik, Kyuhyun langsung berhenti. “Yah, apa yang kau lakukan?”

Josh menarik keluar baju seragam yang digunakan di markas lalu meletakkannya di atas kasur.

“Ganti bajumu.” katanya.

Kyuhyun bingung. “Ada apa ini?” tanyanya.

“Kau baru saja direkomendasikan oleh Leeteuk.” kata Josh.

Kyuhyun melongo. Butuh waktu kira-kira beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. “ _Aish_ , _Leeteuk hyung_ …” umpatnya.

“Di sini dilarang menggunakan kata-kata kasar termasuk makian.” sela Josh sebelum Kyuhyun mengatakan lebih jauh.

“Bagaimana Leeteuk _hyung_ bisa merekomendasikanku?”

“Dia punya hak istimewa di sini.”

Kyuhyun menatap Josh sengit.

“Kenapa? Bukannya tadinya kau ingin membantuku? Cepat ganti bajumu. Aku tunggu di luar.”

Dia lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan sebelum Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang kurang enak didengar.

Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan hendak menelepon Leeteuk tepat ketika teleponnya berbunyi.

“Kyu, lakukan apa yang Jo- _hyung_ perintahkan. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh. _Arra_?” kata Leeteuk. “Kalau kau melanggar, kau akan kuhukum. Aku sudah menyiapkan sejumlah hukuman untukmu. Hehehehehehehe.”

Tawa Leeteuk saat itu terdengar begitu mengerikan di telinga Kyuhyun. Kalau keadaan terdesak, lelaki dengan julukan _angel without wings_ itu bisa berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan.

“ _Ne, arrasseo_.” Kyuhyun memutuskan hubungan teleponnya. ‘ _Sial, orang itu pasti punya indra keenam._ ’ batinnya. Kyuhyun menatap teleponnya sambil merengut. Dia melihat ke arah baju seragam yang masih terletak di tempat tidurnya lalu menghela napas. Dia pada akhirnya mengganti bajunya lalu keluar dari kamar.

* * *

Josh dan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang kendali dalam keadaan diam. Ekspresi keduanya datar namun Kyuhyun lebih tampak seperti tidak merasa nyaman.

“Aku masih penasaran kenapa kau begitu ingin membantuku.” kata Josh, berusaha memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun tetap diam. Rasa jengkelnya pada Josh tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang lebih kuat di dalam memorinya. Pandangannya berubah menjadi kosong. Dan Josh memperhatikan itu.

“Kyuhyun, kau baik-baik saja?” kata Josh lagi, agak kuatir.

Kyuhyun mengangguk meski pandangannya masih kosong. Mereka kembali diam.

“ _Hyung_ …” katanya beberapa waktu kemudian setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang mendengarkan. Suaranya tercekat. Matanya menatap lantai. “Siapa itu yang ada di lantai bawah?”

Josh menghentikan langkahnya, bingung. “Siapa, apa maksudmu?”

“Aku melihatnya, _Hyung_.” kata Kyuhyun.

Josh bingung. “Melihat apa?”

“Orang-orang di dalam tabung itu …” Kyuhyun melanjutkan dengan suara pelan. Josh diam, dia membutuhkan informasi lebih banyak dari Kyuhyun. Josh menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. “… _Cryogenic_ , kan?”

Kyuhyun mengatakan kata terakhir dengan suara yang sangat kecil tapi cukup jelas bagi Josh untuk mendengarnya. Mata Josh membulat horor.

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?” kata Josh kaget. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Josh untuk tahu alasan Kyuhyun ingin membantunya.

“Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya ketika berada di dekat sana.” kata Kyuhyun, meremas tangannya dalam usaha menahan diri agar tubuhnya tidak gemetar.

Meski awalnya ragu-ragu, Josh pun akhirnya merangkulnya. Kyuhyun yang notabene katanya juga tidak menyukai _skinship_ pun tampak pasrah.

“Pada waktunya mereka pasti akan memberitahumu. Tidak, maksudku memberitahu kalian semua. Kau tidak usah takut, orang-orang itu baik-baik saja.” bisiknya. “Dan untuk sementara ini, lupakan saja.”

Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun, mencoba memberinya semangat. “Tapi jangan katakan apapun pada semua _hyung_ -mu. Aku tidak mau keadaan mereka seperti kau sekarang atau mungkin lebih parah. Kau paham?”

Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu mengangguk pelan. Mereka telah sampai di depan pintu ruang kendali. “ _Well_ , setidaknya kau sempat melihat isinya. Aku saja sampai saat ini tidak diberitahu apalagi diijinkan untuk masuk ke sana.”

“Apa?” seru Kyuhyun. Dia menatap mata Josh. “Jadi kau juga—“

“Aku rasa ruangan itu salah satu alasan kenapa aku dilarang kemari waktu itu. Ayo, jangan pasang tampang yang bisa membuat yang lain curiga.” kata Josh lagi. Dia lalu masuk terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun tetap berdiri di situ.

Kyuhyun menepuk pipinya beberapa kali, memasang ekspresi terbaiknya, lalu ikut melangkah masuk ke ruang kendali.

* * *

“Kalau seperti ini, kalian harus melakukan ini.” Josh memberikan instruksi kepada Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Dia menekan beberapa tombol pada keyboard hingga sebuah jendela terbuka pada monitor.

Josh lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang asyik berdiskusi. Keduanya pun melontarkan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Kibum mengenai beberapa hal yang kurang mereka pahami.

Baginya, Siwon memang selalu kelihatan apa adanya tapi Kyuhyun adalah sesuatu yang lain. Selama ini Josh melihatnya serius hanya ketika sedang bernyanyi tapi pada kenyataannya dia bisa juga serius untuk hal semacam ini. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari itu, dia diam-diam tersenyum melihat mereka.

“Bagaimana dengan hasil penyelidikanmu?” Josh beralih ke Kibum yang kini sedang asyik sendiri dengan monitor di depannya.

“Ah, _hyung_...aku menemukan ini...”

Mereka berempat begitu serius bekerja tanpa menyadari kalau ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

“Kyu kelihatan serius.” kata Sungmin. “Ternyata dia tidak main-main ingin membantu.”

“Aku juga ingin membantu tapi untuk hal semacam itu kurasa...”

“Kita bisa membantu mereka dengan cara lain, Donghae.” kata Leeteuk.

“Apa aku bisa minta tolong Kyu untuk _download_...”

Semua mata memandang Eunhyuk tajam. Mereka tahu persis apa yang akan dikatakannya.

“ _W-wae_?” kata Eunhyuk gugup.

“Jangan coba-coba, kau dengar?” kata Leeteuk tajam. Eunhyuk sudah paham betul sifat lelaki yang dijuluki _angel without wings_ ini kalau dia marah. Sehingga akhirnya dia langsung menyerah tanpa syarat.

“ _N-nee_.” jawabnya lesu.

“Profesor Ico bisa menguliti kita hidup-hidup kalau ada yang melakukan itu di sini walaupun kita adalah idola yang dikenal di seluruh dunia.” kata Donghae. “Lagipula, apa kau lupa kalau ada yang selalu mengawasi kita?”

“ _Nugu_?” tanya Eunhyuk bloon.

Hihihihihihihihi...

Donghae nyaris saja melompat dan memeluk Leeteuk karena kaget. Suara tawa itu sungguh-sungguh membuatnya merinding.

“Bagaimana? Baguskan suara tadi?” ICO tiba-tiba saja menampakkan wujud _hologram_ tepat di samping Donghae, nyaris membuatnya lari terbirit-birit sambil menjerit ketakutan.

Yang lain memegang dada mereka karena kaget karena mengira ada hantu yang muncul tepat di samping mereka. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sudah ada di lantai sekarang. Bokong mereka baru saja mencium lantai dengan sempurna.

“Pantas saja Jo- _hyung_ marah-marah ketika kau muncul seperti itu.” kata Leeteuk, masih mengusap dadanya.

“ICO, segera perbaiki algoritma konyol itu atau kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan hologram lagi untuk selamanya.” Mereka mendengar Josh berteriak dari dalam ruangan. Dia tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi dari pintu yang terbuka.

“Tidak bisa. Hanya profesor yang bisa melakukannya. Kau tidak punya otorisasi untuk melakukannya.” balas ICO tidak mau kalah.

“BAH!” Mereka mendengar Josh mengumpat marah dari dalam ruangan.

“Ayo, kita biarkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon membantu Josh. Ada hal lain yang harus kita kerjakan.” ajak Leeteuk.

“Eh? Apa?”

“Kalian lihat saja nanti.” kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. “Kalian tidak mengira kan, kalau aku dan Jaejung mendapat hak istimewa di sini?”

“ _Waeyo_?”

“Untuk urusan ini.” jawab Leeteuk. “Dan kalian harus membantu kami. Kami juga kekurangan orang.”

Dengan langkah ringan Leeteuk berjalan menuju lift diikuti Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae yang hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang sambil mengangkat bahu.

* * *

Semenjak Gilland tiba-tiba muncul di markas tanpa ada yang tahu kemana dia datang dan pergi, Josh dan semua teman-temannya resah. Profesor Ico sama resahnya dengan mereka. Hal ini karena belum pernah ada yang lolos dari sensor ICO sebelumnya. Bahkan ICO tidak dapat mendeteksinya hingga sesaat sebelum dia bertemu dengan Josh.

“Mencurigakan.” Entah sudah berapa kali Josh mengucapkan kata itu. Dia melempar pandang ke terminal yang biasa digunakan Daniel dan menatap bangku kosong itu dengan pikiran menerawang. Dia sedang sibuk dengan tugas barunya di London sehingga jarang berada di markas.

Dia tampak sama sekali tidak tertarik mendengar perbincangan beberapa temannya dengan profesor dan asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Beberapa kali dia tampak menghela napas tanpa mempedulikan kalau Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan juga Kibum yang sedang memperhatikannya. Mereka agak kaget ketika mendapatinya sedang mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi.

“ _Hyung, gwaenchanha_?” Siwon yang pertama kali refleks bicara.

Josh berdiri dari duduknya. “Aku mau mencari udara segar.” katanya lalu pergi begitu saja dari ruang kendali yang sedang diliputi suasana tegang.

Siwon menatap Kibum yang menatapnya balik. Kibum mengangkat bahu. Dia lalu berbalik ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap matanya tanpa bereaksi apa-apa.

Setelah sekitar tiga menit mereka saling bertatapan, meski Kyuhyun tahu dari sinar matanya bahwa Siwon sebenarnya bukan menatapnya melainkan sedang berpikir, dia memutuskan kontak mata itu dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Dia agak terkejut ketika Siwon berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang menatap Kibum tapi lagi-lagi ditanggapi Kibum dengan mengangkat bahu. Alhasil, Kyuhyun pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

“...Josh mungkin bisa...” Profesor Ico mengarahkan pandangannya ke terminal yang biasa diduduki Josh. “Eh? Di mana orangnya?”

“Josh, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun baru saja keluar.” jawab Kibum dengan mata yang masih tetap terarah pada monitor di hadapannya.

* * *

Kyuhyun penasaran hendak ke mana Siwon sahabatnya akan pergi. Jadi dia menguntitnya dari belakang melewati lorong-lorong panjang hingga sampai ke pintu tersembunyi.

“Bukannya ini jalan menuju villa?” gumamnya. Dia tahu keberadaan villa itu beberapa waktu lalu ketika mereka membantu mengungsikan barang-barang pemberian E.L.F kepada mereka ketika terjadi insiden pengrusakan dorm oleh _arachne_.

Meski tahu ke mana arah tujuan Siwon, dia tetap menguntitnya hingga menaiki tangga ke lantai atas. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau di luar hari sudah sore. Perpaduan sinar matahari yang terik dengan bentangan awan yang seperti kapas membuat semburat merah yang sangat indah dipandang mata. Namun rasa penasaran Kyuhyun terus mendorongnya untuk mengikuti Siwon.

“Aku tidak menyangka kau ada di sini juga.”

Suara itu menghentikan langkahnya. Itu suara seorang wanita. Siwon yang ada di depannya berhenti beberapa meter dari pintu dan mengintip ke balik daun pintu yang agak terbuka. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Siwon.

Meski agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun, perhatian Siwon teralih ketika dia mendengar suara Josh. Namun mereka hanya bisa melihat punggung keduanya dari jauh.

“Aku selalu ke sini kalau otakku terasa penuh.”

“Hahaha…kau tidak pernah berubah. Dari dulu seperti itu.”

Kyuhyun mendekatkan pundaknya ke pundak Siwon agar bisa mengintip.

“Tumben kau belum pulang.” kata Josh lagi. Kali ini dia berbicara dalam bahasa Indonesia, membuat keduanya tidak mengerti.

“Aku baru saja mau pulang ketika kau sampai.” balas Liz, juga dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Sunyi agak lama. Siwon bisa melihat kalau situasi terasa agak canggung.

“ _Kajja_. (Ayo)” bisik Siwon kepada Kyuhyun, mengajaknya meninggalkan keduanya.

“ _Changkanman_. (Tunggu)” Kyuhyun balik berbisik, menarik Siwon agar tetap di tempatnya.

“Aku pulang dulu.” kata wanita itu. “Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, oke?”

Josh menatap wanita itu lalu mengangguk.

Wanita itu berbalik. Mereka bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang.

“Liz, _thanks_...” kata Josh, berusaha memaksakan senyum. “... _for everything_.”

Liz balas senyum, lalu melangkah meninggalkan Josh yang memandangi kepergiannya dengan sedih.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sempat membungkuk sejenak ketika berpapasan dengan Liz. Liz seakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu kepada mereka tapi mengurungkan niatnya. Dia balas membungkuk lalu meninggalkan keduanya.

Mereka kembali melihat ke arah Josh yang masih memandang ke arah pintu. Cahaya matahari sore membuat keduanya bisa melihat matanya yang memerah beserta beberapa butir air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

Meski tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara Josh dan Liz, Siwon spontan mendekat dan memeluk Josh dan mengusap punggungnya seperti seorang adik yang berusaha menenangkan kakaknya. Kyuhyun yang diam saja akhirnya ikut merangkul keduanya.

Namun Josh tetap bergeming seakan tidak merasakan pelukan mereka. Air matanya terus mengalir membasahi baju Siwon dan menangis dalam diam.

* * *

“Kalian melihat Jo- _hyung_ menangis?” tanya Changmin kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Changmin mendesah. “Itu kejadian langka. Biasanya dia selalu ceria. Yah, setidaknya selama bersama dengan kami.”

Keduanya terdiam. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus menanggapi pernyataan itu dengan apa.

“Memang susah melepaskan rasa cinta yang telah terpupuk selama hampir dua puluh tahun.” lanjut Changmin lagi.

“ _Mwo_?! Dua puluh tahun?”

Seruan Kyuhyun sontak mengagetkan semua orang di dalam ruang latihan termasuk Siwon yang sedang berlatih nyanyian _solo_ -nya. Refleks, Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

“Dua puluh tahun?” katanya lagi dengan suara setengah berbisik.

“ _Ne_.” tanggap Changmin. Mendadak dia berhenti. “Tunggu. Kau tidak tahu?”

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi. Tatapannya saat itu seperti anak kecil yang sedang mendengar cerita dengan penuh antusias.

“Kasih tak sampai. Kisah cinta yang tragis.” kata Changmin dengan gaya yang sengaja dibuat agak berlebihan.

Dia pun menceritakan kembali apa yang pernah dia dan _hyungdeul_ -nya dengar langsung dari penuturan Justin, Sarah, Rebecca, dan Daniel beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

“Itu salah satu sebab kenapa kami sangat menyayanginya. Kehilangan cinta yang telah terbina selama hampir dua puluh tahun itu sangat menyakitkan.” kata Changmin untuk menutup ceritanya. “Kalau itu terjadi padaku, aku tidak yakin aku bisa bertahan.”

Kyuhyun tetap diam. Dia masih menyimak apa yang dikatakan Changmin barusan.

“Yo!”

Suara itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun maupun Changmin melonjak dari tempat duduk mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu sejak kapan Josh sudah berada di dekat mereka.

“ _H-hyung_? Se-sedang apa k-kau di sini?” kata Changmin gugup.

“Aku ada keperluan dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.” jawab Josh ceria, tampaknya tidak tahu kalau Changmin baru saja membeberkan rahasianya kepada Kyuhyun.

“Ada apa, _Hyung_?” tanya Siwon yang mendekat sambil mengeringkan keringatnya dengan handuk.

“Aku mau mengajak kalian minum kopi.” kata Josh. Dia beralih menatap Changmin, sang _magnae_ TVXQ. “Kau boleh ikut. Tapi cuma kalian bertiga. Kalau aku harus mentraktir dua puluh orang, bisa-bisa aku bangkrut.”

Ketiganya tertawa meski Josh memasang tampang serius.

“Ayo, cepat mandi dan ganti baju kalian. Temui aku di ruang kendali kalau sudah siap.” kata Josh lalu melenggang keluar dari ruangan itu. Dalam sekejap dia telah menghilang di balik pintu, secepat dia masuk.

* * *

Alhasil Josh mengajak Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Changmin ke sebuah kafe bernuansa santai. Lokasinya jauh dari markas karena untuk mencapainya saja mereka harus menggunakan teleport selama hampir dua puluh menit.

“Aku sudah memeriksa tempat ini. Seharusnya aman tidak ada monster atau pun _arachne_ di sini.” kata Josh sambil menuju sebuah meja kosong di pojok yang cukup untuk empat orang.

Kedatangan empat laki-laki berpakaian rapi di kafe tentu saja mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Semuanya saling berbisik melihat Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Changmin.

Sekarang mereka paham dengan maksud Josh membawa mereka ke tempat itu. Selama ini selain show dan kegiatan lain, mereka menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu di markas sehingga jarang muncul di depan umum. Hal ini membuat fans bertanya-tanya karena tidak ada yang bisa menemukan mereka.

“Kalian tidak perlu kuatir mengenai keadaan selama aku di sini. Nikmati saja kopi kalian.” kata Josh. Dia memanggil pelayan. Mereka memesan kopi dan beberapa cemilan.

Josh memperhatikan beberapa siswa sekolah yang lewat di luar yang secara tidak sengaja melihat mereka di dalam kafe mulai meloncat-loncat kegirangan sambil berteriak heboh dengan ponsel di telinga mereka. Ada pula yang mulai mengabadikan momen itu di ponsel mereka.

 _Ini dia_ , pikir Josh.

“Kyu, Siwonnie, terima kasih sudah bersedia menemaniku tadi.” kata Josh sambil tersenyum tulus setelah pesanan mereka datang. Dia memangku kakinya. “Maafkan jika kalian mendapatiku dalam situasi yang memalukan.”

Changmin, yang berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang Josh bicarakan, menyeruput kopinya sedikit. Matanya terbelalak begitu lidahnya merasakan kenikmatan kopi itu.

“Tidak masalah, _Hyung_. Menurutku itu sama sekali tidak memalukan.” Siwon yang menjawab. Dia mengikuti Changmin menyeruput kopinya sedikit dan memberikan reaksi yang sama. “Kopi apa ini?”

Josh tertawa kecil. “Salah satu kopi paling mahal di dunia. Hanya bisa di dapatkan di negara ini.” jawabnya.

Di luar kafe mulai tampak berkumpul banyak orang yang melihat ke dalam kafe itu.

“Kalian merasa kurang nyaman?” tanya Josh.

“Dengan melihat kondisi café yang sepertinya tidak dirancang untuk situasi seperti ini, sedikit.” kata Kyuhyun ikut menikmati kopinya, pura-pura tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar meski dia sebenarnya gelisah. “Terutama dari dalam sini.”

Beberapa fans di luar mulai menyerukan namanya. Dia menoleh lalu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya sambil melambai. Siwon dan Changmin yang juga dipanggil-panggil ikut melakukannya.

“Sepertinya aku harus bikin _Kyu-line_ cadangan.” gumam Kyuhyun lagi.

“Apa itu _Kyu-line_?” tanya Josh bingung.

“Ah, cuma kumpulan _magnae_ dari beberapa grup.” jawab Changmin. “Karena Kyuhyun yang paling tua, makanya dinamakan _Kyu-line_.”

“Paling tua dikumpulan paling muda.” kata Josh sambil menyeruput kopinya. “Aneh. Sungguh aneh.”

“ _Yah_ , apa Minho termasuk _magnae_?” kata Changmin sambil tertawa kecil.

Perlahan, keadaan di luar semakin heboh. Ada beberapa fans yang ingin masuk ke café hanya karena ingin melihat mereka dengan lebih dekat.

“Sepertinya _hyung_ harus berbuat sesuatu terhadap pintu itu.” kata Changmin tenang meski matanya menatap was-was ke arah pintu.

Josh mendengus geli. “Oke, ini mungkin agak kasar.” katanya ketika ada seseorang yang mulai berani mendorong pintu café itu untuk masuk. Dia menyentil sesuatu ke arah pintu kaca. Sesuatu  terjadi tapi tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Pintu yang sudah mulai terbuka perlahan kembali merapat, mendorong semua yang berada di belakangnya ke belakang. Bahkan ada di antara mereka yang jatuh terjengkang.

Alis Siwon terangkat tinggi sekali dan kedua matanya terbelalak. Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa tertahan namun keduanya mencoba memperlihatkan ekspresi prihatin. Josh sendiri pura-pura tidak tahu.

Josh sepertinya sudah berbuat sesuatu di dalam café kecil itu sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendekati mereka dalam jarak dua meter.

“Perisai tidak terlihat.” kata Changmin pelan, menyeruput kopinya lagi dengan cengiran.

“Apa semua Penjaga punya kemampuan ini?” kata Kyuhyun penasaran.

 “Ada beberapa yang bisa membuat perisai tapi tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya.” jawab Josh.

“Aish, seharusnya Donghae ikut.” kata Siwon lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah fansnya yang berteriak histeris di luar. Dia mengambil gambar café itu di ponselnya. Dia ingin segera mengupdate status namun setelah mendapat wanti-wanti dari Kyuhyun, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Entah siapa yang memulai, sepuluh menit kemudian mereka terlibat pembicaraan santai. Keempatnya saling bercanda dan melontarkan cerita-cerita lucu yang membuat Josh tertawa tak tertahankan. Siwon dan Changmin hanya senyum-senyum melihat salah satu tingkah Josh yang ternyata mirip seperti Kyuhyun. Sementara baik di dalam maupun di luar café situasi mulai berisik karena keberadaan mereka berempat. Sementara keempatnya hanya cuek di tempat mereka duduk seakan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

“Nah, kalian bertiga. Menurut kalian apa yang terjadi dengan Gilland? Apa yang membuatnya berubah begitu cepat?” kata Josh, kembali mengubah topik pembicaraan menjadi lebih serius.

“ _Yeoja_. (wanita)” jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

Yang lain diam. Kesunyian yang menyusul pun bertahan cukup lama.

“ _So_? _That’s it_?”

Mereka bertiga masih tetap diam.

“Gilland tipe orang yang bukan mudah jatuh cinta.” Josh memberi petunjuk. “Dan kurasa perubahan sikapnya bukan karena sihir juga.”

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya. “Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu bukan sihir?”

“ _Because magic leaves traces_.”

“Jika dia bukan orang yang mudah jatuh cinta dan bukan karena sihir, maka…” Siwon memulai. “…apakah karena seseorang yang dia kenal?”

“Kukira juga begitu.” kata Josh, menggigit sedikit kue yang dipegangnya.

Keempatnya diam, tetap tidak peduli dengan kehebohan di luar lingkaran pembatas. Namun tidak dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam kepala Josh. Dia yakin sekali, jika sel abu-abu di otaknya yang bekerja keras saat itu bisa didengar, pasti suaranya berisik sekali.

“Kalian sudah selesai?” tanya Josh kemudian. Mereka mengangguk sambil meletakkan cangkir mereka ke meja. “Siapa yang ingin ikut denganku lagi? Perjalanan kali ini lebih jauh dan kita harus menjemput Zhoumi dulu.”

Kyuhyun dan Siwon spontan angkat tangan sedangkan Changmin langsung merengut, membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu.

“Zhoumi?”

“Dia yang paling lancar berbahasa Mandarin dan Kanton, kan? Kita butuh dia.”

“Kau tidak ikut?” tanya Siwon kepada Changmin.

“Aku tidak bisa. _Jaemma_ memintaku mengerjakan sesuatu.” Changmin melirik jam tangannya lalu menghela napas. “Sebentar lagi aku harus menemuinya. Setelah itu aku masih ada jadwal TVXQ.”

“ _Jaemma_?” Josh bingung mendengar nama itu.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon mendengus geli.

“Bukannya itu julukan yang diberi Cassiopeia?” kata Siwon.

“Julukan? Untuk siapa?”

“ _Jaemma_ atau Jae _eomma_ (mama Jae), julukan untuk Jaejung _hyung_.” jelas Kyuhyun.

“Ah.” kata Josh paham. Dia merasa kagum dengan semua fans boyband Korea karena mereka begitu gencar untuk mencari tahu informasi apa pun yang berhubungan dengan idolanya.

Josh berdiri dan meletakkan sejumlah uang ke atas meja. “Ayo kita pergi dari sini sebelum E.L.F dan Cassie meruntuhkan gedung ini.”

Dia memimpin mereka berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang tentu saja tidak bisa mendekat karena perisai tidak terlihat yang dia gunakan. Dia sengaja membuat agar perisai itu perlahan membuka jalan di tengah bagi mereka sehingga semua fans berdiri di sebelah kiri dan kanan sementara keempatnya berjalan di tengah. Di tengah-tengah kebingungan semua orang, mereka berempat berjalan santai seakan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sesekali Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Changmin melambaikan tangan mereka kepada para fans sambil tersenyum lebar. Josh, yang berjalan di depan mereka, sempat kaget mendengar jeritan histeris fans yang tiba-tiba semakin keras. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang berbicara dekat sekali dengan Siwon dengan sebuah senyuman di mulutnya. Josh memutar bola matanya, menggeleng, lalu berjalan mendahului mereka. Biar bagaimana pun dia harus menghubungi ICO sebagai persiapan untuk melakukan teleportasi.

Changmin mendekati Josh dan berjalan bersebelahan bersamanya.

“ _Fanservice?_ ” tanya Josh.

“Sepertinya mereka tidak berencana melakukannya tapi fans berpikiran lain.” ujar Changmin. “Bagaimana kalau kita juga, _Hyung_?” Sebuah senyum nakal terpasang di bibirnya.

“Jangan coba-coba.” kata Josh, meski mulutnya tersungging sebuah senyuman. “Aku bukan artis seperti kalian.” Changmin tertawa.

“ _Hyung_!” Kyuhyun dan Siwon setengah berlari mendekati keduanya.

“Kukira kau tidak suka _fanservice_ kalau bukan di panggung?” tanya Josh kepada Kyuhyun.

“Sebenarnya itu hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup.” jelas Siwon.

“Ah, begitu rupanya.” kata Josh.

Ketika mereka berada separuh jalan sebelum belokan, Josh memasang satu perisai lagi untuk memberi batas agar tidak ada yang bisa melewatinya.

Ketika akhirnya para fans bisa melewati pembatas itu, mereka berupaya mengejar Josh, Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Changmin yang baru saja berbelok. Tapi ketika mereka mencapai tempat itu, mereka harus kecewa karena keempatnya telah menghilang begitu saja.

* * *

Keempatnya baru sampai ketika profesor Ico menghampiri mereka.

“Kalian baru dari café?” tanyanya.

“Ya.” Josh yang menjawab. “Sekali-sekali mereka harus keluar supaya orang-orang tahu mereka masih hidup. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu?”

“Internet. Semua ramai membicarakan kalau Super Junior dan TVXQ ada di Indonesia. Bahkan ada foto kalian.” Profesor cantik itu tertawa geli. “Kasihan. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kalau selama ini Super Junior dan TVXQ memang ada di Indonesia.”

Josh nyengir. Sementara Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Changmin hanya bisa saling tatap bingung. Tampaknya mereka baru menyadari kalau selama ini mereka semua ada di Indonesia.

“Ah, Zhoumi.” kata Josh, baru ingat.

“Biar aku panggilkan.” kata Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan mereka untuk menelepon.

Siwon membungkuk kepada profesor Ico lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun.

“Aku juga harus segera menemui Jae _hyung_.” Changmin membungkuk sedikit lalu meninggalkan mereka.

“ICO, tolong carikan data mengenai Gilland.” kata Josh.

“Data apa yang ingin kau ketahui?” balas ICO.

“Apakah dia pernah punya pacar bernama Hua Yin?”

Profesor Ico memandang Josh dengan heran. “Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?” tanyanya.

“Aku hanya penasaran.” jawab Josh singkat ketika ICO menjawab. “Ya, dia pernah berpacaran dengan Hua Yin sekitar lima tahun yang lalu.”

“Apa yang kau rencanakan?” tanya sang profesor lagi.

“Sesuatu yang dia katakan.” kata Josh. “Prof, aku pinjam Gerbang Waktu dan Dimensi dulu.”

“Kau mau ke mana?”

“Ke kampung halaman Gilland.” jawab Josh sambil nyengir.

* * *

Dunia itu kelihatan begitu aneh. Semuanya tampak masih sangat tradisional, natural, meski terlihat begitu maju. Meski teknologi yang ada masih belum menyamai dunia mereka tapi semua orang sudah hidup secara modern, baik secara teknologi maupun gaya hidup.

Mereka berempat hanya berdiri di tengah keramaian sambil menikmati bangunan dan pemandangan indah di hadapan mereka.

“Aku tidak percaya ada tempat seperti ini.” kata Siwon setengah tidak percaya.

“Beda dimensi beda situasi. Ini salah satu buktinya.” kata Josh.

“ _Ge_.” kata Zhoumi ragu-ragu. Josh memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Zhoumi yang lebih tinggi darinya.

“Apakah ada dunia lain seperti dunia kita?” tanyanya, berusaha untuk tidak tampil gugup.

Josh terdiam sejenak. “Kalau maksudmu yang mirip dengan punya kita, berarti ya. Banyak.”

“Apakah ada kami juga di dalamnya?” tanyanya lagi. Siwon dan Kyuhyun melempar pandang kepadanya.

Josh tertawa. “Ya, meski tidak semuanya, aku yakin. Setidaknya beberapa dimensi yang aku lihat memang ada kalian di dalamnya.”

Ekor matanya secara tidak sadar menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menunduk. Dia menghela napas. “Setahuku, ada yang sangat mirip dengan kondisi kalian saat ini. Ada juga dimana kalian satu grup tapi sama sekali tidak kompak.” Dia mulai menjelaskan contoh-contohnya. “Aku pernah menemukan satu dunia dimana kau adalah seorang psikopat, Zhoumi.”

“ _Shénme_? (Apa?)” Baik Kyuhyun, Siwon, maupun Zhoumi sendiri melonjak kaget.

“Ada juga Sungmin yang jadi psikopat.” kata Josh. “Dia jatuh cinta hingga jadi gila.”

Sekarang ketiganya menatapnya dengan horor. Secara tidak sadar Kyuhyun dan Siwon menjauhkan diri dari Zhoumi.

“Kenapa kalian malah lari?” kata Zhoumi sambil tertawa.

Josh melanjutkan. “Ada juga dunia dimana kalian bukan satu grup boyband tapi kalian tinggal di dalam sebuah rumah besar dalam memperebutkan sebuah hadiah yang sangat besar.” Dia terkekeh. “Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang paling pintar. Meski Kyu tampaknya tetap tidak bisa memisahkan diri dari game di dunia mana pun dia berada.”

Kyuhyun menunduk malu. Warna wajahnya saat itu nyaris tidak dapat dibedakan dengan biasa namun dia berani bertaruh seandainya saja dia tidak mengenakan make up, tentunya wajahnya saat itu tidak ada bedanya dengan tomat matang. Siwon yang berada di sampingnya hanya tertawa geli.

“Aku baru menemukan satu dimensi yang sangat mendekati kondisi kalian saat ini.” kata Josh lagi. “Meski sekarang ini kurasa kondisi kalian tidak bisa kukatakan sama seperti mereka.”

“Kenapa?” tanya Kyuhyun, mencoba mengusir rasa malunya.

“Karena kalian telah berinteraksi dengan kami karena semua kejadian ini.” kata Josh sederhana. “Kalian tahu, keberadaan satu faktor saja dapat mempengaruhi banyak hal.”

“Ah, jadi itu sebabnya kenapa Gill _hyung_ bisa berbeda dengan Jo- _Hyung_.” kata Siwon.

“Tepat.” kata Josh. “Interaksi, kondisi lingkungan, dan hal-hal lain dapat mempengaruhi cara berpikir, sikap, dan tindakan. Semua tindakan yang dilakukan akan berefek panjang. Semuanya saling berpadu membentuk masa depan yang berbeda-beda.”

“Lalu, apakah ada Penjaga di dimensi lain?”

Josh tertawa lagi. “Yah, mungkin kalian tidak tahu di markas banyak sekali Penjaga yang berasal dari dimensi lain.”

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, Kyuhyun memandanginya dengan bengong, sementara Zhoumi hanya mengejap-ngejap. Mereka saling bertukar pandang.

“Aku tidak pernah tahu itu.” kata Siwon.

“ _Well_ , ada juga Penjaga yang memang di dunia lain. Dan sayangnya, kami tidak diperbolehkan berintaksi satu sama lain. Meskipun diriku yang satu lagi kadang-kadang terlalu nekat, aku tidak bisa mencegahnya.” Dia menatap mereka bertiga yang mendengar penjelasannya sambil mengangguk meski mereka sama sekali tidak paham apa maksudnya.

“Ah, maksudku, diriku yang adalah Penjaga di dimensi lain.” kata Josh.

“Kalau sifat kalian sama akan susah membedakannya.” kata Kyuhyun.

“Dunia mereka sudah jauh dari dimensi kita.” jawab Josh. “Maksudku jauh secara waktu. Aku sudah tua hampir dua ratus tahun.” Dia melepas tawanya lagi. “Meski wajahku tetap seperti ini.”

Kyuhyun mendengus. “Sama saja kalau begitu. Susah dibedakan.”

“Sebenarnya gampang.” tanggapnya. “Di sana kami sudah lebih berani tampil di muka umum. Kami bertugas menjaga kedamaian. Meski pemerintahan bukan pada urusan kami tapi kami sama tingginya dengan pemimpin-pemimpin negara.”

“Jadi tidak ada polisi?” tanya Siwon.

“Tentu saja ada. Tugas kami hanya untuk bertempur seperti yang biasa kalian lihat. Bukan untuk urusan seperti pada kepolisian.” kata Josh menjelaskan. “Dunia mereka cukup banyak mendapat serangan, jauh lebih banyak dari dunia kita.”

“Aku ingin tahu apakah dia seperti Jo- _hyung_ juga.” kata Zhoumi.

“Dia kuat dan dia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak aku miliki.” kata Josh.

“Apa itu?” tanya Siwon penasaran.

“Seorang anak dari wanita yang sangat dia cintai.”

Baik Siwon, Kyuhyun, maupun Zhoumi langsung terdiam. Ketiganya berusaha untuk tidak saling tatap di hadapan Josh.

Josh mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam sakunya. “Ayo, kita harus mencari alamat ini.” katanya.

Karena dunia itu masih sangat asing bagi mereka, pada akhirnya mereka harus bertanya-tanya kepada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Mereka mendatangi rumah Gilland dan bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Josh tidak ikut masuk, tentu saja, karena tampangnya yang begitu mirip dengan Gilland. Dia hanya menitip pesan kepada ketiganya untuk menanyakan perihal Gilland terutama mengenai kisah cintanya kepada orang-orang terdekatnya.

“Jadi ini alasan Jo- _hyung_ mau membawa kita kemari.” kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah tertekuk. “Supaya kita jadi reporter.” Dia melangkah keluar dari rumah yang terbilang sangat besar itu sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Siwon tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

“Ah, Kyu-kyu, sekali-sekali kan tidak apa-apa. Toh selama ini dia juga berbuat segalanya untuk kita tanpa meminta apapun.” katanya.

“ _Yah_ ChoiSiwon, sudah kubilang aku tidak suka nama itu.” kata Kyuhyun ketus.

“Tapi memang ekspresimu sangat lucu.” kata Zhoumi, ikut menggodanya. “Dengan tubuhmu yang sekarang ini sepertinya kau memang cocok dipanggil begitu. Kau sudah gendut.”

Kyuhyun melempar pandang sengit kepada Zhoumi yang hanya tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

“Kau harus diet.” kata Siwon menyarankan. “Mungkin kau bisa ikut metode diet Eunhyuk.”

“Bagaimana?”

Ketiganya melonjak kaget. Mereka asyik bercanda sehingga tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah berada di luar rumah. Josh sekarang memandangi mereka dengan rasa ingin tahu.

* * *

Zhoumi melambaikan secarik kertas yang ada di tangannya.

“Apa itu?”

“Mereka cuma memberikan alamat ini.” kata Siwon.

Butuh waktu setidaknya tiga jam bagi mereka untuk menemukan alamat yang ada di kertas itu. Mereka harus bertanya-tanya lagi kepada semua orang yang lewat untuk memastikan tempat yang akan mereka datangi tidak salah.

Dan setelah menemukan tempatnya, kini mereka merasa tidak yakin karena tujuan mereka bukanlah sebuah rumah seperti yang mereka kira. Mereka sekarang berdiri di hamparan hijau yang luas yang ditumbuhi berbagai pohon. Ada sebuah bukit tak jauh di hadapan mereka dengan sebuah pohon besar di atasnya.

“Kau yakin di sini tempatnya, Zhoumi?” tanya Josh, tidak sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya.

“Dari yang dikatakan orang-orang begitu.” jawab Zhoumi. Dia memeriksa kembali alamat yang tertulis di sana.

“Tapi kenapa tidak ada apa-apa di sini?” kata Siwon.

 “Apa mereka sengaja memberikan alamat yang salah?” tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Kakinya sudah capek sekali.

Mereka menghela napas gusar.

“Coba kita ke bukit itu. Mungkin kita bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas.” saran Siwon.

Dengan gontai, keempatnya menuju ke bukit.

Kyuhyun langsung duduk di rumput ketika kepalanya tertutup bayangan pohon besar. Dia memijit betisnya yang sudah mulai sakit. Zhoumi ikut duduk di sebelahnya sedangkan Siwon dan Josh memandang keadaan sekeliling.

“Nihil.” kata Siwon. “Sebenarnya di mana tempat itu?”

Josh berbalik dan memandangi batang pohon yang menurutnya kelihatan sangat aneh. Usia pohon itu setidaknya sudah ratusan tahun untuk mencapai ukuran sebesar itu. Dia sengaja mengelilinginya untuk melihatnya dari segala sisi.

Sesuatu mendadak mendapat perhatiannya. Ada sebuah batu di sana, nyaris tertutup batang pohon sehingga sulit dilihat. Permukaannya datar, dan ada tulisan di atasnya. Aksara China.

“Zhoumi, coba kemari!” panggil Josh ketika melihat beberapa kata di batu itu. Meski Josh sudah lama sekali tidak belajar bahasa Mandarin tapi dia masih mengenali beberapa kata yang tertulis di sana.

Seruannya mengundang perhatian mereka bertiga. Ketiganya berlari mendapatinya sedang menatap huruf-huruf yang tertulis di batu itu.

“Tolong kau baca. Kyu dan Siwon, kalian coba terjemahkan padaku.” kata Josh.

Zhoumi memicingkan matanya sedikit. “Ini seperti puisi. Atau mungkin seperti ungkapan hati.” katanya.

“ _Aku sengaja memilih tempat favoritmu untuk mengungkapkan cintaku. Aku menyukaimu dengan segenap hati, kau tahu? Dan aku rasa kau pun begitu terhadapku. Biarlah cinta kita tetap untuk selamanya, Hua Yin, dan batu ini menjadi saksinya. Orang yang mencintaimu, Chen Li Guang_.”

Ekspresi wajah Josh langsung jadi sangat serius. Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi memandang Josh dengan bingung sementara Siwon terlihat shock.

“ _Hyung_ , ini—“ kata-kata Siwon terputus.

“Ayo pulang. Yang lain harus tahu ini.” kata Josh. “Perasaanku tidak enak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekedar Author's Note:   
> Lagu yang dinyanyikan Sarah pada awal chapter ini adalah Song of Mana dari Annika Ljungberg. Lagunya menggunakan bahasa Swedia, jadi jangan kaget melihat karakter liriknya aneh-aneh.
> 
> Mendekati akhir chapter Josh menyinggung tentang sebuah dunia dimana semua anggota Suju tinggal dalam satu rumah untuk memperebutkan sebuah hadiah yang besar. 
> 
> Ide ini kuambil dari ff-nya Nurama Nurmala di FFN yang berjudul "The Price Must Be Mine". It's truly a wonderful fic. An simple yet intelligent fic with loads of real-life information about a lot stuffs.


	9. Love is Blind

Josh masuk ke ruang kendali diikuti oleh Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Zhoumi mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat itu, di ruangan yang seperti laboratorium komputer itu terdapat banyak sekali orang, termasuk diantaranya _member_ dari Super Junior dan TVXQ yang sedang melihat-lihat, meski tampaknya mereka di sana bukan dengan tujuan itu.

“Josh, kami sudah menemukan Gilland.” kata Adam yang kebetulan saja berada di sana. Dia berhenti ketika melihat wajah kusutnya. “Kenapa kau?”

“Apa dia sedang bersama seorang wanita?” tanya Josh langsung.

“Ya, memangnya kenapa?”

Josh baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk memberi tahu yang lain apa yang mereka ketahui ketika mereka mendengar seruan heboh dari depan mereka.

Di layar tiga ratus inci menunjukkan Gilland yang sedang berduaan dengan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Keduanya sedang berbincang-bincang sambil tertawa.

“Di mana itu?” tanya Josh.

“Sepertinya di tepi sungai Han.” kata Siwon.

“Aku harus segera ke sana. ICO, tolong tandai lokasinya.” kata Josh.

“Tapi _hyung_ —“ Lagi-lagi kata-kata Siwon terputus. Kali ini karena seruan heboh lain.

Hampir semua mata orang yang ada di sana terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapan mereka. Gilland mendekatkan wajahnya dekat sekali wajah wanita itu hendak menciumnya.

Josh mematung, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegahnya meski dia tahu betul kalau tindakan Gilland itu bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

“Ow…oww….oww….” Suara Gilland mendadak mengagetkan mereka. Dia belum sempat mencium wanita itu tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. Baik dia maupun wanita yang bersamanya melonjak kaget.

Semua langsung melongo dengan mulut terbuka lebar ketika tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Justin tiba-tiba saja berada di sana menarik kuping Gilland kuat-kuat sementara tangannya yang satunya lagi berada di pinggangnya.

Gilland melirik sejenak untuk melihat siapa yang menjewernya.

“Aduh….aduh….Justin stop!” pekik Gilland, diikuti tawa semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Justin melempar senyum sejenak kepada wanita yang berada di samping Gilland itu sebelum menarik Gilland jauh-jauh darinya.

“Permisi sebentar.” Justin masih menarik Gilland pada daun telinganya.

Kira-kira sepuluh meter dari situ barulah Justin melepaskan kupingnya.

“Apa kau sudah gila?” kata Justin dengan gigi yang gemertak.

“Cinta memang gila, kan?” jawab Gilland berbunga-bunga. Dia kelihatan seperti orang mabuk.

Lagi-lagi ruangan kendali dipenuhi suara tawa.

“Dia bukan Lee Hua Yin yang kau kenal, Gill!” kata Justin setengah berbisik.

Gilland mendelik. “Tapi dia memang Hua Yin. Dia sendiri yang bilang begitu.” kata Gilland.

“Terserah kau. Tapi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Apa kau tidak sadar selama kalian berduaan tidak ada orang di sekeliling kalian?” kata Justin lagi.

Semua orang terhenyak mendengar kata-kata Justin.

“ _That’s not her fault_.”

“Apa kau juga tidak tahu kalau setiap kali dia muncul di dekatmu, tak jauh dari sana selalu ada serangan?”

Gilland hanya menatap Justin dengan tatapan datar dan itu agak mengagetkannya.

“Dia tidak tahu apa-apa.” kata Gilland. “Yang dia ingat hanyalah namanya saja, Hua Yin.”

“Perangkap.” kata Josh. “Ini adalah perangkap.”

Tiba-tiba sebuah jeritan memilukan mengagetkan mereka. Wanita yang bernama Hua Yin itu mendadak seperti kesakitan. Gilland bermaksud menghampirinya namun Justin langsung menahan tangannya. Justin berbuat sesuatu padanya sehingga dia tidak bisa memberontak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi di depan mata semua orang yang menyaksikannya. Di punggung wanita itu menempel sesuatu seperti kepompong. Belum habis keterkejutan mereka, muncul enam buah benda panjang serupa kaki serangga dari dalamnya. Sesuatu dari dalam kepompong itu lalu membungkusnya dari leher hingga menutupi seluruh kakinya dengan selaput berwarna merah.

Sesuatu jatuh dari angkasa dan membuat permukaan tanah langsung retak dan berlekuk. Sesuatu yang sangat besar dan mengerikan berdiri tepat di belakang Hua Yin yang kini telah pingsan. Makhluk itu memiliki bentuk badan seperti manusia tapi dengan sisik-sisik yang tajam. Dari bagian pinggang ke bawah bentuknya seperti perut serangga. Di atas kepalanya melayang-layang sesuatu yang tampak seperti sesosok robot yang sedang berdiri di atas sebuah mesin terbang.

Adam secara spontan menyuruh semua Penjaga level Prince dan Princess yang ada di sana untuk teleport ke tempat kejadian.

Monster itu mengangkat tubuh lemah Hua Yin dan menancapkannya ke dadanya. Semua orang di ruang kendali shock berat.

“ _Junction_!” seru profesor Ico horor. “Wanita itu pasti memiliki sesuatu yang tidak biasa.”

Semua orang tampak shock berat melihat pemandangan itu. Itu kejadian yang paling mengerikan yang pernah mereka lihat. Yesung harus menuntun Ryeowook keluar dari ruangan.

Eunhyuk tampak sudah menjadi batu di tempatnya seandainya Henry tidak menyadarkannya. Henry menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan Siwon untuk keluar namun Siwon menolak Henry dengan halus. “Aku masih ingin di sini.” katanya pelan, meski masih dengan wajah pucat menyaksikan kejadian tadi. Ada sesuatu yang lain yang mengganggu pikirannya saat itu sehingga membuatnya tetap bertahan.

Henry mengangguk paham dan menarik tangan Leeteuk sebagai gantinya. Kangin di sisi lain terpaksa harus menarik Donghae dari pinggangnya karena kakinya sudah lemas sekarang. Zhoumi membantunya dan turut memapah Donghae keluar ruangan. Member Super Junior dan TVXQ yang lain perlahan-lahan meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan hanya Siwon bersama Kyuhyun yang masih diam membatu di tempat mereka. Eskpresinya saat itu menunjukkan kalau untuk sementara waktu Kyuhyun hanya akan makan sayur yang paling tidak disukainya.

Pikiran keduanya agak sedikit teralih melihat pertempuran yang entah sejak kapan sudah dimulai. Justin bertarung sendirian meninggalkan Gilland yang tampak shock berat.

Justin menghindari dari laser yang dikeluarkan robot terbang yang mengelilingi kepala monster itu. Serangan ganda itu sangat merepotkan meski dengan kemampuannya sebagai penyihir tingkat tinggi. Ditambah lagi ratusan _arachne_ berbagai ukuran yang menutupi seluruh bagian jalan kini sedang berusaha menyergapnya.

Setelah bertahan setidaknya dua puluh menit para Penjaga di bawah pimpinan Adam pun muncul dan langsung menghadang makhluk-makhluk itu.

“ _Don’t mind the small fry. Attack the big one_!” Mereka mendengar suara Josh berteriak.

“ _Easy for you to say_!”

Adam dan Josh bahu-membahu menyerang makhluk paling besar di sana sementara yang lain berusaha menghadang yang lebih kecil karena jika dibandingkan yang besar, makhluk-makhluk ini justru sangat mengganggu.

Josh limbung karena menahan serangan fisik dari monster besar itu. Serangan keduanya seakan tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

“Apa yang kau lakukan? Gunakan _Seven Spirits_!” seru Adam padanya.

“Jangan!” Gilland yang berteriak. Dia melangkah maju, mencoba menahan Josh dan Adam.

Josh langsung menarik Gilland mundur.

“Apa kau sudah gila?” Josh berteriak di telinganya. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya sekali ke arah salah satu monster yang berusaha menyergapnya dari belakang dan kembali menatap Gilland yang sama sekali tidak ingin bertempur.

“Aku tidak peduli! Jangan sentuh dia!”

“Aku tidak akan melukainya!” balas Josh, menarik lengan Gilland dan melemparnya ke sampingnya.

“Aku menemukan radiasi sumber tenaga dari makhluk itu di dadanya.” kata ICO. “Menurut hasil kalkulasiku itu adalah titik lemahnya.”

Kedua lutut Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung lemas. Keduanya segera duduk di kursi terdekat. Mereka tahu apa artinya itu. Untuk membunuh monster besar itu harus membunuh Hua Yin yang berada di dalamnya.

“Profesor, monster itu menyedot tenaga wanita itu.” kata ICO lagi.

“APA?”

“Dia tidak akan bertahan lama.” raung sang profesor marah. Wajah cantiknya memerah. “Kita harus paksa monster itu melepaskannya.”

Dari layar mereka bisa melihat betapa terkejutnya Josh dan juga Gilland yang berada di sampingnya.

Josh lalu memegang bahu Gilland. “Dengar,” katanya. “kita harus memisahkan Hua Yin dari makhluk itu sekarang jadi kerjasamalah denganku.”

Gilland bergegas bangkit. “Baik.” katanya lalu menghunus pedangnya, yang Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu di mana dia sembunyikan selama ini.

Dibantu Gilland, Josh dan Adam bertarung habis-habisan menghadapi makhluk itu.

Adam dan Josh berkali-kali menyarangkan pukulan ke kepala makhluk itu. Kepalanya sungguh keras karena dengan pedang pun hanya berhasil menggores cangkang keras sang monster. Keduanya saling berjumpalitan ke sana kemari untuk menghindari serangannya yang berbahaya. Ketika kesempatan itu muncul, Adam dan Josh bersama-sama menghantam keras kepala itu dengan pedang mereka, membuat monster itu limbung. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Gilland untuk merusak dada sang monster yang masih menawan Hua Yin di dalamnya.

Wanita cantik itu keluar dari dada monster dan jatuh tepat dipelukan Gilland.

“Hua Yin…” Gilland memanggil-manggil namanya.

“Kalian pergi saja sekarang!” Mereka mendengar suara Josh berteriak. “Cepat.”

“Dia masih hidup.” kata Justin. “Ikut denganku. Kita harus menyelamatkannya.”

Gilland mengebaskan tangannya sekali dan detik berikutnya dia, Gilland, dan juga Hua Yin menghilang dari lokasi pertempuran.

* * *

Semua orang yang menyaksikan itu di markas menghela napas lega meski pertempuran masih belum berakhir.

“Kenapa dengan Jo- _hyung_?” tanya Siwon setelah kekuatannya kembali.

Mereka melihat Josh yang seakan-akan sedang mencari sesuatu. Dia terus-menerus menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri di tempatnya berdiri.

“ICO,” pada akhirnya dia menghubungi markas. “dimana makhluk kecil yang tadi beterbangan di samping kepala monster ini?”

“Untuk apa dia mencari makhluk itu?” tanya profesor Ico.

Monster yang tadi sempat pingsan kembali berdiri dan melepas raungan yang keras sekali. Semua tahu monster itu akan menyerang.

“ _Detecting incoming attack from above_.” kata ICO. “ _Estimated time five seconds_.”

Mereka bisa mendengar Josh menahan napas. Dengan cepat dia berusaha membuat sebuah bola dan melontarkannya ke udara. Bola itu mulai mengembang ketika mencapai jarak lima ratus meter dari tanah.

“ _No!_ _The shield!_ ” pekik sang profesor.

Perisai itu belum sempat mengembang dengan sempurna ketika sebuah serangan dengan energi intensitas tinggi menghantam perisai itu dan meledak. Ledakan itu membuat cahaya yang menyilaukan. Begitu kuatnya energi itu sehingga kerikil-kerikil yang ada di sekitar sana melayang ke udara. Tanah mulai retak dan merusak serta melontarkan berbagai benda. Ketika intensitas energi itu mereda semua benda pun berjatuhan ke tanah.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan pandangan mata mereka. Ada retakan besar berbentuk lingkaran di tengah-tengah para Penjaga itu berdiri walaupun sepertinya perisai berhasil menahannya. Semua penjaga bahkan tidak ada yang kena meski mereka sempat kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu.

Tapi yang membuat seluruh tubuh mereka lemas adalah sesosok yang kini tergeletak di tanah dengan cairan berwarna merah di sekelilingnya. Kengerian serempak menghampiri mereka semua yang menyaksikannya.

“JOSH!” Bukan hanya profesor Ico yang berteriak kali ini. Bahkan seisi ruangan itu tidak menyangka kalau semua anggota Super Junior dan TVXQ juga ikut menonton dari tempat yang lain.

“ICO, cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!” kata sang profesor lalu segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

* * *

“ _Yah_ , Cho Kyuhyun! Dan kau juga Choi Siwon. Bisakah kalian duduk diam?” tegur Heechul ketika melihat Kyuhyun dan Siwon mondar-mandir di depan ruang perawatan.

Mereka tahu Josh memiliki kemampuan regenerasi yang sangat cepat karena memiliki kristal yang dapat membantunya menyembuhkan diri tapi itu tidak membuat mereka serta-merta berhenti kuatir dengan kondisinya.

Josh dilarikan ke klinik itu dengan kondisi yang sangat parah. Kepalanya terbentur tanah yang keras dan terjadi pendarahan parah di organ tubuhnya.

Hampir semua anggota TVXQ dan Super Junior yang ikut menyaksikan pertempuran para Penjaga dari tempat lain pun langsung berlarian menuju klinik ketika melihat tahu Josh terluka.

“Tenanglah sedikit.” kata Junsu sambil tertawa tertahan. Meski dalam hatinya dia cukup kuatir, namun dia tahu seberapa kemampuan Josh. Serangan seperti itu tidak akan mengalahkannya begitu saja. “Kalian seperti sedang menanti istri yang akan melahirkan.”

Meski itu bukan waktunya untuk bercanda, yang lain tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka sehingga membuat wajah Kyuhyun dan Siwon memerah karena malu. Dengan wajah menunduk keduanya kompak duduk bersebelahan di bangku. Secara tidak sadar tingkah mereka semua membuat suasana yang tegang perlahan mencair.

Profesor Ico keluar dari ruang perawatan sambil melepas maskernya. Dia tampak menghela napas. “Kenapa setelah kembali dari dunia Harry, dia seakan jadi pelanggan tetap rumah sakit? Belum lama ini pendarahan dalam, sekarang terulang lagi.” keluhnya.

Mereka semua mengerumuni sang profesor yang sedang ngomel sendirian.

“Kondisinya kritis meski stabil dan dia masih tidak sadarkan diri. Itu berita buruknya.” kata sang profesor sebelum ada yang menanyakan.

“Tapi Jo- _hyung_ tidak parah, kan?”

Sang profesor menghela napas. “Sebenarnya cukup parah. Dia sempat muntah darah beberapa  kali karena _severe internal bleeding_ tapi aku tidak bisa mengoperasinya meski menggunakan laser.” katanya dengan nada suara jengkel. “Perisainya secara tidak sadar terpasang lagi. Sepertinya alam bawah sadarnya bekerja, berusaha menjauhkannya dari pisau bedah atau apapun yang bisa melukai kulitnya.”

“Tapi bukankah kristal bisa membantunya?” tanya Jaejung.

“Betul, kalau dia dalam keadaan sadar.” Profesor cantik itu sekali lagi. “Dan sekarang tidak.”

“Lalu bagaimana dengan berita baiknya?”

“Belum ada.”

Sekarang tatapan mata mereka penuh dengan kengerian. Wajah-wajah yang tadi sempat berseri sekarang berubah seputih kertas.

“Lalu bagaimana...”

“Lebih baik kita bicarakan di ruang rapat. Di sini terlalu padat.” kata sang profesor sambil berjalan mendahului mereka. “ICO kalau yang sudah kembali suruh mereka berkumpul di ruang pertemuan.”

* * *

“ICO, seberapa besar presentase perisai sebelum terkena serangan?” tanya sang profesor.

“Berdasarkan perhitungan kekuatannya telah mencapai 99,357%. Dan perhitungan intensitas energi 8 Tera Joule dengan jarak ketinggian 140 km di atas permukaan Bumi.”

“Gila!” sahut setidaknya separo dari seisi ruangan.

Semua yang sedikit memahami fisika dapat menebak seberapa dahsyat energi itu. Tenaga sebesar itu setara dengan menjatuhkan 8 buah bom atom yang menghancurkan Hiroshima dan Nagasaki di satu tempat yang sama dan pada saat yang bersamaan.

Profesor kelihatan agak terkejut namun hanya sesaat. “Begitu rupanya. Itu sebabnya kenapa tidak ada diantara kalian yang terluka meski hantamannya sekuat itu…”

“Lalu kenapa malah Jo- _hyung_ yang terluka berat?” tanya Changmin.

“ _Rebound_.”

“ _Rebound_?”

“Ketika seorang Penjaga yang mampu membuat perisai—seperti Josh—sedang mengembangkan perisainya, sebelum perisai itu mengembang dengan sempurna dia dalam posisi yang sangat berbahaya. Lebih gampang jika kukatakan kalau sisa 0,643% diterima oleh tubuhnya.” Adam yang menjawab.

Suasana ruang rapat berubah suram.

“Hanya 0,643% dan kondisinya seperti itu?” Ada yang melempar pertanyaan itu meski entah siapa.

“0,643% berarti 51.440.000 Joule. Dengan ketinggian sekitar 140 km, dan jika mengabaikan gravitasi maka daya dorongnya sebanding dengan 1,2x1019 Newton.” Kyuhyun berbisik kepada Siwon yang berada di sebelahnya.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun terkesima. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang manusia terekspos energi sedahsyat itu.” katanya dengan mulut terbuka.

“Lupakan orangnya.” bisik Kyuhyun lagi. “Bumi bisa terbelah jika terkena energi itu.” Dia menatap layar monitor dengan tatapan serius. “Kenyataan bahwa Josh bisa bertahan terhadap serangan tadi, itu artinya dia bukan Penjaga biasa.”

“…Seperti kata Jaejung, kristal-lah yang membuatnya tetap hidup. Dan kemampuannya untuk menyembuhkan sangat membantu meski masih dalam kondisi belum sadar.” Nampak jelas bahwa profesor tidak ingin menggunakan istilah 'koma' pada anak buah kesayangannya itu.

“Tapi 0,643%...” gumam profesor kemudian. “…Masih terlalu besar untuk dapat ditahan satu tubuh manusia.” Dia lalu bicara dengan suara yang agak keras. “ICO, bandingkan presentase besar energi yang melukai Josh yang diterima Josh dengan intensitas energinya.”

Kyuhyun dan Siwon terkesiap mendengarnya.

“Aku juga bingung. Meski dengan presentase kecil intensitas seperti itu bisa langsung membunuh Josh.” kata Adam. “Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?”

“Berdasarkan perhitungan daya tahan tubuh manusia dengan intensitas tenaga: tidak mungkin ada manusia yang bisa selamat.” ICO menjawab. “Kecuali dalam perjalanannya menuju bumi intensitas tenaganya berkurang drastis yang adalah sangat tidak mungkin.”

Semua diam.

“Lalu bagaimana...” Rachel mencoba melontarkan pertanyaan.

“Ada satu yang bisa...” potong Sarah.

Semua Penjaga saling tatap.

“Holy. Pasti Holy yang mengurangi intensitas energinya.”

“Holy melindungi Jo- _hyung_? Sebenarnya apa Holy itu?” tanya Junsu.

Namun pertanyaannya hanya dijawab oleh kesunyian yang melanda.

“Sepertinya mereka benar-benar ingin membunuh kita.” kata Adam kemudian memecah keheningan.

“Kurasa sudah saatnya kita semakin serius. Terutama setelah mereka membuat Josh jadi seperti itu.” kata Rebecca, tidak kalah seriusnya dengan Adam.

“ICO, siapkan rekaman pertarungan tadi.” kata profesor Ico serius. “Saatnya minta bantuan dari dunia. Kita sedang menghadapi krisis besar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalau kalian penasaran sebenarnya sekuat apa serangan yang harus ditahan Josh, mungkin video ini bisa memberi inspirasi. Karena idenya diambil dari sini.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gaIWmRF0dkI


	10. Rhythm of the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A difficult chapter to proof-read DX.  
> Sulit menumpahkan semua ide yang ada di kepalaku pada chapter ini. Tapi kurasa cukuplah sejauh ini; yang penting esensinya tercapai. :hammer:

Semenjak hari itu pertarungan semakin sering terjadi di seluruh dunia. Namun dengan absennya Josh dari tugasnya sebagai Penjaga membuat segala sesuatu menjadi lebih sulit. Meski di pihak Penjaga tidak terjadi kerusakan yang parah namun pertarungan menjadi lebih berat dari biasanya. Kemampuan Josh untuk menyembuhkan justru menjadi sangat diperlukan di saat-saat seperti itu.

Kondisi mulai tenang setelah enam hari pertarungan itu terjadi. Bahkan TVXQ beserta Super Junior yang sempat menunda kegiatan mereka sudah mulai bekerja seperti biasa meski belum sepenuhnya.

Baik TVXQ maupun Super Junior selama lima hari belakangan saling bergantian menunggui Josh di kamar rawat inapnya. Karena intensitas pertarungan yang luar biasa hampir semua jadwal mereka dikosongkan termasuk jadwal latihan, show, variety show, dan lain sebagainya.

Tapi meski demikian mereka tidak diam diri di markas karena ada ada hal lain yang diminta oleh profesor Ico untuk mereka kerjakan. Jaejung dan Leeteuk yang pertama kali diserahkan tugas ini masih sibuk mengerjakannya sampai sekarang, meski Leeteuk harus melakukannya disela-sela kegiatannya yang lain, termasuk sebagai DJ bersama Eunhyuk di _Sukira_.

* * *

Hari itu Kyuhyun datang mengunjungi Josh dengan ditemani Henry.

“Kenapa Kui Xian- _ge_ sering sekali datang berkunjung? Bukannya Kui Xian- _ge_ benci rumah sakit?” tanya Henry yang datang bersamanya. “Lagipula sebentar lagi Kui Xian- _ge_ ada jadwal kan?”

“ _Molla_.” jawab Kyuhyun singkat lalu mengeluarkan PSP dari dalam sakunya. Dia biasa duduk menemani Josh sambil bermain game hingga gilirannya selesai dan kali itu—entah kenapa—dia ingin sekali berkunjung sebelum berangkat melakukan syuting _reality show_ bersama Siwon dan Changmin. “Kurasa ada sesuatu pada diri Jo- _hyung_ yang membuat kita tertarik untuk mendekat sekaligus terdorong untuk menjauh darinya. Lagipula, aku bosan di ruang kendali terus.”

Henry dibuat bingung dengan jawabannya barusan. Yang paling mengherankan baginya bukanlah jawabannya namun sikapnya yang tiba-tiba saja terkesan sangat filosofis, tampak begitu berbeda dari sikapnya yang biasa. “Maksudnya?”

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu sambil menjawab, “Seperti yang kukatakan padamu.”

Henry hanya bisa tertawa getir mendengar pernyataan tanpa ujung maupun pangkal itu.

Pintu ruangan menggeser perlahan. Jaejung dan Ryeowook masuk ke ruang rawat inap sambil membawa dua bungkusan besar. Siwon muncul tepat di belakang keduanya.

Dari bungkusan yang mereka bawa Kyuhyun dan Henry langsung tahu apa isinya.

Semenjak Josh dirawat setiap hari Ryeowook dan Jaejung selalu membawa makanan kepada yang bertugas jaga, siapa pun itu. Mereka, terutama semua member TVXQ, bersikeras untuk menunggui Josh, meskipun profesor sudah berusaha meyakinkan mereka kalau ICO akan selalu mengawasi mereka. Selain itu, Marcel juga sering datang untuk melihat perkembangannya secara langsung.

Tindakan mereka berlima lalu diikuti oleh beberapa anggota Super Junior yang paling dekat dengan Josh, terutama Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Henry, Zhoumi, dan Donghae juga sering mengunjunginya meski kadang hanya sebentar.

Siwon berjalan mengitari ruangan dan mendekati ranjang Josh.

“ICO, bagaimana kondisinya?” tanyanya.

“Dia stabil seperti biasa. Semua organ tubuhnya berfungsi dengan baik. Dan semua lukanya sudah hampir sembuh sepenuhnya.” jawab ICO. “Tanpa kristal yang membantunya, dia tidak mungkin selamat terkena serangan itu.”

Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

“Aku yakin dia akan cepat sadar.” gumamnya, berharap dengan sepenuh hati.

“Kenapa kalian berdua di sini?” tanya Jaejung. “Bukannya kalian ada jadwal _reality show_ sekarang?”

Siwon diam sejenak. “ _Molla_. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin kemari sebelum berangkat.” jawabnya.

Jawaban Siwon membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Entah kenapa, dia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Untuk beberapa waktu Kyuhyun hanya duduk termenung. PSP-nya akhirnya terlupakan begitu saja di tangannya.

“Kyu, kita harus berangkat sekarang.” kata Siwon, menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

“Oh, apa?” tanya Kyuhyun kikuk. “Oke, kita berangkat.”

“Changmin dan Yunho sudah berangkat dari tadi. Cepatlah.” kata Jaejung.

“Kami pergi.” kata Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan mereka.

“Eh, kalian tidak makan dulu?” kata Ryeowook.

“Tidak sempat, _Hyung_. _Gwaenchanha_.” jawab keduanya sembari berlari keluar.

“Ada apa dengan Kui Xian- _ge_ belakangan ini? Shi Yuan- _ge_ juga.” tanya Henry setelah mereka menghilang dari pandangan.

“Mereka memang sering berkunjung kemari. Rasanya belum pernah aku melihat Kyu seperti itu. Siwon juga.” kata Ryeowook.

“Bukan hanya itu.” kata Henry.

Jaejung dan Ryeowook memandangnya.

“Barusan Kyuhyun- _ssi_ terdengar sangat filosofis.” katanya kemudian.

“ _Mworagoyo_? (Apa katamu?)” Keduanya menganga.

“Biasanya cara bicara Kyuhyun- _ssi_ begitu ketus tapi kali ini lain. Aneh kan?”

Mereka paham maksud Henry. Agak aneh memang. Terutama karena sifat Kyuhyun sudah sangat dikenal baik oleh teman-temannya ataupun para E.L.F. Kenakalan dan kekanakannya luar biasa sehingga dia sering disebut sebagai _evil magnae_ atau _baby kyu_ , meski sekarang status _magnae_ (bungsu) dipegang oleh Henry. Bagi sebagian orang tindak tanduknya itu hanya disebabkan karena dia ingin mencari perhatian dari orang yang lebih tua darinya atau mungkin juga karena sejuta alasan lain. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan semua penjelasan itu, tindakan Kyuhyun beberapa hari belakangan ini termasuk juga perkataannya beberapa saat sebelumnya membuat Henry tidak habis pikir. Dia telah mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun bahkan memaklumi semua perbuatannya namun dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terlihat lain.

Jaejung menatap Josh yang masih tidur tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjangnya dan teringat berbagai kejadian yang sempat terjadi ketika Josh ada di sana. Pada akhirnya, dia berani menyimpulkan sesuatu berdasarkan yang dia alami sendiri.

“Aku tidak yakin tapi kukira _hyung_ penyebabnya.” Dia mengangguk ke arah Josh.

Ryeowook dan Henry melempar pandang ke pojok ruangan di mana ranjang itu berada.

“Meski benar begitu, kenapa aku juga merasa tidak yakin?” kata Henry ragu.

* * *

“Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya.”

Semua orang saling membungkukkan badan, memberi hormat ketika rekaman acara selesai.

“Bagaimana sekarang?” tanya Yunho pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

“Menurut yang kudengar, ada banyak sekali Cassiopeia dan E.L.F di luar.” kata Changmin. “Dan di luar hujan. Sangat deras.”

“Kurasa kita memang terlalu lama tidak keluar dari markas. Mereka penasaran dengan kegiatan kita.” kata Siwon, tidak memperhatikan kata-kata terakhir Changmin.

“Kita terpaksa pakai rencana semula.” kata Kyuhyun. “Lagipula tidak ada Penjaga yang menemani kita kali ini. Changmin- _ah_ , kau harus tanggung jawab.”

“Kenapa aku?” kata Changmin protes.

“Kau yang bilang agar kita tidak perlu ditemani.” kata Kyuhyun.

“Yah, Kyu, bukannya kau sendiri yang—“

“Sudah. Sudah.” lerai Yunho cepat. “Ayo kita segera kembali. Profesor berpesan agar kita tidak boleh berlama-lama.”

Untuk menghindari kejaran fans yang menanti mereka di luar gedung dan juga karena faktor keselamatan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan satu mobil saja. Tujuannya agar mereka bisa bersama-sama menuju tempat yang telah ditunjuk oleh ICO sebelum mereka teleportasi kembali ke markas.

Dalam hitungan menit, mobil itu telah melaju di jalan raya, menghindari kejaran semua fans. Namun derasnya hujan membuat perjalanan menjadi lebih sulit karena jalanan kini mulai tergenang air.

“Aish, kenapa mesti hujan di saat seperti ini?” keluh Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendengus geli. “Bukannya ini memang musimnya?”

“Aku tahu itu.” kata Kyuhyun. “Tapi kenapa mesti hujan sekarang? Kita harus segera kembali.”

“Kau benci hujan?” tanya Yunho.

“Tidak kalau aku ada di rumah.”

“Hujan dapat membuat kita terkenang akan masa lalu.” kata Siwon sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Mereka lalu asyik ngobrol satu sama lain sepanjang perjalanan sementara mobil itu terus menembus hujan menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Mobil itu baru saja akan berbelok ketika tiba-tiba rem mendadak dan mereka berempat nyaris terjungkal dari tempat mereka duduk.

“Maafkan saya tapi di depan sepertinya terjadi sesuatu.” kata sang sopir.

Mereka berusaha melihat keluar lewat kaca depan tapi derasnya hujan membuat pandangan mereka tidak jelas. Keempatnya, dan juga sang sopir, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi sehingga jalanan mendadak menjadi macet total.

Memang sangat mungkin jika semua mobil terperangkap dalam genangan air ketika kondisi cuaca buruk tapi jeritan-jeritan dan kehebohan akan entah apa yang tiba-tiba terjadi sekitar sepuluh meter di depan membuat mereka semakin bingung.

Mereka melihat semua orang keluar dari mobil dan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan tanpa peduli derasnya hujan yang menerpa mereka. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka begitu ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu mendadak terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Beberapa puluh mobil yang ada di depan mereka terdorong ke samping seakan sedang diterobos oleh truk berukuran besar. Dan saat itulah mereka melihatnya.

Seekor makhluk yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar walaupun beberapa ekor gajah jika digabungkan menjadi satu. Monster itu terus menerobos puluhan mobil dan sundulannya berhasil melempar salah satu mobil ke arah mereka.

Sopir mobil itu berhasil keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri tapi mereka terlalu kaget untuk lari. Mereka hanya bisa menunduk di dalam mobil, berusaha melindungi diri dari mobil yang sedang melayang ke arah mereka.

Yang ada di hati mereka saat itu hanyalah satu. Seandainya saja ada seorang Penjaga, siapa pun dia, ada berada di situ bersama mereka.

* * *

“ICO, coba cek di mana mereka berempat berada. Ini sudah terlalu lama.” kata profesor Ico gelisah. Dia tampak tidak berbeda dengan Josh kalau sedang cemas.

“Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan. Setidaknya kurang dua kilometer lagi.” jawab ICO.

“Ternyata begitu, kurasa aku terlalu kuatir.”

Sang profesor baru saja berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruang kendali.

“ _Warning! Enemy activities detected!_ ”

Layar monitor langsung menunjukkan peta dunia dengan titik-titik berwarna merah. Namun yang menjadi perhatian sang profesor saat itu adalah sebuah titik merah di kota Seoul.

“ _I got a bad feeling about this._ ICO, fokuskan ke Seoul. Aku perlu lokasi Yunho dan yang lain sekarang.” Dia menahan napas sementara jendela-jendela informasi pada layar terus-menerus _zoom-in_ dan _zoom-out_ di depan matanya. Hatinya mencelos ketika hasil akhirnya muncul di sana. “Astaga, mereka berempat...”

“ _Warning! Unauthorized teleportation initiated_.”

“Apa?” pekik profesor cantik itu kaget. “Bagaimana mungkin? Siapa yang teleport?”

Monitor memunculkan gambar sebuah ruangan. Di dalamnya ada Jaejung, Ryeowook, dan Henry yang tampaknya kaget karena sesuatu. Pandangan mereka menatap ke arah ranjang Josh yang saat itu kelihatan kosong.

“Kalian.” panggil profesor dari monitor. Ketiganya menatap kamera yang berada di langit-langit ruangan. “Dimana Josh?”

Henry yang menjawab mewakili mereka. “Kami tidak tahu.” katanya. Suaranya bergetar. “Tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang dari ranjang.”

“Apa? Apa dia sudah sadar?” tanya profesor lagi.

“Kami tidak tahu.” jawab Jaejung. “Kami melihatnya membuka mata tapi kami belum sempat bicara apa-apa. Tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang.”

Profesor menatap mereka dengan mata terbelalak. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

“Bagaimana bisa? Dia bahkan tidak mengenakan komunikator!”

* * *

Siwon menunduk berusaha melindungi Kyuhyun dengan tubuhnya. Changmin dan Yunho melakukan hal yang sama. Lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Siwon menangkat kepalanya sedikit dan mengintip ke depan. Sesuatu membuatnya terperanjat sehingga membuatnya terduduk dengan tegak dan berteriak sesuatu. Melihat gelagatnya, yang lain ikut melihat.

Ada seseorang di depan mobil itu. Dia hanya mengenakan piyama di tengah derasnya hujan. Mereka sangat mengenal sosok itu dari belakang. Kedua tangannya terulur ke depan dengan mobil yang melayang di udara. Itu mobil yang tadi terlempar ke arah mereka kini tertutup sebuah gelembung besar.

Perlahan, orang itu menggerakkan tangannya. Mobil yang melayang bergerak mengikuti gerakan tangannya. Roda-roda mobil itu pelan-pelan menyentuh jalan. Gelembungnya pecah dan para penumpang yang ada di dalamnya langsung berhamburan keluar dan lari menyelamatkan diri.

“Jo- _hyung_?” kata Yunho ragu.

Keempatnya melonjak kaget lagi ketika tiba-tiba waktu seakan berhenti. Mereka bisa melihat miliaran tetes air hujan berhenti turun dan melayang-layang di udara. Tapi seandainya waktu berhenti, mereka pasti tidak bisa bergerak atau pun tahu kalau itu sedang terjadi. Yunho dan Siwon yang duduk paling tepi membuka pintu dan keluar mobil. Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengikuti keduanya.

Josh hanya berdiri di sana dengan sebelah tangan yang tetap terulur. Mereka yakin sekali kalau perisai yang dibuatnya telah menahan makhluk raksasa itu, yang ternyata ditemani puluhan makhluk berukuran kecil lainnya, di tempat mereka.

Mereka berempat terkesima dengan pemandangan yang tidak biasa itu untuk seketika lamanya. Tetesan air yang belum sempat sampai ke bumi itu perlahan-lahan berbalik arah bukan ke bawah melainkan ke atas.

Genangan air yang berada di bawah kaki mereka pun ikut melayang, berkumpul di udara, membuat bola air yang sangat besar.

Seluruh kejadian itu terpantau dengan jelas dari markas Penjaga. Baik profesor maupun teman-teman Josh yang lain, yang kini hadir di sana, terbelalak melihat bola air itu. Mereka yakin Josh akan melakukan penyerangan. Dan mereka semua sangat kenal dengan pola itu.

“Ini…” Sarah seakan kehilangan kata-kata.

“… _Rhythm of the Rain_.” Yang lain menanggapi serempak.

Kibum yang mengawasi tindak-tanduk mereka hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan bingung. Satu hal yang ada dipikirannya saat itu adalah apa yang akan kerjakan oleh Josh pasti sangat mematikan.

Bola air raksasa yang melayang mendadak terkompres menjadi ukuran yang sangat kecil hanya sebesar kelereng. Tidak ada satu pun dari semua mata yang menyaksikan kejadian itu yang tidak kaget ketika bola sekecil kelereng itu tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan miliaran jarum secepat kecepatan suara ke semua monster. Jarum air itu bertekanan tinggi dan bermassa luar biasa besar sehingga semua yang terkena jarum itu tidak ada satu pun yang tetap tinggal utuh.

Dalam waktu singkat, tempat itu seakan telah menjadi tempat pembantaian monster dengan tubuh penuh lubang dan luka-luka parah. Bahkan mobil dan jalanan tidak luput dari serangan mematikan itu dan menyisakan lubang-lubang yang menganga di mana-mana. Mobil-mobil yang terkena serangan tidak ada yang meledak karena setiap lubang yang dibuat oleh miliaran jarum itu membeku.

Kengerian meliputi semua orang yang baru saja melihat demonstrasi kekuatan yang sangat destruktif, tidak terkecuali Yunho, Changmin, Siwon, maupun Kyuhyun. Bahkan bagi semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dari monitor pun tidak bisa mempercayai mata mereka.

Setelah semua telah berakhir, Josh menurunkan tangannya namun tetap berdiri di sana dalam diam.

“ _Hyung_?” Siwon memberanikan diri untuk maju. Yang lain mengikutinya dari belakang dengan sangat pelan.

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika tiba-tiba saja Josh limbung dan jatuh begitu saja ke jalan. Untung saja Yunho langsung menangkapnya sebelum kepalanya membentur aspal yang keras. Tepat pada saat yang sama, hujan pun kembali turun dengan deras.

“ICO, kunci posisi mereka dan teleport mereka kemari sekarang.” perintah profesor Ico.

“ _Request unaffordable_. Lokasi terdekat dimungkinkannya teleport adalah 1,92 kilometer di arah Utara dari lokasi.”

Profesor berbalik menatap dinding dengan tatapan ngeri, seakan di sana ada seseorang yang berdiri menghadapnya. “Itu mustahil.” gumamnya pelan.

Kibum mengeluarkan ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi Siwon.

“Kibum-ah?” Dia mendengar suara Siwon. Matanya menatap ke arah monitor, melihat Siwon yang sedang memegang ponselnya.

“ _Hyung_ , bawa Jo- _hyung_ 1,92 kilometer arah Utara karena teleportasi baru dapat dilakukan di sana. Cepat, _Hyung_.” Dia langsung menutup teleponnya.

Dari monitor mereka melihat Siwon melingkarkan kedua lengan Josh pada pundaknya dan segera melewati kerumunan orang. Yunho, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang sambil berusaha menjaga agar Josh tidak jatuh terjengkang.

Semua orang begitu tegang ketika melihat keempatnya, ditambah Josh yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di punggung Siwon, berlari menembus hujan ke tempat tujuan mereka.

* * *

“Dia baik-baik saja.” kata profesor setelah memeriksa keadaan Josh.

Baik Siwon, Changmin, Kyuhyun, maupun Yunho berdiri di sana ditemani Jaejung, Ryeowook, dan Henry. Keempatnya masih terengah-engah. Terkecuali badan Josh yang dikeringkan, Siwon, Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Yunho masih dalam keadaan basah kuyub.

“Bagaimana dia bisa berada di sana dalam hitungan detik? Setahuku dari sini ke Korea butuh waktu setidaknya dua puluh menit.” bisik Henry kepada Ryeowook.

“Kau menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kujawab, Henry-ah.” kata Ryeowook balas berbisik.

“Apa yang kalian berempat lakukan di situ?” kata profesor menegur mereka. “Cepat ganti baju kalian sebelum masuk angin.”

Setelah ditegor oleh profesor cantik itu, Siwon, Yunho, Kyuhyun, dan Changmin baru sadar kalau seluruh pakaian di tubuh mereka basah. Keempatnya segera pamit untuk mengganti baju.

“Nggghhh…”

Namun suara itu menghentikan mereka. Semuanya berbalik.

Josh perlahan membuka matanya. “Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut sekali?” Dia mengejap-ngejapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya dari sekitar. Suaranya parau, sama seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Tapi dia kaget begitu sadar ada begitu banyak orang berada di depannya. Dan mereka pun demikian terhadapnya.

“Whoa, sedang apa kalian di sini? Di mana aku?” katanya. Dia mencoba duduk tapi mendadak merasakan punggungnya sakit dan kepalanya pusing. “Ow, kenapa badanku sakit semua?” Dia memandang sekeliling sebelum akhirnya paham kalau saat itu dia berada di rumah sakit.

Mereka semua masih memandanginya dengan bengong dan Josh menyadari itu.

“Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?” katanya.

“Akhirnya kau sadar juga.” kata profesor Ico. “Kau ingat kejadian barusan?”

“Kejadian apa?” Josh balik bertanya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. “Sebenarnya aku berada di sini berapa lama sih? Kok kepalaku sakit sekali?”

Josh masih melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan lain sampai akhirnya dia melihat empat lelaki yang sedang dalam keadaan basah kuyub di hadapannya.

“Kenapa kalian basah?” tanyanya lagi.

“Kau terlalu banyak bertanya. Istirahat saja dulu.” kata profesor Ico.

“Jo- _hyung_ bisa bantu mengeringkan ini?”

“Yah, Kyu…” Ryeowook mencoba menegurnya, begitu halnya dengan yang lain.

“Tentu.”

“Eh, jangan dulu—“

Terlambat. Josh menggerakkan tangannya sedikit dan semua air yang melekat pada pakaian mereka perlahan keluar dan berkumpul di hadapan mereka membentuk bola. Dia mengebaskan tangannya sekali dan bola itu pun melayang entah ke mana.

“Cepat hangatkan tubuh kalian.” katanya. “Aku bisa membuat pakaian kalian kering tapi tidak bisa membuat tubuh kalian hangat.”

Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke kasur. Badannya langsung terasa lemas.

“Kubilang juga apa. Kemampuanmu masih belum keluar dengan benar. Kau sudah terlalu lama tidur.” kata profesor.

“Apa maksudmu?”

* * *

Mata Josh sepertinya benar-benar akan copot dari rongga matanya ketika Jaejung dan Henry menjelaskan semuanya padanya.

“Aku koma lima hari? Dan ketika sadar aku langsung menghilang?” tanyanya bingung.

Jaejung, Ryeowook, dan Henry mengangguk.

“Di mana Yunho dan yang lain saat itu?”

“Seoul.” jawab Jaejung singkat.

“Dan dalam hitungan detik kau sudah berada di sana.”

Josh terbelalak lagi. “Aku teleport ke Seoul tanpa sadar? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sampai ke sana dalam hitungan detik?”

“Jadi _gege_ sama sekali tidak ingat?”

Josh diam, berusaha mengorek sesuatu dari dalam memorinya. “Aku merasa aku bermimpi sesuatu. Berada di suatu tempat dan sedang berbuat sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak ingat jelas di mana dan apa yang kuperbuat.” jelasnya pelan. “Yang kuingat hanyalah aku berada di sana setelah mendengar suara Changmin dan Yunho.”

“Changmin dan Yunho?” tanya Jaejung tidak mengerti. Dia menatap Josh ngeri.

Josh mengangguk. Saat itu Yunho, Changmin, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun yang telah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian santai masuk ke ruangan itu diikuti Junsu, Zhoumi, dan Donghae.

Ekspresi Yunho, Changmin, Junsu, Jaejung, dan Junsu langsung menegang sewaktu melihat ekspresi Josh yang berubah. Mereka tahu betul jika dia sedang berpikir sesuatu; dan mungkin saja itu sesuatu yang buruk.

“Baru dua dari lima kemungkinan.”

Mereka sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang digumamkannya.

“Semua kemungkinan sangat tidak masuk akal.” katanya lagi. Dia berhenti sejenak. “Ah, lupakan saja. ICO, perlihatkan padaku rekaman tadi sewaktu di Seoul.”

Monitor di ruangan itu memutar kembali rekaman kejadian itu. Josh memperhatikan video itu dengan seksama.

“ _Mamamia_! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?” pekiknya histeris ketika monitor mulai memperlihatkan air yang mengalir terbalik. Dia tampak panik. “Kenapa kulakukan itu?”

Henry dan Kyuhyun justru tampak tertarik.

“Kau menyelamatkan kami, _Hyung_.” kata Siwon mencoba menenangkannya.

“Tapi aku tidak perlu menggunakan _Rhythm of the Rain_.” tanggapnya frustasi. “Bagaimana jika ada yang kena? Itu serangan yang sangat mengerikan bahkan untukku. Selama ini aku hanya pernah menggunakannya sekali.”

“Sensor menujukkan kalau tidak ada satu manusia pun yang kena. Semua tampaknya telah melarikan diri ketika serangan itu dilancarkan.” kata ICO.

“Kurasa itu bisa dianggap sebagai keberuntungan.” kata Josh sambil menghela napas lega.

“ _Rhythm of the Rain_? Itu sebutannya?” tanya Junsu, terkesima dengan nama itu.

“ _A dangerous move for such a wonderful name, tough_.” Wajah Daniel tiba-tiba muncul di layar, menutup rekaman yang sedang mereka lihat. “ _Hiya, Bro. How've you been_?” sapanya.

Josh kaget melihat wajahnya di televisi. “ _I guess I'm fine now_.” katanya.

“Sori aku tidak bisa menjengukmu.” kata Daniel. “ _They kept me busy here_.”

“Aku tidak akan apa-apa tanpamu. Kau bukan _babysitter_ -ku atau apa.” balas Josh sambil tertawa. “Tunggu. Bukannya aku yang biasa menjadi _babysitter_ -mu?”

Semua tertawa.

“Nah, kurasa kau tidak akan menghubungiku dengan cara seperti ini hanya untuk itu. Sebenarnya ada apa?” tanya Josh lagi.

“ _Observant as always_.” gumam Daniel sambil tersenyum. “Sebenarnya aku baru saja melihat rekaman lima hari lalu sewaktu kalian bertempur dan ingin berdiskusi sebentar. _That was a devastating attack_.”

“ _Indeed_. ICO, berapa kekuatannya?”

“8 Mega Joule.”

“APA?” seru Josh tidak percaya. “Bagaimana aku bisa selamat?”

“Dengan kekuatan sebesar itu sepertinya mereka ingin melubangi bumi.” kata Daniel. “Untungnya perisaimu sempat menahannya.”

“Tidak sepenuhnya.” kata Josh cepat. “Aku yakin serangan besar berikutnya akan lebih berbahaya.”

Dia lalu menyibakkan selimutnya dan mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah.

“Kau mau ke mana?” tanya Daniel.

“Mencari Justin dan Gilland. ICO, di mana mereka?” kata Josh. Jaejung memapahnya karena dia tampak agak kesulitan untuk berdiri.

“Mereka baru tiba. Sekarang sedang menuju ruang rapat.”

“Akhirnya kita bisa mendapatkan penjelasan mengenai semua kekacauan ini.” seru Josh. “Daniel, cepat kemari. Karena kau juga terlibat.”

Daniel menghela napas. “ _So much for a serious discussion_. _All right._ _See you, then._ ” Daniel lalu memutus hubungan komunikasi.

* * *

Semua orang berdiri di dalam ruangan itu dengan perasaan janggal. Yang hadir di sana sebagian besar berasal dari Penjaga yakni termasuk keenam belas Penjaga berlevel Prince dan Princess, Daniel, dan profesor Ico.

Siwon, yang sekarang jelas-jelas begitu tertarik dengan Penjaga, ikut duduk di sana. Kyuhyun, yang masih menyimpan banyak pertanyaan di dalam hatinya, ikut duduk di sampingnya. Dia berharap dengan ini dia bisa mendapatkan sedikit jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya.

“ _Well, do you mind to tell us now_?” kata Rachel memulai.

Suasana kembali sunyi untuk sesaat.

“Kurasa kalian semua sudah tahu kalau semuanya sudah direncanakan.” kata Justin memulai. “Sebenarnya aku yang menjadi sasarannya.”

Mendengar itu ekspresi semua orang di sana tidak ada yang berubah, terkecuali Yuchun, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun.

“Siapa yang melakukannya?” tanya Gilland.

“Sabar dulu.” potong Josh. Pandangannya beralih ke Justin yang berdiri paling jauh dari mereka semua. “Kurasa pada awalnya dia menyerangmu dulu tapi kau terlalu kuat baginya. Kurasa aku benar sejauh itu?”

Justin mengangguk. “Semuanya terjadi sudah lama sekali. Sekitar dua belas tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah tahu semenjak awal kalau dia akan bertindak kejam. Oleh karena itu aku selalu berkelana dari satu dunia ke dunia yang lain untuk menghindarinya dan juga agar semua orang yang berinteraksi denganku tidak menjadi sasarannya. Sampai aku bertemu dengan kalian semua.”

Dia menghela napas. “Sesuatu di dalam diri kalian membuatku tertarik. Meski aku masih terus berkelana untuk mengurangi interaksi dengan kalian, aku selalu kembali.” lanjutnya. “Selama dua belas tahun aku berkelana, belum satu dimensi pun yang kusinggahi lebih dari sekali selain dimensi kalian. Tanpa kusadari, ternyata dia juga tahu.”

“Siapa namanya?” tanya Gilland lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

“Sekarang namanya adalah Scelestica.” jawab Justin. “ _She’s a ingenious powerful witch_.”

“ _But you are better than her_.” lanjut Josh.

“Dunia kalian memang dunia yang penuh dengan sihir seperti yang kau bilang.” kata Adam.

“Tapi kenapa dia menjadikanmu target? Tidak mungkin dia akan menjadikanmu target tanpa sebab.” kata Sarah.

“Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang.” jawab Justin tenang. Dia menghela napas lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. “Meski kemampuannya kurang dari padaku tapi dia tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dengan kemampuannya itu dia bisa tahu kalau aku sering kemari…”

“Dan karena dia merasa tidak mampu menghadapimu secara frontal, dia berniat menghancurkanmu lewat orang-orang yang dekat denganmu.” Adam melanjutkan ceritanya.

Semua, kecuali Josh yang sudah mengantisipasi ini, menahan napas.

“Tapi Penjaga tidak mudah ditangani. Dan dia tidak bisa menemukan orang lain yang dapat dijadikan pelampiasan balas dendamnya sehingga dia menyusun semua rencana ini.

“Aku yakin, setelah mengamati cukup lama, dia bisa tahu kalau pemegang peranan paling penting bagi Penjaga adalah Josh.” Matanya beradu pandang dengan kembarannya itu. “Josh bertindak sebagai perisai pelindung bagi semua orang yang ada di dekatnya, dan perisai itu tidak mudah dihancurkan secara langung. Tapi untuk bisa menghancurkan Penjaga, dia harus terlebih dahulu menghancurkan perisainya.”

“Jadi itu sebabnya dia mulai membuat semua kejadian antara aku dan Liz.” Mata Josh berkilat marah.

Semua Penjaga mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke tempat lain, berusaha agar tidak memandang ke arah Josh atau pun Liz.

“Dia menghancurkan kami dan mencoba mengurungku di _Corona_ sendirian.” Josh melanjutkan. “Dan dunia itu mulai menarik orang-orang lain masuk ke dalamnya. Kau tidak tahu betapa marahnya aku ketika menyadari itu.”

“Stres, depresi, keputusasaan.” kata Justin. “Itulah yang menciptakan _Corona_. Tapi rencana itu tidak berhenti di sana.

“Dia berencana membuat lompatan dimensi dan itu tidak bisa dilakukan dengan sihir. Dia tahu Holy akan menghancurkannya ketika dia menggunakan sihir untuk membuat lompatan dimensi.”

Profesor Ico langsung menyela. “Jadi dunia ini juga hasil rencananya?”

“Ya. Tapi tidak bisa dikatakan sekedar main-main.”

Yang lain tampak bingung. “Apa maksudmu?”

“ _Corona_ yang menahan Josh dan teman-teman kita yang lain bisa dikatakan hanya proyek percobaan. Aku yakin tujuannya hanya untuk observasi.” kata Justin. “Meski intensitas monster di tempat itu cukup banyak tapi kalau diperhatikan dengan benar, mereka cukup terorganisir.”

“Ya, aku juga memperhatikan itu. Di dunia tanpa waktu itu seperti ada waktu khusus untuk monster-monster itu untuk keluar. Mereka masing-masing bahkan punya jalur tersendiri. Pasti selalu melewati jalur yang sama.” kata Josh.

“Lalu, menurutmu bagaimana dengan dunia yang sekarang ini?” tanya Sarah.

“Kalau waktu itu hampir enam puluh orang yang ada di sana bisa dikatakan sebagai uji coba, kali ini eksperimen.”

“APA?”

Begitu kerasnya teriakan itu hingga terdengar di luar ruangan.

Justin menutup kupingnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Yuchun yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan.

“Kita harus semakin berhati-hati.” kata Justin kemudian. “Kejadian dengan Hua Yin beberapa hari lalu membuktikan kalau dia tidak hanya menjadikan Penjaga sebagai target tapi juga Gilland.”

“Kemana kau membawanya?” tanya Josh.

“Aku harus melenyapkan semua kemampuannya dan ‘membersihkan’ semuanya yang berhubungan dengan Scelestica sebelum mengirimnya pulang.” kata Justin. “Dia sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang.”

“Kukira dia sudah tewas setelah lama menghilang tapi ternyata aku salah.” kata Gilland sambil menunduk. Wajahnya agak merona merah.

Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Yuchun yang memperhatikan ini tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulut mereka dengan punggung tangan.

Josh mengawasi jawaban Justin dengan seksama. “Jangan bilang kalau Hua Yin memiliki sihir juga.”

“Dia memang memiliki kekuatan itu sejak kecil.” jawab Gilland dan Josh menghela napas.

Josh melempar pandang ke arah Justin. “Sekarang kau paham kenapa aku benci dengan sihir? _It brings us nothing but trouble_.” katanya. “Meski aku tidak pernah membenci orang yang memilikinya.”

“Setelah semua kejadian di dunia Harry?” tanya Gilland.

“Ya. Dan lebih dari itu.” jawab Josh cepat.

Justin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas. Dia tidak bicara apa-apa lagi setelah itu.

“Ngomong-ngomong, Prof. Apa rencanamu untuk membawa kita keluar dari sini?” tanya Adam.

“Kau tidak perlu tahu soal itu. Kita lihat saja dalam beberapa hari ini.” jawab profesor sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan genit.

Josh mengigil. Yuchun yang melihatnya kembali tertawa diam-diam, alis Siwon sempat menghilang di balik rambutnya sementara mulut Kyuhyun terbuka lebar. Keduanya melihat reaksi profesor dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

“Ah, bagaimana dengan persiapan konsernya?” tanya profesor kemudian, mengganti topik pembicaraan dengan sesuatu yang lebih ringan.

“Konser?” tanya Gilland.

“Kami akan mengadakan konser besar. Rencananya akan disiarkan langsung di seluruh dunia.” jelas Kyuhyun.

“Profesor sudah menghubungi stasiun TV dari banyak negara.”

“Konser Besar Korean Wave.” tambah Siwon.

“Yuchun, bagaimana perkembangannya?” tanya Josh.

Yuchun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “Ah, kalau itu kurasa lebih baik tanyakan langsung pada Leeteuk hyung atau Jaejung hyung karena mereka lebih tahu detilnya. Tapi kurasa persiapannya sudah hampir selesai.”

“Ah...” kata Josh paham. "Kurasa kau benar."

Justin dan Gilland tampak bingung dengan antusiasme Josh. Mereka tidak paham kenapa harus ada konser besar di saat seperti itu.

“Ada apa ini?” tanya mereka bingung.

Josh memandang mereka. “Kalian masih ingat bagaimana kita keluar dari dunia 'itu'?”

“Ya?” kata Gilland, masih tidak mengerti.

“Sebenarnya kami sudah menemukan bahwa karakteristik dunia ini sama seperti dunia sebelumnya. Untuk membuka gerbangnya kita membutuhkan cara yang sama.”

 _Jadi begitu rupanya_ , kata Siwon, Yuchun, dan Kyuhyun dalam hati.

“Tidak heran kenapa waktu itu Jo- _hyung_ kelihatan senang ketika meminta Sarah _ahju_ —ehem, _nuna_ untuk menyanyi.” bisik Yuchun kepada Siwon yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelah Siwon ternyata ikut mendengarkan.

“Ah...” tanggap keduanya serempak.

“Aku paham sekarang.” kata Justin.

“ _You do_?” tanya Gilland.

“ _You don't_?” balas Justin, membuat beberapa orang di antara mereka tertawa geli dengan tanggapannya.

“Kapan pelaksanaannya?” tanya Gilland.

“Dalam beberapa bulan.” jawab profesor sambil tersenyum. Dia menatap Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Yuchun sambil tersenyum lebar. “ _Give it your best, okay_?”

Ketiganya membungkuk memberi hormat kepada profesor dengan wajah yang tersenyum lebar. Sang profesor hanya melempar tatapan penuh arti kepada Josh.


	11. The Way I Love You

Setelah pertemuan itu selesai, Josh berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruang pertemuan dan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

“Josh! Josh, _wait_.” Daniel berusaha mengejar Josh dari belakang. Yuchun yang memperhatikan itu juga menyusulnya dari belakang. Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang awalnya hendak memisahkan diri dari mereka pada akhirnya tertarik untuk mengikutinya juga.

Josh terus melangkah hingga dia berhenti di depan kamarnya.

“ _What's wrong_?” tanya Daniel kepadanya. Yuchun berhenti tepat di belakang Daniel. Siwon dan Kyuhyun berhenti agak jauh tapi mereka masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

“ _What do you mean by that?_ ” kata Josh tanpa menoleh. Dia membuka kunci pintu masuk kamarnya yang menggunakan _palm biometric_ lalu menoleh ke arah Daniel.

Dia memandang ke arah Yuchun dan Daniel yang menatapnya dengan kuatir, juga ke arah Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang menatap mereka dengan bingung.

“ _There's something wrong, I know that_. _I can see it in your eyes._ ” kata Daniel yakin, menatap mata Josh dalam-dalam.

“Rasanya tidak ada yang salah.” tanggap Josh.

“ _Then why you are in such a bad mood_?” Kali ini Yuchun yang berbicara. Daniel mengiyakan pernyataannya.

Josh menunggu hingga pintu kamarnya menggeser terbuka secara otomatis.

“ _Get in_.” katanya. Dia memberi isyarat bagi Siwon dan Kyuhyun untuk ikut masuk.

“Ada sesuatu yang salah kan?” tanya Daniel selagi mereka melangkah masuk ke kamar itu.

Josh duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sementara Kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur Josh tanpa menanggalkan sepatunya. Siwon menyuruhnya untuk duduk karena menurutnya itu tidak sopan.

“Bukan karena ada sesuatu yang salah.” kata Josh kemudian, membiarkan Kyuhyun yang tampak asyik sendiri di belakangnya, tidak mempedulikan tarikan dan kata-kata Siwon.

“Lalu?”

“Hanya karena Justin tidak mengatakan semuanya kepada kita.”

Bahkan Kyuhyun berhenti dan beralih menatapnya.

“Maksudmu?”

“Coba kalian pikir apa sebab Justin menjadi target Scelestica?”

“Merasa menjadi rival?” kata Kyuhyun. Josh menggeleng pelan.

“Pengalaman masa lalu?” lanjut Yuchun.

Josh tampak berpikir sejenak lalu berkata, “Mungkin ada hubungannya...”

“Benci?” kata Daniel.

Josh menatapnya lalu menyimpulkan jawaban mereka. “Kalau cuma menjadi rival, Scelestica tidak akan bertindak sejauh itu. Mengenai pengalaman masa lalu kurasa itu memang ada hubungannya. Namun menurut kalian apa yang dapat membuatnya jadi seperti itu? Pengalaman apa yang membuatnya begitu benci padanya?”

“ _Hyung_ , jangan-jangan...” kata Siwon. “...itu karena cinta?”

Josh menjentikkan jarinya lalu menunjuk Siwon. “Tepat sekali.”

Mereka menatapnya dengan horor.

“Bagaimana mungkin...?”

“Menurut dugaanku, Scelestica menyukai Justin tapi cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dengan kata lain, Justin tidak mempedulikannya.” kata Josh menjelaskan. “Seorang manusia, setelah mengalami penolakan terus-menerus bisa mengubah banyak hal. Ada dua pilihan dalam hal ini: terus mencintai orang itu dengan terus menanggung rasa pedih itu atau...” Dia menatap mereka satu-persatu. “...mengubah rasa cinta itu menjadi kebencian yang luar biasa. Rasa cinta yang berubah menjadi posesif dan benci dampaknya sangat mengerikan.”

Semua diam, tertegun dengan penjelasan itu.

“Apapun alasannya,” Josh melanjutkan. “pertarungan melawan Scelestica akan menjadi pertarungan yang paling menyedihkan.”

“Sama seperti Gilland dan Hua Yin.” kata Kyuhyun.

“Tidak. Lebih dari itu.”

* * *

Josh tampak berpikir sangat serius. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya karena semenjak tadi dia hanya diam saja. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae ataupun Yunho. Pendengarannya seakan tuli dengan semua perbincangan di dekatnya.

Kyuhyun berusaha menarik perhatiannya dengan menusuk-nusuk pahanya dengan jari telunjuknya, sesuatu yang dianggap Yunho sebagai tindakan yang sangat lucu sekaligus kekanak-kanakan. Dia tidak berani bertindak lebih jauh dari itu karena takut Josh memberi hukuman berat.

“Kyuhyun- _ah_ , Jo- _hyung_ bisa marah.” kata Yunho geli.

Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan ekspresi sebal. “Dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi.” katanya sambil beralih menusuk-nusuk pipi Josh, membuat Donghae terbelalak ngeri.

“Kyu, hentikan itu.” katanya setengah panik.

“Tetap tidak ada reaksi.” tanggap Kyuhyun, menekuk wajahnya sebal. “Kemana perginya kesadarannya?”

Tiba-tiba mata Josh bergerak memandang Kyuhyun, membuatnya kaget hingga bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sesaat kemudian mata Josh sudah kembali menatap layar monitor dengan pandangan kosong.

Daniel yang melihat seluruh rangkaian kejadian itu tertawa geli.

“Dia pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat rumit sehingga seperti itu.” katanya kepada mereka.

“Ah...”

“Apakah dia biasa seperti ini?” tanya Donghae.

Daniel menopang dagunya. “Tidak.” katanya kemudian. “Ini tidak biasa.”

“Itu jadi tiga dari lima.”

Suasana berubah hening. Semua mata sekarang memandang Josh yang baru saja mengatakan itu.

“Ha?”

Josh tiba-tiba menatap Yunho.

“Yunho.” katanya tegas, membuat Yunho pemimpin TVXQ yang disegani serta memiliki ribuan penggemar itu melonjak sedikit dari tempatnya berdiri.

“ _N-ne_?”

“Kenapa kau gagap begitu?” tukas Josh. “Aku ingin tahu secara detail mengenai segala sesuatu ketika kalian pulang dari _variety show_ tempo hari.”

“Waktu itu kami sedang...”

“Ah, sori. Maksudku, aku ingin tahu yang terjadi di luar pantauan kamera.” potongnya cepat.

Mereka tampak bingung mendengarnya.

“Maksudku, apa yang kalian pikirkan saat itu, apa yang kalian rasakan, dan sesuatu semacam itu Ketika itu terjadi.”

Meski penjelasan Josh panjang lebar tapi tidak ada yang paham kenapa dia menanyakan itu.

Karena Yunho terkesan ragu-ragu maka Josh yang memulai duluan.

“Oke, jujur saja. Waktu itu aku seakan dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Tidur tidak, bangun pun tidak. Sadar tapi serasa bermimpi.” jelasnya.

Daniel mendengus geli mendengar penjelasan yang terdengar begitu filosofis.

“Harus kuakui, pada waktu itu aku mendengar suaramu dan Changmin.” lanjut Josh. Dia menatap Yunho dalam-dalam.

Yunho tampak semakin tidak mengerti.

“Aku ingin tahu...” kata Josh lagi. “Apakah saat itu kau secara sadar ataukah tidak sadar memanggilku?”

Mereka semua tertegun.

“Kalau aku secara tidak sadar terbayang wajah Jo- _hyung_.” kata Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

“Ah, aku juga sama.” kata Yunho, teringat dengan kejadian waktu itu.

“Itu bisa dianggap memanggil secara tidak sadar. Bagaimana dengan Changminnie dan Siwonnie?” Josh menatap Yunho dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

Kyuhyun dan Yunho lalu menelepon Siwon dan Changmin untuk menanyakan itu.

“Siwon _hyung_ tidak.” jawab Kyuhyun kemudian.

“Changmin, iya.” kata Yunho.

Josh menopang dagunya.

Josh kembali memutar otaknya. “Seandainya ini benar, kenapa aku bisa seakan mendengar suara Yunho dan Changmin sedangkan Kyu tidak?”

“Kenapa sepertinya penasaran sekali?” tanya Daniel sambil melipat tangannya.

“Sebab sesuatu membuat aku secara tidak sengaja melakukan teleport tanpa otorisasi dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke Seoul.” jawab Josh. “Kita masih belum punya teknologi semaju itu.”

Mereka semua diam. Josh, dan sekarang Daniel juga, berpikir keras.

“Apa ada sesuatu yang spesial yang kau lakukan pada Yunho dan Changmin sebelumnya?” tanya Daniel kemudian.

“Seingatku aku tidak pernah melakuan sesuatu yang spesial...” Josh mendadak terdiam. Matanya membulat. Dia menatap mata Yunho yang kini ikut membulat.

“Oh!” seru keduanya serempak. “Kristal!”

“Ada apa dengan kristal?” tanya Daniel tidak mengerti.

“Aku pernah memberikan kristal-ku untuk mereka lihat lebih dekat.” kata Josh.

Daniel memiringkan kepalanya, masih tidak paham.

“Sama seperti kau, ingat?” kata Josh lagi. “Setelah kau bersentuhan dengan kristalku…” Dia berhenti sebelum berkata lebih jauh. Matanya bergerak ke arah Yunho, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menatapnya. “…kau ingat apa yang pernah Liz katakan mengenai kita dulu?”

Daniel tampak berpikir sejenak. “Oh, mengenai kita yang…”

“ICO, di mana Changmin?” tanya Josh cepat sebelum Daniel menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

“Saat ini berada di ruang latihan vokal.” kata ICO.

“Tolong sambungkan.”

Suara ‘bip’ pelan menyatakan bahwa hubungan komunikasi telah tersambung. Mereka bisa melihat keseluruhan ruangan latihan vokal dari kamera paling atas. Tampilan pada layar memperlihatkan Changmin, Junsu, Yuchun yang sedang sedang duduk berdekatan sambil memandang lurus ke depan, ke arah Jaejung.

“Changmin…” Nada suara Josh memelan ketika mendengar alunan lagu.

“… _jikyeojugo sipheo                                                                [I want to protect you]_

_neoui jalmotdwin nappeun beoreutdeul kkajido              [even your bad habits]_

_himdeun nal utge mandeuneun geoya                              [make me smile when I’m tired]_

_jom himdeulgetjiman neol saranghae rago maldo halgeoya_

_[although it may be difficult, I’m going to say that I love you]_

_meonjeo nae phume oneun nal kkaji                 [until the day you first come into my arms]_

_hokshi dareun ongireul chatja                             [will you perhaps find a different warmth]_

_naege tteonaga haengbokhae halgeoni           [and become happy when you leave me?]_

_geuraedo neol bonael su eobseo                        [even so I cannot let you go]_

_baby jukgiboda deo apeultaende                       [Baby, it’s going to hurt even more than dying]_

_naega neol saranghae                                                          [I love you]_

_dareun nugudo ani ne aphe itjanha                                   [I’m in front of you and not any other]_

_naega ni soneul jabgo itjanha                                             [I am holding your hand)_

_nugungaui pheume julsu obseo aesseo utgo itjanha      [I can’t give you to anyone else’s arms]_

_bonael su obseo haneun mameul wae                               [my heart can’t let you go…why?)”_

Semua orang diam mendengarkan lagu balada yang dilantunkan Jaejung. Meski tidak terlalu paham dengan artinya, Josh dapat merasakan emosi yang kuat dan itu secara tidak sadar membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

“Whoah.” kata Kyuhyun memuji.

Mereka semua bertepuk tangan, termasuk Changmin, Junsu, dan Yuchun yang berada di dekat Jaejung.

“Apa judul lagunya?” tanya Josh.

Jaejung tersentak kaget. Sepertinya dia baru sadar kalau saat itu Josh sedang menghubungi mereka.

“ _Jikyeojugo_ ( _I’ll protect you_ ).” katanya.

“Lagu bagus.” kata Josh sambil tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian dia beralih kepada Changmin. “Changmin, bisa ke ruang kendali sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.”

Seperti permintaan Josh, Changmin bergegas menuju ruang kendali. Josh menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang dia berikan kepada Yunho.

“Sepertinya dugaanku benar.” kata Josh setelah Changmin mengakhiri kisahnya. “Sekali lagi, kalian telah membangunkanku dari tidur yang entah bakal berapa lama.”

“Lagi?” tanya Yunho dan Changmin bersamaan.

“Bukannya waktu itu karena Sarah _nuna_?” kata Changmin setelah ingat kalau yang dimaksud Josh adalah ketika mereka masih berada di _Corona_.

“Kalianlah pemicunya.” jawab Josh tenang. “Nah, kurasa kalian harus mengerjakan hal lain. Pergilah.”

Semuanya, kecuali Kyuhyun dan Donghae, lalu meninggalkan ruang kendali dan bergegas ke kegiatan masing-masing.

* * *

Josh sedang menonton video pertempurannya dengan serius. Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, dan Henry ikut menyaksikannya dari balik punggungnya.

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah Jo- _hyung_ di bawa ke rumah sakit.” kata Siwon pelan, ketika layar monitor di hadapan Josh sudah sampai pada bagian di mana Josh menghilang dengan teleport.

“Ada yang tidak sabar ingin mati.”

Keempatnya mendengar kata-kata itu dari video. Yang terjadi kemudian membuat baik Donghae, Kyuhyun, Henry maupun Siwon terpana dengan kejadian berikutnya. Sedangkan Josh tampak memijit pelipisnya.

Yang mereka saksikan saat itu adalah gemuruh guntur dan petir yang menyambar dengan sangat menyeramkan. Josh langsung mengenali itu.

“Sudah kuduga.” katanya. “ _Thunderstorm_.”

Dia berbalik ke arah yang lain. “Untung saja waktu itu dia tidak menyambar bos kalian dengan itu.”

“Dia?” tanya Henry.

“Adam. Dia cukup berbahaya kalau sudah naik darah.” Josh kembali menatap monitor lalu menghela napas. “Tapi untungnya cuma level satu. Akan sangat berbahaya kalau dia menggunakan _Seraphim Wings_.”

“Tunggu.” sela Siwon. “Kekuatan ini, ada levelnya?”

“Ya. Ada tiga level untuk setiap Penjaga. Semakin tinggi levelnya semakin berbahaya juga efeknya. Nah, _Thunderstorm_ itu level satu sedangkan _Seraphim Wings_ itu level tiga.” kata Josh menjelaskan. “Karena serangan seperti ini sangat berbahaya, kami cenderung menggunakan serangan fisik.”

“Kalau begitu, yang terjadi sewaktu di stadion dulu…” tanya Henry.

“Ah, itu _Maelstrom_ , level satu. Versi upgrade dari _Deluge_.” kata Josh sambil tersenyum. “ _Rhythm of the Rain_ itu level dua.”

Mereka saling bertukar pandang. Seandainya mereka tidak menyaksikannya sendiri, pasti mereka tidak akan percaya betapa mengerikannya _Rhythm of the Rain_.

“Lalu bagaimana dengan level tiga?” tanya Kyuhyun.

“Ah, kau tidak ingin tahu, Cho Kyuhyun.” kata Josh sambil tersenyum nakal.

“Setidaknya beritahu namanya.” kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Tapi Josh diam saja. Senyum nakal masih tersungging di bibirnya.

* * *

“Tumben datang kemari.” kata Sarah sewaktu Josh datang mengunjunginya di ruang latihan vokal.

“Sedang latihan?” tanya Josh, tidak mempedulikan pertanyaannya.

“Kami baru saja istirahat.” jawab Sarah.

“Apa persiapannya sudah siap?” tanya Josh lagi.

“Begitulah. Kita seakan hendak membuat konser tersendiri selain konser _Korean Wave_.” Sarah menanggapinya sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia tampak puas.

Josh melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian ruangan dan menemukan beberapa sosok lain di sana yang menarik perhatiannya.

“Tidak biasanya mereka di sini.” kata Josh. “Lagu seperti ini bukan genre mereka.”

“Well, Henry pemain biola yang handal jadi orchestra atau semacamnya pasti menarik perhatiannya.” kata Sarah. “Jaejung dan Junsu pernah mendengarku menyanyi secara langsung, jadi kurasa sedikit-banyak mereka penasaran.”

“Aku bisa memahaminya.” kata Josh. “Yang tidak kupahami, kenapa mereka juga ada di sini.” Dia melirik sebentar ke arah Kyuhyun yang tampak nyengir seperti setan dan Siwon yang tersenyum lebar seperti malaikat, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Daniel berada di tengah keduanya, memasang tampang pasrah seakan tidak mampu memilih antara setan atau malaikat.

Sarah menghela napas. “Itu pertanyaan bodoh. Mereka juga penyanyi. Bagi seorang penyanyi, mencoba hal baru merupakan sebuah tantangan tersendiri.”

Josh menampar dahinya sendiri dalam kebodohannya. Tapi dia geli melihat ekspresi Daniel yang dengan sengaja masih memasang tampang bingung.

“ _Hyung_ , ayo menyanyi!” sahut Jaejung dari jauh.

“ _Mwo_?” Josh menanggapi, tanpa sadar sebuah frase bahasa Korea keluar dari mulutnya.

“Ayo! Ayo!” tambah Junsu.

Alhasil seluruh ruangan menjadi ramai, memintanya menyanyi. Josh memberikan tatapan horor kepada Sarah dengan wajah memerah karena malu, sementara yang ditatap hanya nyengir senang.

“Ayo sana.” kata Sarah.

“ _Haiya_ , aku tidak tahu mau menyanyikan lagu apa. Lagipula, apa kau sudah lupa kalau aku demam panggung?” kata Josh setengah berbisik.

“Tutup saja matamu, kalau begitu.” Sarah mendorong Josh ke tengah, menghampiri mikrofon yang terletak di tengah ruangan.

Josh memberikan tatap sebal kepada Sarah lalu Jaejung dan Junsu. Mereka bertiga hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa geli, menutup mulut mereka dengan tangan.

“Aku tidak sehebat kalian dalam menyanyi jadi jangan menertawakanku. Kalian paham?” katanya melalui mikrofon, memaksa ekspresi awas-saja-kalau-berani-tertawa, dan sukses membuat Henry terkikik geli.

Dan, berdirilah dia di sana, sambil berusaha mencari ide mengenai lagu yang hendak dia nyanyikan. Semua penonton menunggunya dengan penuh antusias.

Josh sedang menatap langit-langit ruangan dalam usahanya untuk mencari judul lagu ketika tiga orang wanita masuk ke ruangan. Ketika melihat mereka ekspresi Josh langsung berubah.

Menyadari perubahan ekspresinya, semua melempar pandang ke depan pintu. Mereka semua langsung tahu sebabnya. Di antara mereka terdapat Liz.

“Ups.” kata Junsu pelan, seakan kedatangan Liz akan menciptakan perang dunia.

Sebaliknya, Josh justru mendapat inspirasi.

 

Josh memberikan instruksi kepada ICO. Suara musik mulai mengalun dan menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Setelah melihat sejenak ke arah Liz, Josh menutup matanya.

“ _Staring the stars, feeling the winds every time_

_I cannot stop thinking of you, since you've been gone away from here_

_Shedding the tears, crying out loud for once_

_Cause you are such a precious part of me_

_And there's no one who'll fill my broken heart_

_Oh but now, I have realized_

_The reason why I live in this world,_

_Even you have left me here alone,_

_I found the way where I can get hope for the future…_ _”_

Josh membuka matanya dan menatap Liz yang balas menatapnya dengan senyuman.

_“Baby, I'm gonna see the new world_

_With nothing but the love you gave me_

_Only thing I can do, is to trust the time we shared_

_Baby, I'm gonna go to the new world_

_With nothing but the strength you gave me_

_There's nothing to be afraid of,_

_I know your love will lead me where I should be_

_Even if it is dark and hard time for me,_

_I don't wanna give up my hope…_ ”

“Dia hanya ingin tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan.” bisik Mary yang berada di sebelah Liz.

“Ya, aku tahu itu.” kata Liz masih tersenyum manis ke arah Josh.

“ _Having a dream, basking in the sun everyday_

_I'm starting to thank that I'm still here,_

_Though the pain of loss still hurts me_

_Making me smile, making me laugh many times_

_Everything is gentle to me, because you are making it so_

_Then now I have realized the reason why I live in this world_

_It's not to lose what I truly need_

_I will make, sure to build the beautiful days together_

_Baby, I'm gonna see the new world_

_With nothing but the love you gave me_

_Only thing I can do, is to trust the time we shared_

_Baby, I'm gonna go to the new world_

_With nothing but the strength you gave me_

_There's nothing to be afraid of,_

_I know your love will lead me where I should be_

_Even if it is dark and hard time for me,_

_I don't wanna give up my hope_

_Pray for all things in this world_

_And believe in the power of our love_

_Sing a song of tomorrow_

_Now we are not alone_

_And we come to life again_

_A new day will come to you, for you and me_

_Baby, I'm gonna see the new world_

_With nothing but the love you gave me_

_Only thing I can do, is to trust the time we shared_

_Baby, I'm gonna go to the new world_

_With nothing but the strength you gave me_

_There's nothing to be afraid of,_

_I know your love will lead me where we should be_

_Even if it is dark and hard time for us,_

_I don't wanna give up our hope_.”

Josh sama sekali tidak mempedulikan semua tepuk tangan yang ditujukan padanya. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu kata-kata untuk mengetahui isi hati Liz. Kedekatan mereka sungguh luar biasa karena hanya dengan ekspresi wajahnya saja Josh bisa tahu semuanya. Melihat ekspresi Liz saat itu, dia merasa benar-benar lega. Sekarang dia merasa sudah tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Liz lagi.

 “Kalian lihat bagaimana ekspresinya? Dia tampak…bebas.” bisik Rebecca kepada keduanya.

“Kurasa bebannya selama ini telah berkurang.” kata Mary lagi. “Dia tidak akan merasa lega kalau dia tidak melihatmu baik-baik saja.”

Liz tertawa pelan. “Kau memang _Guardian of Hearts_. Kau bisa tahu sedetil itu.”

“Sebenarnya hal semacam ini hanya membutuhkan sedikit penilaian secara psikologi, kurasa kau tahu itu.” kata Mary balas berbisik disertai tawa tertawah. “ _I still don’t know that Josh can be so cheesy_.”

Semua yang hadir di sana tahu betul lagu yang baru saja dinyanyikan merupakan ungkapan perasaan Josh yang sebenarnya kepada Liz.

* * *

“Josh, kalau kau punya waktu untuk membuat konser, lebih baik kau segera kemari.” Suara profesor Ico menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

“Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi.” kata Daniel pelan.

“Apa?” tanya Siwon tidak mengerti.

“Kalau profesor mulai mengomel, semua orang pasti kena.”

“Siwon, Kyuhyun, katanya kalian ingin membantu? Cepat kemari. Jaejung, Junsu, bukannya kalian masih punya pekerjaan? Dan kalian para wanita yang terhormat, sedang apa kalian berkumpul di sana? Peluncuran satelit akan dilakukan besok malam tapi kalian justru berkeliling tanpa tujuan."

Mereka semua saling bertukar pandang lalu menghela napas.

“Dia bahkan lebih parah dari Josh.” gumam Rebecca.

“Lebih baik kita kembali sebelum kita dihukum.” kata Mary sedikit geli.

“Lalu apa sebenarnya tujuan kita kemari tadi?” kata Liz, berjalan mengekor Rebecca dan Mary dari belakang.

“Daniel, sedang apa kau di sana? Apa kau ingin aku kirim kembali ke Inggris?”

Daniel sudah menanti kapan profesor akan memanggil namanya. Dengan berat hati dia berdiri lalu mengajak Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersamanya. Junsu dan Jaejung mengikuti mereka dari belakang sambil terkikik tertahan.

Josh mencoba menyusul ketika Sarah menahan lengannya.

“Apapun yang terjadi, jangan bicarakan mengenai apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti. Kau paham?” bisiknya kepada Josh.

Josh menatap mata Sarah.

“Kau tidak yakin padaku? Untuk apa aku akan mengatakannya?” kata Josh.

Sarah menghela napas.

“Kau mengatakan rencana kita kepada Harry.”

“Apa kau kira aku ini sudah gila?” kata Josh, agak tersinggung. Dia menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan diri. “Mereka berbeda dari Harry, Sarah. Harry bisa mempertahankan diri jadi setidaknya dia harus tahu sedikit tentang rencana kita. Sedangkan mereka tidak.

“Yah, Siwon dan Sungmin bisa bela diri tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menghadapi mahkluk-mahkluk semacam itu. Dan aku tidak akan berbuat segila itu untuk memberitahu mereka atau mereka akan kehilangan konsentrasi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSTs for this chapter:
> 
> Kim Jae Joong - I'll Protect You (Protect the Boss OST)  
> Charice - New World (final Fantasy XIII-2 OST)
> 
> Both are beautiful songs. I recommend you to listen to it :)


	12. Star Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pertama kali kita bertemu kupikir kalian adalah sekumpulan orang gila.”  
> .  
> .  
> “The sword has its own mind, you know. Nobody can control it and it’s hard enough to swing it.”  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> “The small glitter of light will call each other and together they will make a bigger and greater light..."  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> "Kau tahu diantara semua member kau adalah yang paling menjadi favoritku, kan?"  
> "Um...um...aku tahu."  
> .

Semenjak saat itu suasana di ruang kendali berubah menjadi serius, jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan pada waktu-waktu sebelumnya.

“Sebenarnya apa maksudmu membuat sebuah satelit dengan PBB?” tanya Josh. “Tidak mungkin kau membuat sebuah satelit dalam waktu dua tahun hanya untuk sebuah konser, terutama jika kita bekerja sama dengan PBB.”

Perkataan Josh yang menggunakan kata 'kau' mungkin terdengar kasar di telinga yang lain tapi bagi sang profesor itu hal biasa sehingga tidak mempedulikannya.

“Konser hanya sebagai salah satu uji coba.” jawabnya sambil terus berkutat dengan monitor yang ada di hadapannya. “Kalau ada satelit ini, total _bandwidth_ yang kita miliki di seluruh dunia saat ini bisa naik sampai dua kali lipat.”

“Apa? Untuk apa _bandwidth_ sebesar itu?” balas Josh. “Mungkin di negara ini tapi tidak di tempat lain.”

Profesor Ico mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan memandangi Josh sejenak. Dia menghela napas lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya. Semua teman-temannya yang juga berada di sana hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka. Dia, dan juga teman-teman seperjuangannya, tahu jelas sikap Josh yang satu ini. Jika dia merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban profesor, dia pasti akan terus menuntut jawaban. Dan profesor Ico sendiri tahu kalau dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menjawab kalau Josh sudah seperti itu. Itu sebabnya kenapa dia sempat melarang Josh datang ke markas beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

“Satelit itu untuk sistem pertahanan kita dari luar.” akunya kemudian dengan suara pelan, mengaku kalah.

“Dari Pluto maksudmu?” kata Josh. "Apa kau sudah lupa mereka bisa masuk dengan membuat gelombang kejut?"

“Itu maksudku.” jawabnya lagi. "Satelit ini akan memblokir semua kemungkinan terhadap gelombang kejut. Kita tidak perlu takut lagi mereka akan masuk dengan membuka lubang angkasa yang lain."

 _"Mwo_? _Jinjja_?” seru Kibum, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Changmin senang.

“Pembicaraan ini jangan sampai keluar dari ruangan ini. Tidak boleh ada orang lain yang tahu, termasuk teman-teman kalian yang saat ini tidak ada di sini. Ini rahasia, kalian mengerti?”

“Ya…ya…ya…aku mengerti.” kata Josh kemudian. Dia melempar pandang ke yang lain, meminta pengakuan mereka.

“ _Alright_.” jawab Daniel, Siwon dan Kibum bersamaan diikuti Donghae dan Changmin.

“ _Arrasseo_.” tanggap Kyuhyun sekenanya.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian Justin dan Gilland bergabung dengan mereka.

“Musuh kita cukup hebat. Sampai saat ini kita tidak bisa menentukan lokasi di mana dia bersembunyi.” kata Adam.

“Aku juga kesulitan mencarinya, tapi kurasa sedikit sihir cukup memberiku ide.” sela Justin. "Ada gunanya juga aku menghilang selama ini."

Semua mata beralih memandangnya.

“Memangnya apa sebabnya selama ini kau bertindak begitu? Kau tidak akan menghilang begitu saja kalau tidak untuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Tidak seperti seseorang.” kata Josh, ekor matanya melirik ke arah Gilland.

Merasa sedang ditatap, Gilland berusaha membela diri. “Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?”

Josh mengangkat bahu. “Aku cuma merasa semenjak semua ini terjadi sifat kalian berdua seperti tertukar.” jawabnya.

“Apa sebabnya?” tanya Adam kepada Justin.

“Aku harus membersihkan beberapa kota yang `kotor`.” Dia terlihat frustasi. “Aish, kenapa di dunia ini ada banyak sekali perasaan negatif?”

“Aku masih belum mengerti maksudmu.” kata Siwon.

Justin menghela napas. “Scelestica penuh dengan kebencian dan berbagai aura negatif lainnya. Dan aura negatif yang tersebar di dunia ini membuat jejaknya sulit ditemukan.”

“Ah, jadi maksudmu untuk mencari posisi Scelestica kau berusaha membersihkan aura negatif dari berbagai tempat?” kata Gilland. Justin mengangguk.

“Lalu bagaimana?” tanya profesor Ico.

“Sepertinya dia tahu rencanaku. Pada akhirnya dia berusaha menutupi jejaknya dengan membuat berbagai permasalahan yang menimbulkan aura negatif. Dan itu terus terjadi hingga sekarang.”

Semua menghela napas, ikut frustasi.

“Kalau begitu bagaimana kita bisa menemukannya kalau caranya seperti itu?” kata Rachel sambil memijit kepalanya.

“Sebenarnya ada ide lain yang muncul di kepalaku dan kalian sudah membuat solusinya.” kata Justin.

Semua mata memandanginya dengan bingung.

“Apa itu?” tanya Gilland.

“Dengan memanfaatkan momentum yang ada sekarang.” Justin tampak riang. Sungguh sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. “Konser yang kalian rencanakan itu. Dengan memanfaatkan _Korean Wave_ yang sedang terjadi saat ini kita bisa membawa banyak sekali perasaan bahagia kepada banyak orang.”

Daniel mendadak paham. “Dengan demikian kita bisa dengan lebih mudah menemukan lokasinya.” kata Daniel senang.

“Wah, ternyata momentum itu bisa digunakan untuk itu.” kata profesor cantik itu. Dia tampak berpikir.

“Ternyata profesor sudah memikirkan itu juga.” timpal Daniel lagi.

Namun berbeda dengan yang lain, Kyuhyun dan Kibum justru tampak biasa-biasa saja. Jujur, keduanya merasa ada yang aneh. Karena jika profesor memang hendak melakukan hal ini sejak lama, responnya tidak akan seperti tadi. Bukankah dia seharusnya tahu untuk apa diadakannya konser _live_?

* * *

Peluncuran satelit berlangsung dengan sukses tanpa hambatan yang berarti. Semua orang, termasuk Penjaga, merasa gembira dengan ini. Namun kegembiraan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Ada konser besar yang akan diadakan dan itu menyibukkan hampir sebagian dari jumlah mereka semua. Di saat yang sama, berbagai serangan masih terus terjadi di mana-mana. Sebagian orang yang merasa stres dengan serangan-serangan ini merasa sedikit terhibur ketika mendengar akan diadakan konser besar-besaran yang melibatkan banyak sekali artis Korea.

Panitia penyelenggara juga mengajukan proposal yang langsung mendapatkan persetujuan dari profesor Ico. Ide itu adalah dengan menyebar dua juta tiket gratis di beberapa negara kepada siapa saja yang berkeinginan menghadiri konser secara langsung sehingga semua orang memiliki hak yang sama dalam menghadiri konser gratis itu. Tentu saja hal ini disambut gembira oleh semua kalangan.

Karena konser ini melibatkan Penjaga, markas semakin padat dengan orang yang lalu-lalang. Di sisi lain, keamanan juga semakin diperketat. Ketegangan semakin meningkat ketika hari-hari menjelang konser dilakukan. Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Kibum sudah tidak pernah lagi membantu di ruang kendali. Siwon, Kyuhyun, beserta semua member Super Junior benar-benar sibuk mempersiapkan konser itu dengan sepenuh hati. Dan Kibum, di sisi lain, merasa perlu ikut konser kali ini sehingga dia bekerja lebih keras dibandingkan yang lain untuk berlatih koreografi dan kemampuan bernyanyinya. Sama halnya dengan mereka, kelima anggota TVXQ juga sibuk mempersiapkan konser hingga mereka benar-benar kelelahan meski di sisi lain mereka semua tampak sangat menikmatinya.

Josh merasa kasihan melihat mereka seperti itu sehingga dia merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu sekedar untuk membuat mereka santai walau hanya sebentar.

“Sebenarnya hyung ingin membawa kami ke mana?” tanya Junsu ketika Josh memimpin semua anggota Super Junior beserta TVXQ dan berjalan lebih dahulu.

“Aku tahu kalian semua lelah dan butuh istirahat tapi tahan sebentar, ya.” kata Josh. “Kita ke villa sebentar.” Dia mendadak merasa ada yang kurang. “Mana Kyuhyun?”

“Dia segera menyusul.” jawab Donghae.

Josh mengangguk paham. Dia baru saja hendak melangkah ketika mendadak dia berhenti.

“Aku melupakan sesuatu.” katanya kemudian. “Kalian duluan saja. Gilland seharusnya ada di sana sekarang.” Dia menepuk pundak Siwon, memberinya isyarat untuk mengantar mereka.

Siwon tersenyum, memperlihatkan sepasang lesung pipinya. Josh menunjuk jalan dengan kepalanya.

“Ah,” katanya sebelum mereka meninggalkan mereka. “ _to the garden. Just go through the front door_.”

* * *

“ICO, di mana Kyuhyun?” kata Josh sambil menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang menuju lift di sisi lain. Dia mengangkat Analyzer yang semenjak tadi dibawanya dan memeriksa sesuatu di sana.

“Dia baru saja meninggalkan kamarnya.” kata ICO.

“Suruh dia segera ke villa.” Dia sibuk menatap Analyzer yang berada di tangannya ketika tiba-tiba secara tidak sadar bahunya menabrak seseorang.

“ _I’m so sorry. I was too busy talking so I didn’t notice._ ” kata lelaki itu sambil menunduk minta maaf.

“ _No, the fault is mine._ ” kata Josh ketika enam orang laki-laki lain yang sedang bersama lelaki itu menanyakan keadaannya.

Raut wajah lelaki itu tampak polos seperti anak kecil dengan rambut dicat pirang, terlihat agak kontras dengan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan langsing.

Meski mengenakan pakaian santai, Josh dapat menebak kalau tujuh orang yang berada di hadapannya adalah artis jika dilihat dari cara mereka berdandan. Tapi sesuatu yang lain yang membuatnya menunda sejenak apa yang ingin dia lakukan tadi.

Ada sesuatu pada anak muda itu yang mengundang perhatiannya, sesuatu dilihatnya beberapa waktu lalu dari Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Kibum. Dia juga merasa aneh ketika sadar kalau dia pernah melihat anak itu di suatu tempat yang jauh dari markas.

“Lagi?” gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menghela napas. “Aku bingung kenapa ini selalu terjadi padaku?”

“ _Excuse me_?” tanya anak itu bingung.

Dari ekspresi mereka bertujuh, Josh yakin sekali mereka mengenalnya meski dia sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa bagaikan seorang artis terkenal.

“Ah, tidak. Hanya berbicara pada diriku sendiri.” jawab Josh, masih menggunakan bahasa Inggris. “Kalian ikut serta dalam konser itu?”

"Ya." jawab mereka serempak, sekilas tampak senang.

“Ah, maaf. Pasti kalian sedang sibuk sementara aku menahan kalian di sini.” kata Josh. “Kurasa aku juga harus bergegas sebelum aku dikeroyok TVXQ dan Super Junior karena terlalu lamban.”

“Mana kami berani mengeroyokmu?”

Selain Josh, yang lain melonjak kaget. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah ada di dekat mereka, memasang tampak tidak senang. Tapi begitu dia menyadari keberadaan ketujuh orang lain yang berada di situ, buru-buru dia mengubah ekspresinya.

Ketujuh orang itu membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam kepada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun menanggapi dengan balik membungkuk sedikit. Mereka terpana melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun di sana, berbicara kepada Josh seperti seorang teman dekat. Dan, yang tidak biasa, Kyuhyun bicara dalam bahasa Inggris! Padahal, selama ini dia mengaku tidak fasih berbahasa Inggris pada berbagai _variety show_ yang dia hadiri.

“Kenapa tidak?” tanya Josh setengah menggoda.

“Apa orang biasa bisa mengalahkan salah satu Penjaga paling hebat yang pernah ada?” kata Kyuhyun, memasang tampang datar.

Josh tertawa. Mendadak sesuatu melintas di benaknya, membuatnya berbalik ke arah ketujuh anak di samping mereka. “Ah, apakah kalian punya waktu sebentar? Atau kalian masih ada jadwal setelah ini?”

“Ya?” Mereka tampak bingung mendengar perkataan Josh.

Si laki-laki yang tadi bertabrakan dengan Josh lalu angkat bicara. "Sebenarnya kami baru saja selesai gladi bersih dan berencana untuk pulang. Apa ada sesuatu yang..."

“Ah, kalau begitu kalian bisa mengikuti Kyuhyun ke villa sebentar. Tidak perlu mengganti pakaian.” katanya kemudian.

Ketujuhnya saling tatap dalam bingung tapi mereka mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Jangan tanyakan apa yang akan dia lakukan." kata Kyuhyun. "Kami sendiri tidak tahu."

Josh lalu menatap Kyuhyun. “Kyu, bisa kau tunjukkan jalan kepada mereka? Aku harus mengambil sesuatu.” Dia berbalik kepada ketujuh lelaki yang sempat terlupakan sesaat lamanya. “Aku duluan. Kita bertemu lagi di sana.”

Dan dia meninggalkan mereka, bergegas menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Kebun di villa cukup besar untuk sebuah pesta kebun kecil. Kebun itu sungguh terawat. Bahkan tinggi rumput yang berada di bawah kaki mereka tidak lebih dari dua sentimeter. Sungguh sebuah tempat yang sangat menyenangkan untuk dijadikan acara semacam itu.

Sekitar ada enam meja bundar besar diletakkan berdekatan. Di atasnya terletak berbagai macam hidangan ala Jepang dan Eropa yang mengundang selera, tertata dengan apik.

Semua orang menatap semuanya dengan bengong. Pasti ada sesuatu yang diinginkan Josh sehingga dia merancang acara seperti ini. Ia bahkan menyediakan anggur merah di sana.

“Bingung?” tanya Gilland sumringah ketika melihat mereka semua bengong.

Namun ekspresi mereka langsung berubah berseri-seri.

“Pesta kebun di sore hari!” seru mereka.

“ _Have a bite then_.” kata Gilland, mempersilahkan mereka untuk makan.

Josh baru muncul ketika mereka semua sedang asyik berbincang satu sama lain. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kamera.

Kyuhyun menyambar kamera yang ada di tangan Josh dan langsung mulai memotret semuanya. Kamera itu kemudian dengan cepat berpindah tangan dari satu orang ke orang lainnya.

Josh mendekati lelaki berambut pirang bersama teman-temannya yang secara tidak sengaja menabraknya tadi.

“ _Enjoying yourselves_?” tanyanya, tidak tahan untuk ikut tersenyum ketika melihat mereka begitu gembira.

Dia dan teman-temannya membungkuk ketika melihat Josh.

“ _This is nice_.” kata salah satu dari mereka.

“Hanya sekedar sedikit relaksasi sebelum konser besar.” kata Josh. “Sayangnya aku tidak punya uang untuk mengundang segitu banyak artis yang terlibat nanti.”

Mereka semua tertawa lalu mulai terlibat perbincangan ringan. Josh memperhatikan ada beberapa di antara mereka yang ternyata pandai berbahasa Inggris. Beberapa orang lalu berbaur dengan yang lain, meninggalkan mereka di sana menikmati anggur merah sambil mencicipi beberapa hidangan yang ada.

“Kevin Woo.” jawab lelaki berwajah imut dan berambut pirang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya penuh semangat.

“Ah, maaf. Dimana tata kramaku. Aku benar-benar lupa memperkenalkan diri.” kata Josh. “Aku Joshua Waterby. Panggil aku Josh.” Dia menatap Kevin sejenak lalu memutuskan untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

“Maaf jika aku bertanya, apakah kau waktu itu berada di stadion bersama mereka?” kata Josh sambil menunjuk ke yang lain.

Kevin tampak bingung sejenak namun segera paham. “Ya, aku ada di sana.” katanya. “Pertempuran waktu itu benar-benar keren. Kalian bisa menjatuhkan musuh sebesar itu. _Wow_!” Dia tampak terkesima. Matanya terlihat berbinar-binar.

Josh tertawa kecil melihat antuasiasmenya. “Terima kasih. Tapi sebenarnya bukan aku yang memegang peranan penting di situ.” kata Josh, membuat Kevin bingung.

“Ijinkan aku bertanya lagi.” kata Josh sesaat kemudian. “Apakah waktu itu kau sendirian atau bersama _member_ yang lain?”

Kevin mengangkat bahu. “Aku hanya sendirian.” Sinar matanya agak meredup. “Setidaknya kami semua cepat sekali akrab.” jawabnya.

“ _Ah, I see_.” gumam Josh paham. “Jadi pasti di ruangan itu pun—Kevin, setelah _live concert_ berakhir boleh aku memintamu untuk tinggal sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang harus kuperlihatkan padamu. Undangan ini hanya untukmu.“

Kevin bertanya-tanya apa yang hendak Josh tunjukkan kepadanya.

“Kalian ada jadwal lagi?” tanya Josh.

“Tidak.” jawab Kevin sopan. “Kurasa manager hyung belum menjadwal kegiatan kami setelah acara itu. Jadi kurasa aku bisa memintanya untuk mengosongkan jadwalku.”

Josh lalu memanggil Gilland dan memberinya sebuah tanda dengan anggukan. Gilland kemudian menghilang ke dalam rumah sementara Josh meminta semuanya mendekat.

“ _Are you guys having fun_?” tanyanya.

“ _YES_!” seru mereka semangat.

“Nah, kalau begitu aku ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu.” kata Josh. Dia mengangguk ke arah belakang mereka, menunjuk ke arah matahari yang sedang terbenam. Warna merah efek dari awan dan cahaya matahari dihiasi garis-garis tipis awan tampak begitu indah.

Ada beberapa di antara mereka yang langsung mengabadikan itu dengan kamera ponsel mereka termasuk Siwon.

“Nah, aku minta kalian melakukan apa yang kukatakan. Oke? Tetap memandang ke sana.” kata Josh. setelah memastikan tidak ada yang menoleh, dia lalu melanjutkan. “Rileks saja.” Mereka mengikuti kemauannya. “Sekarang tarik napas kalian dalam-dalam dan rasakan suasananya. Dengarkan suara-suara kecil yang bisa kalian dengar.”

Senyuman muncul di wajah-wajah mereka.

“Indah bukan?” kata Josh.

“ _Ne_.” jawab mereka serempak.

“Lanjutkan.”

Gilland datang duduk di sebuah kursi di sampingnya dengan sebuah gitar di tangannya.

“ _Out of town for three days, and when I hit the door,_

_kids run into my arms as I kneel on the floor.”_

Semua orang tampak kaget mendengar sebuah nyanyian. Mereka berbalik melihat ke arah Josh dan mendapati Gilland sedang bernyanyi di sampingnya. Josh menganggukkan kepalanya, menyuruh mereka kembali menatap matahari yang sedang terbenam.

_“saying something about a puppy and some kid at the pool_

_and something about something that somebody did at school_

_And something whispers inside me_

  _Breathe deep_

_Breathe deep_

_Moments like these are treasures to keep_

_Listen close_

_Look long_

_Breathe deep_

_I heard it said we don't know what we've got until it's gone_

_Time slows down for no one_

_It just keeps rushing on_

_I don't see her often, she just turn 82_

_The other day she did't hear me, slip into her room_

_I watched her for a minute, didn't even speak_

_Then she turned my way, her eyes lit up_

_She kissed me on my cheek_

_And something whisper inside me_

_Breathe deep_

_Moments like these are treasures to keep_

_Listen close_

_Look long_

_Breathe deep_

_Babe, I never told you, but sometimes late at night,_

_when we've said our last I love yous and you're asleep but I'm not quite_

_I lie awake in the moonlight_

_and breathe deep_

_Breathe deep_

_Moments like these are treasures to keep_

_Listen close_

_Look long_

_Breathe deep_ ”

* * *

Pesta kecil itu masih berlangsung dengan meriah meski matahari kini telah tenggelam sepenuhnya. Di kejauhan Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang sibuk membuat gerakan-gerakan _dance_ yang lucu, membuat semua yang berada di dekat mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Junsu, Yuchun, Jaejung, dan Yunho yang sedang asyik berbincang-bincang terpancing suara gelak tawa menghebohkan dari sekeliling Donghae dan Eunhyuk akhirnya ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

Josh sedang sendirian menatap langit ketika Siwon datang mendekatinya. Kyuhyun dan Changmin pun ikut bergabung.

“Pertama kali kita bertemu kupikir kalian adalah sekumpulan orang gila.” ujar Josh sambil tertawa, melihat ulah Donghae dan Eunhyuk dari jauh.

“Kau belum melihat apa-apa, _Hyung_.” kata Siwon, ikut tertawa.

“Kita tidak perlu terlalu serius, kan.” kata Changmin.

“Kau benar. Di dunia yang sangat kompleks ini, tertawa dapat membantu banyak hal dan kita sudah membuktikannya.”

Keadaan berubah sunyi selama beberapa waktu. Masing-masing menikmati ketenangan dan angin malam yang mulai berhembus pelan.

“Setelah ini situasi akan semakin tidak menentu karena kita akan berhadapan dengan Scelestica.” kata Josh kemudian, memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. “Namun apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak mau kalian kuatir.”

“Bagaimana kau tahu kita akan berhadapan dengannya?” tanya Siwon.

“Melihat pola serangan yang terjadi belakangan ini, sepertinya dia semakin frustasi.” kata Josh. “Kami mampu menangkis semua serangannya. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi dia akan turun tangan.”

“ _Hyung_ akan di baris depan?” tanyanya lagi.

Josh tersenyum. “Tentu. Sebuah perisai seharusnya berada di depan, kan?”

"Kau adalah perisai? Bagi yang lain?" kata Changmin, agak kaget dengan pernyataannya itu.

"Aku satu-satunya yang mampu membuat perisai dengan cepat dan efisien. Tentu secara otomatis aku harus berada di depan." kata Josh santai.

Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Changmin serentak lalu memandanginya dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Kini mereka paham beratnya beban seorang _Guardian of Protection_. Memiliki banyak kemampuan berarti memiliki tanggung jawab yang semakin besar pula.

“Tapi aku yakin musuh pasti ketakutan melihatmu.” kata Kyuhyun, entah kenapa tiba-tiba mencoba menghiburnya.

“Tidak.” ujar Josh cepat.

“Eh?”

“Meski kami sudah bertarung semenjak lama dan musuh kami terus berganti, namun selama ini belum ada satu pun yang takut melihatku.

“ _I’m just an ordinary man with too many abilities_.” Dia mengatakan itu sambil nyengir, membuatnya terlihat agak narsis.

Ketiganya memandanginya bingung. “Jadi kalau bukan kau yang mereka takuti...”

Ekspresi Josh berubah serius lagi. “ _Holy_ dan _Seven Spirits_.” jawabnya. “Perhatikan saja reaksi mereka ketika pedang itu muncul. Kau tidak akan berani bertindak macam-macam kalau musuhmu memiliki senjata yang dapat membelah langit dan meruntuhkan bintang-bintang, kan?”

“Kau serius?” Sekarang Kevin juga ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

Josh mengangguk. “Senjata paling tajam dari semua senjata yang pernah ada.”

Keempatnya memandanginya dengan tatapan horor. Tidak ada yang tahu segitu dahsyatnya senjata yang dimiliki Josh itu.

“Dengan kekuatan sebesar itu apa tidak ada yang mencoba merebutnya?” tanya Changmin.

“Meskipun mereka mau, mereka tidak bisa.” Josh menghela napas. “Pedang itu dikendalikan _Holy_ sehingga mereka tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Bahkan tidak sembarang orang dapat menyentuhnya karena ketika kulitnya mengenai pedang itu, dia bisa mati.”

Siwon, Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan juga Kevin  tampak semakin ketakutan.

“ _The sword has its own mind, you know. Nobody can control it_ _and it’s hard enough to swing it._ ” kata Josh sambil tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi mereka.

“Aku tahu sebuah pedang seperti itu.” kata Siwon kemudian. “Pedang itu dapat membunuh jutaan orang dalam satu serangan.”

“Ah, ini adalah pedang yang sama, Siwon- _ssi_.”

“ _Mwo_?” Siwon dan Kevin tampak terkejut luar biasa.

Josh terkikik geli melihat reaksi mereka namun dia segera menambahi. “Kurasa kalian paham sekarang kalau aku bilang pedang itu hanya dipinjamkan padaku. Aku bahkan memberinya nama tersediri: _Creator’s Sword_.”

“Itu sebabnya _Hyung_ jarang menggunakannya?”

Josh menghela napas pelan. “Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, pedang itu punya pikiran sendiri. Aku tidak bisa selalu menggunakannya. Dan setelah berada dalam wujud ini semuanya menjadi lebih sulit.” Dia menghela napas lagi. “Parahnya, tidak semua Penjaga paham hal ini termasuk Adam.”

Mereka teringat ketika Adam menyuruh Josh untuk menggunakan _Seven Spirits_ ketika bertarung melawan Hua Yin. Untung saja waktu itu pedang itu tidak muncul. Seandainya iya, mereka tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Hua Yin.

“Bahkan tidak semua orang dapat membaca tulisan yang muncul di atasnya.”

“Benarkah?” tanya Siwon bingung. Dia teringat kejadian di stadion ketika mereka masih berada di dalam _Corona_. Waktu itu dia sempat melihat tulisan yang tiba-tiba muncul di permukaan pedang itu. Waktu itu dia yakin sekali dia bisa tahu artinya.

“Untuk apa kau membuat pesta ini, _Hyung_?” kata Kyuhyun, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Josh tergelak. “Apa kau ingin tanya kenapa aku menyuruh kalian menarik napas dalam-dalam seperti tadi sambil mendengarkan Gilland menyanyi?”

Dengan melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, mereka semua langsung tahu pertanyaan Josh tepat sasaran.

“Waktu tidak akan berhenti meskipun sesaat dan situasi apapun yang kita hadapi atau akan hadapi mungkin saja tidak akan bersahabat.

“Pernah dalam sebuah pertarungan kami terperosok ke dalam kegelapan di mana sama sekali tidak ada cahaya untuk melihat. Seandainya itu terjadi lagi, aku ingin kalian jangan sampai melupakan semua ini.”

Mereka semua menatapnya, tahu persis ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung.

“ _Hyung_ , tolong jangan bicara begitu lagi.” kata Changmin. “Terakhir kali mengatakan itu kami mengira kau telah meninggal.”

Tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Changmin, Josh melanjutkan. “ _I just want you guys to know_ that _even when the darkness overwhelm us, it won't be able to touch us.”_

Dia membalikkan badannya, menatap mata mereka satu-persatu. _“We all have the light inside of ourselves. Light that guide our path. Light that calls. Don’t ever put it down._

 _“The small glitter of light will call each other and together they will make a bigger and greater light._ _Besides, things like this only happen once in the lifetime, you know? And we are just lucky enough to experience it._ ”

Mereka hanya bisa tertegun mendengar kata-kata yang terdengar sangat filosofis. Tapi Changmin yang sudah mengenal Josh cukup lama berpikiran lain.

Dia memperhatikan kalau setiap kali Josh bicara seperti ini sesuatu akan terjadi. Meski dia tahu bahwa Josh bukanlah seorang peramal tapi dia seakan memiliki kemampuan untuk  merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Hal itu telah terbukti berkali-kali, dan sudah terlalu sering untuk dibilang sebagai sebuah kebetulan.

Dan apa yang terlintas di kepala Changmin langsung dikonfirmasi sendiri oleh Josh.

“Kami, maksudku Penjaga, bisa merasakan masa-masa kegelapan akan segera datang.” kata Josh membuat mereka kuatir. “Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengalaminya.”

Sunyi lama.

“Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.” kata Siwon menanggapi, mencoba tetap berpikiran positif.

“Itulah maksudku. _It always the darkest night before the dawn_.” kata Josh kepada Siwon, mengagetkan mereka karena ekspresinya yang langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. “ _There’s always hope for everything_.

“ _Well_ , kalian tidak perlu kuatir akan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin kalian tetap waspada karena saat-saat seperti ini apa saja bisa terjadi. Tapi fokuskan diri kalian ke konser. _You guys do your job and let us do our job. Okay_?”

“Baik.” jawab Siwon, Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan Kevin bersamaan meski perasaan mereka masih terasa berat setelah pembicaraan barusan.

“ _What is this_?”

Semua berbalik.

Daniel berdiri di dekat meja sambil menatap piring-piring kosong.

“ _You guys were having a party without me_?” serunya kecewa.

“ _Yo, Radcliffe. Where have you been?_ ” sahut Josh dari jauh. “ _You were asking for a minute but_...” Josh melirik arlojinya. “... _you are late for almost two a half hours now_.”

Daniel mendekati Josh, Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Kevin dengan lesu.

“ _Aw, and I'm so hungry_.” katanya. “ _I need some other food other than the ones in cafetaria_.”

Josh menghela napas. “ _He is the first baby and Kyu is the second. Why do I must babysitting two big babies at once_?” gumamnya pelan, namun ternyata suara bisa didengar oleh yang lain.

“ _Mwo_?” kata Kyuhyun protes. Ada ekspresi tidak suka di dalam tatapannya.

“Bukankah sifatmu juga begitu?” kata Siwon sambil terkikik geli.

Kyuhyun meninju bahu Siwon main-main sambil memberi tatapan sangar kepadanya. “ _Yah_ , kau seharusnya membelaku.” katanya pelan.

“Kau membicarakanku?” tanya Daniel sambil menatap Josh dengan tatapan tegas. Dia baru saja sampai ketika Kyuhyun selesai bicara.

“ _Yup_.” tanggap Josh tanpa sadar. Detik berikutnya dia langsung menyesal dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan sambil menatap Daniel dengan ngeri.

“ _About what_?” Daniel menatap Siwon lalu Kevin.

Siwon memalingkan mukanya dengan wajah penuh cengiran sementara Kevin kelihatan bingung karena Josh memberi isyarat baginya untuk tidak bicara apa-apa.

Celakanya, Daniel juga memperhatikan itu.

“Dia bilang kau bayi pertama dan aku bayi kedua.” Kyuhyun yang buka rahasia.

“Yah, Cho Kyuhyun.” sela Josh terperanjat.

“ _He said…WHAT_?” raung Daniel.

Dia melempar pandang ke Josh yang sedang nyengir lebar. Dia memberi tanda “V” dengan tangan kanannya tapi ternyata itu tidak mempan terhadap Daniel.

Siwon sudah tidak tahan lagi dan langsung melepas tawa. “ _I’m sorry_ …” katanya tapi tetap tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, kini sambil memegang perutnya.

Seluruh kejadian itu disaksikan oleh yang lain dari jauh dengan bengong. Bahkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang masih berada di tengah kerumunan melongo dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

“Kau kerjakan pekerjaanmu sendiri. Aku tidak mau membantumu lagi.” kata Daniel lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

“Ya ampun, dia ngambek.” gumam Josh dalam bahasa Indonesia lalu bergegas menyusul Daniel. Dia terlihat geli. “ _Dan, wait_!”

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun dengan sebal terus menatap Siwon yang masih senyam-senyum sendiri.

“Kelihatannya kau senang sekali, ya?” tukasnya.

Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan Siwon dan Kevin sambil menghentakkan kakinya, membuat Siwon semakin geli sementara Kevin mengigit bibirnya dalam usahanya meredam tawanya.

“Oh, benar-benar _baby Kyu_.” Siwon menyusul Kyuhyun untuk membujuknya, meninggalkan Kevin di sana.

Seberapa waktu kemudian Kevin baru tersadar. “Eh? Aku ditinggal sendirian?”

* * *

Josh masih tertawa geli di depan monitornya ketika Gilland datang menghampirinya. Dia tampak tidak fokus sama sekali pada apapun yang sedang dia kerjakan saat itu.

“Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri?” tanyanya heran.

Josh menoleh sejenak lalu kembali menatap monitornya. “Ah, kau rupanya.” kata Josh, masih terkikik. “Aku hanya sedikit heran. Mereka selalu pasang tampang keren di depan fans tapi di belakang sikap mereka lucu sekali.”

“Mereka?” tanya Gilland bingung.

“Maksudnya, Kyuhyun dan Daniel.” Justin datang menghampiri mereka.

Josh hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Tangan kirinya sengaja digunakan untuk menutup mulutnya agar tawanya tidak keluar di ruangan itu.

Justin menghela napas. “Sebaiknya kau segera menanganinya. Daniel kelihatan marah sekali sewaktu aku berpapasan dengannya.” katanya. “Sedangkan Kyuhyun...tampaknya dia bisa membunuh seseorang hanya dengan menatapnya. Menyeramkan sekali, kau tahu.”

Baik Gilland maupun Josh menoleh. Tawanya benar-benar berhenti sekarang.

“Maksudmu?”

“Dia tersenyum pada orang-orang yang dilewatinya tapi matanya berkilat marah. Kalian bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikannya itu, kan?”

“Aku tidak terlalu kuatir soal Kyu karena kurasa Siwon bisa menanganinya.” kata Josh. “Satu-satunya orang yang dijahili Kyuhyun tapi tetap tersenyum.”

"Aish, ini bukan soal Siwon tapi kau!" kata Justin.

Josh tidak mendengarkan. “Ah, sebenarnya ada apa ingin menemuiku?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Kau pergi saja, temui Daniel dan Kyuhyun lalu selesaikan masalah kalian. Biar kami berdua saja dulu.” kata Gilland mengusulkan.

“Tapi aku baru saja menemuinya. Dia bilang kalau dia sudah tidak marah lagi.”

“Jujur saja, apa kau percaya kata-katanya?” tanya Justin.

“Tidak.”

“Bagaimana kau tahu itu?” tanya Gilland.

“Kau lupa kenapa aku bisa tahu?”

Gilland diam sejenak. “Ah, kristal.” gumamnya kemudian.

“Lebih baik kau pergi.” kata Justin lagi. “Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau dia sudah tidak marah jika dia memukul mesin penjual otomatis dengan kasar seperti tadi.”

“ _Mwo_?” Tak sadar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Josh.

Gilland menatap Justin dengan ekspresi kaget karena selama ini Daniel tidak pernah bertindak kasar sebelumnya.

“Cepat pergi sana.” kata Justin lagi.

“Ah, oke. Sampai nanti.” Josh lalu melenggang pergi dari ruang kendali sambil bersiul riang tanpa sebab, membuat Justin dan Gilland semakin bingung.

Keduanya menghela napas bersamaan.

“Aku tidak tahu dia punya sisi jahil juga.” kata Justin.

“Mungkin dia terlalu lama bergaul dengan Kyuhyun hingga sisi kanak-kanaknya ikut keluar.” tambah Gilland.

Keduanya menghela napas lagi.

“Hhhh...diri kita yang satu ini...” gumam keduanya bersamaan.

* * *

Leeteuk menghela napas lega. Usahanya dalam membujuk Kyuhyun sang _magnae_ untuk berbaikan dengan Siwon akhirnya berhasil. Dia melempar pandang ke arah Siwon yang duduk di tepi ranjang, menghadap punggung Kyuhyun.

Di tangan Kyuhyun masih ada PSP kesayangannya yang entah sudah semenjak kapan terbengkalai begitu saja karena kesibukannya.

Siwon mengucapkan " _Gomawo, Hyung_." kepada Leeteuk tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Leeteuk memberi tanda dengan kepalanya kepada Siwon untuk mulai bicara. Siwon tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Kyuhyun-ah," panggilnya pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya menggumamkan "Hmm?" tanpa melepas pandangannya dari layar PSP. Siwon dan Leeteuk bisa langsung tahu kalau suasana hati Kyuhyun sudah lebih baik sekarang.

"Kau tahu diantara semua _member_ kau yang adalah yang paling menjadi favoritku, kan?"

Kata-kata Siwon sukses membuat Leeteuk melongo dengan mulut membentuk huruf "O" sempurna. Begitu hebatnya efek perkataannya hingga Kyuhyun bahkan langsung menghentikan permainannya.

"Uh...um...aku tahu." tanggapnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bagimu aku urutan ke berapa?"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa urutan tiga paling atas." jawabnya kemudian.

Siwon murung. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, kedua tangannya berada di pinggangnya.

"Kenapa aku bukan yang pertama?" tukasnya sesaat kemudian.

Leeteuk menahan geli dalam diam.

"Hentikan itu. Kau seperti sedang berakting dalam drama." kata Kyuhyun sambil nyengir lebar.

Siwon menghela napas, mencibir bibirnya sambil menatap lantai. Baik Leeteuk maupun Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sebentar lagi ada jadwal Sukira." kata Leeteuk. Sebenarnya kata-katanya itu hanyalah alasan belaka, karena siaran Sukira setidaknya masih dua jam lagi. Setelah bersahabat cukup lama, baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun paham betul dengan sifat Leeteuk. Keduanya tahu kalau dia sedang memberi kesempatan mereka berdua untuk bicara empat mata.

" _Yah_ , _Siwon-ssi, hajima_ (Jangan lakukan itu)" kata Kyuhyun setelah Leeteuk menghilang di balik pintu. "Nanti mukamu berkeriput. Apa kata fansmu nanti?"

Siwon tertawa geli. Sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar marah terhadap _dongsaeng_ favoritnya itu.

" _Mwo ya_?" kata Kyuhyun bingung. Sesaat kemudian dia baru sadar. " _Yah_! Kau hanya pura-pura?"

Siwon berlari menuju pintu sambil nyangir lebar. Ketika mencapai pintu, dia berbalik dan memberi tanda "V" dengan tangan kanannya.

Kyuhyun mendengus sambil bercakak pinggang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Guy Penrod - Breathe Deep
> 
> It was telling us about an old couple spend their times together. Yes, they are old enough to experience many things and every moments in their lives are precious, too precious to forget.
> 
> ==================
> 
> Siwon's cheesy confession: "You know I love you the most, right?"  
> Yes, it was taken from Foresight. (Can imagine Anita squeal with joy)


	13. the Love of A Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to update quickly. The third sequel is on its way.

Akhirnya hari pelaksanaan konser pun tiba. Semua orang telah menantikan saat ini, termasuk fans dan Penjaga, meski dengan maksud yang berbeda. Hampir semua personil dari Penjaga dikerahkan untuk mengamankan jalannya konser di seluruh dunia.

Pelaksanaan konser itu sangat spektakuler. Selain disiarkan secara langsung di berbagai stasiun TV di seluruh dunia, dibangun pula panggung-panggung di berbagai negara. Selain di Tokyo Dome, di negara-negara tersebut akan menampilkan hologram tiga dimensi dari setiap boyband maupun girlband yang tampil di atas panggung di Tokyo Dome. Inilah alasan kenapa Jaejung dan Leeteuk begitu sibuk selama berbulan-bulan. Karena selain desain panggungnya berbeda, mereka harus mengatur agar semuanya memiliki ukuran yang sama.

Hal lain yang menggemparkan adalah penggunaan teknologi hologram tiga dimensi. Teknologi ini masih sulit diterapkan sehingga menarik perhatian banyak kalangan. Meski termasuk orang yang memprakarsai penggunaannya, Profesor Ico tentunya tidak sebodoh itu untuk memberikan teknologi ini karena memiliki potensi untuk disalahgunakan, jadi dia diam-diam menginstal peralatan itu pada satelit baru dan hanya akan berfungsi selama beberapa jam. Setelah konser berakhir, dia memastikan bahwa semua peralatan yang berhubungan dengan hologram tiga dimensi yang melekat pada satelit akan hangus terbakar tanpa sisa.

“Dua juta orang…dua juta orang…” gumam Leeteuk, kelihatan gugup. Dia mondar-mandir tidak tenang di ruang ganti. Belum pernah mereka tampil dihadapan dua juta orang sekaligus.

“Tenang, _Hyung_.” kata Heechul. “Ingat untuk menarik napas.”

Leeteuk menarik napasnya dalam-dalam atas saran Heechul. Perlahan, dia menjadi lebih tenang. Namun bukan hanya dia yang kelihatan tegang. Semua anggotanya, bahkan juga boyband dan girlband yang lain tampak tegang.

“Kita cuma tampil di hadapan lima puluh ribu orang, _Hyung_.” kata Kyuhyun santai. “Anggap saja kita sedang konser SMTown.”

Teman-temannya yang lain mendengus geli melihat Kyuhyun karena meski berusaha kelihatan keren, kakinya tetap tak berhenti bergoyang. Jelas-jelas menandakan kalau dia sendiri sedang gugup.

"Aku jadi ingat ketika kita baru pertama kali tampil di panggung." kata Siwon sambil tertawa.

Pintu ruang rias dibuka. “ _Annyeong_.” Mereka berbalik menatap pintu dan mendapati Josh di sana dengan senyum yang merekah. Matanya memindai seluruh bagian ruang rias itu. “ _Nervous enough_?”

“Tidak juga.” kata Sungmin tepat ketika rambutnya agak ditarik ke belakang oleh penata rambut sehingga membuat kepalanya agak mendongak. Dia agak kaget melihat refleksi Josh di cermin besar di hadapannya.

Josh mengenakan pakaian serba putih mirip blazer agak ketat dengan bagian belakang yang agak panjang hingga menutupi pinggul. Ada beberapa corak di bagian bawah baju itu, memberi kesan sedikit _ghotic_ , termasuk sebuah _glyph_ yang berada di punggung baju. Celananya putihnya langsing, tampak begitu pas dengan tungkai kakinya. Sentuhan warna biru air dan warna emas tampak di beberapa tempat pada kostumnya itu. Pakaian itu dilengkapi dengan beberapa aksesoris, sepatu bot putih, dan juga sarung tangan, yang jelas-jelas membuatnya tampak kepanasan. Pakaiannya saat itu lebih cocok dibilang seperti artis yang hendak pentas.

Josh menyadari tatapan Sungmin—dan kini juga yang lain—lalu merengut. “Jangan tanya apapun. Profesor yang menyuruhku mengenakannya karena katanya aku sudah tidak cocok mengenakan seragam.” jelasnya.

“Aku setuju. Apa aksesorisnya juga?” tanya Siwon tampak kagum dengan penampilan Josh.

“Tidak. Yang mengatur aksesorisnya orang lain dan kurasa kalian semua tahu siapa.” jawabnya.

Satu nama langsung muncul di kepala mereka semua. “ _Jaejung hyung_.” gumam mereka serempak.

Josh menghela napas. “Setidaknya ini dibuat dengan bahan yang sama dengan seragam Penjaga dan lebih baik. Seragam itu terlalu ketat untukku.”

Manager mereka masuk ke ruangan dengan selembar kertas di tangannya. “Acara sudah di mulai. Kalian tampil setelah U-Kiss.” katanya.

“Kurasa aku harus pergi.” kata Josh. “Semoga konsernya sukses!”

“Hyung tidak menonton?” tanya Donghae.

“Tidak. Ada yang harus kulakukan. Setidaknya Daniel akan segera kemari.” jawab Josh riang. "Oh, ya. Kalau dia kemari, apapun yang terjadi jangan biarkan dia meninggalkan kalian. Oke?"

Mereka mengangguk.

Dengan langkah ringan, dan kelihatannya agak terburu-buru, Josh meninggalkan ruang rias.

Ruang rias Super Junior mendadak hening.

“Kenapa dia berpakaian seperti itu?” tanya Henry yang sedari tadi cuma diam.

“Dia harus berjaga-jaga untuk kemungkinan terburuk, Henli- _ah_.” kata Ryeowook.

“Entahlah, rasanya ada yang salah.” kata Henry.

“Mungkin saja mereka merencanakan penyerangan sementara kita pentas.” kata Siwon, setengah bercanda.

“Ah, mungkin juga.” tanggap Eunhyuk cerah. “Tapi di saat seperti ini? Apa tidak terlalu beresiko?”

“Wow.”

Semua berbalik ke arah pintu dan mendapati Daniel sekarang berdiri di sana dengan mengenakan jas biasa berwarna biru gelap dengan celana hitam dan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Semua member Super Junior saling bertatap dalam horor, membuat Daniel bingung. Kenapa Daniel yang notabene juga salah satu Penjaga level bawah tampak begitu santai sedangkan Josh selaku Penjaga level tinggi justru kelihatan sangat siap untuk bertempur?

* * *

Sama seperti halnya TVXQ, Super Junior, dan grup band lain yang sedang sibuk, para Penjaga juga tampak sibuk walaupun dengan alasan yang berbeda. Jika di satu sisi semua orang sibuk menyukseskan konser Korean Wave, Penjaga sedang sibuk untuk mengatur penyerangan.

“ _She knows_.” kata profesor Ico, mengamati begitu banyaknya monster yang menyerang di berbagai tempat melalui monitor. “Siapa saja, tolong tangani monster-monster itu. Mereka mengganggu konsentrasiku.”

“Di mana Daniel?” tanya Sarah.

“Aku menugasinya mengawasi konser.” jawab Josh tanpa berpaling dari monitornya.

“Scelestica bisa menyerang ke sana tanpa kita tahu. Katakan padanya, dia harus ekstra hati-hati.” kata Adam.

“Aku sudah katakan itu padanya. Biar bagaimana pun apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini akan lebih berbahaya daripada di sana. Lagipula ada banyak sekali Penjaga yang mengelilingi dome.”

“Siapa pun tidak akan tahu itu.” kata Rebecca, ikut menambahkan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum memberitahunya hal yang sebenarnya?"

"Dia akan meninjuku kalau dia sampai tahu."

"Tapi dia berhak untuk tahu, Josh. Ini menyangkut dirinya."

Josh mematung sesaat. Sinar matanya meredup. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi setiap kali melihatnya, aku tidak sampai hati untuk memberitahunya."

Rebecca menghela napas, menepuk punggung Josh, dan berlalu dari sana. Sebaliknya, Liz justru malah datang mendekat.

"Josh, kalau kau tidak memberitahunya itu justru akan memperburuk situasi." katanya.

“Cukup bincang-bincangnya. Kita ada masalah yang lebih mendesak sekarang.” potong profesor Ico. “Justin, bagaimana dengan Scelestica?”

“Kurasa sebentar lagi kita bisa menemukan lokasinya.” Mereka mendengar suara Justin dari pengeras suara.

“Konsernya baru setengah jam dimulai, tidak mungkin akan secepat itu.” kata Josh.

“ _Chajatta_!” Mereka mendengar suara Justin lagi.

“ _Mwo_?!” Kali ini Josh yang berbicara.

Situasi di ruang kendali mendadak sepi. Semua tampak menunggu pemberitahuan dari Justin.

“Aku mengirimnya ke Sahara. Cepat, sebelum dia lari lagi.”

“Semuanya, bergerak!” Adam memberi komando.

* * *

Tampang Siwon seakan seperti seseorang yang sedang menghadapi masalah yang sangat berat. Dia duduk di ruang

"Wonnie, jangan memasang ekspresi itu di hadapan fans, kau paham?" kata Leeteuk memperingatkan. "Mereka akan lebih kuatir melihat kita muram."

" _Arraso, Hyung_." tanggap Siwon sambil tersenyum. Dia mengeluarkan iPhone-nya lalu mulai mengutak-atiknya.

"Tapi apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

" _Ne_. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi." Dia buru-buru menambahkan. "Kurasa cuma perasaanku saja."

Leeteuk tertegun. Tidak biasanya Siwon yang selalu berpikiran positif bisa berkata seperti itu. Dan teman-nya yang lain juga berpendapat sama dengannya.

Leeteuk baru saja hendak menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun dengan tergesa-gesa masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Sesuatu terjadi di luar." katanya dengan suara pelan, tidak ingin menimbulkan kepanikan mengingat mereka berbagi ruang rias dengan grup lain.

"Apa katamu?" tanya mereka, ikut berbicara dengan suara pelan.

"Daniel sedang memeriksanya sekarang."

"Yah, bukannya Jo- _hyung_ berpesan untuk tidak membiarkannya pergi?" kata Eunhyuk.

"Aku dan Yunho _hyung_ sudah berusaha mencegahnya tapi dia tetap keras kepala." tanggap Kyuhyun. "Kalian tahu sendiri kekuatan kita tidak bisa melawan kekuatan seorang Penjaga."

Siwon yang masih bermain-main dengan iPhone-nya lalu memutuskan untuk memberitahu Josh mengenai hal itu. Meski belum lama dia berteman dengannya, tapi dia bisa menebak kalau pasti ada sesuatu jika Josh mengatakan hal seperti itu.

" _Bro_ , Daniel pergi." katanya Josh mengangkat teleponnya. Terdengar suara besi beradu, dia bisa menebak kalau Josh sedang tidak berada di markas saat itu. "Ada sesuatu terjadi dan dia bersikeras untuk memeriksanya." Matanya beralih menatap Kyuhyun.  "Kyuhyun dan Yunho _hyung_ sudah mencoba mencegahnya tapi dia tidak mendengarkan."

" _WHAT_?!" Mereka mendengar suara Josh menggema di dalam ruangan itu, mengundang perhatian semua orang yang ada di sana. Siwon harus menjauhkan teleponnya sedikit dari telinganya agar gendang telinganya tidak rusak. "Anak itu...Aku ke sana sekarang."

Dengan itu Josh mengakhiri koneksi teleponnya, meninggalkan semua anggota SuJu saling bertukar pandang dalam kebingungan mereka.

"Kenapa dia kelihatan sangat protektif terhadap Daniel?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga.

Yang lain mengangkat bahu, mencoba untuk berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

* * *

Beberapa menit setelah penampilan mereka berikutnya, tiba-tiba saja Josh menyerobot masuk ke ruang rias sambil menggendong Daniel yang pingsan di kedua tangannya. Josh membaringkan Daniel di salah satu sofa yang ada di sana.

Semua orang terkejut melihatnya, termasuk kelima anggota TVXQ dan orang-orang lain yang berada di sana saat itu. Suasana ruang rias jadi ribut, Yunho, Changmin, beserta Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan beberapa orang lain harus membubarkan massa agar ruangan itu tidak terlalu padat dan pengap.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yoochun. Ekspresinya memperlihatkan kekuatiran yang amat sangat hingga nyaris menangis.

Josh tidak menjawab. Dia menghubungi markas lewat komunikatornya.

"Prof, Daniel butuh bantuan segera." katanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang profesor.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menceritakan kejadiannya!" Josh mengatakan itu dengan suara setengah berteriak.

"Seperti apa kondisinya?"

"Seperti tidak ada tenaga." Josh memeriksa nadinya. "Denyut nadinya lemah."

"Coba periksa kristalnya."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Taruh tanganmu di dadanya, di tempat kristal itu berada dan rasakan energinya."

Josh melakukan seperti yang diinstruksikan.

"Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tunggu, suara apa itu?"

Semua mata yang melihat kejadian itu saling bertukar pandang. Mereka tidak mendengar suara apapun terkecuali.

"Suara apa? Josh?" tanya profesor Ico.

"Seperti ada sesuatu yang retak..."

Wajah Josh mendadak menjadi seputih pakaian yang dikenakannya. Dan profesor yang berada di seberang pun tampaknya tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Josh, cepat bawa dia kemari!" perintahnya dengan suara lantang. "Gunakan kekuatanmu untuk membantunya selama perjalanan."

Detik berikutnya Josh menghilang bersama Daniel dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan tatapan bingung dari semua orang.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya sepucat itu sebelumnya." kata Junsu.

"Tadi katanya dia mendengar suara sesuatu yang retak? Tunggu."

Semua mata memandang Yunho.

"Kristal Penjaga tidak bisa retak, Yunnie." sela Jaejung cepat. "Jo- _hyung_ sendiri yang bilang, kau ingat?"

"Tapi dari reaksinya tadi sepertinya tidak begitu, _Hyung_." kata Changmin.

"Mungkin saja ada hal lain yang tidak kalian ketahui." kata Siwon menambahkan.

"Aku sependapat." kata Kyuhyun.

"Serahkan masalah Daniel kepada Penjaga. Masih ada hal yang harus kita kerjakan." lerai Leeteuk.

" _Ne_." jawab mereka serempak.

* * *

Seluruh penduduk dunia tampaknya begitu terhanyut dengan konser Live, nyaris tidak ada yang tahu dengan pertempuran dahsyat yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di Gurun Sahara. Berbagai monster dalam jumlah yang tidak terhitung bertarung melawan hampir semua Penjaga dari berbagai level.

Di latar terdengar nyanyian Sarah yang menggema di seluruh area pertempuran. Nyanyian itu mengaktifkan _Glyph of the Guardian of Voice_ di angkasa. Lagu itu adalah lagu yang sama dengan yang  dinyanyikannya sewaktu dia berada di _Corona_. Sarah sendiri tidak tampak di mana pun di medan pertempuran itu.

Di tengah-tengah pertempuran itu tampak sesosok manusia yang lebih mirip seperti persilangan antara seorang wanita dengan bunga berwarna ungu gelap karena hampir seluruh pakaiannya seakan terbuat dari kelopak bunga yang sangat besar. Penampilannya sangat anggun namun juga menakutkan. Warna pupilnya kuning cerah dan tatapannya terlihat sangat tajam.

Adam dan semua Penjaga level atas beserta Justin dan Gilland bahu-membahu melawan wanita itu, sementara Penjaga dengan level lebih rendah bertarung menangani monster-monster yang sengaja dilepas sebagai pengalih perhatian. Namun dari semua Penjaga yang berhadapan langsung dengan Scelestica, Josh sama sekali tidak tampak.

"Konser sudah mencapai acara penutup. Bagaimana ini, Prof?" tanya salah satu Penjaga di ruang kendali.

"Empat jam ternyata waktu yang singkat. Tetap lanjutkan rencana semula." tanggap Profesor. "Teruskan men-c _harge_ satelit-nya."

"Prof, musuh terlihat mendekati satelit."

"Pasang pelindungnya." kata profesor lagi. "Kita tidak bisa bergantung pada Josh saat ini." Dia mengerigiti kukunya dengan gugup.

" _Sattelite charging complete_." Mereka mendengarkan ICO memberikan pengumuman.

" _Do it_ , ICO!" perintah profesor segera.

" _Initiating transfer_..."

Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau satelit buatan profesor Ico memiliki tujuan lain. Satelit itu bukan hanya berfungsi untuk menampilkan hologram tiga dimensi ke seluruh dunia. Tujuan utama dibangunnya satelit itu adalah untuk mengeluarkan semua penduduk dunia dari dunia aneh itu dan mengembalikan mereka semua ke dunia asal dengan membuat gelombang kejut dengan frekuensi terbalik jika dibandingkan dengan frekuensi gelombang kejut yang melontarkan semua orang ke dimensi buatan itu untuk menetralisir gelombang.

Gelombang kejut dari satelit menciptakan guncangan gempa dengan skala kecil di seluruh dunia. Efeknya, pandangan semua orang menjadi gelap meski hanya berlangsung hanya sekitar satu menit.

Di menit berikutnya semua seakan telah kembali seperti semula. Meski sempat menimbulkan kebingungan massal, tapi itu pun tidak berlangsung lama. Dan itu terjadi tepat ketika konser itu berakhir.

Gelombang kejut itu bahkan sempat membuat pertempuran di gurun Sahara berhenti sejenak. Scelestica sendiri tampak terkejut.

“Apa kita berhasil?” tanya profesor kepada salah satu operator.

“Hasil pengecekan dari seluruh bagian di dunia menunjukkan pemindahan berjalan dengan sukses. Kita berhasil, Profesor.” jawab salah satu petugas.

Terdengar pekik gembira di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

“Satelitnya?”

“Koneksi dengan satelit terputus. Kerusakan total terdeteksi sesaat sebelum koneksi terputus.” kata petugas yang lain.

“ICO, bawa ke lima puluh orang itu kemari sekarang.” kata sang profesor sembari memasukkan tangannya di sakunya. Dia melempar pandang ke arah salah satu monitor yang memperlihatkan pertempuran intens di gurun Sahara.

* * *

Kelima puluh orang yang dikatakan oleh profesor berlarian masuk ke ruang kendali. Ruangan besar itu langsung penuh dengan orang.

“Aku tahu apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan.” sela profesor sebelum ada yang bertanya. “Aku hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan mengatakan kalau kita sudah keluar dari dunia asing itu.”

“ _Mwo_? Bagaimana bisa?”

Profesor Ico menunjuk ke atas. “Satelit itu dibuat sebenarnya bukan untuk acara TV.”

“Ah, sekarang aku paham kenapa untuk membuat satelit harus bekerja sama dengan PBB terlebih dahulu bukannya berurusan langsung dengan NASA.” kata Eunhyuk.

Profesor Ico mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap monitor lain. “Ya, tapi semuanya masih belum benar-benar berakhir.”

Semua mata ikut memandang monitor itu dan melihat pertarungan yang masih terjadi di gurun Sahara.

Di tengah-tengah pertempuran yang begitu intens ada seseorang yang melangkah cepat-cepat melewati medan sambil menebas monster apa pun yang menghalangi jalannya. Meski dari jauh, Super Junior maupun TVXQ hafal betul caranya berjalan.

“Jo- _hyung_.” kata Leeteuk, mengagetkan Kevin yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

“Mwo? Itu Josh?” katanya kaget. Dia tertegun. “Tapi ekspresinya itu sepertinya…”

“…Dia sedang marah besar.” lanjut profesor Ico. “Setelah apa yang terjadi barusan pada Daniel, aku yakin kesabarannya sudah habis.”

Siwon tidak mendengarkan. Dia sibuk melihat ke arah pedang yang ada di tangan Josh. Itu pedang yang pernah dilihatnya dulu, pedang yang dikenalnya dengan nama _Seven Spirits_. Tapi kalau seandainya berbagai penjelasan mengenai _Seven Spirits_ yang dia dapatkan dari _database_ Penjaga benar, kenapa Josh masih bisa memegangnya meski pun dia sedang marah?

Dia masih bertanya-tanya mengenai itu ketika tiba-tiba saja Josh mengayunkan pedangnya hingga membuat bekas seberkas cahaya ke arah puluhan monster yang menghadangnya. Semua monster yang terkena berkas cahaya itu langsung hancur menjadi abu.

Semua Penjaga yang saat itu berhadapan dengan Scelestica lalu bergabung dengan Josh.

Josh menunjuk ujung pedang itu ke Scelestica. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang kami lakukan padamu sehingga kau mencelakai kami sampai seperti ini.” katanya. “Tapi kalau kau mau membuat perhitungan denganku, hari ini juga kita hitung semua sampai tuntas.”

Josh lalu mulai menerjang tanpa dibantu teman-temannya. Mereka semua hanya saling berpandangan dengan bingung sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mundur lebih jauh ke belakang.

Segala serangan yang dilancarkan Scelestica tidak berguna di hadapan Seven Spirits. Yang dapat dilakukan oleh wanita itu hanya melancarkan serangan-serangan yang hanya sekedar untuk menjauhkan Josh darinya.

Pertarungan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena satu serangan telak dari Josh berhasil melukai Scelestica dan melemparkannya jauh-jauh dari sana meski serangan itu dilontarkannya dari jauh. Scelestica ambruk ke tanah sambil menahan sakit

Dengan kemarahan yang masih belum surut, Josh mencoba mendekati Scelestica. Semua orang yang melihat itu menahan napas dalam kengerian. Mereka bisa membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

Namun tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti, seakan ada yang menahan langkahnya. Dia melempar pandangan bingung ke arah _Seven Spirits_ dan kemarahannya sekonyong-konyong menguap begitu saja.

Scelestica lalu memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri. Semua makhluk yang menyertainya pun ikut menghilang tanpa bekas.

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, Josh teleport keluar dari area itu diikuti Penjaga-penjaga yang lain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter:
> 
> KOKIA - EXEC_COSMOFLIPS


	14. Truth AND Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Semua ini adalah member Super Junior dan TVXQ dari dunia tempat kita berada sekarang.”  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> "Aku harus menyegel ingatannya LAGI untuk menyelamatkannya."   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> “Hyung, ini yang kau perlihatkan pada Changmin?”   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> “Kita kehilangan dia.” kata ICO memberi tahu.  
> “ANDWAE!!”  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> “Bagaimana benda itu bisa masuk ke tubuhnya?” tanya Siwon.

Profesor Ico mengumpulkan keenam belas Penjaga level bersama semua anggota Super Junior, TVXQ dan Kevin.

“Ada apa ini?” tanya Yuchun. “Kita bahkan tidak diijinkan untuk menghubungi keluarga kita.”

“ _Hyung, gwaenchanha_?” tanya Siwon agak kuatir, melihat Josh yang agak pucat.

Josh tampak agak kuatir walaupun dia hanya menggeleng pelan. Dan itu membuat semua anggota TVXQ yang sudah mengenalnya lebih lama semakin kuatir.

“Kita harus bergegas. Sudah tidak banyak waktu lagi.” Hanya itu kata-katanya, lalu melangkah cepat-cepat mendahului mereka.

Bukan hanya Josh, tapi semua Penjaga tampak tutup mulut dengan komentarnya itu. Semuanya bergerak menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak paling bawah markas.

Kyuhyun langsung tersentak ketika sadar ruangan apa yang mereka datangi. Itu adalah ruangan yang dia lihat dulu secara tidak sengaja. Ruangan yang ditanyakannya langsung kepada Josh, tapi Josh sendiri tidak dapat menjawabnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika dia tahu bahwa sesaat lagi rahasia itu akan terungkap.

* * *

Suhu ruangan itu begitu dingin dan penuh dengan tube-tube berukuran besar di mana-mana. Semua member TVXQ maupun Super Junior kelihatan sangat shok ketika melihat isi tabung-tabung itu. Yang berada di dalamnya adalah mereka! Beberapa dari antara mereka bahkan sampai lemas karena shok.

“Jangan-jangan ini?” kata Josh yang juga kelihatan bingung.

Profesor menghela napas. “Semua ini adalah member Super Junior dan TVXQ dari dunia tempat kita berada sekarang.”

“ _Mwo_?” Suara semua orang menggema di ruangan itu.

Profesor melanjutkan, “Baik kalian maupun kami bukan berasal dari sini. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya Penjaga. Kami tidak pernah eksis.”

Dia melangkah ke salah satu tube lalu mengelap kacanya yang berembun, memperlihatkan penghuninya. Mereka semua tampak kaget, terkecuali Josh yang tampaknya sudah cukup berpengalaman mengenai kejadian semacam ini.

“Ini Rachel yang berasal dari dunia ini.” kata profesor Ico. Dia menunjuk ke sisi sebelah dalam ruangan. “Di sana masih ada yang lain. Semuanya penduduk asli di sini.”

“Karena eksistensi kita sama, meski berbeda ruang dan waktu, ada baiknya mereka dan kita tidak boleh bertemu apalagi bersentuhan.” jelas Josh.

“Bagaimana dengan Justin _hyung_ dan Gilland _hyung_?” kata Yesung dengan suara tercekat.

“Mungkin kalian tidak tahu, tapi mereka berdua punya kemampuan khusus.” Josh lalu segera menambahkan. “Kalian bisa lenyap dari muka bumi kalau melanggar aturan ini.”

“Penjaga juga?” tanya Kevin. “Lalu kenapa hanya dari U-Kiss hanya aku yang diundang?”

“Penjaga juga sama-sama manusia, Kevin.” kata Josh, akhirnya paham. “Dan, di antara U-Kiss cuma kau yang berasal dari dunia kami. Mereka semua berasal dari dunia ini. Tentunya kau tidak mau mereka shok karena ini, kan?”

Kevin hanya menundukkan wajahnya dalam kemurungan. Dia merasa sedih sekali.

Profesor melangkah ke tube yang lain lalu mengelap kacanya. Semua kembali menahan napas. Itu Daniel.

"Oh, ya. Mana Daniel? Maksudku yang berasal dari dunia kita." kata Adam. "Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi."

"Kristalnya retak." jawab Josh cepat. Ada ekspresi jengkel dalam nada bicaranya.

"Itu mustahil. Kristal tidak mungkin retak." kata Rachel.

"Memang tidak. Kecuali jika kristalnya lahir bukan dari dirinya sendiri." Adam menambahkan.

Oke, tanggapannya berhasil menarik perhatian mereka sekarang. _Well_ , setidaknya sebagian besar dari mereka.

"A-apa maksudnya?" tanya Yunho.

"Daniel menjadi Penjaga karena kasus khusus. Kristalnya lahir karena Cahaya yang berasal dari kristal Josh. Dengan kata lain, kristalnya adalah hasil replikasi dari kristal Josh. Bukan dari dirinya sendiri." kata Liz ikut menambahkan. "Kristal semacam itu tidak bisa bertahan dalam pertempuran yang sesungguhnya."

Mereka akhirnya bisa menangkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Yuchun.

"Aku harus menyegel ingatannya LAGI untuk menyelamatkannya." kata Josh. "Prof,"

Sang profesor yang sibuk memeriksa tube-tube itu berbalik.

"Prof, mulai sekarang kalau terjadi sesuatu tolong jangan buka lagi ingatannya. Tolong." Rasanya baru kali itu mereka mendengar Josh memohon seperti itu. "Kau tahu betapa sulitnya menyegel ingatan? Aku harus menyusuri setiap bagian memorinya dan menyegelnya satu per satu."

Yang lain terbelalak kaget termasuk teman-temannya.

"Semuanya? Sepanjang beberapa tahun ini?" tanya Adam.

"Ya." jawabnya tegas. "Dan karena kali ini karena masalah ini aku harus menggunakan tiga lapis segel sekaligus. Kalian tidak tahu betapa melelahkannya itu."

"Jadi tidak mungkin dia akan ingat apa pun." kata Sarah paham. "Bahkan kalau dia menemukan kristalnya sendiri."

"Sebenarnya, kalau dia menemukan cahaya-nya sendiri, dia akan ingat." Lagi-lagi kata-katanya membuat mereka kaget. "Tapi kalau dipaksa..."

"...apa yang akan terjadi kalau dibuka paksa?" tanya Marcel penasaran.

"Dia akan mati. Semua memori yang telah aku segel akan muncul seperti bendungan yang jebol. Dia akan menderita sakit kepala yang teramat sangat…dan akhirnya mati karena pendarahan otak.”

Sesaat mereka semua mengira Josh sedang bercanda, tapi ekspresinya saat itu benar-benar serius. Terkecuali Josh adalah aktor yang sangat baik, apa yang dikatakannya saat itu sangat serius.

Josh berinisiatif untuk menggiring Kevin yang masih terlihat sedih keluar dari ruangan. Namun sebelum dia mencapai pintu keluar, dia merasakan sesuatu pada tubuhnya dan dia serasa seakan kehilangan kesadarannya. Pertarungan antara Light dan Dark di dalam tubuhnya telah selesai semenjak lama. Itu artinya dia sudah tidak bisa menunda lagi.

“Tunggu sebentar.” katanya kepada Kevin. Dia menengok ke dalam lalu menyahut. “Siwon, Kyu, bisa kalian berdua ikut denganku? Kalian bisa kembali kemari nanti. Ini penting.”

Berempat, mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

“Sedang apa kami di kamarmu?” tanya Kyuhyun. Meski mulutnya tajam tapi matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Josh yang kelihatan semakin pucat sekarang.

Josh melempar pandangannya ke arah Kevin yang masih menunduk dalam kesedihannya. Dia mendekati anak itu, mengeluarkan kristalnya lalu meletakkannya di tangan Kevin, seakan-akan sedang berusaha menghibur seorang anak kecil. Kristal itu berpendar lembut di tangannya.

"Ini kristal yang asli." katanya, bermaksud mengibur Kevin.

Ekspresi Kevin pun berubah cerah. Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan kejadian itu pun menghampiri keduanya.

“Boleh kulihat?” kata Siwon.

Josh lalu memindahkan kristal itu ke tangan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum lebar ketika benda itu bercahaya terang di tangannya.

“Aku rasa benda ini menyukaiku.” katanya asal.

“ _Hyung_ , ini yang kau perlihatkan pada Changmin?” kata Kyuhyun sambil mengambilnya dari tangan Siwon.

“Apa yang kalian rasakan?” tanya Josh.

“Aku merasa ceria lagi.” jawab Kevin cerah.

“Aku merasa bahagia.” Giliran Siwon yang menjawab. Ekspresinya saat itu berubah lucu, bagaikan ekspresi anak kucing yang sedang asyik bermanja-manja.

Kyuhyun memandangi benda itu dari berbagai sisi lalu menatap Josh. “Aku merasa…puas? Aku tidak tahu cara mengatakannya.”

“Boleh kulihat lagi, _Sunbae_ (senior)?” pinta Kevin.

Kyuhyun berniat menyerahkannya kepada Kevin ketika Josh menahan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam kristal itu dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

“Setelah ini aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian.” katanya serius. “Dan aku kuatir mengenai Scelestica yang berhasil kabur karena kesalahanku.”

“Aku tidak mengerti. Kesalahan apa yang kau buat?” tanya Siwon.

“Bertarung dalam kemarahan. Kemarahan yang salah.” jawab Josh cepat. Siwon menatap lantai. Dia paham betul apa maksudnya walaupun Josh tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebelumnya.

“Aku kuatir kalau sewaktu-waktu dia mengincar kalian lagi.” Matanya kembali menatap mata Kyuhyun. “Dan kau dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melarikan diri. Kecelakaan yang menimpamu, Kyu…”

Kyuhyun menunduk, menghindari tatapan Josh seakan-akan dia berbuat sebuah kesalahan fatal. “Sudah sembuh, _Hyung_.” katanya pelan.

Dia berusaha menarik tangannya tapi Josh masih terlalu kuat baginya.

“Tapi kondisimu tidak kembali seperti semula. Kau masih menderita pneumothorax karena kecelakaan itu.” Josh mengeratkan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. "Kemampuanku hanya bisa untuk menyembuhkan luka."

Baik, Kyuhyun, Siwon, maupun Kevin tampak berupaya mencerna kata-kata Josh beberapa saat sebelum ketiganya tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Josh membuat sebuah gerakan dan memukulkannya ke tangannya yang masih menggenggam. Sesuatu yang keperakan keluar dari kristal dan masuk ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Intensitasnya begitu luar biasa, membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan. Dia berusaha menarik tangannya tapi Josh mencegahnya. Siwon bermaksud melepaskan genggaman tangan itu namun dia takut akan terjadi sesuatu kepada keduanya.

“Tahan, Cho Kyuhyun.” sergah Josh cepat. “Hanya ini cara untuk mengembalikan kondisimu seperti semula.”

Menyadari maksud Josh, Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun lalu menahan kedua bahunya yang bergetar hebat dengan tangannya.

Kyuhyun mendadak merasakan sesuatu bergerak di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia merasa bisa mendengar bunyinya, bunyi seperti sesuatu terpasang. Dia tahu, tulang panggulnya yang sempat retak, kini seakan tidak pernah mengalami kerusakan. Berikutnya, dia merasakan hal yang sama pada tulang rusuknya.

Namun ternyata bukan hanya dia yang merasakannya. Siwon, Kevin, dan juga Josh dapat mendengarnya. Sesuatu yang hangat lalu mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa nyaman. Getaran pada tubuhnya berhenti dan dia nyaris tertidur seandainya saja dia tidak merasakan bahwa tenaga yang mengalir dari kristal perlahan-lahan mulai berkurang hingga pada akhirnya berhenti. Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa begitu segar seperti baru saja bangun dari tidur panjang. Dia menggeliat sedikit.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Josh pelan. Kecuali mereka salah, dia kelihatan begitu lemas.

" _Great_!" tanggap Kyuhyun riang. " _Gomawo, hyung_."

Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan memeluk Josh sambil tertawa, termasuk Siwon, yang menurut Josh adalah satu-satunya orang dapat mengendalikan keusilan Kyuhyun jika sedang kumat.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke profesor. Pasti mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk mengirimkan kalian untuk kembali ke dunia kita." kata Josh. Kyuhyun berniat mengembalikan kristal yang masih bersinar lembut di tangannya kepada Josh tapi sang pemilik sendiri menolaknya. "Aku titip kristal itu pada kalian. Jaga baik-baik karena aku pasti memintanya kembali."

Ketiganya saling bertukar pandang dalam bingung.

“Kau tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_?” tanya Siwon, mulai merasa curiga.

Josh mengangguk lemah. “Hanya sedikit capek. Kalian pergilah. Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantar kalian pulang.”

Dengan berat hati, Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan juga Kevin meninggalkannya.

Ketiganya berjalan diam. Pikiran Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang berkecamuk sementara Kevin hanya bingung memandangi keduanya, tidak berani bertanya apapun.

Dalam keheningan itu Kevin melihat profesor dan yang lain melangkah mendekat dengan terburu-buru.

“ _Jamkkanman_...(Tunggu).” kata Siwon, berhenti tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun dan Kevin ikut berhenti.

“Ada sesuatu yang aneh.” Kyuhyun sambil memainkan kristal yang masih ada digenggamannya. Tampaknya apa yang muncul di dalam pikiran mereka berdua sama.

Mereka saling bertukar pandang dengan mata membulat lalu segera berbalik, berlari sekencang mungkin menuju kamar Josh. Masih dalam keadaan bingung, Kevin mengikuti keduanya. Profesor dan yang lain juga menambah laju langkah mereka.

" _Hyung, bballi_! (cepat!)" pekik Kyuhyun. Siwon langsung mempercepat larinya mendahului yang mereka.

* * *

Siwon mendapati Josh terduduk lemas di lantai bersandarkan kaki meja. Posisi badannya miring ke samping.

Siwon langsung menghampirinya. Dia menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya berusaha menyadarkannya. “ _Hyung, gwaenchanha_?”

Josh membuka matanya sedikit. “Ah, Siwonnie.”

Suara Josh yang biasanya ber-volume besar, saat itu terdengar begitu pelan dan nyaris tidak dapat mereka dengar. Siwon sangat shok melihat perubahan drastis ini dalam waktu singkat.

“ _Hyung_ , apa yang terjadi?” katanya. Dia berhasil menangkap kepala Josh sebelum terbentur ke lantai.

“Hukuman.”

“Hukuman? Apa hanya karena kau marah ketika menggunakan pedang itu?”

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon merasakan ada sesuatu di atas kepala mereka. Siwon mendongak dan matanya terbelalak. _Seven Spirits_ melayang di sana dengan ujung pedang menghadap ke bawah. Pedang itu kemudian melayang perlahan dan menempel di dinding tepat di atas kasur—seakan berubah menjadi hiasan dinding.

Kyuhyun dan Kevin tiba. Keduanya langsung terperangah dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Panik, mereka bergegas menghampiri Josh dan Siwon.

“ _Hyung, andwae_.” kata Kyuhyun parau. Tanpa alasan matanya memerah.

Josh hanya tersenyum. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun namun matanya tetap memandang Siwon. Kyuhyun balik menggenggam tangannya.

“Jangan kecewa. Jangan menyesal…dengan semua…yang kau lakukan. Aku salah jadi harus tetap menerima hukuman…” Suaranya semakin mengecil. “ _Tell…them…to_ …”

Suara itu begitu kecil sampai-sampai tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Siwon mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Josh. “ _Hyung_ , aku tidak mendengarmu.” katanya.

Josh mengumpulkan tenaganya. “… _find…me_.”

Kepalanya jatuh terkulai, genggaman tangannya mengendur. Baik Siwon, Kyuhyun, maupun Kevin seakan mati rasa. Ketiganya merasa seperti bermimpi buruk.

“Kita kehilangan dia.” kata ICO memberi tahu.

“ _ANDWAE_!!”

Rombongan yang lain datang terlambat. Melihat situasi itu, mereka bergegas menghampiri Josh termasuk profesor. Dia sudah tahu begitu keadaan anak asuhnya itu ketika melihatnya dari kejauhan.

“Siwon, letakkan dia di tempat tidur. Cepat! Dia masih bisa diselamatkan. Matt, berikan _snow pill_ padanya!” katanya.

Siwon segera mengangkat Josh dan membaringkannya di atas kasur. Seorang Penjaga dengan pakaian bercorak putih dan oranye menghampirinya dan memasukkan sesuatu yang putih bundar dan berukuran kecil seperti gumpalan salju ke dalam mulut Josh. Semua mata memandang dengan penuh kekuatiran.

“Dave, Mary, Liz.”

Ketiga orang yang dimaksud bergegas maju. Ketiganya meletakkan tangan mereka di atas dada Josh, saling menumpuk satu sama lain. Ketiganya tampak agak shok.

Penjaga dengan pakaian bercorak warna merah mendongak. “Prof, kristalnya tidak ada.” katanya kemudian.

“Apa? Kemana kristalnya?” tanya profesor panik. Reaksi yang sama juga ditunjukkan oleh teman-teman Josh yang lain. “Tanpa benda itu kita tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.”

“Kristalnya ada padaku.” kata Kyuhyun, sudah menemukan suaranya kembali. Dia merasa masih menggenggamnya tapi menjadi sangat terkejut setelah tahu bahwa benda itu sudah tidak ada lagi di tangannya.

Dia mencari si sekitar tempat dia berdiri bahkan hingga memasukkan kepalanya ke bawah kolong meja tapi dia tetap tidak bisa menemukannya.

“Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Di mana kristalnya?” kata Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun memandangi mereka sambil gemetar ketakutan. Dia sadar betul kalau dirinya akan disalahkan apabila Josh tidak bisa diselamatkan. Wajahnya yang putih tampak semakin pucat sekarang tapi dia tetap harus mengatakannya.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dengan bibir bergetar seakan terkena hawa yang sangat dingin dia membuka mulutnya. “Kristalnya hilang.” katanya dengan suara tercekat.

“ _MWO_?” Mereka semua melonjak kaget.

“ _Yah_ , Kyuhyun-ah jangan main-main.” kata Junsu.

“ _Jinjja yo._ ” tukas Kyuhyun panik. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur di wajahnya. “ _Eotteohke_?”

“Apa jatuh di luar?” kata Leeteuk, menyadari keseriusan dan kepanikan dalam nada bicara Kyuhyun. Yang lain segera membantunya mencari di seluruh penjuru kamar.

“Tidak, _Hyung_. Tadi aku membawanya masuk dan aku masih menggenggamnya ketika duduk di sini.” kata Kyuhyun.

“Cho Kyuhyun.” panggil Adam ditengah-tengah kepanikan yang terjadi dengan suara tegas. Suasana langsung berubah hening. Semua orang pun langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap ke arah Adam.

Adam bergegas mendekati Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius sehingga membuatnya takut. Menghilangkan benda yang begitu penting tentu saja akan membuat siapa pun akan marah. Dia pasrah jika harus menerima bogem mentah dari Adam. Kyuhyun menutup matanya, menanti yang terburuk terjadi.

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika Adam justru meletakkan telapak tangannya di dadanya tanpa permisi. Dia berusaha menghindar tapi Adam melingkarkan tangannya yang satunya ke bahunya, menahannya supaya tidak bergerak. Sesaat kemudian mereka mendengar Adam menghela napas.

“Benda itu ada di dalam tubuhnya.” katanya.

“ _MWO—?“_ Semua, tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun, kaget bercampur bingung.

“Bagaimana benda itu bisa masuk ke tubuhnya?” tanya Siwon.

“Josh tidak memasukkannya?” tanya Dave bingung.

Baik Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan juga Kevin yang tahu runtutan kejadiannya menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"To-tolong a-ambil kristal itu dari tubuhku." kata Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

Semua Penjaga yang hadir menghela napas.

"Tidak ada yang bisa." kata Adam, mewakili yang lain.

"Apa?"

"Selain karena keinginan pemiliknya benda itu tidak dapat masuk-keluar dengan mudah. Apa yang terjadi barusan adalah contoh yang sangat nyata."

Semua orang terperanjat ketika aura berwarna emas tiba-tiba keluar dari Seven Spirits dan masuk ke tubuh Josh. Selain Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Kevin yang tahu karena telah berada di tempat itu sejak awal, tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan pedang itu di sana.

“Profesor, aku mendeteksi tanda-tanda kehidupan darinya.” kata ICO.

Semua mata beralih memandang pedang itu—yang kini memiliki garis berwarna emas di dalamnya—dengan takjub dan menghela napas lega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, the Epilog.


	15. Epilog - Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dia tidak punya banyak teman. Profesinya yang unik itu membuatnya begitu.”  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> “Aku ingin mencari cara untuk membantu Josh.” kata Siwon setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. “Tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.”  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> "Aku harus mengembalikan kristal ini pada Jo-hyung."  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> “Kau benar. Dia pasti kembali.” kata Justin. “Meski sepertinya dia butuh bantuan untuk itu.”  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> The short epilog is here. The story will be continued in the last episode of the Trilogy which will be dedicated to all Wonkyu shippers. (Especially for you, Anita!) *dance Bonamana*

Sore itu juga profesor Ico mengadakan pertemuan.

“Sebenarnya akulah yang bersalah.” kata profesor. “Aku membuka segel ingatan Daniel sehingga semua ini terjadi. Seandainya aku tidak melakukannya, mungkin dia tidak pernah akan mengalami hal seperti ini.”

“Profesor cuma ingin menyelamatkan Jo- _hyung_. Aku rasa siapa pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.” kata Jaejung tenang. “Meskipun Joshmarah karena profesor membuka segel ingatan Daniel tapi aku rasa dalam hatinya dia berterima kasih.”

Profesor tertawa kecil. “Aku sependapat. Dia memang tidak pernah mengatakannya tapi aku tahu.” katanya. “Kau benar-benar paham sifatnya.”

“Kami sudah berteman dengannya selama enam tahun, tentu saja kami tahu.” tanggap Changmin.

“Dia tipe yang menghargai sekecil apapun hal yang dia miliki.” tambah Yunho.

“Dia bisa seharian mengomel mengenai betapa tidak patuhnya kami.” kata Yuchun tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

“Aku belum pernah melihatnya ngomel.” kata Kyuhyun menyeringai, yang adalah ciri khas-nya.

“Kyuhyun-ah, jangan membangunkan naga tidur.” kata Siwon menasehati. Dia tahu sekali apa yang ada di dalam kepala Kyuhyun.

Bahkan Kevin yang bukan anggota Super Junior pun tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjahili Josh jika dia kembali lagi.

Profesor tertawa lepas. “Dia tidak punya banyak teman. Profesinya yang unik itu membuatnya begitu.” katanya. “Jadi jika kalau kalian dekat dengannya secara tidak sadar dia akan bersifat sangat protektif.”

 “Untuk sementara ini kurasa kita bisa tenang.” kata profesor lagi, mengganti topik pembicaraan. “Scelestica akan sembunyi untuk beberapa waktu sebelum menyerang kembali.

“Dan karena kami telah kehilangan ‘perisai’, kurasa kami pasti akan menjadi incaran berikutnya. Aku akan memulangkan kalian dengan segera untuk menghindari terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak kita inginkan.”

Suasana hening. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun menangkap ekspresi Siwon yang meskipun tampak biasa saja dari luar tapi dia tahu kalau Siwon sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Pandangannya beralih ke seisi ruangan. Mereka semua adalah idola yang selalu dituntut untuk tetap tersenyum meski persoalan berat sedang menghadang. Mereka sudah ahli dalam menyembunyikan perasaan walaupun pikiran mereka sedang berkecamuk.

Tidak perlu orang cerdas untuk menebak apa yang sangat mungkin terjadi. Kejadian yang sudah terjadi berkali-kali sebelumnya kini terjadi lagi dan Josh yang selalu menjadi sasarannya. Rencana musuh untuk menyingkirkan _Guardian of Protection_ ternyata begitu sempurna dan berjalan dengan mulus, mengingat bahwa setiap kali rencana itu dijalankan pasti berhasil walaupun pada akhirnya Josh selalu bisa kembali. Parahnya, kali ini sekali tepuk dapat dua lalat. Selain berhasil menyingkirkan Josh, mereka juga berhasil menyingkirkan Penjga yang memiliki potensi besar untuk menjai penggantinya, Daniel.

Dengan kondisi Josh saat ini yang berada di ambang kematian, tidak ada lagi yang dapat menghalangi Scelestica untuk menghancurkan Penjaga.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dan terlebih lagi dia ketika dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setidaknya Penjaga kalah dalam pertarungan berikutnya. Bisa-bisa dunia mereka yang menjadi sasaran berikutnya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada orang tuanya? Pada saudara-saudaranya? Dan juga pada semua orang? Kyuhyun bergidik di tempat dia duduk.

"Ini saat-saat kritis untuk kita semua." kata Adam, memecah kesunyian yang melanda. "Tapi setidaknya dunia ini akan aman kalau kita meninggalkannya sekarang apa adanya."

"Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kami selesaikan di sini sebelum kita kembali." kata profesor.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" sela Henry tiba-tiba. Dia melanjutkan setelah profesor Ico mempersilahkannya. "Kalau kita bukan dari dimensi ini, kenapa kita tidak kembali saja melewati Pintu Gerbang Waktu dan Dimensi dan langsung ke dunia kita?"

"Itu mustahil." Jawaban sang profesor mengundang tanda tanya dari banyak orang. "Kalian harus tahu, kalau kita berada di _'mirror server'_ yang terbatas. Dunia itu seperti ekstensi dari _Corona_ sebelumnya, hanya saja kali ini lebih besar dan mencakup beberapa dunia tertentu."

"Jadi sewaktu Jo- _hyung_ mengajak kami ke dunia Gilland juga..." Siwon tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ya." Gilland yang menjawab. "Itu masih termasuk dalam _'mirror server'_."

"Tapi petunjuk yang kami dapatkan mengenai Hua Yin itu..." kata Zhoumi.

"Itu petunjuk asli, tentu saja."

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau itu petunjuk asli?” tanya Henry.

"Karena ' _mirror server_ ' merupakan jiplakan yang sama persis seperti dunia aslinya." Kali ini Kyuhyun yang berbicara, mengagetkan yang lain. Semua mata beralih memandangnya, membuatnya melempar pandangan bingung. " _Waeyo_?"

"Biasanya kau cuma main game tanpa peduli apa-apa, Kyu. Sejak kapan kau tahu hal-hal seperti itu?" goda Sungmin.

" _Yah hyung_ , bukannya aku disuruh membantu di ruang kendali? Setidaknya aku jadi tahu."

Siwon berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan rasa gelinya ketika mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Dia tahu betul itu adalah data yang dia peroleh dan ditunjukkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi Siwon dan tahu apa yang dipikirkannya langsung merengut kesal. Yah, setidaknya dia bisa membantu mencairkan suasana, batinnya.

* * *

Kyuhyun duduk di kamarnya yang dia tempati selama beberapa bulan ini dan memandang setiap benda-benda yang bertebaran di sana. Entah kenapa dia merasa agak berat meninggalkan tempat itu sekarang.

Semenjak Scelestica melarikan diri, mereka semua harus segera kembali ke dunia mereka dan kembali ke aktivitas mereka yang semula, meninggalkan semua yang telah mereka dapatkan di sana. Semuanya kelihatan akan baik-baik saja namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya, yakni Josh.

Josh telah mengembalikan segala yang paling dia harapkan di dalam hidupnya yakni kesehatannya dan sekarang lelaki itu terbaring tidak berdaya di kamarnya, kembali berada antara hidup dan mati.

Hal lain yang mengganggunya sekaligus yang menjadi pertanyaan terbesarnya adalah kenapa Josh menitipkan kristalnya kepada dia, Siwon, dan Kevin? Padahal menurut informasi yang dia peroleh, kristal itu adalah nyawanya sendiri dan tanpa itu dia tidak dapat hidup. Mungkin itu sebabnya saat itu dia terbaring tidak berdaya di ranjangnya dengan hanya ditemani Seven Spirits yang terus-menerus memberinya kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dengan berat sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Dia mulai membereskan beberapa barang yang menurutnya penting untuk dibawa dan memasukkan semuanya ke kopernya yang besar ketika Siwon tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar itu.

“Ada apa, _Hyung_?” tanya Kyuhyun lesu, sambil melempar salah satu pakaiannya ke dalam kopernya. Dia melihat ke arah Siwon sejenak dan mendapati orang yang lebih tua darinya itu kini duduk di kursi sambil menatap lantai.

“Aku ingin mencari cara untuk membantu Josh.” kata Siwon setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. “Tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.”

“ _Hyung_ , kita tidak bisa apa-apa soal itu. Unuk saat ini biarkan Penjaga yang melakukannya.” kata Kyuhyun mencoba menghibur Siwon walaupun dia sendiri merasakan hal yang sama. Dia merasa lebih terbebani karena sadar bahwa bukan hanya itu yang tidak bisa dia lakukan melainkan juga karena kristal Josh saat itu masih berada di dalam dadanya.

Siwon yang diam adalah suatu pemandangan yang tidak biasa bagi Kyuhyun.

“ _Hyung_ ,” panggilnya pelan. “kalau ada orang yang merasa paling berhutang budi padanya itu adalah aku. Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa soal itu.

“Jo- _hyung_ sudah mengembalikan kondisi tubuhku seperti semula dan dia juga menitipkan kristal-nya padaku. Aku merasa tidak berdaya.”

“Kyuhyun- _ah_ , kau mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu betapa besarnya yang sudah dia lakukan untukku.” kata Siwon. “Aku sudah belajar banyak darinya.”

Kyuhyun tertegun. Dia menatap mata Siwon dan melihat ada kesungguhan di sana, sesaat sebelum Siwon memutuskan kontak matanya dan memilih untuk menunduk. Dia benar-benar serius mengatakan itu.

“Mungkin…” kata Kyuhyun. “…mungkin saja Siwon _hyung_ merasakan hal yang sama seperti Daniel.”

Siwon yang masih menunduk tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung mata Kyuhyun.

“Aku tahu, jika dibandingkan dengan kita, Jo- _hyung_ termasuk sangat kasihan.” lanjut Kyuhyun, memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Siwon lalu kembali memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper. “Pertama, dia harus kehilangan calon istrinya. Kedua, dia harus merelakan Daniel kembali ke kehidupannya yang semula tanpa ingatan apapun mengenai dirinya. Dan dalam proses itu dia harus terbaring di tempat tidur dalam kondisi seperti itu.”

Sunyi lama. Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi barang-barang yang dilemparkan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak punya mood untuk menatanya dengan lebih rapi.

“Kita memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya sekarang.” kata Siwon menambahkan. “Tapi aku akan berusaha berbuat apa pun yang aku bisa.”

Kyuhyun baru saja memasukkan sebuah foto lengkap dengan bingkainya ke dalam koper ketika Siwon berkata begitu. Dia mematung menatap kopernya yang kini sudah hampir penuh. Sebuah tekad muncul di benaknya.

“ _Hyung_ ,” katanya kemudian. Siwon menatapnya lagi. “Aku ingin membantumu. Tolong beritahu aku kalau ada berita apapun.” Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Siwon.

Siwon melihat kilau mata Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan kebulatan tekad dan membuatnya tersenyum dan merasa tidak tega untuk melarangnya. Dia bergegas bangkit dari duduknya.

“Mau ke mana?” tanya Kyuhyun ketika Siwon menuju pintu.

“ _Gomawo_ , Kyuhyun- _ah_. Aku akan mencari Justin _ahjussi_ dan Li Guang- _ge_ dulu. Mumpung mereka masih di sini.”

Kyuhyun menyeringai setelah Siwon menghilang dari pintu. “ _Ahjussi_? Dia pasti akan marah kalau dipanggil begitu. Tapi...itu ide yang bagus.”

* * *

Suasana di dorm SuJu yang dipenuhi semua member SuJu dan TVXQ terasa begitu suram. Mereka kembali ke dorm atas bantuan Penjaga. Dorm itu sudah kembali seperti semula dan semua barang-barangnya sudah kembali ke posisinya yang sebelumnya, seakan tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu sebelumnya di sana.

Namun begitu, tidak ada yang berniat melakukan apa pun saat itu. Mereka hanya duduk dalam kemurungan. Sesuatu terasa hilang dan itu membuat mereka jadi tidak bersemangat.

"Jangan sedih begitu." kata Gilland. "Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Tidak ada yang menanggapi.

"Apakah tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan?" tanya Leeteuk kemudian. "Kami sangat berterima kasih atas semua yang dilakukannya kepada Kyuhyun tapi..."

"Saat ini kami belum tahu." sela Justin. "Tapi aku dan Gilland akan mencari cara. Jadi jangan kuatir, oke?"

Mereka mengangguk lemah. “ _Ne_ …”

"Tapi..." katanya lagi, membuat mereka semua langsung menatapnya. "...kalau waktunya tiba dan kami butuh bantuan kalian, apa kalian bersedia?"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung menanggapi dengan antusias.

"Aku harus mengembalikan kristal ini pada Jo- _hyung_." kata Kyuhyun.

Baru saja dia berkata begitu tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau saja kristal kepunyaan Josh tiba-tiba keluar dari dada Kyuhyun.

Semua, tidak terkecuali Justin dan Gilland, benar-benar terkejut dengan kejadian itu. Kyuhyun yang berada paling dekat langsung jatuh terpelanting karenanya.

Cahaya kristal itu menyinari seluruh bagian ruangan, nyaris membutakan mata mereka.

 _Kutitipkan benda ini padamu_.

Suara lembut itu bergema terpantul dinding dorm. Semua seakan tersihir mendengarnya. Perlahan, kristal itu melayang masuk ke tempatnya yang baru, tubuh Siwon. Siwon kaget tapi tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa ketika benda itu masuk begitu saja ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Barusan itu...suara Jo- _hyung_?" kata Yuchun bergidik.

"Berarti jiwanya..." Siwon memegang dadanya.

Gilland tertawa. "Tentu saja." katanya. Dia menunjuk dada Siwon. "Jiwanya ada di situ."

"Aku paham sekarang." kata Justin. Dia diam sebentar. "Meski tahu dia akan segera menjalani hukuman, dia masih tetap ingin melindungi kalian."

" _Typical_." tambah Gilland kagum. Dia menghela napas. "Karena dia sudah memintamu untuk menjaga benda itu, jagalah baik-baik, Siwon. Suatu saat dia pasti akan memintanya kembali."

" _Ne_ ," tanggap Siwon sambil tersenyum. "Jo- _hyung_ juga bilang begitu. Dan aku sangat yakin dia bukan tipe pembohong."

"Tidak. Dia memang bukan tipe pembohong." Yuchun angkat bicara. "Sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggunya. Dia pasti akan kembali."

“Kau benar. Dia pasti kembali.” kata Justin. “Meski sepertinya dia butuh bantuan untuk itu.”

Meski suasana ramai, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bereaksi dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Tekadnya yang sempat hilang beberapa waktu kini kembali membara dan dia sudah memutuskan untuk segera bertindak.

Siwon yang berada di sampingnya juga sama. Dia menutup matanya dengan khidmat dan Kyuhyun mendengarnya bergumam dengan suara yang sangat pelan, " _Gomawo, Hyung_."

Saat itu Kyuhyun pun mengerti kenapa kristal itu menampakkan diri dan berpindah ke Siwon. Itu adalah cara Josh untuk menghibur mereka. Tentu saja cara ini berhasil, karena setelah kejadian itu suasana yang suram perlahan berubah ceria.

* * *

Rrrrriiiiingggg….

Siwon melihat ke arah teleponnya. Alisnya kembali terpaut ketika melihat nomor tidak dikenal. Siapa yang tahu nomor telepon ini? Butuh waktu setidaknya hampir semenit baginya untuk akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

Suara teriakan dari seberang membuat Siwon harus menjauhkan telinganya dari ponselnya.

“ _Yah_ , Choi Siwon! Kenapa lama sekali angkatnya?”

Siwon kenal betul suara itu. “Kyu? Di mana ponselmu? Nomor siapa ini?” katanya sambil kembali menempelkan telinganya ke ponselnya.

Dia memelankan suaranya agar tidak ada yang tahu pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun. “Oh, begitu. Lalu ada apa meneleponku?” Ekspresinya berubah jengkel. “Kyuhyun- _ah_ , aku masih ada jadwal syuting siang ini.”

Setelah sunyi lama, alisnya kembali melompat naik dan bersembunyi di balik rambutnya yang masih belum sempat ditata.

Siwon berputar di tempatnya. “ _Mworago_?”

Ketika telepon itu ditutup, dia hanya bergumam, “Kyuhyun- _ah_ , kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya? Kenapa bukan aku saja?” Dia mengambil topi dari dalam tas lalu bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu sambil memikirkan alasan apa yang harus dia berikan kepada manajer dan semua orang ketika dia kembali nanti.

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger! A fail one (T_T). Aku selalu ingin membuat fic seperti ini, tapi baru kali ini kesampaian. Kalau endingnya terkesan rada buru-buru, aku mohon maaf. 
> 
> Original character-ku, Josh, kujadikan objek penderita di trilogi ini. Well, mungkin cuma dua episode pertama. Kalau ada yang ingin protes kenapa peran SuJu dan (terutama) TVXQ di fic kedua ini sedikit sekali, karena kali ini lebih difokuskan ke Penjaga (dalam hal ini adalah Josh). TVXQ memegang peranan yang sangat kecil, alias turun pangkat menjadi figuran. Sementara SuJu, terutama Siwon dan Kyuhyun, yang mulai disebutkan di episode pertama trilogi ini memegang peranan penting untuk seri ketiga jadi keduanya harus naik pangkat. Wkwk.
> 
> Di seri ketiga pertempuran sudah tidak terlalu penting lagi karena point of view-nya sudah berbeda, meski kemungkinan ada banyak melibatkan action. 
> 
> Jumlah karakter juga harus kupangkas karena saat ini ada 16 Penjaga utama + prof. Ico + 15 anggota Suju + 5 DBSK dan JYJ. Aaaaaa.... @_____@. Fic ini sangat panjang dan kepadatan penduduknya terlalu tinggi.
> 
> Bagi semua fans SuJu dan TVXQ aku mohon sebesar-besarnya kalau seandainya out-of-character. Seperti yang ada di fic, interaksi dengan berbagai orang dapat mempengaruhi perilaku kita. Itu bukan hanya terjadi di cerita tapi benar-benar terjadi di dunia nyata. Dalam fanfic ini SuJu dan TVXQ bergaul dengan Penjaga, sehingga itu mempengaruhi sifat mereka juga. Salah satu penyebab lain dari out-of-character adalah karena kepadatan penduduk di fanfic kedua ini begitu tinggi, sehingga sulit membagi perannya.
> 
> Terakhir, sebenarnya ingin membuat daftar lagu yang menjadi penyemangat sewaktu menulis fic ini tapi takutnya kepanjangan. Total ada 45 lagu + 6 musik instrumen yang meicu mood-ku secara terus-menerus biar semangat menulis. *ditabok atasan karena kerjaan jadi terbengkalai*
> 
> Segitu saja untuk kali ini. Sampai bertemu di bagian terakhir Trilogi ini. Annyeonghi yeorobun, saranghae. :) (=> Siwon's sign smilie)


End file.
